15 Seconds
by PrincessAnastasiaBelikov
Summary: Begins at the end of Frostbite. During Spokane Dimitri realizes just how close he came to loosing Rose. Back at the academy, Dimitri becomes more aware of how in love with Rose he is. He decides to risk everything for love. That is where our story begins. . .
1. Prologue DPOV

**Hey Everyone! A little background before we start :) PLEASE READ!**

 **15 Seconds is partially based off of my One-Shot I Only Need You for the Valentine's Day Compilation by VA10thanniversaryproject. If you haven't read it, check it out, mine is Chapter 9 I Only Need You. It is also cross-published on my profile in my VA One-Shot story. While, this is partially based off my One-Shot it is not actually from my One-Shot. The scene and back story from the One-Shot I Only Need You, will not be included in this story. I want to keep the two stories completely separate. Please remember that as you read this story :)**

 **In addition, I am taking the ending of Frostbite and rewriting it a little, along with basically ignoring all the other books in the series. The major differences from Frostbite is after Rose and the gang are found in Spokane. There will be a lot of OC in this story, I hope you all like it :)**

 **I have always felt that during the events of Spokane Dimitri would realize how close he came to loosing Rose. And that he would decided to basically say screw it, and take advantage of the time they could have together. This story is what would have happened, had Dimitri decided to pursue a relationship with Rose.**

 **This story begins with DPOV but will switch to RPOV for the rest of the story. I hope you all enjoy the story :)**

* * *

 **Prologue DPOV**

Rose had been missing for days. And while everyone was more concerned with Christian Ozera, because he was a royal, all I could think about was Rose. We finally were able to locate where they were, which is why I was currently sitting in the back of a black SUV.

We had found the house that they were being held in. As we drove up to it, I saw only three of them outside. Where was Rose? Oh god, please still be alive. As we got closer I noticed who the three students were. Mia Rinaldi, Christian Ozera, and Eddie Castile, they all looked a little worse for the wear. Where was Rose?

"Where is Rose?" Janine Hathaway asked the moment she was out of the car.

"She's inside," Mia told us, she was shaking as she spoke to us.

The three of them looked horrible. Mia looked ashen and exhausted, almost as if she ran a marathon. Eddie was on the ground and it looked as if he had a lot of blood loss. I could see the wound on his neck, it was obvious he was used to feed off. Christian sat next to Eddie, he too looked exhausted. All three looked as if they were in the process of trying not to pass out. What happened to them?

My thoughts ran with what could have happened to them, each thought worse than the last. I felt sick to my stomach. Oh god, please be alive. Please be okay.

"We should be prepared," I told Janine, speaking the obvious. "We don't know what we are walking into."

"I agree Belikov," Janine nodded at me as we made our way to the front door. The two of us waiting for a second, "On the count of three?"

I nodded waiting for her signal. I could hear more Guardians behind us.

"One," Janine began. I wanted her to be alive. I wanted her to be safe, I wanted her to be okay. Please let her be okay. Please be alive.

All I could think about was Rose. She had this long dark and thick hair, that waved slightly. The beautiful long locks that I wanted to tangle my hands in. The locks framed her gorgeous face. Her face ran through my mind. Her dark, soulful eyes, framed by long, thick, dark lashes that beckoned me to look into them. Her strong nose that seemed to fit her face perfectly. She had these high cheekbones that gave her this exotic beauty, a middle eastern princess look. My middle eastern princess. The pouty mouth, that was constructed by full dark pink lips. A perfect mouth, that had once been covering mine. They moulded to my lips and I wanted them there again. I knew that mouth covered these perfect white teeth, and when she smiled I felt it down into the depths of my soul.

"Two," she took a deep breath. I was trying to remember every detail of Rose. Roza.

I thought about Rose's body. Since we had been training together she had put on a little bit of muscle and her gorgeous body just got better. She literally was perfection. Her long toned legs, that lead up to the perfect butt. I stared at it so many times when I would spot her or when we were running. I wanted her legs wrapped around my hips as I thrusted into her. She had these full gorgeous hips, that I wanted to hold onto. And a tiny nipped in waist. I loved wrapping my arms around it. Her toned stomach, with the cute belly button. I noticed a hole during the lust charm, I wonder if she had it pierced? These full plump and perky breasts. That had, what I am assuming would be, beautiful pink nipples. I had seen them poking out during training in the cold air when we ran. I wanted her legs and arms wrapped around me, consuming me.

"Three!"

We all ran into the building, expecting anything and everything.

My eyes landed on two bodies on the ground. All I could see was the dark hair draped around the front of the body laying on the ground. My heart stopped. She was grasping onto what looked like a dull old sword. They weren't moving.

Oh god.

I hadn't realized I had stopped walking until I noticed other Guardians approaching them.

"Get back!" Rose shrieked out. "I have to protect him!"

I took a deep breath. She was okay.

She was alive. Thank you, Lord! I felt like I was being crushed with the relief running through my body. All I could think about was that my beautiful, amazing Roza was alive. I wanted to run to her and wrap her in my arms, never letting go. I wanted to tell her I loved her and that everything was going to be okay. I wanted to comfort her and make her understand that Mason was in a better place now.

"Rosemarie?" Janine asked as she moved toward her daughter.

Rose kept shouting, she looked as if she was having an anxiety attack. All the other Guardians looked around, not knowing what to do. Anytime someone moved toward her, Rose panicked.

The rest of the Guardians were whispering as they took in the scene around them.

"She beheaded them?" I heard one ask.

"With that old thing?" Another said. "It must not have been sharpened in years."

"Rose?" I moved toward the girl I was in love with.

"Stay back!" She shirked as I got in front of her. Her grip on the sword tightened.

"Roza?" I asked again. I kneeled in front of her. "It's okay, it's me. It's Dimitri, it's Comrade," I whispered the last part out.

"I have to protect him," Rose said as she looked up at me, not quiet making eye contact. I noticed as she moved, that I could see the lifeless eyes of Mason Ashford.

"You did protect him," I told her. "But I am here to protect you now."

My beautiful Roza looked up at me, making eye contact with me for the first time. Her sad and guilt filled brown eyes, full of tears, and searching mine.

"I tried," she sobbed out. My heart broke for her.

"I know you did, Roza," I whispered out. "Let me protect you now."

I barely saw Rose nodded her head, her grip loosening on the sword. I stood and leaned over, helping her up. When it was clear she wasn't in the condition to walk, I swept her up into my arms. Rose rested her head against my chest, my arms holding her closer as I carried her out of the house.

"Take care of her, Belikov," Janine said to me as I carried Rose out. "I am afraid it is going to be long road ahead of her."

I nodded to Janine as I helped Rose into one of the SUVs, I noticed that the other students had already left the seen. I got in the car with Rose, sitting next to her in the back seat. Rose laid her head against my chest, my arms wrapped around her. I could feel her tears as they fell from her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, milaya," I whispered out softly. "It is going to be okay."

* * *

I watched Rose get her molnija tattooed a few days later. Mason's memorial had happened yesterday, but I could see that Rose was still distraught.

"Two molnija are being awarded to Rosemarie Hathaway for beheading two ancients in Spokane," Alberta announced as Rose sat down in the chair.

I watched as she didn't make a sound. I could see the tears slowly falling from her eyes. She seemed so lost, and so heart broken. I could feel my heart swell with pride that she had used her training to save lives. At the same time my heart broke for the pain that she was feeling. Losing a friend was never easy, and unfortunately this would not be the last time she lost someone close to her.

I watched Rose stand and present her molnija to the room. She then went and mingled with the other Guardians. I noticed Stan Alto approaching her and giving her a brief squeeze around her shoulders. Janine whisked her away after that. About fifteen minutes later I saw Rose sitting at a table pushing food around on her plate, her appetite clearly gone.

"Belikov," Janine came up to me before I could make my way toward Rose. "Thank you."

"I don't understand," I turned to Janine looking at her oddly. Why was she thanking me?

"You trained her," Janine explained to me. "You gave her the tools to survive."

"She did it all on her own," I stated. I felt odd taking credit. "I might have given her the tools but she put them into action."

"Not many get the chance to put them into action. She could have been gone before her eighteenth birthday so thank you," Janine said. "And thank you for taking care of her after . . ."

"I would do it again in a heart beat," I turned and left. My mind was running, thinking about something that Janine said.

It made me angry to think that I could lose Rose without really having her. This experience had proven to me that I could lose Rose before she graduated. I was tired of having to hide my feelings for her. I loved her. And I wanted to be with her now, not tomorrow. Not when she was eighteen. Not when she graduated. Or when she became Lissa's Guardian. No, I wanted to be with her now. I wanted to lover her now.

As a Guardian so much of our lives were dictated, but I could control this. I didn't want to loose her before she knew how much I loved her. Being a Guardian meant that it could happen at any moment. I needed to love her now. I didn't want there to be a day where she doubted my love for her.

I shook my head and went on my grounds patrol. I was already late for my shift. I had stayed longer at the molnija ceremony than I wanted to.

I walked through campus for hours. It was a quiet night. Everyone was somber because of Mason's death. We weren't expecting any trouble from students tonight. That was the reason we did grounds patrol at night, it was technically the day so we weren't worried about Strigoi in the sunlight. We were worried about students sneaking out and getting themselves into trouble. But for the past few days, and the days ahead, students wouldn't be causing trouble.

"Belikov, come in," I heard over my radio.

"Belikov, here," I said into the radio waiting for the response.

"Belikov, please report to the female novice dorms," I heard the voice again. It sounded like Alberta.

"Copied," I said making my way from the elementary campus toward the novice female dorms. I hope Rose was okay.

I made my way up the stairs immediately. I was expecting to be needed by Rose's room, so I went straight there. I found Alberta and the hall monitor speaking in front of Rose's room.

"Belikov, good," Alberta looked relieved when she saw me. "Rose was crying in her room, and when Jane went to check on her, Rose didn't answer. Thinking that Rose wanted to be alone, Jane went back to her post. After a while she went back, Rose still didn't answer. Jane decided to check the room, to make sure that Rose was okay. Everyone is concerned about her."

"Understandable," I nodded to Alberta. I wished she would just get to the point. Was Rose okay? Did she hurt herself?

"Rose is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" I asked a little confused.

"We can't seem to find her," Alberta said. "She isn't in her room or the bathroom. Do you know where she might be?"

"I don't know, but I will go look," I told Alberta.

"I am afraid you are the only one she will listen to," Alberta spoke softly, an odd look crossing her face. "Be good to her."

I didn't understand what she meant by that. Instead of mulling over her words, I excused myself to go look for Rose.

I checked the gym, but she was no where to be found. I then went to check Mason's grave site, he was buried at the academy graveyard. He was an orphan. But she wasn't there either. My next stop was to check with Lissa, perhaps Rose wanted the comfort of her friend. When I found out that Rose wasn't with her, I decided to check the one place no one would look for Rose.

I walked into the chapel, breathing in the incense that was constantly burning. I looked around in the soft light and found Rose sitting in one of the pews.

If Rose really wanted to be alone, she always went to the chapel. I had noticed that she had done it a few times over the past few months. No one would ever think to look for her here. Not to mention, Lissa and Christian used the attic as their love nest, so eventually her best friend would find her.

I quickly made my way toward her, sitting down next to her. She looked straight ahead, not acknowledging that I joined her. I could see the tears streaming down her face. Her hair was wet and was loose. She was wrapped up in a pair of leggings and a massive sweatshirt, her feet clad in what looked to be fur boots.

"He came in after me," Rose whispered out softly. I could barely hear her. "I told him to take the rest of them outside, and I would handle Isaiah and Elena. He wanted more than I could give him."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she spoke. I hoped I was giving her the comfort that she needed.

"Mason wanted to save me," she breathed out. "He wanted to save me because he loved me. But I didn't love him, I am the reason he died. He wouldn't have come back if he didn't love me. He's dead because of me," Rose sobbed out.

"Oh Roza!" I lifted her so she was partially sitting in my lap. Her head turned so she was sobbing into my chest. Her hands tangled into my shirt, holding on for dear life. And I just held her. I held her as she cried for the loss of her friend.

"I am sorry," she whispered out, her voice horse from crying.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I told her honestly. I cupped her face in my hands and rested my forehead on hers. I looked deep into her beautiful eyes. "It is not your fault."

"Yes, it is," she argued softly.

"No, it is not!" I said sternly as I held her face. "Mason wanted to save you, yes. But you did not make that choice for him. Isaiah killed him. Isaiah is the one who is to blame. You are not responsible for his death! Say it! Say Isaiah killed Mason."

She looked at me with her big doe eyes. "Isaiah killed Mason," she finally said, I could barley hear her.

"Again," I told her.

"Isaiah killed Mason," she whispered out a little louder.

"Again!"

"Isaiah killed Mason," Rose said a little stronger. I could see the guilt starting to leave her eyes.

"Who killed Mason?" I asked her.

"Isaiah killed Mason," Rose said a lot stronger now. I could see the tension starting to leave her body.

"Who is responsible for killing Mason?" I finally asked.

"Isaiah," Rose said loudly, she smiled at me softly.

After a second she rested her head against my shoulder. I held her close to me, at some point she had gone from half in my lap to fully in my lap. I could feel more tears coming from her eyes now, but they seemed more to be from losing her friend than feeling responsible for his death. I rubbed her back soothingly. She seemed to be more at peace than she was a few minutes ago. I was glad I could help her release some of that guilt and pain.

"Everything is going to be okay," I whispered out softly.

"Dimitri," Rose said after a few minutes. She was looking a lot better than when I had walked in the chapel.

"Yes, Roza?"

"Are you taking Tasha's offer?" Rose asked me softly. I could see she was looking anywhere but at me. Her hands playing with a button on my shirt.

"No, Roza," I told her. "It wouldn't be fair to her. She needs someone who will love her, and I can't do that."

"You are staying as Lissa's Guardian?" She asked me, her voice sounding a lot perkier all of a sudden.

"Yes, I am," I said to her. "But that's not the reason I am staying."

"Because you don't love Tasha?" She asked curiously. "And Tasha deserves someone who will love her?"

"It's not that I don't," I said softly. "It's because I can't, I am in love with someone else."

"Comrade?" Rose looked up at me finally. Her eyes sparkling with hope.

I leaned down and captured her plum, dark pink pouty lips with mine. The kiss seemed to last forever and not long enough all at the same time. I wanted to devour her, but now was not the time. She was still grieving over the loss of her friend. But I couldn't go another day without being with the woman I loved. Screw everyone else.

I pulled away from her resting my forehead against hers, both of us gasping for air. Her lips were slightly swollen from the rough and all consuming kiss. They were slightly parted and I leaned forward and pecked her bottom lip quickly. Placing another soft kiss on the tip of her nose. She looked beautiful.

Rose was the kind of woman who looked gorgeous after kissing the man she loved. She should be kissed long and hard, and very, very often. I planned to make sure that happened.

I remembered when I was a newly young man, an old man in Baia once told me that to keep the passion alive everyday with his wife his father told him fifteen-seconds was all it took. I never quiet understood what he meant until now. I would make sure that everyday for at least fifteen-seconds a day, I would kiss Rose. And for those fifteen-seconds, I would only focus on kissing the beautiful woman in front of me.

"I love you, Roza," I whispered out to her. "And I don't want to go another day without being with you. Mason reminded me that life is short and worth living."

"What are you saying, Comrade?" Rose asked me, she seemed a little unsure. I could see that she was trying not to get her hopes up and that she was nervous.

"Say you will be mine?"

* * *

 **I hope you all liked the beginning :) Tell me what you think in a review :)**

 **This story isn't going to be betad so I can update more frequently. The plan is to update at least once a week, so I will be posting chapters as soon as they are finished. Please forgive any spelling and/or grammar mistakes! When the story is finished, I will go back and edit all of it. But I want to be able to get this out to all of you as fast as I can :)**

 **Thank you all for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Happy Friday! :)**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter :) Also thank you to everyone who added this story to their Favorites and/or Alerts! I so appreciate all of your support.**

 **I do try to respond to every review, but if I missed yours just now that I appreciate it :) Please make sure to leave a review, starting this chapter I will be giving small sneak peaks to reviewers.**

 **15 Seconds will be updated on a weekly basis, every Friday! I thought it would make the start of the weekend a little exciting :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the Prologue to 15 Seconds! Here is Chapter 1 and it will be in Rose's Point of View. For the moment I have decided to keep the rest of the story in RPOV, that doesn't mean in the future I won't change my mind and add a little DPOV.**

 **I would like to remind you that these chapters are not betad, so please forgive any spelling and/or grammatical errors.**

 **Here is Chapter 1!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 RPOV**

"Say you will be mine?" Dimitri asked me, his eyes boring into mine. I could see the depths of his feelings in his dark eyes, I felt his love for me in them.

"I love you, Comrade," I said softly. My mind was spinning. I was finally letting go of the guilt I held over Mason dying. Dimitri helped me realize it.

"Roza, I don't want to live another minute without having you. Be mine?" Dimitri whispered out. "I don't want to waste any more time. I want to be with you. And not when the time is right, or when everyone will be happy. But right now!"

"I want the same thing," I had tears in my eyes for a whole different reason now.

Dimitri leaned forward and captured my lips with his again. His mouth taking dominance over mine. I could feel this kiss down into my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one of my hands tangling into the hair at the base of his head. I pulled him closer to me. I had somehow adjusted myself on his lap so I was now straddling him. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I immediately granted. I loved the feeling of him taking possession of me. His kiss claiming me as his in every sense of the word.

Dimitri pulled back from my mouth, I didn't want it to end. Thinking quickly I took possession of his lower lip between my teeth. I heard Dimitri moan, and with in seconds, he had gone back to kissing me. His mouth dominating mine once again.

This time I was the first one to pull back. My breath coming out in harsh gasping pants.

"I should get you back to your room," Dimitri said softly. "Especially because I was sent to find you. I don't want Alberta coming to look for us."

"Okay," I nodded as I got up off of him, brushing against him. And heard him groan. I giggled slightly. For the first time in a few days, I was happy.

"Come on," Dimitri grabbed my hand after he stood up. "Let's get you back to your room."

I followed Dimitri out of the chapel, as we made my way back to my dorm. The moment we were on the path that the Guardians patrol, Dimitri dropped my hand. I wished he would have held on to it, but I understood that we would have to keep it quiet until I graduated.

"Belikov!" I heard. Turning to look past Dimitri, I saw Alberta heading towards.

"Petrov," Dimitri nodded at her.

"Oh you found her!" Alberta saw me peaking around Dimitri. "Rose, we were so worried about you! Are you alright?"

I nodded, my eyes filling with tears when I remembered Mason was gone. Alberta had that affect on me, probably because she was closer to me than my own mother. Heck, Alberta practically was my mother. I looked down, not wanting to look at Alberta. I knew if I looked at her that I would burst into tears. And I couldn't do that. I had to be strong.

"I found her in the chapel," Dimitri told Alberta. "She was pretty shaken up, I was hoping I could talk to you about that later?"

"Of course, Belikov," I heard her say to Dimitri. "Perhaps you could stay with her tonight?"

"I am sorry?" Dimitri asked her a little shocked. Alberta was giving him permission to sleep in my room?

"I don't think Rose should be left alone," Alberta told him, the two speaking as if I wasn't in front of them. "Not to mention, you seem to be the only one that is keeping her from falling apart. Please stay with her tonight. Rose has an extra bed in her room."

"I can do that," Dimitri nodded softly.

I looked up at him, his brow was furrowed. I then noticed that at some point when we were talking to Alberta, I had molded into his side. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders and I was clinging to him like my life depended on it.

"Thank you, Belikov," Alberta smiled slightly at the two of us. "Rose, please come by my office any time you need to. My door is always open. Belikov, don't forget to stop at your room to get some clothes. I appreciate you doing this."

"Okay," I answered Alberta nodding at her.

"I will make sure to do that," Dimitri nodded and we went our separate way.

Instead of leading me straight to my room, Dimitri and I headed towards his room. The two of us walking straight into his room, I sat on the bed as I watched him pack clothes into his gym bag. It felt so strange to be in Dimitri's room, especially since all I could think about was the lust charm. That was the last time I had been in his room.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked me after a few minutes. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and stood up, following him as we made our way towards the novice rooms. It felt odd that Dimitri was going to be in my room. Not to mention that Alberta asked him to stay with me. That was even stranger. But I was really glad that she had, I really didn't want to be alone tonight.

Earlier I had been upset about Mason, I kept seeing his face and body every time I closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep because of it. I really felt as if I had killed Mason. If he didn't care about me, he wouldn't have come in after me. And he would still be here.

My eyes watered again. I really missed him.

Dimitri and I headed into my room, I looked around and wished that I had tidied up a little. My room was a mess, not to mention you could barely find the second bed because of all the clothes covering it.

"This is weird," I said after a few minutes.

"A little," Dimitri agreed, he went and put his bag down by my closet.

"I am sorry it's messy," I apologized to him.

"It's okay, milaya," Dimitri said to me.

"You said that on the way home from Spokane, and in the chapel," I commented. "What's it mean?"

"There isn't a direct translation," Dimitri told me. "But the closest would be my sweet."

I blushed when he told me that. "I don't know what to do," I told him truthfully.

"Nothing will happen tonight, Roza," Dimitri came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I am just here to comfort you."

"Okay," I nodded. "Umm, I don't know if you can get to the extra bed."

"I didn't think so," Dimitri grinned a little. "Guess you and I will have to share. Is that okay?"

"More than okay," I nodded smiling a little. "I don't want to be alone right now."

"I am here for you, Roza," Dimitri told me. "I am going to change, do you need to change?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I will go to the bathroom, you can change here. Umm around the corner is the deserted communal bathroom. Meredith and I both use the one down by her room."

I quickly grabbed my clothes and toiletries before heading towards the communal bathroom. That was the only thing about living in a dorm, students didn't have their own bathroom.

I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed clothes. I didn't know how long Dimitri would need to change. I decided to french braid my hair just to buy some time. I quickly divided my hair into two sections, before braiding each section.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I wished I grabbed a different set of pajamas. I was wearing a really short pair of cotton shorts that had "St. Vlad's" written across the butt. They were from my freshman year and thanks to training my butt had gotten a little bigger, so the shorts were tight in a way that showed off everything. In addition to that I wore a light grey tank top that was a little short. A strip of skin was easy to see across my stomach. I also noticed that my nipples were standing at attention.

While typically I would love to wear this to entice Dimitri, tonight I wasn't. I was nervous and a little terrified. Mostly I was hoping that tomorrow morning he wouldn't regret what he said tonight.

Taking a couple deep breaths, I decided I should head back to my room and bite the bullet. It had been almost twenty minutes, and if I waited any longer I wouldn't head back to my room.

I opened the door to my room and saw Dimitri sitting on my bed, his back was against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him and his ankles crossed. He was reading a book, probably a western. He was only in a pair of sweatpants. Dimitri's chest was bare and I was able to take in the muscled glory of it. His perfectly chiseled eight pack, and the v leading down toward his hips. His strong arms and shoulders that lead down to his perfect pecs. He had more muscles than a bodybuilder. His hair was loose and falling around his face. He looked so good.

"Hi," Dimitri said as he looked up at me.

"Hi," I mumbled. "Umm how do you want to do this?" I asked him as I put my things away. The twin bed was small, it would be difficult for Dimitri to sleep in it by himself. Putting the two of us in it would make it so much harder.

"I guess trial and error," Dimitri smiled at me. "Nothing's going to happen, Roza. You don't need to look so nervous. I promise your virtue will still be intact in the morning."

I nodded and joined him on the bed. We tried multiple positions, but none seemed to work. After about fifteen minutes, we settled on Dimitri laying on his back, my head resting on his chest and one of my legs thrown over him. It seemed to be the most comfortable for both of us. Not to mention really intimate.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked Dimitri after a few minutes. "I am not crushing you, am I? I can move!"

"Don't you dare move, baby girl," Dimitri wrapped both his arms around me and held me tightly.

"You called me baby girl," I said softly. The nickname had made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, not to mention slightly turned on.

"I did," he nodded.

"I like it," I told him blushing.

"I am glad, be prepared for many more nicknames," Dimitri snuggled me closer.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"You aren't going to wake up tomorrow and regret what you said right?" My voice quivered as I asked him.

I hated that I sounded so needy and broken, but I don't think I could bare it if Dimitri would tell me tomorrow or in a few days that this was a mistake. I had already lost so much. I don't know if I could handle Dimitri leaving me after our encounter in the chapel.

"No, Roza," he told me as he tilted my chin up to look at him. "I am not going to regret what I said. I have been thinking about it since I saw you in Spokane. The entire time you were gone, all I could think about was you."

"Really?"

"Really," he looked me in the eye. "The closer we got to the house, I was praying and hoping that you were alive. The entire time that's all I could think about. And then when I saw you draped over Mason . . . you weren't moving and I feared — I feared the worst."

"Dimitri," I said softly.

"When I realized you were alive, the relief that washed through me was crushing," his eyes were far away now. "That moment, I vowed that you wouldn't go another day without knowing I loved you."

"I don't know what to say," I whispered softly.

"Don't say anything, Roza," he shook his head. "Just know, that I meant everything I said. And we will be together from now, until I take my last breath."

"I love you," I told him honestly.

"I love you too."

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Dimitri's arms wrapped around me. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes. Just taking in the closeness of our bodies, I felt safe and loved.

"I like your hair like this," I heard Dimitri's rough voice say after a couple minutes. He was playing with the ends of one of my braids.

"How did you know I was awake?" I asked him. I turned to look at him.

"You were fidgeting, not to mention I saw you open your eyes," he told me softly, his voice still sleep laden.

"I could get used to waking up next to you," I told him as I pushed myself up onto my forearms.

"I could get used to sleeping next to you," he smiled at me.

"About last night," I started not looking at him.

"I meant what I said Roza," he answered before I could even officially ask him. I knew he told me last night he meant it, but I was scared that he would change his mind.

"So what does that make us?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"Well, I am assuming that this would make you my girlfriend," Dimitri grinned at me. "Does that sound about right?"

"I guess it would," I smiled. "And that would make you my . . ."

"Boyfriend," Dimitri supplied for me. "And in the future possibly husband," he winked at me. My heart rate sky rocketing.

"What?"

"Well, not in the near future," Dimitri shrugged. "But in the future, maybe like two years, maybe three, or five."

"This is really happening," I said looking at him in awe. My heart rate going back down to normal.

Dimitri leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. My eyes closing instantly, the moment his mouth was covering mine.

"Yes," he said after he pulled away. "This is really happening. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Comrade," I smiled at him. "We should probably get dressed though. You probably have a shift soon."

"I have one in a few hours," Dimitri said as he looked at the clock. "I would love to spend those few hours with you."

"I would like that too," I grinned at him. "Though, I am getting a little hungry."

My stomach decided to make its appearance know then by growling loudly. It sounded like a wild animal. I blushed accordingly, and went to hide my face in Dimitri's chest.

"I guess it is time to feed my woman," Dimitri chuckled. "Okay, up we go!"

Dimitri and I got out of bed very reluctantly on both our parts. I wasn't sure how I was going to sleep without him anymore. I loved being wrapped up in his embrace. It made me feel loved and safe. Not to mention utterly at peace. It was going to be a struggle sleeping alone again.

The two of us got up and Dimitri insisted that we make my bed and tidy up a little bit. Just enough that I had a clear pathway was his argument. But with in about twenty minutes all the clean clothes that were originally on my floor and the spare bed were put away. And all my dirty clothes were thrown in my hamper, looks like I was doing laundry later today.

"I am going to go get dressed," I told Dimitri after we finished tidying up my room. It looked so much better.

"Okay, I am going to go take a shower and then get dressed," Dimitri smiled at me. "You said the bathroom around the corner isn't used?"

"Nope, it still gets cleaned regularly but no one uses it," I smiled at him before taking my things to go shower and get ready.

I made my way into the communal bathroom and saw that Meredith had just come in as well.

"I am putting on music," Meredith said to me as we both headed to our respective shower cubicles.

"Sounds good to me," I told her as I warmed up the water. "What are you putting on?"

"Top forty," Meredith said as she messed around with the speaker she kept in the bathroom and her phone.

I nodded and hopped into the steaming hot shower, the water instantly relaxing my muscles. I had washed my hair the night before so I didn't take it out of the braids, it looked good still and I was going to be in my room for a good part of the day. I decided though that it didn't hurt to do a little extra grooming, with Dimitri and I in a relationship I should probably be prepared. After a few minutes I heard Timber by Pitbull blasting through the bathroom.

About twenty minutes later I was stepping out of the shower my skin a light pink from the scalding water. I made my way to the sink, wrapped only in a towel and started getting ready for the day. After quickly brushing my teeth and putting on lotion, I slipped into my clothes. A pair of tight skinny jeans that were actually super comfortable. And a white t-shirt with my zip up St. Vlad's sweat shirt. I add a little make-up, more because Dimitri was waiting in my room and I wanted to look nice.

"Later, Meredith," I call to my classmate as she finished getting ready. I saw her wave as I left, heading back to my room.

I stop outside my door hoping that Dimitri is back. Taking a deep breath I walk inside.

"You pushed my beds together?" I looked at Dimitri quizzically.

The first thing I noticed was not that Dimitri was in my room, but was that he had taken the two twin beds and pushed them together up against the window.

"Yeah," he gave me a little shrug. "I thought it would be more comfortable in the future for us." I noticed he seemed a little unsure.

"I am sure it will be!" I smiled at him. "Or we could go to your room in the future and lay in that Queen sized bed?" I winked at him.

Dimitri chuckled. "We can switch it up," Dimitri suggested.

"I like that idea," I grinned at him. "So what do you want to do?"

"I brought you some breakfast," he grinned at me. "I thought you would enjoy some donuts, and I really needed some coffee." Dimitri held up a bag and a to-go coffee cup.

"I am always in the mood for donuts," I smiled at him. Taking the bag he offered me. Opening it up I saw two chocolate donuts. "What about you?"

"I grabbed an egg sandwich," Dimitri said as he pulled out another bag I didn't notice earlier. We ate in silence, just enjoying our time together.

"So now that we both have eaten, what else do you want to do?" I asked him after we had cleaned up our breakfast.

"I am open to anything," he told me as I went to sit on the bed.

Last night was strange to have Dimitri in my room, but we had a plan because we were supposed to sleep. But now, there was nothing we had planned. And it was strange. I didn't know what we should do. Or what was okay to do. Our relationship was so new and different now.

"Umm, well, I don't really know," I shrugged. "This is a little weird. Now that we are finally together, I don't know what to do."

"Well, what have you imagined us doing in your room together?" Dimitri asked me, his face going red the moment the words were out of his mouth. "That uh came out wrong."

I giggled, "We could do something like that."

"Rose," Dimitri gave me a look. "I don't want your first time to be when I have to run out to shift and in a dorm room."

"I didn't mean that," I said blushing but also secretly loving that he wanted to make our first time special.

"What did you mean?" Dimitri asked me.

"I thought we could cuddle, and maybe make-out a little," I shrugged. I wasn't ready to have sex right now, but I did want to distract myself from Mason's death. I also wanted to be close to him. This still didn't feel real, I was hoping the physical contact would make it feel more real.

"We can cuddle as much as you want," Dimitri smiled at me. He came over and sat on my bed next to me.

After a couple minutes of adjusting the two of us were all cuddled up on the two beds, and it was much more comfortable than on the one.

"What are we going to do after Graduation?" I asked him. "We both can't be Lissa's Guardians."

"I am not sure yet, but we have a few months to think about it," he said to be as we snuggled closer together. "I just know that I don't want to go another day without loving you."

* * *

It was dinner time and I was making my way to the cafeteria to join Lissa and Christian. Dimitri had left a couple hours ago for his shift. I probably wouldn't see him until tomorrow during training. Tomorrow we would start classes again, and I was a little uncomfortable. Since the molnija ceremony I had avoided a lot of people. I didn't really want to be the topic of conversation.

"Rose," Lissa waved to me as I walked over to her and Christian.

"Hey Lissa," I nodded as I went over to her. "I am going to go get some dinner. Do you guys want anything?"

"Nah, we are good," Christian smiled at me. He and I had gotten a lot closer since the events in Spokane. I guess going through a traumatic event together does that to people.

I quickly grabbed some dinner not even focusing on what I grabbed and made my way toward their table.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Lissa asked me as I sat down.

"I am okay," I said softly taking a bite of the pasta that was on my plate.

"Are you sure?" Lissa asked me giving me a few weird looks.

"Yeah," I told her nodding. "Why? And stop looking at me like that!"

"It's just that, well, I thought you would more upset," she said to me shrugging. "I mean you have known Mason longer than me."

I dropped the fork on my plate loudly. "What the heck?" I exclaimed. "You don't think I am upset? You think I don't care? I had to watch Mason die in front of my eyes! I had to watch him take his last breath! And then I killed the bastards who killed him! You don't think I am upset?"

"I don't think that's what she meant," Christian defended his girlfriend.

"Well, what did she mean?" I hissed. I was upset now.

How could Lissa think that I was fine? Did she honestly think I didn't care about Mason? Did she really believe that I was that unaffected by his death? I watched Mason, one of my best friends, die right in front of me. I watched as his neck was snapped right before me. I felt so guilty for his death. He came back to save me. If he didn't love me, he would still be here.

I know, that Dimitri last night tried to tell me that I wasn't the one who killed Mason. And even though I had let go of a little bit of that guilt, I still felt as if it was my fault.

"I am just saying you don't seem as bad as I thought you would me," Lissa tried to explain. "I thought you would be freaking out more."

"I don't have time to freak out Lissa, I don't have time to sit here and cry about it," I snapped. "In a few months, I will be your Guardian, and I won't let what happened to Mason happen to you!"

I stood up abruptly, taking my unfinished meal and dumping it in the trash. I felt as if I couldn't catch a break. A couple days ago, I was freaking out too much about Mason's death and I need to accept it. Now I wasn't upset enough. What did everyone want me to do?

Making my way out of the dinning hall, I headed towards the gym. I really needed to let off some steam and this was the only place I could. Luckily it was open and empty which was a plus for me.

I quickly headed to the girls locker room and was rejoicing when I found that I had some clean workout clothes in my locker. Unfortunately though, they were shorts and not leggings. I was going to be cold.

A few minutes later I was running around the track, thinking about how Lissa made me feel bad about moving on. I was going to miss Mason, I had known him since I was four. But I was still here, and I still had things to do. I had to train and graduate high school. My life didn't stop because of what happened. I would love to take weeks to mourn Mason, but unfortunately I didn't have that opportunity.

Training to be a Guardian meant you had to learn how to deal with loss. It was what I had been told for days, ever since coming back. My mother told me, Alberta, Stan, the only person who hadn't was Dimitri. But I am sure he was going to tell me soon too.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running, but I started feeling a little better. I felt a little bad that I snapped at Lissa but at the same time, I felt a little upset about what she said.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or just continue running?" A deep accented voice said loudly scaring me, causing me to stumbled and fall.

"Oh shit!" I shrieked as I fell on to the ground.

"Roza!" Dimitri exclaimed as he stopped running to help me off the ground.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him as he helped me up.

"About an hour," Dimitri told me as I stood.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as I put weight on my right foot.

"Come on," Dimitri said, looping an arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulder so he could help me walk. "Let's go inside and take a look at your foot."

I nodded as he helped me to the gym. The more I tried to put weight on my foot the more it hurt. Great, Lissa pissed me off and I ended up hurting myself. Dimitri lowered me in to one of the chairs in the gym office.

"It hurts, Comrade," I said softly, flinching as he took my shoe and sock off.

"It doesn't look like you broke anything," Dimitri told me as he felt around my ankle and foot. "It looks like you just sprained your ankle."

"Great," I mumbled.

"Want to tell me why you were running?" Dimitri asked me as he pulled out an ace bandage and started tightly wrapping my ankle.

"I am just upset about something Lissa said," I shrugged a little.

"What did she say?" He got up to grab an ice pack.

"She told me that she didn't understand why I wasn't more upset about Mason," I told him my voice cracking as I said it.

"Roza," Dimitri looked up at me softly. His eyes boring into mine.

"She thinks that I don't care," I started lightly crying. Dimitri was the only person who had really seen me cry.

"Roza, everyone greaves in different ways," Dimitri told me as he brushed away the tears from my eyes. "Just because you are having a different reaction than people expect doesn't mean that you are wrong or that you don't care."

"Why can't she see that?" I cried softly. I could feel from the bond that Lissa thought I didn't care and that from what Christian told her she really believed Mason's death was my fault.

* * *

 **What did you all think?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) The coming chapters will be a little more fluff. This story is supposed to be light and fun, not very angsty.**

 **Please leave a review! It encourages me to keep going and allows me to get a feel for what you all think. For a little incentive, I will be giving each reviewer a sneak peak of the next chapter. :)**

 **Thank you all for reading! Please check out my other stories :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Happy Friday! I hope everyone had an amazing week :)**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peak. Also thank you to everyone who has this story on their Favorite and/or Alert Lists. I so appreciate all your support.**

 **Just a reminder that this story isn't betad so please forgive all mistakes!**

 **I hope you all like chapter 2!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 RPOV**

It was the first day of classes, and I really was dreading going. Dimitri had canceled our morning training to give my ankle a rest. So I wouldn't have a chance to see him until later in the day. I wished he had been able to spend the night but unfortunately he couldn't last night, stupid late night Guard shift.

I took the opportunity to sleep in, I wouldn't be able to for the foreseeable future, so I slept in late. I didn't set an alarm because, I didn't think I would sleep that long. After all I had been getting up at 4:30pm every morning to be able to train with Dimitri for two hours before school. I wouldn't be able to sleep later than 7pm right? 8:17pm was when I rolled over and looked at my new cell phone (courtesy of Dimitri), I cursed as I ran around to get ready. Classes started promptly at 8:30pm, and I had thirteen minutes to get dressed and ready for the day. Why didn't I set an alarm?

Dimitri and I had spent a lot of time together in the past couple days. Whenever he was off, he was in my room or we were hanging out by the main pond in the woods. After our first night together, Dimitri had bought me a cell phone and put me on his family plan. It made it easier for us to meet up and to stay connected. Not to mention, it gave Dimitri peace of mind since the Spokane incident.

I stumbled into Advanced combat with literally a minute to spare, my hair was pulled back in a messy bun, there was no make-up on my face, I wasn't sure exactly what I put on clothes wise and I looked like a hot mess. My ankle hurt from running to class, I was hungry, and in a really bad mood.

"Nice of you to join us, Novice Hathaway," Stan greeted me as I stumbled in the door. Great, he was filling in today.

I didn't respond, I just threw my gym bag against the wall and stood off to the side glaring at him.

Stan began to breakdown the lesson for us today. I noticed that he didn't say anything about Mason, but today seemed to be a lighter a day than what would typically be happening. The Guardians probably were expecting us all to be a little distracted today.

The room was somber. I noticed a lot of my classmates looked at the spot where Mason would typically run warm-ups. Their eyes seemed to be glued to that spot, I could see people trying to process through the fact that he was really gone. My eyes met Eddie's across the way, they were filled with grief and guilt. I understood how he felt.

I noticed that a lot of people were looking at me, and I was glad I was standing off to the side. The back of my neck not visible to them. I didn't want them to focus on my molnija today. I looked down at the floor willing the stares to go away. I wanted to disappear into the wall.

"Hathaway!" Stan barked at me. My head snapped up to look at him.

"Yes, Guardian Alto?" I asked him, my voice sounding off to my ears. Stan's eyes looked taken back by the sound of it. I could see him trying to workout what was wrong with me. He looked at me almost critically.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Stan asked me, not as harshly as I expected him too.

"Yes, Sir, we are practicing take downs today," I said to him, surprising myself that I knew the information.

"Seems you were," Stan said softly. He spoke a little longer and then dismissed us to warm-up and grab a partner.

The class was an odd number now that Mason was gone. I noticed people grabbing partners as we all headed to the track. I knew multiple people wanted me as their partner so they could find out more of what happened, but I didn't have the energy to deal with them all today.

So, ignoring the pain in my ankle, I quickly started running the moment I hit the track. Thanks to all the training with Dimitri, I was quite a bit faster than my peers. I easily was able to outrun them and set a fast brutal pace for the three mile warm-up.

I was rounding my the corner of the track, getting ready to finish my second mile when I noticed someone run up and join me. Looking up, I noticed Dimitri keeping pace with me as I ran.

"Stan saw you running with your ankle wrapped," Dimitri told me as we ran. "He was concerned that you were going to do damage."

"I am surprised that he cares," I said softly as we continued running. Ignoring the piercing pain in my ankle. Truth be told, it hurt like a bitch. I really wanted to stop but I also didn't want to deal with everyone today. Running made it possible for me to ignore them.

"Rose, you shouldn't be running on that ankle," Dimitri said to me, he probably noticed the face I made. "As a Dhampir we heal fast, but you should rest it for a few days."

I shrugged and kept running. As we continued running, Dimitri kept giving me concerning looks. It was unnerving. I wished he would just watch my ass as we ran instead of looking at my ankle and giving me weird looks. I felt like I was being watched like a zoo animal, an animal that everyone was waiting to snap.

"What?" I snapped as we started on the final lap. I was so frustrated with the way he kept looking at me.

"I am worried about you," Dimitri said softly. "I stopped by your room last night."

"I didn't know that," I whispered out as we finished the lap. I shuddered as I thought about last night. If I could characterize days and nights into good days or bad days, last night was a bad one. A really bad one.

"You were having a nightmare," he told me. "I wanted to come in and check on you but, I was on shift."

I nodded, remembering back to last night. I had relived Mason's death in my sleep. And while I didn't feel _as_ guilty about it, I still was plagued by what happened. I had known Mason since I was 4, it was weird to think he wasn't going to be here anymore.

"If you don't want to deal with anyone today," Dimitri started as we began stretching. "I am on shift to Guard your class, I could practice with you."

"Alto will have a field day with that," I mumbled, hissing out in pain as I put my entire weight on my right ankle.

"He was the one who suggested it," Dimitri told me, he kneeled down to take a look at my ankle. "We all are a little worried about you."

"I am fine!" I snapped at him.

"I know you are, but the offer stands," Dimitri said to me softly. I felt a little bad for getting upset with him. All he wanted to do was comfort me and make sure I was okay.

"Okay," I mumbled to him as he stood up.

"Good, let's head inside and I will wrap your ankle extra tight," Dimitri said as we began heading inside. A majority of my classmates just now starting their last mile. "Then you and I can start practicing takedowns."

I nodded as the two of us headed inside. My ankle hurt like a bitch, I probably should have asked if I could have done a different warm-up. But I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Hathaway, Belikov," Stan nodded at us as we walked into the gym. He currently was setting up mats.

"Guardian Alto," Dimitri nodded back. "I am going to take Rose into the office and re-wrap her ankle extra tight. Then, if you don't mind, I would like to get some extra training in with her. I will still follow your lesson plan."

"I understand," Stan nodded. I noticed that Dimitri only said something because some of my classmates had come inside to see what was happening.

Dimitri put his hand on the small of my back and ushered me into the gym office. The blinds were already closed and I knew that if I got on one side of the office and Dimitri stood in front of me, no one would be able to see what I was doing. Thanks to his height and build.

I quickly shifted so that I was in front of him, placing my hands on his chest and I leaned up and placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw. I couldn't quiet reach his lips. Seeing what I wanted, Dimitri leaned down and captured my lips with his in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Hi," I said after pulling away. "Sorry I was being a brat earlier."

"Hi," Dimitri chuckled softly. "It's okay, its probably not easy being back in class."

"It's not. I have wanted to kiss you since I saw you," I grinned at him. His returning smile was blinding. It was true what people said, being in love really made someone glow with happiness.

"So have, milaya," he whispered out. "Sit, we need to take care of your ankle. And as much as I would love to have my wicked way with you, someone will come looking sooner or later."

I nodded, and sat in the chair that was behind me. Dimitri pulling up the other chair, and depositing himself in it. He pulled my right leg up to balance on his knee, stripping me of my shoe and sock, the ace bandage following sooner after. I watched his hands as he re-wrapped my ankle. Making the bandage tight and sturdy, he wanted to restrict movement as much as possible.

"Can you come by tonight?" I asked him softly.

"Yes, Roza," Dimitri said softly. "Though it might be easier if you could come by mine, I get off shift at midnight. I can give you my spare key."

"I can do that," I nodded softly. "When's a good time to stop by your room?"

"About ten minutes before curfew," Dimitri mumbled out softly as he helped me up and we headed out toward the rest of the class.

It looked as if the majority of my class was now getting ready to start going through the lesson plan. A few people looked our way, but I noticed everyone seemed to follow me. It didn't matter that Dimitri was with me, they were paying attention to me.

"Rose want to partner?" Ryan asked me, right as we walked by him.

"I am sorry, Novice Baker," Dimitri responded before I could. "Novice Hathaway is going to be partnering with me today."

Dimitri put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me toward the other end of the gym, effectively shutting down everyone asking me to partner. The two of us quickly made our way toward the corner of the gym.

"So take downs?" I asked softly after the two of us were standing across from each other on the practice mats.

"Yup, except we are going to do them a little differently today," Dimitri told me. "Stan is having everyone practice taking someone down from a frontal approach. I want you to practice from all sides, and for when someone attacks you from all sides. Makes sense?"

"Yeah, it does," I told him nodding thinking about what he said.

"Good, we are going to be practicing a lot more things on the fly from now on," Dimitri said to me as he got into position. "I never want you to be caught off guard, and I want you to know how to react on the fly."

"Okay," I smiled softly at him. I was really touched that Dimitri was so concerned about me, his teaching was past just him being my mentor and because it was his job. He was teaching me how to fight in away to make sure that I would survive, not to be able to protect Lissa. It was really touching.

The two of us practiced for the next hour. I was only able to pin him a few times, but I was able to get him on the ground about half of the time. If Dimitri was a Novice, it would be embarrassing for me. But because he was a Blood Master Level 7 Guardian, it was actually quite impressive, the amount of times I was able to take him down.

"You did well today, Roza," Dimitri told me as he helped me off the ground.

"Thanks," I said trying to catch my breath.

"Why don't you get cleaned up, and meet me in the office," Dimitri suggested as he began helping Stan put away the equipment. "I will re-wrap your ankle."

I nodded and made my way to the locker rooms to get ready for the rest of my classes. Most Novices hung out in workout clothes until around lunch time where a majority of us showered and changed before our academic classes. It took too much effort to shower in between combat/conditioning classes and theory classes.

"So," Meredith said as I walked into the locker room. "Are you going to talk to anyone today?"

"I am talking to people," I told her abruptly. I was a little insulted that she thought I was ignoring people to be a bitch. She and I had a small conversation in the dorm bathroom the other day. Was I supposed to acknowledge her every time I saw her in a bathroom?

"You know, Mason went to save her," I heard Lauren, a junior novice say. The next class must be getting ready now.

"I heard that too!" Another girl said, I couldn't see her or recognize her voice. "Apparently, she fed him to the Strigoi. They said she wanted all the glory for herself."

"That's horrible," Lauren whispered in shock. "If Mason was the one who was fighting, they all would have survived. After all he was the best in their class."

"You know she never returned his feelings," Meredith said to the two girls. Great, the gossip was just being fueled now. "If she just gave him a chance none of this would have happened."

None of them knew what it was like for me, for us. We were the ones who were captured and didn't know if we were going to survive or not. They didn't know what happened or what we had to endure. I watched Mason die right in front of me. And then killed his murderers right after. None of them knew what it was like. None of them.

I quickly cleaned up and headed back out to meet Dimitri in the office. I didn't want to deal with anyone else today. I knew they would be staring at the back of my neck all day. And frankly I wanted to be able to cover up the molnija so everyone could ignore them, and me. But it would be a bitch to have my hair down for my combat and conditioning classes.

I beat Dimitri to the gym office and plopped down in to one of the chairs, stewing. Why couldn't they understand what it was like? Or at least try to understand?

"Roza?" Dimitri whispered softly after a few minutes. I didn't know how long he had been in front of me.

"Why don't they understand? Why don't they get it?" I asked him my eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, milaya," Dimitri came over pulling me up and wrapping me in a tight hug. "I don't know why people don't understand. Or why they can't show some empathy."

"Why did this happen to me?" I cried in his shirt as I let the emotions I had bottled up spill over.

"I don't know why bad things happen to us, milaya," Dimitri whispered as he hugged me tight.

We stood there hugging for a long time, I was crying into his chest. I am sure I was ruining his shirt. But for the first time since I got back I was letting everything out. I still felt guilty about Mason. And I was traumatized from being taken, Isaiah was terrifying. I didn't realize how terrifying a Strigoi could be. Sure, I had seen Natalie, but Isaiah was a sadistically cruel man. I didn't realized that was possible. I knew they wanted to kill us to get to Moroi but I didn't realize they also wanted to torture us.

"Everyone blames me for Mason's death," I sobbed as he held me tightly. "Including Lissa."

"I am sure she doesn't blame you," Dimitri tried to soothe me.

"Yes, she does," I cried. "I can tell from the bond. Why did I have to survive? Why couldn't Mason be the one who was the hero?"

I heard a throat clearing, but didn't look up as Dimitri continued to hug me to his chest. His hand moving up and down my back, in an attempt to soothe me.

"Belikov, I am going to head to my classroom," I heard Stan's gruff voice. "Would you like me to call Alberta?"

"If you could just tell her I won't be able to make my shift," Dimitri responded. "I think I am needed here."

"I will call her now," Stan said softly. "You two take all the time you need."

"Thank you Stan."

A few seconds later I heard the door to the office close. And felt Dimitri lower us to the ground so I was cradled in his lap. Sobs racking through my body. I felt so helpless.

"It would have been better if I died," I said after a few minutes. The tears had started slowing down. And I was no longer sounding like some sort of dying animal from the force of my crying.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Dimitri exclaimed. He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him. "Don't you ever say that it would have been better if you died."

"But it would have," I whispered softly. "Mason was liked among everyone. They hate me, I was just the girl who never gave him a chance. And then got him killed."

"What happened to Mason, was horrible," Dimitri stated. "But you survived for a reason! I firmly believe that. I was worried sick about you, Roza. I don't know what I would have done if you had died."

"Why can't everyone understand?" I cried softly into his shoulder.

"I don't know why people can be so cruel, milaya. I really wish I could shelter you from this," he held me tightly. I heard him softly speaking in Russian soothing words. I didn't know what they meant but the tone and sound made me feel better.

We sat there for sometime, I wasn't really sure how long. My sobs had quieted down and my eyes had dried up for all the tears shed. Dimitri and I were just cuddled up on the floor now, the two of us not saying anything. He made me feel safe, wanted, and loved. I never wanted to leave his arms.

A knock at the door startled me.

"Belikov," Alberta said as she poked her head in the door. "I just wanted to check on you two."

"We are doing okay," Dimitri said softly looking down at me.

"Rose?" Alberta asked me quietly.

"I am okay, I think," I told her honestly. I didn't really feel okay, but I also didn't really have an option. Life still went on and I had to be strong because that's what Guardians had to do.

"Alto's class is almost over," Alberta told the two of us. "If you want to quiet any more rumors from starting, my suggestion is for you to attend the rest of classes."

"I agree with her, Rose," Dimitri said to me.

I nodded and went to stand up. I didn't realize how compromising the position Dimitri and I were in. I was practically straddling his lap, I must have moved that way when I was crying.

"Rose, I know it doesn't feel like it, but things will get better," Alberta said to me. "It will be difficult but soon people will go back to their own lives."

"I hope so," I whispered. "I just really wish the evident wasn't tattooed on the back of my neck."

"I can help with that," Dimitri told me standing up. "Sit," he gestured to the office chair.

I sat down and felt him undoing my hair from the messy bun on top of my head. He combed his fingers through and it felt so good. I never wanted him to stop. I could feel him dividing my hair into three sections.

"Rose, I want you to know if you need anything to let me know," Alberta said to me looking me in the eye. "The academy has resources to help you get through this. You are not in this alone."

"Thank you."

"Belikov where did you learn to do that?" Alberta asked suddenly. I could feel Dimitri French braiding my hair.

"I have three sisters," he chuckled as he finished braiding it. "This is actually a Dutch braid, my sister Karolina always said it was prettier than a French."

I felt along the back of my head and could feel the secureness of the braid. I quickly stood and went to look at the mirror by the door. It _was_ much more feminine and prettier. It seemed to pop off my head and I could easily train with it. But the best part was that it was difficult to see the molnija on the back of my neck.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. "What am I going to say to people? They know I skipped Stan's class."

"You aren't going to say anything," Dimitri told me. "Guardian Petrov and yourself will head out into the gym together, leaving no room for questions."

"I am sorry I am causing so many problems," I told the two of them. I didn't want to be like this but I knew it was going to be a long couple days.

"Don't apologize," Alberta smiled. "Come on, class is starting."

* * *

"Rose, I think people have a right to be upset," Lissa said to me at dinner. I had just told her about what had happened in my morning classes, well more like vented about what happened.

"Yeah but they don't know what happened," I told her super frustrated. "They are upset about something that didn't even happen!"

"Mason died, Rose," Lissa rolled her eyes. "That did happen."

"I am talking about how he died," I growled. "I didn't feed him to the Strigoi and I didn't ask him to come back for me."

"Well, he did come back for you," Lissa argued. "I don't think anyone would blame you if you felt partially responsible, you kind of were."

I sat there staring at Lissa in shock. I was so stunned by her words, I didn't know what to do. This wasn't my best friend. She is the one who sees the good in everyone and is always quick to defend the ones she loves. But here she was, telling me that I should feel responsible for Mason's death.

"Lissa, that's a little harsh," Christian spoke up for the first time.

"All I am saying is that, Mason would still be alive if he didn't go after Rose," Lissa shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal. "And frankly, he wouldn't have gone in after her if she hadn't been leading him on."

"Little Dhampir! Vasilisa!" I heard from behind me. I smelled the tell tale sent of cloves before I saw him.

"Adrian," I mumbled as he sat down next to us.

"Woah, did I interrupt something?" Adrian asked us, looking between Lissa and myself.

"No, I was just leaving," I said standing up. I was angry that Lissa still felt that way. I thought after giving her a few days of space she would have gotten a little perspective. Or at least Christian could have told her what happened.

"I don't know what her problem is," Lissa almost shirked. "I just was offering my opinion. What's so wrong about that?"

"You weren't there babe," I heard Christian tell Lissa. Maybe he would explain what happened, or at least tell her that it wasn't my fault.

I walked away from the table, not even looking back. It seemed like everyone blamed me and they would for a long time. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted the rumors and the judgment to stop. I already felt guilty, I didn't need more people making me feel that way.

I headed back to my room wanting to forget about everything that had happened today. It was going to be a long couple weeks. I knew that people were going to judge me, but I didn't expect Lissa to feel so strongly. Or for her not to support me.

I quickly made my way into my room, I wanted to get all my school work done and shower before I headed to Dimitri's room. I decided to shower first so that my hair had time to dry before I went over to Dimitri's. Also, because I didn't want to do my homework, so I was stalling.

After showering I head back to my room and pack my gym bag with some extra clothes and my pajamas. It would be easier in the morning if I already had everything with me in Dimitri's room. Maybe I should start leaving some clothes in his room? He could do the same here.

Finally after stalling as long as I could, I started my homework. Stan gave me the assignment from earlier today and I needed to finish it for tomorrow. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of homework that was assigned to all of us. Our English teacher decided that we all need to write about how we were feeling after Mason's death, it was a joke really. I am pretty sure he just wanted read what happened from Eddie, Christian and myself.

Shaking my head, I got to work. I wanted to be able to enjoy my time with Dimitri tonight.

My phone buzzed next to me, breaking me out of my concentration.

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _The spare key is on top of the door frame, xoxo_

I smiled at the message. I quickly typed a reply and looked at the time. I had about an hour before I needed to head toward his room.

The two of us were so new in this relationship. I think we both were a little nervous. I wasn't sure how far Dimitri wanted to go. He was so much more experienced than me, and I didn't know what to do. Other than a few make-out sessions, that never went passed first base, I didn't really know what to do. I had never seen a naked man before, let alone knew what to do once he was naked. My reputation wasn't deserved.

I knew that I loved Dimitri and I wanted to give myself to him, but I wasn't sure when you decided to let that happen. Or when you decided to how to make it happen. Like do I just go up to him and tell him I want to have sex? Or do I just wait for him to get the message? Frankly the entire idea intimidated me.

Unfortunately the person who I would typically talk to about this kind of thing was blaming me for Mason's death. And I couldn't tell Lissa about my relationship with Dimitri. The fewer people who knew the better. We couldn't risk getting caught. I didn't want him getting fired after we just started our relationship. Why was this so complicated?

Making sure I had everything I needed and that all my school work was finished, I decided to head toward Dimitri's room.

I was able to get toward the Guardian Dorms without being spotted and even up to his floor. I looked around and quickly raced to his room. I struggled reaching the key, damn his 6'7" height, the door frame was higher than I thought. I finally was able to get the key down from the frame and went to unlock the door.

"Yes," I whispered in excitement as I pushed open his door. I quickly deposited my gym bag in his room, and went to reach for my school bag that was on the ground next to me.

"Rose?" I heard from behind me.

* * *

 **Uh oh? Only chapter 2 and Rose is caught sneaking into Dimitri's room! I wonder who caught them. :P**

 **Remember to leave a review if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter :) Also, the reviews help me know if you are liking the story.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for staying with me! I hope you all are enjoying the story :) I have been having such a good time writing this story.**

 **Thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter, I so appreciate your support! I hope you all enjoy the sneak peaks :) Remember reviewers get sneak peaks of the next chapter. Also, updates will happen every Friday! Never sooner, never later :)**

 **If you haven't had a chance, please go check out my other stories. On my profile there is a posting schedule so be sure to take a look at that!**

 **This chapter is a tad shorter than the last two, but I hope you like it!** **Please forgive all grammar and spelling errors! This story is not betad!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 RPOV**

"Rose," the voice repeated. "What are you doing here?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and desperately tried to think of a way to get me out of this situation. I didn't know what to do. Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_! That seemed to be the only coherent thought running through my mind.

After not saying anything, I realized I had to turn around and face the music. I couldn't lie my way out of this one. I would have to come clean and deal with the consequences, please don't fire Dimitri.

I slowly turned around to face my accuser. "Guardian Alto, I can explain!"

Stan looked at me, he seemed to be sizing me up. He looked down at the bag in my hand and the bag in Dimitri's room. Not saying anything, I think he was waiting for me to say something. And I was waiting for him to say something, I was trying to buy time to come up with an excuse. But, in reality, I had nothing. There was no good excuse for a novice to be standing outside of her mentor's room with two bags.

"Rose," Stan sighed, realizing I wasn't going to say anything. He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to know, but I need you to answer this question honestly for me. Okay?"

I nodded too frightened to speak.

"Has he done anything wrong? Taken advantage? Pressured you? Forced you?" Stan asked me.

"No, sir," I told him honestly.

Stan nodded. "Get inside, and be careful." He quickly went back to his room, leaving me a little shell shocked.

I don't know how long I stood there, outside Dimitri's room. The moment I heard footsteps on the stairs and voices, I quickly ran into his room. Shutting the door quickly, leaned up against it. My heart beating a mile a minute, my breathing coming in short gasping pants.

Did Stan just say he wasn't going to out us? That was really strange. Stan hated me, but the past few days he had been super supportive and nice. I didn't know what to make of it.

I changed into my pajamas, not giving Stan anymore thought. Dimitri would be off in about two hours. And I wanted to stay up so he and I could spend sometime together. I crawled into his Queen size bed and grabbed the book off his nightstand. It was a western. I was curious as to why he enjoyed the westerns, so I thought I would give it a try.

I cuddled into the pillows and opened the book, I figured it would keep me entertained until Dimitri came off shift.

I awoke suddenly to a body sliding into bed next to me, arms wrapping around me. "I didn't mean to wake you," Dimitri's accented voice rolled over me.

"S'kay," I mumbled snuggling back into his warm body. I loved sleeping next to him, I don't think I could ever sleep alone after these past few days.

"You get in here okay?" Dimitri whispered as his arms wrapped around me.

"Stan caught me," I muttered, not really thinking as I told him. I was still half asleep.

"What?" Dimitri gasped, sitting up straight. "What happened?"

"He told me to be careful and to get into your room," I whined. "Come back, I am cold."

Dimitri laid back down and pulled me back into his arms. "He's not going to say anything to Alberta?"

I shook my head, turning to face him. I breathed in his sent. Dimitri smelled so good. He smelled like chocolate and mint, with a woodsy undertone like pine and something else which I couldn't quiet place. It was pure man. I heard him say something else but was already on my way to dreamland.

The second time I woke up, I woke to kisses on my face. For a minute, I was a little confused to why kisses were raining down my face. But I quickly connected the dots. I giggled when I realized that Dimitri was showering my face in kisses. He was the sweetest man, ever.

"Good morning, baby," Dimitri said softly before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I moaned softly as his lips captured mine. I didn't ever want to stop kissing him. "Morning," I replied after he pulled away.

"We need to get ready for training," he said to me as he got out of bed.

"I wish we could stay in bed all day," I said, immediately covering my mouth when I realized how it sounded. Sometimes, I wished I had a verbal filter.

I stared at Dimitri wide eyed, his face also showing a little bit of shock. I watched as his face went from shock, to what looked like longing. Until finally, his brow furrowed like it does when he is thinking deeply about something. He was deep in thought and I just stared at him waiting for him to say something, I was so embarrassed and I wanted him to say something.

"Roza, I think you and I need to have a conversation about sex soon," Dimitri told me seriously.

I nodded, not really trusting my voice. I knew that we needed to talk about it, but I wasn't sure what to say. What if he didn't want me after he found out that I was a virgin? Or that I had no experience? Maybe he didn't want to have sex with me, there were prettier girls out there.

The two of us got ready and headed toward the gym to begin training. We didn't say a word to each other since Dimitri's comment about us talking about sex. I was too nervous and I think he wanted to wait until we were in a more private place. I sighed as we began training, looks like we won't be discussing anything until later.

* * *

I couldn't get out of Advanced Combat or Stan's class today. I would have to suffer through like everyone else. I knew the biggest frustration was going to be the stares and whispers that I would get from everyone. Taking advice from Dimitri, my hair was braided back covering my molnija.

"Hey," Eddie greeted me as we lined up for class. Today we were practicing kicks.

"Hi," I whispered softly, as I went to look at the rest of my classmates. They were all looking over in our direction. "How are you doing?"

"Same as you," Eddied whispered. "Ignore them."

"What?" I looked back at Eddie, tarring my gaze away from a group of Novices gossiping.

"I was there, I was his best friend," Eddie began. "He wouldn't blame you. He loved you, but he knew you didn't return his feelings. He went in after you because it was the right thing to do, not because of his feelings. Mason knew he should have stayed back but he thought you needed help."

"I still feel guilty," I told him quietly. "It doesn't help that everyone is blaming me."

"They don't fucking know!" Eddie exclaimed. "They can all go to hell!"

A few of our classmates turned to look at us. Eddie was causing a scene. He seemed to be handling everything so well since we came back, but it looked like he had reached his limit.

"Eddie, they don't know," I tried to reason with him. That only caused him to become more upset.

"I know they don't know! They are ridiculous!" Eddie shouted. "They don't know what fucking happened! Yet they all think they are being loyal to Mason by being pissed at you!" Eddie was seething now.

"Eddie," I tried one more time.

"They don't realize if it wasn't for you we ALL would be dead!" Eddie kept shouting. "And that Mason died trying to protect the rest of us! They don't know how you killed them right after you saw it happen! They don't fucking get it!"

"Castile!" Alberta shouted. "Please come with me."

I wasn't sure when she had come into the room, but I could see she wasn't mad at Eddie's outburst. Alberta looked concerned. I am sure that Eddie felt ashamed that he couldn't help. Along with grief from loosing his best friend. Not to mention he probably felt guilty for surviving too. And it seemed like everything was bubbling over for him. The rumors weren't helping. Luckily no one had found out about the fact that he was used as a feeder basically.

I watched Eddie grab his things and follow Alberta out of the gym.

"What are you looking at?" I exclaimed toward my peers who were staring at me still. I shook my head and went over to the punching bags and dummies.

"Everyone, get back to work!" Emil shouted to all of us.

Soon we all were working on our kicks, ignoring each other. The rest of Advanced Combat was spent in silence, aside from the occasional grunts that accompanied fighting.

I headed into Stan's class and noticed that Eddie was already seated. His eyes looked swollen and red, it looked as if he had been crying. Alberta was like a mother to so many of us, I wasn't surprised that Eddie had started crying with her.

"Good morning," Stan greeted us all as he walked into the classroom. "In light of everything that has happened, I feel as if we need to address a certain part of Guardian Edict. Anyone guess what that might be?"

"Dealing with the loss of a friend?" Meredith questioned hesitantly.

"No," Stan shook his head, pursing his lips slightly.

"How not to get captured?" Shane sniggered. Ugh, he was an ass sometimes.

"If that was a dig at your classmates," Stan started. "I would like to remind you, that someone died."

"Criticizing a Guardian's judgement," Eddie spoke so softly I wasn't sure if anyone heard him.

"Exactly, Novice Castile!" Stan beamed. "As Guardians, we have certain forums where it is welcome to give constructive criticism or learn from a certain experience. These forums are normally held at Academies or Court. All facts are given about the case and Guardians of all levels and calibers can learn from the experience. Any questions?"

"How is it decided which cases are looked at?" Meredith asked.

"Typically, the Head Guardians from the Academies and Court will go through all the cases and they will chose the ones that were the most complex," Stan told us. "In addition, others that lives were lost will be chosen."

"So we get to go through and give our opinions on what happened?" Shane asked a little snarky. I could see he wanted to criticize what happened in Spokane, I wished I could just punch the smirk right off his face.

"Not exactly," Stan answered giving Shane a hard look. "There is much more to these forums than just constructive criticism, they are learning opportunities. And just because you don't like someone doesn't mean you can go through and make their life miserable. These forums are held typically in large lecture halls, a moderator is set and ready to make sure that comments are constructive and questions are valid. A panel of Guardians who were a part of the attacks is set along with more experienced Guardians, some retired. The point of these is too learn."

"So, is that we will be doing today? Giving Rose constructive criticism," Shane smirked at me. Could he be any crueler? God, I wished we were in combat class. I would love to partner with him and wipe that smirk right off his face. Right before I wiped the floor with him.

"Thank you for leading me to my next point Novice Ryan," Stan said harshly. "When to keep your mouth shut."

"Huh?"

"A show of hands, beside Castile and Hathaway," Stan began, ignoring the confusion on Shane's face. "How many people think they know what happened in Spokane?"

Almost everyone's hand was raised, which wasn't a surprise to me. They all thought they knew what happened, but in reality no one did. Not even Lissa, she never listened long enough to hear what happened.

"Interesting," Stan nodded. "How many people know what happened? No one's hand should be raised." Stan sent a glare to a few people who's hands started to go up.

"You are saying we don't know what happened?" Meredith asked quietly. My peers looking around each other in confusion, they assumed that from the rumor mill that they knew what happened. It was a shock for them to see that they were basically being told they were idiots.

"That is exactly what I am saying," he gave her a look to shut-up. "When you only have speculation on the events that occurred, it is considered bad form and rude to critic a Guardian's work. You will make a lot of enemies if you do that. Not to mention, it can be a one way ticket to a desk job. Our lives our dangerous, we live to protect Moroi. And unfortunately sometime, hindsight is better but that doesn't mean a Guardian should be ridiculed. Unless you are in a forum, it is severely frowned upon to make comments about an attack.''

The bell rung, signaling the end of class.

"Remember, I allocate Guardians at graduation," Stan told us as we all gathered our things to leave. "You don't want to upset me."

* * *

Thankfully after Stan's lecture and reminder, the rumors seemed to die down. I guess a lot of people didn't want to upset the person handing out allocations. I didn't really care what the reason was, all I cared about was the fact that everyone seemed to stop talking about me. It was great being able to get through the entire day without a snide comment.

I knew I had to face Lissa again for dinner tonight, but I was nervous. I didn't know what to do. I knew she was trying to understand what was going through my mind, but she just kept blaming me.

I shook my head and sat down at our usual table. I was able to beat everyone here today.

"Hey Little Dhampir," Adrian greeted me as he sat across from me.

"Adrian," I said before taking a bite of the pizza in front of me.

"How are you holding up? You seem to be better than you were yesterday," Adrian spoke softly, almost like you would to a crazy person.

"I am okay, just frustrated with all the rumors and the judgement," I admitted immediately. There was something about him that made me want to spill my guts. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to practice Spirit with Lissa."

"Oh right," I nodded as I continued to eat. I completely forgot that he specialized in Spirit too. It made sense that he and Lissa would be spending time together, going over their abilities. There was so much unknown, the two of them had formed a friendship to learn.

"You have an interesting aura," Adrian commented as I continued eating. "I have never seen anything like it. Not to mention your aura changes when you are near Lissa."

"I don't know what to say to that," I grumbled. Adrian was okay but really I just wanted to eat my pizza.

"You know, you are very attractive when you eat," Adrian flirted as he stared at my mouth, my interesting aura completely forgotten. "I can't seem to keep my eyes away from your beautiful lips."

I curled my lips back from my teeth and took a harsh bite out of the slice of pizza I was holding. I saw Adrian flinch as he probably was picturing my mouth around something else.

"Hey Rose!" Lissa exclaimed as she sat down next to me. She was in a good mood.

"Rosie," Christian greeted as he sat next to Lissa.

"Why so happy Lissa?" I asked her after she got herself situated.

"I just heard the most wonderful news!" She smiled at me. "Kirova gave permission for us to have a dance at the end of the month!"

"That's great," I said with fake enthusiasm. In truth, I could care less about a dance. There was so much more going on that it didn't matter to me. Also a dance meant a night I couldn't spend with Dimitri.

"I know! Camilla and I are going to plan it," Lissa babbled. "We have so much too! We need to think of a theme and get started on decorations! And talk to the kitchen about food! Winter Wonderland would be a great theme, what do you think? It would be so classy and we could transform the gym! We are going to need balloons, streamers, oh and twinkle lights . . ."

I tuned Lissa out as she kept talking about the dance. Planning dances and school functions, wasn't really my thing. Never had been. Instead, I let my wonder to what Dimitri had said earlier.

Dimitri wanted to talk about sex later. Did he want to talk about it tonight? Did he not want to have sex with me? Did he want to have sex soon? I wasn't sure I was ready to have sex soon. I didn't really know much about sex, other than the basics. I knew some stuff from being in Lissa's head when she was with Christian, but they were pretty traditional. I had heard some stuff from other Novices but I really didn't know much. What if Dimitri wanted someone with more experience? What if I was bad when we finally do have sex? What if —

"Rose?" Lissa asked brining me out of my thoughts. Lately all I could think about was sex and Dimitri.

"Sorry, I just zoned for a minute," I shook my head trying to focus on her.

"Is it true that Eddie snapped?" Lissa asked me, her eyes gleaming with the possibility of gossip. "Everyone is talking about it!"

"Yeah, but don't be happy about it," I grumbled. "He's really struggling."

"Oh I know!" Lissa exclaimed. "He lost so much in Spokane, I feel so much for him."

Christian and I looked at each other, it seemed we both didn't get the same amount of empathy from Lissa that Eddie does. We all lost a lot in Spokane, we all suffered. But apparently everyone could only focus on Eddie and Mason.

"Yeah," I agreed. Lissa was in one of her moods, and there was no reasoning with her.

"We should do something to cheer him up," Lissa told the two of us. "What do you think we should do Christian?"

"Lissa, babe, I think that might be a little difficult," Christian explained. "He lost his best friend, I think it's going to take a little more than a pizza party."

"You are probably right," Lissa said thoughtfully. "What if we make him a photo album of all the pictures of him and Mason?"

"That's a good idea," I nodded softly. Eddie would be really touched by that. I am sure Alberta had pictures we could use, well Lissa could use.

"I would be happy to help, cousin," Adrian suggested to Lissa. "I know, I don't know Eddie very well, but I am going to be here awhile. I would like to fit in with your group of friends."

"Awe Adrian! You are so sweet," Lissa gushed, I could see Christian grinding his teeth.

"See that Little Dhampir," Adrian grinned at me. "I'm sweet."

"That's nice," I said ignoring him. Christian had nothing to be worried about, looks like Adrian's focus was on me.

"I know you want me, Little Dhampir," Adrian flirted with me.

I turned to look at him, taking in his appearance. He was tall and had a little bit of muscle, more than most Moroi. But I thought of another tall man, with rippling muscles and strength that couldn't be measured. Adrian's dark emerald green eyes were charming and you could get lost in them but they didn't do it for me. I thought about another pair of dark brown eyes, that were framed with long thick lashes. Eyes that held love for me. Adrian's hair was brown and messy but I didn't have the urge to run my fingers through it.

Frankly, now that Dimitri told me he loved me, I couldn't picture Adrian as anymore than just a nice and slightly attractive guy. He didn't do it for me.

"Sorry Adrian," I shrugged. "I am not into guys like you."

"You mean older guys?" Lissa asked giggling.

"Nah, I don't think she means that, right Little Dhampir?" Adrian gave me a cheeky wink. He somehow had figured out about me and Dimitri at the ski resort.

"I mean playboys," I told them trying to cover myself so no one got suspicious.

"What about you and Jesse Zelkos?" Christian asked. I reached over and flicked him on the forehead. "Ouch!"

"Jesse Zelkos is a womanizing misogynistic pig who thinks every dhampir girl wants to be bitten," I hissed toward Christian, who was rubbing his head. The area turning a bright red thanks to my hit.

"Too soon?" Christian had known what happened between me and Jesse earlier in the year.

"Don't be mean," Lissa scolded but it lost the edge when she kissed him.

"Must be difficult to watch the happy couple," Adrian whispered to me as we watched Lissa and Christian lightly make out.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said softly turning to look at the other side of the dining hall. My eyes instantly meeting with Dimitri.

"Oh!" Adrian said softly in awe. "I guess you really don't want me."

"I am sorry, Adrian," I told him honestly. I did feel bad that he felt so strongly about me, and that I couldn't return the feelings. Adrian was a nice guy and he was able to give the Guardian's crucial information so we could be rescued in Spokane.

"Don't worry about me Little Dhampir," Adrian smiled. "I just hope he makes you happy."

"He does," I smiled at him.

"Christian," Lissa giggled, she was pulling away from him. "We should probably stop."

"What if I don't want to stop?" Christian asked her as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck.

Lissa looked at him, and then pulled his lips to hers again. Except this time it was much more heated than before.

"On that note, I am going to head to my room," I said standing up. "So I can you know, barf."

I grabbed my things and headed out towards my room. I felt Dimitri's eyes on me the entire time I walked. I added a little sway in my hips to show I knew he was watching. I turned right as I was leaving and caught his eye, sure enough he had been watching me.

I made my way out of the dinning hall and headed back to my room. I had a lot of school work to do tonight. After Stan's lecture we all had to write an essay on why we shouldn't spend time criticizing our coworkers work. While I was super grateful he said something, I thought it was a little odd considering that Stan and I do not have the best relationship. It was strange that he would do something so publicly to defend me.

My phone buzzed, signaling a text. The sound and vibration bringing me out of my thoughts.

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I will meet you in your room tonight, xoxo_

* * *

 _"_ _So cousin, teach me how to heal," Adrian said to me._

 _"_ _You remember the deal though, you have to teach me how to dreamwalk and read auras," I smiled at Adrian._

 _I wonder why Rose didn't want to date him. He was a really good looking guy. Adrian was handsome and smart. He was really funny and had a huge future ahead of him. He was after all the great nephew of the Queen. I was having trouble finding something that she didn't like about him. Well, other than the smoking and drinking. But with the right girl I am sure he would stop._

 _"_ _That's the plan!" Adrian grinned back at me. "Later tonight we can try to dreamwalk on Rose."_

 _"_ _Okay! Let's start with this plant," I suggested. I pulled over a wilting flower that I had in my room. I pressed my hand into the soil and let the magic course through me._

 _"_ _Do you really blame Rose for what happened?" Adrain asked me as he watched me heel the flower._

 _"_ _Christian says I shouldn't," I shrugged my shoulders watching the flower slowly come to life. "I just feel like maybe she could have stopped it."_

 _"_ _Did he tell you what happened?" He asked me as he tried to heal the other plant I had in my room._

 _"He hasn't told me much, neither has she. Picture the plant getting better," I explained to him. "I wish she would, maybe I would understand better. I don't know, I guess I don't really blame her for it. I wasn't there, that's what Christian keeps reminding me."_

* * *

I was pulled out of Lissa's head by a knocking at my door. Getting up, I went to answer it. Who could it be? Lissa was practicing with Adrian, so it couldn't be one of them. Eddie and Christian had plans to teach Christian some basic self defense. I knew Dimitri was on shift so it couldn't be on him. Plus he had a key. Who was coming to my door?

I opened my door to see Stan standing in front.

"Rose, could we talk?" Stan asked me gesturing toward my room.

* * *

 **Did you all expect it to be** **Stan? And thank god, Lissa is finally starting to realize she needs to back off a little!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to leave a review to get a sneak peak of the next chapter! Also, reviews keep me going :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers! I hope you all are enjoying the story, I know I am :)**

 **A huge thank you to everyone who took the time to review! I so appreciate you taking the time to leave a review. I try to answer everyone's review but incase I missed yours, thank you! Remember, reviewers get a sneak peak to the next chapter :)**

 **To the Guest reviewer who asked how often I update: I updated on a weekly basis every Friday! So be sure to look out for reviews on Fridays! :) Also there is a posting schedule on my profile for all my stories :) Make sure to take a look at that if you are curious!**

 **If you haven't checked out my other stories, please take the time to look at them :)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 RPOV**

"Umm sure," I said softly moving out of the way for Stan to come into my room. I was so grateful that Dimitri helped me clean a few days ago. I wasn't exactly worried about what Stan thought of my room, but I appreciated that I didn't look like a complete slob.

Stan walked into my room and grabbed my desk chair sitting down. I moved across from him and sat on my bed, not really sure what to do. Stan Alto, was in my dorm room. Stan, my teacher who I have known since I was four was sitting in my room. The man who terrorizes me in class on a regular basis was sitting in my dorm room, wanting to speak with me. What was happening?

"Rose," Stan began running a hand through his hair. "I know what I asked you last night and I know what I saw."

I nodded not really looking at him. This was really uncomfortable for me. I didn't know what to do. Stan always hated me, but since Spokane he was a lot nicer. I noticed that he was a little nervous, and seemed to be uncomfortable as well. It made me feel better knowing I wasn't the only one who was nervous. I had a feeling that Stan would eventually want to say something to me, especially since he was so blasé about catching me in Dimitri's room.

"I need you to be completely honest with me," Stan spoke again. "Has Guardian Belikov forced you into anything? I know I asked you last night, but it's just you and me here. I want you to be honest."

"No," I said strongly. It was the truth, Dimitri had never forced himself on me.

"Has he manipulated you in anyway?" Stan asked me. "If he's done something wrong, he needs to be held accountable. And I want you to know this will all stay between the two of us."

"No," I shook my head willing him to believe me. "Guardian Alto, about last night, I have been having trouble with everything. And Dimitri, Guardian Belikov has been helping me through all of it."

"I know you have Rose, but I have seen you two together," Stan told me. "I need to know that you are okay, and everything is consensual."

"It is, but nothing's happened," I said honestly. "Please don't say anything, nothing has happened between the two of us!"

"Rose, I am not going to tell Guardian Petrov or Headmistress Kirova," Stan explained to me. "Something has happened, I just want to make sure you are okay."

"Well, only a few kisses," I shrugged. I was getting a little uncomfortable with the line of questioning.

"Rose, I know you may think I hate you," Stan began after a few minutes. "But I don't. I have known you since you were four."

"I know you have," I mumbled softly. I wasn't really sure what Stan was getting at. This entire conversation seemed a little odd to me, but if all he wanted was a few answers in return for his silence then I would take it. No matter how uncomfortable it was for me.

"Rose your eighteenth birthday isn't until March," Stan said to me, he shifted a little uncomfortable. "And I just need to know that he isn't doing anything wrong."

"Nothing's happened Stan," I mumbled again, his first name slipping out before I could stop it.

"Do you care for him?" Stan asked me suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes," I answered immediately not even thinking.

"Does he return your feelings?" Stan asked me, his eyes boring into mine.

"Yes, he does," again answering immediately.

"I just want to make sure you have thought this through," Stan pleaded almost. "I don't want you to get hurt Rose."

"He loves me Stan," I whispered softly, looking away from him. My eyes filling with tears as I thought about my encounter with Dimitri in the chapel and when he comforted me in Spokane. Dimitri loved me more than I realized.

"Then don't let him go," he said quietly. "You two do what ever you can to stay together, including leaving our world if you have too."

My eyes snapped to his, but his had a far away look in them. "What?"

"Rose, I lost the love of my life because of our world," Stan explained to me. "And now she and I have to live without each other because we let people keep us apart. Don't make the same mistakes Bertie and I did. Don't let him go. Do everything you can to stay together, everything you can."

Stan didn't wait for me to say anything, he stood up and left my room. My mind spinning with what he just said.

* * *

"Roza, baby," a deep voice whispered. "It's time to wake-up baby girl."

I groaned and snuggled my face deeper into the chest that was lying in bed next to me. It was warm and smelled so good. Arms went to wrap around me, a hand rubbing my back. I snuggled deeper again being content with the person holding me.

"Milaya," the voice whispered again punctuating the word with a kiss to the tip of my nose. "Time to get up."

"I don't want too," I mumbled.

"I know but I have a surprise for you," the voice whispered softly. I recognized the voice as Dimitri's as I left the world of half asleep.

"Sleep," I mumbled breathing in his delicious sent.

"Roza, do you really want to spend your morning sleeping when you could be spending it with me?" Dimitri asked me, the decision was difficult. I loved sleep just as much as I loved Dimitri. Which did I want more?

"It's too early, Comrade," I complained again. I was wrapped in Dimitri's arms, and sleep was here too. I could get used to this. Two of my favorite things mixed together. I breathed in his delicious sent and let myself try to fall back into dream land.

"I have surprise for you," Dimitri whispered in my ear, I felt him trail kisses up my throat before he traced the shell of my ear with his tongue.

"Surprise?" I grumbled, my interest peaked.

"Yup, no training this morning," Dimitri said to me softly. "Just a wonderful surprise, for my beautiful and amazing girlfriend."

"I want more cuddles though," I told him as I snuggled him. "You are an amazing cuddler, did you know that?"

"I promise we can cuddle as much as you want tonight," he told me. "And this weekend, I have both days off."

"Mmmm," I moaned as he cuddled me close. "Okay."

I reluctantly got out of bed and grabbed clothes to take with me to change. I still wasn't comfortable changing in front of Dimitri. Last night, I had fallen asleep before Dimitri came by so I was able to avoid the awkwardness. Part of the reason I went to bed early was so that I could avoid the talk that Dimitri wanted to have. I knew it was going to be all kinds of awkward, and I wanted to avoid it. But now I was kind of stuck, I had showered last night and if Meredith walked in she would wonder why I was changing in the bathroom. While that situation was really unlikely, considering the early hour, it was something I was sensitive too. Especially considering Stan caught me the other day.

"I am going to head downstairs, meet me in the lobby," Dimitri smiled at me softly as he noticed my hesitation.

"Thank you," I said softly as he leaned down to kiss me quickly before heading out.

I changed into training gear quickly, I wasn't really sure what Dimitri had planned but I still had classes after so it was just easier to be ready for Advanced Combat. Throwing my hair up into a sloppy ponytail, I quickly made my way to the lobby.

I wonder what Dimitri's surprise is, there isn't many places he can go buy things easily. So it wasn't going to be anything materialistic. That was fine with me. Growing up without money, meant material things didn't mean much to me. But now I was really curious as to what the surprise was.

"Good, you're ready!" Dimitri grinned at me as I got downstairs. He was standing right by the stairs looking so good, in his track pants and hoody. His hair was tied back and he had a little bit of stubble, that made him look irresistible.

"Yup, let's go," I smiled at him as the two of us made our way outside.

Dimitri led me passed the gym, making me a little confused. His hand rested on the small of my back as we went by the church, getting off the Guardian patrol route. We kept walking as he lead me toward the elementary campus.

"Where are we going?" I asked him as we kept walking.

"You will see," Dimitri looked at me and smiled.

The two of us kept walking, turning off onto a small path before we reached the elementary campus. We continued walking on a small path that turned into a man made trail as we walked into the tree line. I was getting more and more curious as we walked, it seemed like Dimitri was taking me into the woods to kill me and bury my body.

"Are we almost there?" I asked him as the path was getting more overgrown. "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"It's a surprise, Roza," Dimitri chuckled softly. "And we are here," Dimitri brushed a few low branches out of the way as we walked into a clearing.

I looked out as I ducked under the branches that Dimitri had swept out of the way. I looked out into the beautiful clearing. It wasn't very big, but there was a small pond off to one side that looked gorgeous, the sunset was hitting it and it made the pond look magical. Off to the other side there was a cabin, similar to the one Tasha stayed at during break. This one looked a little bigger though, and in better condition.

"What's this?" I asked as I looked out at the cabin. My heart was racing, did Dimitri want to have sex now? I thought he wanted to talk about it first? He did know I was a virgin right? Maybe Stan was onto something when he asked if Dimitri forced me into anything? Oh god! What do I do? What do I do?

"Well, we don't really have anywhere were we can just hang out or meet up at during the day without causing suspicion," Dimitri started to explain as I had a mini panic attack. "And I knew that there was this old Guardian outpost, so I spent sometime cleaning it. Putting some things inside, movies and a TV, along with some games."

"Uh huh," I nodded taking it all in. My mind still spinning with the thought of Dimitri wanting to have sex with me. On the one hand I couldn't believe this gorgeous man wanted me. But on the other I was terrified. I had never had sex. I didn't know what to do, what if I was bad in bed? Could you be bad in bed? Oh my god, this was crazy! I wanted to be with him, but I wasn't ready. Not for this!

"I added somethings to the fridge, soda and chocolate milk," Dimitri continued. "A few snacks, healthy and non healthy. The kitchen is now fully stocked, I thought I could cook for you sometime. More specifically breakfast this morning," he grinned at me.

"Is that the surprise?" I asked him now that my breathing went back to normal.

"Yes it is," Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. "I am going to make you breakfast!"

My hands rested on his biceps, I looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around me. Dimitri leaned down and placed a soft and romantic kiss to my lips.

"I like breakfast," I breathed when he pulled away. I was still a little nervous with what he had planned. "So are we going to . . . ummm . . . you know?"

Dimitri looked at me before throwing his head back and let out a booming laugh. "Roza, I didn't bring you here so I could seduce you with breakfast and then have my wicked way with you," Dimitri grinned at me after he finished laughing.

"You didn't?" I asked completely surprised.

"No," Dimitri chuckled. "I did this so we could have a space to hang out that wasn't in a dorm room. And also so I could cook for you."

"Oh!" I exclaimed as his words sunk in. "When I saw the cabin, I thought . . ."

Dimitri pulled me close to him, "I know what you thought baby girl. But that's not why we are here. I just wanted us to have space that was just for us."

"Why are you so perfect?" I asked him. He was so good to me, and I didn't know why.

"I am far from perfect, milaya," he smiled at me before grabbing my hand and walking us toward the cabin. "But you make me want to be a better person, a person who is worthy of you."

I smiled at him as we walked into the cabin, it was set up almost exactly like Tasha's except that there was a bedroom instead of being one room. The fact that there was a separate bedroom off to the side across from the bathroom, made me feel a little better.

The main room was separated from the kitchen by a long high counter, that had two stools next to it. In front of the stools on the counter were place settings, it looked like this would serve as a kitchen table since there wasn't one. The main room had a massive couch that looked super comfortable, a coffee table sitting in front of the couch. Mounted on the wall across from the couch was a large TV, I wonder where Dimitri got the funds for the TV. Below it looked like an entertainment system. The system looked familiar, inside it were a few dozen movies and some board games.

The cabin looked relatively cozy.

"How did you get all this stuff?" I asked him looking around the cabin.

"The middle school Moroi dorms are being renovated," Dimitri explained to me. "And they are redoing all of the lounges, so they offered to put some in the Guardian dorms but there was more things than lounges."

"Figures," I shook my head.

"But a few people asked to have some for their rooms, and I did the same," Dimitri grinned at me. "Emil helped me bring everything here. And Celeste helped me decorate. Do you like it?"

"I love it," I grinned back at him. "Now someone promised to cook me breakfast."

"That I did," Dimitri chuckled. "Why don't you take a seat and I will get cooking!"

Dimitri led me over to the stools, and pulled one out for me to take a seat. I sat down and watched as Dimitri started pulling things out of the fridge.

"What are you cooking?" I asked him as I watched him crack about a dozen eggs into a mixing bowl.

"Eggs with spinach, mushrooms, tomatoes, and bacon; along with sausage, potatoes, and toast," Dimitri smiled at me as he worked. I watched him add things to the cracked eggs, salt, pepper, and it looked like some cheese and milk.

"You are really attractive when you cook," I told him as he whisked the eggs.

"You are attractive too," Dimitri said to me. "I am glad that you like the cabin."

"I love the cabin, its like our little love nest," I smiled at him. Surprising myself with how much I sounded like Lissa in that moment.

"Speaking of love nests," Dimitri cleared his throat. "I think we should talk about sex."

"What?" I asked a little shocked that he brought it up right now.

"I was hoping we could do it later, but now seems like as good of time as any," Dimitri shrugged as he poured the eggs into a hot pan. He started chopping up potatoes as he waited for me to answer him.

"I don't really know what to say," I whispered softly. I looked down at the place setting in front of me. My face was red with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to start?" Dimitri asked me as he continued cooking.

I nodded my head not looking up at him. I heard him move around the kitchen, and then something being set down in front of me. I looked up and noticed he placed a glass of chocolate milk in front of me. I looked at him curiously. How did he know that I liked chocolate milk in the morning?

"I see you drink it every morning before you eat your breakfast," Dimitri explained, when he saw my curious expression. "So I made sure to have some."

I took a sip of the cold liquid, savoring the flavor. This man really was perfect. "Thank you," I smiled at him. It was a simple act, giving me chocolate milk, but it made me feel so much better.

"You are welcome," Dimitri smiled back at me as he continued to cook. "So about sex, I am not going to lie to you Rose. I have had sex before, with a few partners. The likely hood of me contracting an STD was unlikely, but I have still been tested since my last partner. And I am completely clean."

My face heated up, I was so embarrassed right now. What if he didn't want me when he learned I was a virgin? Would he want someone with more experience? I know most of the guys in my grade don't like girls who are virgins, was Dimitri the same way? Oh god, what if when we did have sex, I was bad? No guy wants a girl who is bad in bed!

"I don't really want to know who you have been with," Dimitri continued a little oblivious to my mental freakout. "I think I would want to hunt them all down and beat the crap out of them. But I do want to know how many, and how far you have gone. I have been with six women. So how many? No judgment! I just think we need to be open about it. Also, do we need to have you tested? Just because you are being tested, doesn't mean we are going to jump into bed with each other. Its more for when we are ready we are prepared."

"I am a virgin," I mumbled softly.

"Oh!" Dimitri looked at me surprise. "What about Jesse Zelkos? And all the others?" Dimitri asked confused.

"I haven't gone past first base," I said quietly. "Jesse was the furthest I have gone." I looked anywhere but at him, I was so embarrassed. Did Dimitri really think of me as a slut?

"I knew they probably were over exaggerated but I didn't realize that they were _that_ exaggerated," Dimitri told me honestly. "Or that made up."

"Umm, yeah," I shrugged looking away. "Mia and Natalie helped spread those rumors, they wanted to alienate me from Lissa, remember?"

Dimitri nodded, "I am sorry for what I asked."

"It's okay," I mumbled. "You didn't know." I concentrated on the condensation building on my glass of milk. My finger making lines along the glass, I was so embarrassed I couldn't look at him. I didn't realize that he thought so little of me or that he believed the rumors.

"Well," Dimitri said as he started putting our food on plates. "I want you to know, that I won't push you into anything. Everything will go at your pace."

"You won't?" I asked him as he put my plate in front of me. The amazing smell wafting into my nose.

"Of course not!" Dimitri cleaned up a little bit before coming to sit next to me. "I want you, there is no doubt about that Roza. But, I am not a jerk or a rapist."

"I never said you were," I wanted to defend him. I never thought that Dimitri would force me into anything, but most guys tried to push and take advantage of girls. I just assumed he would push a little bit, especially considering the age difference.

"I want to go at your pace, Roza," Dimitri said to me as he took my hand in his. "I am happy to go as slow or as fast as you want. You tell me when you are ready."

"Really?" I asked him a little nervous still.

"Yes, Roza!" Dimitri chuckled. "Now at this point in time, what are you comfortable with?"

"Ummm, well first base and maybe second base," I told him nervously.

"I am more than okay with that," Dimitri smiled at me. "Now eat, before it gets cold."

"Maybe after, if we have time," I began slyly. "We can have a more hands on understanding with how far we can go."

Dimitri laughed, "Of course we can!"

"Okay," I smiled and ate my breakfast. "Wow, this is really good!"

"I am glad you like it, milaya!"

The two of us ate our breakfast and were able to let loose. The conversation was filled with things like books, movies, and music. Also a little bit of gossip; some about Guardians, some about students, and some about Royals. It was nice being able to be carefree. I was really enjoying the security and privacy of the cabin. It was like the moment we walked in here we could just be so open and honest with each other, I loved it.

The two of us were snuggled on the couch after breakfast, just hanging out. I liked being wrapped in Dimitri's arms.

"I really like this," I said softly as we cuddled. "I wish it could be like this all the time."

"I wish it could too," Dimitri pulled me closer and placed a kiss on my lips. "I feel like I am truly myself when I am with you."

"That sounds like a cheesy line from a love song," I teased him.

"Just tease the foreign guy," Dimitri complained good naturally, before he started tickling me.

I giggled lightly at his attack. "Stop!" I laughed loudly as he tickled me more. I shrieked and moved around, trying to get away from his fingers. I could here Dimitri laughing at me. "Stop! I am going to pee," I squealed. Dimitri tickled me a little longer before stopping.

"You have a great laugh," Dimitri told me after I calmed down a little bit.

"Why thank you, comrade," I grinned at him. "So, umm I have something I think I need to tell you." The conversation I had with Stan last night was heavy on my mind.

"Everything okay?" Dimitri asked me, concern in his voice.

"Umm, I think so," I shrugged. "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, we got time before your first class," he told me wrapping his arms around me again. "And I love you, so everything is going to be okay."

"The other night, when I spent the night in your room and Stan caught me," I began. "You remember that right?"

"I remember it," Dimitri nodded.

"Well, he asked me if you had forced me or taken advantage," I explained. "After I told him you hadn't, he told me to get in your room and not to get caught. Well, last night a little before curfew, Stan came by my room."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to me," I told Dimitri. "About you and me, us, it was an interesting conversation. He asked me again if you had taken advantage or forced me. I told him you didn't."

"Stan seems to have so much faith in me," Dimitri shook his head, I could see the frustration on his face. "I didn't realize he thought so highly of me."

"Hey, I am supposed to be the sarcastic one!" I elbowed Dimitri, laughing lightly. "Anyway, when I told him we cared about each other he kind of gave us our blessing. I think?"

"What did he say?"

"He told me that I shouldn't let you go," I explained. "And that we should do everything in our power, including leaving our society, to stay together."

"I didn't realize Stan was such a romantic," Dimitri's brow furrowed.

"He also told me that he lost the love of his life to our world," I remembered back to my conversation. "He said he let our world keep him and his soulmate, umm, he said her name. What was it? Oh, Bertie! He said that he let the Moroi keep him and Bertie apart and he regrets it."

"He said Bertie?" Dimitri asked me, eyebrows raised. "Are you sure he said Bertie?"

"Yeah, he said Bertie," I nodded giving Dimitri a weird look. "It's a weird name, I am confident he said it. Why?"

"Bertie, is a nickname for Alberta," Dimitri explained to me. "Stan, was talking about him and Alberta."

"Ewwwww!" I exclaimed, my first reaction coming out of my mouth instantly. Alberta was like a mother to me, she was more of a parent to me than my own mother. Hearing about her being in a relationship with Stan, the man who liked to make my life miserable, just was gross in my opinion. I shuddered at the thought.

"Why is that so weird?" Dimitri chuckled. "They went to school together, it makes sense. It also makes sense that they both were allocated to the academy. Especially considering they both were in the top five precent of their class."

"Really? You think they were allocated to the academy as punishment?" I asked him a little surprised.

"I do, it makes sense. It probably was that or a desk job at court," Dimitri nodded thoughtfully. "Not to mention, they probably wanted to stick them someplace they would be together but not be able to actually be together. At the time, there would have been a different head of Guardians. They probably were constantly on opposite shifts so they had no time together. Its cruel what they do to Guardians who fall in love."

"Do you think that's going to happen to us?" I asked him softly, not really sure what answer I was looking for.

"I would sacrifice all of this for you, Roza," Dimitri told me seriously.

* * *

 **What did you all think? Did you expect Stan to be like that? I am playing around a little bit with his character :) I feel like since he is shown to be such a monster in one of my other stories, in this one I would explore a different side to him.**

 **Also, would you guys like to see more DPOV? I have been playing around with the idea a little bit more and more, but I wanted to see what you all thought. In addition, are there other POVs you want me to explore in this story? Maybe Stan's? Lissa's?**

 **Thank you all for reading! Remember to leave a review if you want a sneak peak of the next chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! This is an early update, I know! Crazy! But I will be traveling all day tomorrow and I won't have time to post it, so I decided to post it a day early! WHAT?! This is unusual and will not happen normally, so don't get used to it!**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful week :) Mine was crazy! I am desperately trying to get the next few chapters written because work is going to be insane! So there might be more mistakes than usual in the next couple chapters.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter :) I so appreciate all of your support! Thank you also to all of you who have put this story on your Favorite and/or Alert Lists! It makes me so happy to see those notifications coming in.**

 **Remember, updates happen every Friday! Except for today! Reviewers get sneak peaks of the next chapter, so make sure to leave a review :) I have been told by many people that it is worth it :) So make sure to leave a review!**

 **Also to all of you who didn't like the Stan and Alberta, this is a Romitri story! Which means the focus will be on Rose and Dimitri, don't boycott me just yet :P**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 RPOV**

"Hathaway!" Emil barked out during Advanced Combat. "What seems to be the problem?" He leaned down to help me off the floor.

I had been on my back a majority of class today, which was odd considering how I could occasionally take down Dimitri. I should be able to beat all of my classmates today. But for some reason, I was constantly distracted. Dimitri's words from earlier had me all kinds of messed up. I knew he felt strongly for me, but I wasn't prepared for him to offer to give everything up. Being a Guardian was all he had ever known, it was more than just his job it was his life.

"I don't really know," I mumbled. I took Emil's hand and picked myself off the floor.

"Maybe you should sit the rest of class out," Emil told me. "If your ankle is giving you that much trouble you should rest it."

I nodded thanking whatever God there was that he gave me an out. I hobbled slightly over the bleachers on the other end of the gym. While I hadn't said it, my ankle still hurt like a bitch. All the training was difficult for it, not a lot rest time had happened. And with each passing minute it hurt more and more, I probably should have said somethings but I didn't want to sound whiny.

"Castile," Emil called out to Eddie. "Why don't you help Hathaway to the bleachers?" I had barely made it a quarter of the way when Emil called out to Eddie, and I was honestly grateful for the help.

Eddie quickly ran over, and wrapped an arm around my waist while my arm went around his shoulders. I was able to take almost my entire weight off my right foot. Which meant I was able to feel just how much pain it actually was in at rest, I could feel the throbbing pulse in time with my heartbeat. And every single time I shifted, it felt like sharp stabbing pain. I clearly had done a lot of damage to it!

"Maybe you should get that looked at," Eddie suggested as he helped me sit, my back against the wall so I could prop my foot up.

"Now you are starting to sound like Belikov," I complained lightly. "It will be fine, it just needs a couple days off. The running hasn't helped."

"And apparently being knocked off your feet doesn't help either," Eddie teased lightly. "Do you want me to get an ice pack?"

"If you don't mind I would appreciate it," I told Eddie. He nodded and I watched him head over to the office. The gym office, the office held a large fridge and freezer that incased waters, sports drinks, and ice packs. It was common for novices to need one of the three items, during or after class.

"Here you go," Eddie told me as he placed the ice on my ankle.

"Hey Eddie," I called after my friend as he went to walk away. I saw him turn slightly. "If you ever need to talk . . ."

"Thanks, Rose," Eddie said softly nodding. "If you need to too . . ." Eddie shrugged as he trailed off.

"Thanks," I smiled at him understanding what he was saying. I nodded back at him before he went back to class.

I sat on the bleachers watching the senior class run through drills. The Guardians seemed to take it easy on us earlier this week, but now that we were beginning the second half it seemed like they were kicking it up a notch. We didn't really have a lot of time to waste. The Field experience would be happening soon and after that we wouldn't have anymore combat classes left. It made sense that they were starting to push us.

"You look comfortable," I heard a deep accented voice tease from behind me. I turned to see Dimitri standing there.

"Hey," I smiled softly. "Emil made me sit out because I kept getting my ass handed to me. My ankle was really hurting."

"Maybe you should go get it looked at," Dimitri commented as he sat down on the bleacher above me. I must be rubbing off on him a little, because he didn't comment on the swearing.

"With what time?" I asked him. "If I am not in class, I am training, and if I am not training I am doing homework or eating."

"I could take you now," Dimitri suggested. "I just got off shift, and you aren't doing anything productive class wise now, plus that ankle is really swollen."

"Do I really have a choice?" I looked up at him.

Dimitri flashed me the smile he only reserved me and shook his head. "Nope," he said popping the 'p'. "Let's go!"

Dimitri jumped down off the bleachers and over me, in one smooth jump, landing almost silently on the ground. His natural athleticism and Guardian training allowing him the ability to do that seamlessly and silently. I watched him as he stood and jumped, reminding me very much that he was only in his mid twenties. Sometimes I forgot how young he still really was, and it was fun to see him let loose a little bit.

Dimitri turned and offered me his hand as he helped me up. Similarly to Eddie, Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist to help support me. The only difference was because of our height difference, my arm went around his waist as well instead of around his shoulders.

The two of us headed toward the infirmary, Dimitri taking a majority of my weight as we walked out of the gym. Neither of us saying anything to the other, just limping along in complete silence. We hadn't made it very far out of the gym, when I heard Dimitri swear in Russian and bend down, sweeping me up into his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked once I was safely in his arms.

"This will be much faster," Dimitri told me. "And I get to use your ankle as an excuse to carry you across campus."

I giggled softly as Dimitri made his way quickly across campus. I loved being in his arms. I vaguely remembered him carrying me in Spokane and when we got home. But now I could really enjoy being securely wrapped up in his strong gorgeous arms, and being held tight to his chest. Even if he was moving fast.

"What did you do now Rose?" Dr. Oldenski asked me as Dimitri carried me inside.

"Well, a couple days ago, I was running on the track," I started to explain as Dimitri follow the doctor into an exam room. "And Belikov over here came to join me, but I didn't know he did, so he kind of scared me. That made me fall into that massive hole in the track. You know which one I am talking about? The one the elementary kids swim in. Anyway, I rolled my ankle. But its been getting worse, so now I am here."

"She forgot to mention that she's been training on it since she fell," Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Emil had her sit out of class because the pain was affecting her training. I think its more than a sprain."

"Rose, you should have taken a couple days off," Dr. Oldenski criticized me. "You didn't have to come in for a sprain, but you should have let it rest."

"No, time Doc," I told her. "There is only a few weeks before the field experience!"

"And you would have been fine if you took a few days off," she scolded me as she unwrapped the ace bandage around my ankle.

"Too late now," I mumbled as she felt around my swollen ankle. I looked at it, noticing how swollen it really was. It was a lot easier to ignore when it was wrapped tight, but right now it was obvious that something was seriously wrong.

"Okay, let me know when you feel any pain," the doctor said as she went to move my foot.

"Ahhh!" I hissed in pain.

"I am going to need an x-ray," Dr. Oldenski told me. "Guardian Belikov, it might be awhile. I'm not sure if you have a shift."

"I am free until this afternoon," Dimitri explained to her. "Rose would you like me to stay?"

"Yes, please," I mumbled as I gritted my teeth through the pain. Wow. My ankle was hurting a lot more than I thought it was.

"Let's get an x-ray," Dr. Oldenski said to me. "I am going to go grab a wheel chair and we will get some films."

"Okay," I nodded as I watched her walk out of the room. "Thanks for staying," I said to Dimitri when it was just the two of us.

"You are welcome," he smiled at me his rare smile, and I melted. How could this amazing man love me?

"Okay, Rose," Dr. Oldenski said as she walked into the room with a wheel chair. "Let's go get some x-rays of this ankle."

About an hour later I was being fitted for an ankle brace. Apparently the little sprain had just started turning into a hair line fracture. Because, I have amazing luck. There was a huge debate about putting me in a cast or just a brace. Considering that I probably would be do everything in my power to get the cast off, we settled on a brace. Not to mention, I was hoping that Lissa would heal me soon. A cast would cause an issue to get it removed if she did heal me, a brace could be taken off instantly.

"There you are Rose," the doctor said after the brace was fitted to me. "No more training for today or tomorrow, and probably the next few weeks," she told me writing things down.

"The next _few_ _weeks_?" I asked her in alarm.

"Unfortunately," she nodded. "If you had stayed off of it, just for this week you probably would have been fine. But unfortunately you made it worse."

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned flopping back on the exam table. "I don't have time to be off of training for a few weeks."

"It will be fine Rose," Dimitri rolled his eyes at my dramatics. "I am sure that in the next few days I can come up with a modified training program."

"What if Lissa heals me?" I asked the doctor, ignoring Dimitri.

"I would still like you to stay off of it for the rest of the week," Dr. Oldenski said as she finished up writing. "If that happens, stay off of it for the rest of the week. And Monday morning, we will take a look at it."

"Thanks Doc!" I exclaimed in a way better mood. "So Comrade, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Lissa!"

"Rose, you can still go to your theory classes and your academic classes," Dimitri told me. "Plus, the Princess is in class and you can see her at lunch."

"Fine," I grumbled. I guess I could wait until lunch, but I really didn't want to use the crutches that propped up against the wall. It would be humiliating.

"I will walk you to your class," Dimitri said to me after Dr. Oldenski discharged me.

I took the crutches and started hobbling along next to him. The two of us making our way back to the gym, I would have to sit out for the rest of my training classes, which meant I probably would have to watch certain people fight and write a report. It was going to be a great day. I really hoped Lissa would heal me, I don't know how long I could handle this.

* * *

"Rose what happened?" Lissa exclaimed as I hobbled over to our lunch table where she and Christian were already seated. It had only been a couple hours and I was already sick of the crutches.

"Remember how I sprained my ankle?" I asked her as I tried to figure out the easiest way to sit down. Christian sniggered lightly as he saw my struggle, I stuck my tongue out at him; childish, yes, but affective

"Yeah, you said you didn't want me to heal it because it was going to be fine in a couple days," Lissa nodded as she watched me sit.

"Well, apparently, you should really rest a sprain," I began telling her. "Instead of training on it almost eight hours a day, so now what was a sprain is a hair line fracture."

"Oh Rose!" Lissa exclaimed sympathetically. "Do you want me to heal you?"

"Do you mind I?" I asked her. "It would be so much easier!"

"Of course not! We can do it tonight," she told me smiling.

"Thanks Lissa," I smiled at her. Seemed like whatever Christian said to her was starting to sink in. "Ugh, I want food but I can't carry it over," I complained.

"Christian, go get Rose food," Lissa told her boyfriend.

"Seriously?" Christian asked suddenly. I turned and gave him a puppy dog look and batted my eyelashes at him. He completely ignored me though as he looked at Lissa like she was crazy.

"She can't go get it," she reasoned with him. "Please for me." Lissa leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on his lips, guess that was more affective than my puppy dog look.

Christian stood up grumbling about how he was Lissa's boyfriend and not mine, but he still went to the line to get me food. I debated about calling him whipped, but considering he was getting me food, I thought better not.

"Thanks Lissa," I told her. "So how are you? How is the practice going with Adrian?"

"Oh it's so great! I am learning so much!" Lissa told me enthusiastically. "It is crazy to think about all the different things he can do, and to think about what we might be able to do together. Also it is really nice to be able to actually practice my magic, without feeling like a weirdo."

"I get that," I nodded to her thinking about it. Made a lot of sense, she didn't get the opportunity to practice her magic without feeling weird. "I am glad you guys are liking it."

"He wants to practice dream walking later! He told me that you might be the easiest person for me to start with because of the bond," she told me excitedly. "Isn't that great? I can finally get a little sense of what its like for you when you are in my head!"

"Sounds like you are super excited," I told her. "I plan to be sleeping a lot tonight so you should definitely try tonight."

"Are you going to bed early?" Lissa asked super excited. "We tried yesterday but you were awake at the time we were trying."

"Yeah, I am going to bed early tonight," I told her. "I want to get as much sleep as possible while I am still off of early training."

"How long is that going to be?" She asked me as Christian came over and put a tray down in front of me.

"Here you go your highness," Christian grumbled as he went to sit across from us. "Do you need anything else?"

"Thanks, fire fly," I grinned at Christian. "And nope, I think I am good for now. But don't get too comfortable. And we aren't starting back up until Monday, Dr. Oldenski read me the riot act and told me even if you helped me I couldn't train until Monday."

"She's right," Lissa said to me. "I can heal you later, after dinner we can go by my room. Adrian can practice too!"

"I can practice what?" Adrian asked as he came to sit next to me. "Ugh, it's so early."

"Rose needs to be healed, and since you were doing a good job with the plant, I thought you could help," Lissa explained as she ate her lunch. "And it isn't that early."

"It is when you were drinking until the morning," I treaded Adrian. "He has a hangover."

"No, he doesn't," Lissa scolded me. "We need to do some more research! I want to look in more to the bond, we should have Adrian look at our auras when you are in my head."

"Sure, Liss," I nodded. "And he has a hangover, just ask him."

Adrian looked at me and grinned showing his fangs. "I don't get hangovers Little Dhampir, I get lie in days for feeling ill."

"Bullshit," Christian said suddenly causing all of us to laugh.

"Where were you at breakfast Rose?" Lissa asked me after a few minutes.

"Oh, I had to go over stuff with Dimitri," I said trying to think of an excuse. "We are still going over everything from Spokane, and apparently there is a lot of paper work for killing Strigoi."

It wasn't an exact lie, but it was enough to get her to forget about the issue. And I had had to do a lot of paper work before, she knew that. I just didn't have anymore, but I was hoping being a Moroi Lissa would not realize that and forget about it. I really need to talk to Dimitri and find out if I could tell her. It was going to be a long few months if I couldn't.

"Why don't we try to heal you now?" Adrian asked me after a few minutes. "We could head to the church and we could do it there. It would give her some relief for the rest of the day."

"That would be amazing," I pleaded with Lissa. "Please, I don't know how much longer I can handle being invalid."

"Yeah, we can do that, finish your lunch and we can all head there," Lissa nodded after a second.

I quickly finished eating and the four of us made our way out of the cafeteria to the church. It was a secluded spot where Lissa would be able to heal me without an audience.

"Ugh, I will be so happy not to use these crutches anymore," I grumbled as maneuvered myself to a sitting position with my leg up on the pew. Trying to lean the crutches against the other side.

"Adrian you should try first," Lissa explained as she undid the brace around my foot. "That way I can finish what you start."

Adrian nodded and came up to me, putting his hands against my ankle. I watched as his face was masked in concentration, I could feel the pain lessening slowly. It wasn't the same with how Lissa healed me. But it still was helping. The swelling had gone down and there was less pain than when he started.

"I don't think I can do anymore," Adrian said softly as he stopped and went sit next to me. He looked a little worse for the wear.

"Christian maybe you should help him to a feeder," I suggested softly noticing that he was dead on his feet.

"I will be okay," Adrian told me. "I want to see what happens with the bond when Lissa uses her magic and when she heels you. No time like the present."

"If you are sure," I shrugged. Lissa came over to me and placed her hand on my ankle. I could feel the hot sensation of her magic cursing through her and the happiness surrounding her. In a matter of seconds my ankle was completely fine, no more pain and when I tried to move it felt fine.

"There you go," Lissa smiled at me. "But remember to listen to the doctor, you still need to take time off."

"I will, mom," I teased lightly, rolling my eyes. "So anything interesting with the bond?"

"That was so weird," Adrian said to me suddenly. "It was like nothing I have ever seen before. I wonder what it means."

"Why don't you do some research and find out?" I told him, not really wanting to listening to his ramblings. "I want to get to class and start training again."

"Rose," Lissa scolded lightly.

"I know, I know," I grumbled. "I can start training again on Monday. Dimitri won't let me train anyway."

"Good, though we all probably should get to class," Lissa observed. "Adrian and I should see a feeder too."

We all agreed and went our separate ways. Adrian and Lissa to the feeders, Christian to culinary arts, and me to theory class.

* * *

"I freaked you out today," Dimitri said softly as we cuddled in his bed.

"No, you didn't," I argued. In truth though, I was so shocked that Dimitri loved me so much he would leave everything behind. Being a Guardian was his life and I didn't expect him to be so ready to leave. Especially considering that he would leave it for me. It didn't freak me out as much as he thought. What scared me was the depth of my feelings for him and the depth of his feelings for me.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," he told me. His hand running through my hair as he stroked my back softly. "I just wanted you to know that nothing is going to keep the two of us apart. Nothing."

"It is crazy to think that a week ago, I didn't know if you loved me," I whispered out. "I knew you were attracted to me and you felt something, but I didn't know how much."

"What's crazier is that I could have lost you before I even had you," Dimitri told me a far away look in his eyes. Shaking his head, he looked at me and leaned down. "Fifteen-seconds," he whispered before his lips were on mine.

Dimitri's lips took possession of my own as he kissed me passionately and thoroughly. I could feel them moving against mine in an elegant dance. His tongue asking for entrance as he licks my bottom lip with it. My mouth opening and allowing his to explore its contents. My teeth take possession of his lower lip for a moment, Dimitri growling as I nip him. His mouth dominating mine.

"Wow," I whispered as he pulled away.

"Yeah," Dimitri chuckled softly. "You should be kissed long and often, Roza. And I plan to make sure that happens for the rest of our lives."

"You didn't freak me out," I told him after a few minutes. "I just was surprised by what you said. And I have only ever planned to be Lissa's Guardian, it was just weird to realize I might not know what is going to happen in the next couple months. I don't know what to do if I am not a Guardian."

"We could work privately," Dimitri suggested. "You and I could still be Guardians but we could take a leave of absence. Then we can work for a Moroi privately."

"Is that thing?" I asked him curiously. I had never heard of Guardians working privately for Moroi. It was a weird concept, but if it meant I could be with Dimitri, I would defiantly think about it.

"It is," Dimitri nodded. "You don't hear about it here as often, but in Russia — and Europe — there are a lot of wealthy Moroi who live more in the human world, and they hire Guardians privately. The pay is typically a lot more too."

"Do you think there would be one that would hire us?" I asked Dimitri as I snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Zmey, he would hire us and he likes having his own personal army of Guardians. He would hire us instantly," Dimitri said thoughtfully. "He helped a lot when my father was around, and umm, he helped make sure that I didn't get in trouble after . . ." he trailed off not needing to explain. Whomever this guy was he was able to protect Dimitri from legal after he beat up his father.

"He has his own army of Guardians, thats crazy. Do you know any of his Guardians?"

"I met his head of Guardians and his personal Guardian multiple times," he nodded. "And a few of my classmates from St. Basil's work for him. They like the wages a lot better, a lot of Guardians from St. Basil's are son's or brothers to a lot of women in Baia. And they help support their families."

"Makes sense they want those wages," I agreed with him. I knew that Dimitri supported his family back in Russia. Money was tight and he was the sole provider for a big family. It would be helpful if the two of us ended up working privately.

"I vote that we worry about life after graduation when the field experience starts," Dimitri said to me as leaned down and kissed me on the nose. It was so sweet and romantic. He always made me feel special. I wanted to shout from the rooftops that this gorgeous man was mine.

"I want to tell Lissa about us," I blurted out.

* * *

 **What did you all think? Do you think Lissa will take the news well? Also, please remember this is a fluff story! So while there is a plot and there will be bigger things happening, I am really just writing a lot of fluff :P**

 **Thank you all for reading! Remember to leave a review :)**

 **Also, if you haven't checked out my other stories please take a moment to do so!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy Friday! I hope you all had a great week :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! I so appreciate the support and the feedback :) Remember, reviewers get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

 **To the Guest Reviewer who asked about Rose being nervous around Dimitri. This story takes place right after Spokane, Rose is dealing with grief and guilt along with jumping into a relationship with Dimitri. And on top of that she is very inexperienced. The Lust Charm was a form of compulsion, and driven by their passion for each other. Here they still have their passion but also are pursuing a romantic relationship, it is going to cause some nerves and a little bit of fear. Especially considering everything she is dealing with, that doesn't mean its going to last for long. They are just learning what it really means to be with each other. In addition, the confidence that Rose shows is more bravado than actual confidence when it comes to sex. It is completely plausible that Rose would be shy and nervous around the man who she knows will most likely take her virginity. More so when you consider he has more experience than she does. In the future, I would prefer you send me a message or leave it in a signed review so I am able to respond to your questions individualy.**

 **This story is rated M, so please remember that when reading! If you have a constructive criticism or feedback please PM or leave a signed review so I may address your concerns!**

 **This story is not betad so please forgive all mistakes! Thank you so much! This chapter is on the short side, but I felt like it was the perfect spot to leave it :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 RPOV**

"Roza, milaya," Dimitri began after my sudden outburst. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"She's my family," I said softly. I thought about his words before responding. Did I think it was a good idea? Not really. Did I think I should? Yes. "And even though she's being a little bit of a bitch, I want her to know. And maybe, maybe, she will be able to understand everything better."

"What happens if she doesn't take it well?" he asked me, his hands playing with my hair. He voiced my biggest fear, lately Lissa had reactions I never planned. And I was worried that she wouldn't take it well, what would I do? But I think it was more important to tell her than try to avoid a bad reaction.

"I think it will help her understand everything more," I told him honestly. "I really hope it does at least. Plus I think she would be more upset if I waited. Do you think it's a bad idea?"

"I think that she has been a little judgmental, especially since you came back from Spokane," he began explaining. "And I don't want her to cause you any distress. Not to mention, whenever you made a decision she didn't like she made your life horrible. Don't you remember earlier this year?"

"Yes, but that was because she was struggling," I argued. I only disagreed with him, because I didn't want to admit that he was right.

Dimitri made me realize how one-sided my friendship with Lissa was. Lissa always seemed to use me as her fall back, whenever she needed an escape goat she used me. And while part of it was her fault because she didn't appreciate me, part of it wasn't. She had been constantly told that she was royal and Moroi, so by default she was better than me. I really struggled with trying to keep our friendship going, especially when it became clear how much I gave and how much she took. Though a small part of me felt like she could take as much as she wanted because she brought me back to life. The rest of me felt like she was a spoiled little princess. But she was still my best friend, I had to tell her. Right?

"I am sure she might have been," he told me softly. "Why do you want to tell her now? What brought it on?"

"I just think it will be worse the longer I wait," I shrugged not really knowing how to explain my thought process. "And I think it's time I explain everything that happened in Spokane too."

"I think you should definitely tell her what happened in Spokane," Dimitri agreed with me. "Christian probably has told her things, but it would be good to share your side, it will help her understand how you are feeling. And maybe she won't be as judgmental."

"I hope so," I told him honestly. "I just want my best friend back, and she isn't my best friend right now. I figured that might be in part of me not opening up to her. She has no idea what has been happening in my life since we got back to the academy. And maybe that's why things are strained."

"It's possible," Dimitri nodded. "She could subconsciously realize that you aren't telling her things, and it could be putting a strain on your relationship. I know, I notice when you don't tell me things."

"Yeah, which is why I think I should tell her," I explained again. "She is my best friend, my sister for all intents and purposes. I think I should tell her."

"Okay," he said softly after a a few minutes. "I just don't want to see you get hurt, but if you think she will understand . . ."

"You would be okay with me telling her?" I asked him excitedly, ignoring the rest of what he was going to say. I just really wanted his support, I didn't care about the rest of it. As long as I knew he would be there for me, he could tell me the entire time it was a bad idea.

"You really want to tell her?" Dimitri asked me. "You don't want to wait?"

"I think, I should tell her," I nodded as I cuddled back into him.

"Okay. When you think the time is right, tell her," he told me pulling me closer to him. "I just want to make you happy."

"You make me so happy," I smiled at him. "I am glad that you finally told me that you loved me."

"I am too, it was the best decision ever," Dimitri leaned down and kissed me.

"I just wish we didn't waste so much time after the lust charm," I told him after he pulled away. "I feel like we could have been so much happier a whole lot earlier, but we were afraid about breaking the rules."

"I agree, but I am glad I have you now," he told me honestly.

"I am glad you have me now too," I grinned at him. I leaned up and kissed him quickly. "We should have a movie night tomorrow!"

"We can do that," Dimitri smiled at me. "I have the entire weekend off, we can go to the cabin."

"I am really happy that you put the cabin together for us," I told him. I picked up his hand and started playing with his fingers.

"I am really happy that you liked it," he smiled at me, one of his hands rubbing up and down my back. "I was a little worried that it would be too much."

"It was perfect," I said softly thinking back to the cabin. "I like our little love nest, that's what I am going to call if from now on."

"Love nest it is," Dimitri laughed softly. "How are you feeling? Everything all good with your ankle after Lissa healed you?"

"Yeah, it feels a lot better," I told him, which was the truth. "Adrian also helped, he is trying to learn how to heal. And Lissa is teaching him. In turn he is teaching her how to read auras and dream walk."

"Oh," Dimitri said a little stiffly at the mention of Adrian. Dimitri seemed to be deep in thought for a moment, almost like he was trying to figure something out. "What's dream walking?"

"Well, he basically can invade people's dreams," I explained. "He says its people dreaming with him, but I feel like it's more about him. It's weird."

"Has he done it to you?" Dimitri asked me almost harshly. Someone was a little sensitive, I guess it made sense. I would be the same way if it was him and Tasha.

"Yeah, but I hate it," I told him truthfully. "And he did it once before Spokane, and then a couple times in Spokane. I am assuming that's what helped you find us. Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yeah, he was able to give us information," Dimitri nodded. "Most of us thought it was because you told him your plans, but that makes more sense now. As long as he isn't really doing it now, I don't have a problem with it. Or if he is doing it to try to help teach Lissa. I just don't like the thought of him invading your dreams without your permission."

"I am glad he was able to help you find us. And I will make sure he knows not to do it anymore," I said trying to distract him. "I am also glad that you told me you loved me and we are together now."

"Did you like him? Or even entertain the idea?"

"I did entertain the idea, briefly," I said truthfully. "But that was at the same time you were thinking about Tasha's offer, I was trying to prepare myself to move on if you did take the offer. And each time, I kept thinking about you. Adrian couldn't compare to you."

"Tasha couldn't compare to you," Dimitri said to me, much happier now.

I grinned at him. "So now what?"

"Now, we both need to get some sleep," he said to me chuckling softly. "It's getting late."

"What if I don't want to sleep," I whispered a little cheekily.

"And if we didn't sleep what would we do?" Dimitri asked me as he maneuvered us onto our sides, him hovering just lightly above me.

"Hmmmm," I mumbled pretending I was deep in thought. My hands resting on his chest, I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. I tangled my legs through his and let one hand move to clutch the back of his head.

Dimitri seeing what I wanted, moved one hand around to press against my lower back. The other tangling in my hair, he moved so he was beneath me. My legs straddling his hips instantly. Causing the two of us to move even closer together, the hand that was on my back moved to cup my butt cheek. He squeezed lightly, I heard him groan. He then moved his other hand to the other cheek. Using both hands to grind me lightly on his hardening length.

I pulled away gasping for air, Dimitri trailing kisses down my jaw and down my throat. I moaned loudly when he kissed a spot beneath my ear on the right side. Hearing my moan, he began to lick and nip that spot. I felt like my body was on fire. He continued to suckle on my skin as I tried to get more air into my lungs. My hands rested on his chest and I felt myself pushing down on to him. I could feel his arousal beneath me.

"Do you like that, Roza?" Dimitri asked me as he stopped sucking on my skin. He continued with kissing the spot immediately after the words were out of his mouth.

"Yes," I moaned out. I could feel myself becoming wetter as he continued his ministrations on my neck.

It felt so good. He kissed, sucked and nipped at the skin of my neck. I was positive he was going to mark my skin. I knew I should tell him to stop. But it felt too good, I didn't care if he left a mark as long as he kept going. I heard Dimitri groan as I shifted on his lap, my core hitting his hardening length.

"We should stop," Dimitri whispered out as he pulled away.

"I don't want to stop," I moaned as I shifted again. Oh that felt good! Somehow his length hit my clit through my panties and pajama bottoms, and it felt so good.

"Mmmm," Dimitri moaned as I ground myself on him. "If we don't stop, I am going to take you right now. And I want your first time to be special."

"I wouldn't mind if you did," I whispered sounding needy. "Comrade, please."

Dimitri stared into my eyes for a few moments, he seemed to be searching for something. He leaned forward and flipped me over, so he was hovering over me. He pinned my hands above my head with one of his, then leaned down and kissed me. His other hand, skimmed down my side until he reached the back of my right knee. Bending my knee and pulling it to wrap around his waist. Switching my wrists to the other hand, he did the same with my left leg. Grinding himself down on to my heated core. His mouth devouring mine.

He let go of my hands and I quickly wrapped them around his torso. My hands pulling at the back of his shirt, trying to get him out of it. Dimitri pulled away slightly and let me pull the fabric over his head. My hands running down his bare chest. I felt along his rippled abs, feeling them go tight as he sucked in a breath. My hands slipping further down to play with the trail of hair leading down past the delicious V of his hips. My hands softly playing with the hair right on top of the waist band of his pants.

"Roza," he moaned softly. "You are playing with fire."

"I don't mind getting a little hot," I whispered as my hands trailed lower. Playing with the draw string of his pajama pants.

"We should stop," he said again. But his body shifted closer to my hands and my heated core.

I leaned up and kissed his jaw, trailing kisses down his throat until I reached his pecs. My tongue going out and lightly licking his nipple. I heard him hiss, as I took the pebbled nub into my mouth. I ground myself on him harder, feeling how big he was and how aroused. I sucked hardly on his nipple, his hands gripped me tighter as he roughly ground it my covered core. I could feel myself getting wetter as he ground himself against my swollen clit. I moaned loudly, my mouth leaving his pec. Dimitri trailed kisses along my collar bone, as he nipped and suckled the skin.

I pulled back form him and went to remove my shirt. His hands went to the top of my legs, and I thought he would pull me harshly against him. Instead he untangled himself from me quickly and moved away from me.

By the time I realized I was alone in the bed, my shirt was only halfway off and he was standing against the door frame to the bathroom. He looked to be in pain as he leaned back, his hands gripping the frame tightly. Almost as if he was trying to keep himself in place with just his hands. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were closed. His abs and chest were taut, almost like he was ready for someone to attack. I could see the muscles straining against his skin, and it made my mouth water.

"Dimitri," I whispered after pulling my shirt down so I was covered.

"I just need a minute," he said softly, gasping out. "I didn't want to take you here, I want your first time to be magical. I want you to know how much I care for you."

"I know," I said quietly. "I just want you so much." He took a few deep breaths, and his arms seem to loosen their hold on the door frame. He looked to be much calmer and more relaxed than he was minutes earlier.

"I want you too," Dimitri told me as he came to sit next to me on the bed. I noticed he kept a bit of distance though. "You can feel how much I want you."

"That actually makes me feel better," I giggled softly. "Sometimes, I don't know if you want me as much as I want you."

"Oh milaya," Dimitri rested his hand on top of mine. "I want you more than you know."

"I love you," I whispered quietly. "Thanks for stopping us."

Dimitri chuckled. "I am going to take a shower," he told me.

"Want me to join you?" I asked him cheekily.

"I need a cold shower," he told me laughing softly. "Why don't you get under the covers, and I will join you in a few minutes?"

"Okay," I smiled at him before climbing under the bed clothes. Dimitri headed into the bathroom and I heard the shower start. I guess he really did need a cold shower, I giggled to myself. It was kind of nice knowing that I had that affect on him.

I laid snuggled under the covers waiting for Dimitri to come join me. I loved sleeping next to him. I tried to keep my eyes open as I waited for him. But the longer I waited, the heavier my eyes felt.

I was startled awake by knocking on the door. "What?" I asked sitting up in bed to see Dimitri rubbing his eyes as he got up out of bed, before heading toward the door. I rolled over and snuggled under the covers hoping to get some more sleep.

"Belikov," I heard Alberta's voice carry into the room.

"Guardian Petrov," Dimitri said softly. "What can I do for you?"

"Belikov, I have had a few noise complaints from other staff members," Alberta told Dimitri. My head popping up instantly. "And I would like to speak with you about it on Monday morning."

"I apologize Guardian Petrov," Dimitri began. "I don't know why there would be complaints. I can speak with you on Monday morning. But I train Rose in the mornings, so it would have to be after."

"Come during your training time, please. Bring Rose too," Alberta said causing me to sit up straight in bed. I turned and was able to see Dimitri's back, but not Alberta. "Rose? Does that work for you?" Alberta called into the room.

"Yes, ma'am," I said loud enough to be heard.

"See you both Monday," Alberta said before she left.

"What just happened?" I asked Dimitri as he shut the door and came back to bed.

"I don't really know," Dimitri told me honestly. "It's almost like she is giving us this last weekend together."

"Do you think she is going to fire you?" I asked him concerned. "I only just got you, I don't want you to be fired."

"I don't want that to happen either milaya," Dimitri said to me as he took me into his arms. "I promise I won't let anyone keep us apart. I promise."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a review to get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We might get a DPOV soon :P**


	8. Chapter 7 DPOV

**Hello Everyone! Happy Friday! I hope you all had a wonderful week!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I so appreciate your support! I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peak! Thank you to everyone who has this story on their Favorites and/or Alert Lists! Remember Reviewers get a sneak peak of the next chapter! :P**

 **If you follow my story Not How It Should Be, get ready for an update on October 1st! If you don't follow it, please go take a look at it :) It is a story very near and dear to my heart.**

 **There is a posting schedule on my profile for all my stories! Please take a look at it :) Updates for this story happen every Friday!**

 **Please forgive all mistakes, this story is not betad! Thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 DPOV**

I walked with Rose to Guardian Petrov's office. Rose and I spent every minute this weekend together. Not knowing exactly what we were heading into, I wanted to make the most of our weekend together. We had a movie day, where we just sat on the couch and cuddled all day. We made out a little too, but really it was more about spending time together. We spent time talking with each other and really connecting on a deeper level. Rose was my soulmate, I had no doubt about it after this weekend. I really hoped this meeting wasn't going to cause an issue for us.

I could feel Rose's fear and anxiety radiating off of her the closer we got to Petrov's office. I really wanted to wrap Rose in my arms and tell her it would all be fine, but the truth was I didn't know if it would be fine. I am almost positive it wouldn't be good.

"What's going to happen?" Rose asked me as we walked into the building. I looked at her and could see the uncertainty in her eyes. She was terrified and I wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay.

Making a quick detour, I led us to an abandoned office. I shut the door behind us, locking it quickly. I spun Rose around and looked deep into her exotically beautiful brown eyes. I leaned down, my mouth covering her plump pink lips. Setting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I don't know, Roza," I told her honestly after I pulled away. "I do know that I won't let anyone or anything keep us apart. Do you understand me?"

Rose looked up at me and nodded. I could see that she was still uneasy but not as uneasy as she was before. So that was a good sign.

The truth was I was terrified too. I didn't know what would happen with Alberta or even what to expect. What was still driving me crazy was that she found out in the first place! I thought we had been careful.

And if what Stan had told Rose was true, Alberta should understand. She was in love with a Dhampir as well. And the two of them had to sacrifice their love for Moroi, from what Emil told me the two wanted to run away together after they graduated. It wasn't like Rose and I were doing that. We just wanted to be together. Hopefully we could still guard too, maybe not Lissa, but we could still guard Moroi.

Zmey did seem like a good option, and I did aid him and his Guardians in an attack in Baia. That was right before I came to America to look for the girls. Without me he would have lost two Guardians, and possibly his own life. Zmey did say he owed me, he wasn't a man that liked owing people. Maybe we could settle the debt this way, in reality it was much better than asking for something else.

But would Rose really be able to manage herself with him? Zmey was cruel and sadistic in his business deals. Not to mention a little bit of a smart ass and a flashy snarky attitude. That mixed with Rose's smart ass mouth and her stubbornness, not to mention her temper, could be a bad combination. But he did have properties all over the world, maybe we could go to one of the ones he didn't attend regularly. That way we can keep them separate?

I didn't know what to do. Our entire lives seemed to be at the mercy of Alberta at this moment in time.

I knocked softly on Alberta's office door. And waited for her to invite us in before opening the door and leading Rose and myself inside. It was going to be a long day. I could just tell.

"Rose, Guardian Belikov," Alberta greeted us. "Please sit," she gestured to the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Guardian Petrov, may I ask what this meeting is about?" I asked her. I really wanted to know what was happening and it made me nervous. I didn't like being blindsided. I was trying to show a strong front, if I acted guilty it would automatically give something away.

"Guardian Belikov, Dimitri," Alberta began. "You are an incredible Guardian and I would consider you a friend. I don't want to do this, but I must do this. You understand don't you?"

"I am a little confused as to what exactly you mean," I said to her. Unless she came out and send it, I could play dumb. Maybe saving both myself and Rose, the truth was though that I would give up everything to be with Rose. Alberta made me nervous because she could destroy my career but as long as Rose loved me and was with me, I knew that everything would be okay.

"Dimitri, Rose," Alberta took a deep breath. "It is under much _speculation_ from a majority of the staff, that you two are engaging in an inappropriate relationship."

"I am sorry?" Rose asked softly. I turned to look at her and could see she and the picture of innocence portrayed on her face. Good, I don't know if I could handle myself if she lost it.

"Rose, you know what I am referring too, you both know exactly what I am referring too. Don't play dumb," Alberta told the two of us. "Now, I need you to end this relationship."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Rose said trying to play dumb. I felt like we were really close to being caught out.

"You were in his room Rose!" Alberta exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. "I can't ignore that!"

"I have trouble sleeping, he was comforting me," Rose stuttered out. Alberta gave Rose a hard look, for a moment I thought she was going to believe Rose. Alberta didn't have proof of what happened in my room, only that Rose was in there. And it wasn't the first time Alberta caught Rose in my room. A few times Rose came to me because of Lissa.

"Rose you and I both know what happened," Alberta scolded. "You need to end this relationship immediately!"

"Seriously?" Rose exclaimed jumping out of her chair, she had just outed us. If there was _any_ chance of us convincing Alberta we weren't a couple, Rose just made it impossible. "How can you sit here and tell us that? Especially considering you and Stan were forced to be apart?"

Oh shit! That seemed to be the only rational thought running through my mind. Not only did Rose just out us, but she told Alberta that Stan knew. Effectively giving Alberta a witness to what she thought was going on.

"I . . . I . . . What?" Alberta asked in shock. Her face looking completely dumb found.

"You and Stan, you were in a relationship, and you were told to end it," Rose explained. "And then you both got stuck with Academy jobs because you were being punished!"

"Rosemarie, I don't know what you mean," Alberta said, finally. "You and Guardian Belikov must end your relationship, if I get any other complaints or speculation than Guardian Belikov, I will have to ask you to resign! Rose your training will still take place and you will meet your new mentor this afternoon. Guardian Belikov, here is a revised schedule for you," Alberta handed me a piece of paper with my new schedule and then dismissed us.

The two of us made our way out of her office and out of the building. There was still about half an hour left before most people would be waking up so we made our way to the gym. Rose didn't say anything along the way and neither did I.

As we walked I looked over my new schedule. It looked like Alberta's goal was to keep the two of us a far away as possible from each other. The first week, Monday through Friday, I would have ward patrol all night. I would get off when classes started and would go on when classes were ending. During the weekend I would be down for gate duty during the day, the switch between the two would be brutal and I wouldn't have anytime to adjust. The next week I would be put on permeant ward patrol at night. She literally was working me the next week as long as she legally could, I would be exhausted after my shift and have just enough time to eat and get some sleep before I had to go back on. Plus that meant I would hardly see Rose.

It was cleaver really. That was her goal, to keep us separated. And she was going to do an incredible job at that. Unfortunately that meant Rose and I would never see each other. We needed to figure out how to make things work between us. I wasn't going to give her up for anything.

"What are we going to do?" Rose asked me softly after we got inside the gym.

"We are going to try to keep things quiet," I told her. "It will be difficult but I told you, I want to be with you. And nothing is going to stop me!"

"But what if she finds out?" Rose asked me. I could see her eyes filling with tears. Today had scared her. It scared me too, but I would do anything to be with Rose. Now that I had her I wouldn't give her up.

"If she finds out, then I will resign. And I will find another job, you and I will have a long distance relationship and we will figure it out," I told her as I brought her into my arms. "Nothing is going to keep me away from you!"

I held Rose tightly to my chest, I could feel her arms going around me and fisting themselves into my shirt. Her tears falling down her cheeks, and creating a wet spot on the soft cotton shirt I wore. My heart broke as she cried. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to comfort her, because my heart was breaking too.

I would do anything for her, I thought. Now that I knew what if felt like to love someone so completely and to have her love me in return, I didn't want to let it go. I would give up everything. And if I had to resign, I would go find a job in the human world. Or I could go work for Zmey privately. And Rose could go Guard Lissa still, everything will work out. I just had to believe that.

"Belikov?" I heard behind me. I turned slightly and saw Stan standing behind me. "Is everything all right?" He asked me gesturing to Rose.

"We had a meeting with Guardian Petrov today," I told him honestly. I felt like he would probably be the only one who would understand the predicament I was in. Funny how life shows how you can relate to unexpected people.

"And?" Stan asked coming forward.

I looked down at Rose as I felt her pull away from me softly. Her eyes were red and she looked so heartbroken. I watched as she rubbed her eyes and her nose, trying to make herself look more put together.

"Here is my new schedule," I passed the piece of paper to Stan and watched his face as he took it in.

"I am so sorry," he told the two of us. "I thought she would have a different reaction when she found out."

"Do you know how she found out?" I asked Stan wondering if he had told his past love. I didn't think he would have done it on purpose but you never know.

"I knew that she had speculation," Stan explained to the two of us. "Right after classes started, she thought something was going on. At the time I didn't know about you two, and when she asked me I told her as much. But I knew she was questioning other Guardians. I wouldn't be surprised if she found enough speculation to want to take action. She always wanted to do things by the book. I am so sorry."

I took in his words carefully and could feel the sincerity in them. He seemed to be the one rooting for us. It's funny, I always thought it would be the opposite. Sometimes you find allies in the most unlikely people.

"She just told us to end things and then she gave me my new schedule," I told him. "It looks like starting today, we won't have a lot of time together."

"Belikov, do whatever you must to keep this," Stan told me. "Fuck the Moroi. I know, I am supposed to be teaching the Novices about honor and respect, but they use us as pawns. We are expendable to them! It's not like it was. Leave our world, do what is right for the two of you."

"Alto, you can't be serious?" I asked the man in front of me. I was shocked to hear those words come out of his mouth. While, I knew that I would give everything up for Rose, I was so surprised to hear it come from Stan Alto. This man was clearly on my side.

"If it comes down to being with Rose or keeping your job, I am dead serious," he told the two of us. "Rose, the Princess will be safe and she will understand. I am not saying leave now, but when it gets to that point . . . leave."

"I think you might be right," I said quietly. "If it gets to that point then we will. Rose, classes are going to start soon."

"When are we going to see each other again?" She asked me.

"We will figure something out! I promise you," I told her. "Remember to keep your cell phone on and charged after classes. Ward duty provides me the privacy to text you. She can't keep us from being together, she can only make it difficult."

"I will," she said quietly. "How long until everyone starts showing up?"

"I can look out for you, is five minutes enough?" Stan asked the two of us. I looked at Rose and saw her nodded her head lightly. After seeing her nod, Stan went toward the gym doors to stand watch.

"I love you, milaya," I whispered as I tilted her chin up towards me. I looked deep into her eyes, before I leaned down and captured her perfect pink lips between mine.

I kissed her hard. Trying to show how much she meant to me with just that single kiss. My mouth battling for dominance with hers, I nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance. I felt her open her mouth and my tongue quickly went in exploring the depths of her mouth. I kissed her for as long as I could. My mind only focusing on the woman in my arms. I hope she felt how much I loved her and wanted her with that kiss.

I pulled back when I needed air. I rested my forehead against her's as I took deep breaths. I could see that her lips were slightly swollen and she looked like she had been well loved. I wanted Rose to always look like that.

"I love you, Comrade," she whispered shakily.

"I love you, Roza," I whispered back. "I promise you, I will do everything I can to keep us together. I have to go."

"I know," she said softly.

I leaned down and pecked her lips softly. I knew that our five minutes were up and I needed to get going. Puling back from her, I turned and took a deep breath. Even though I wasn't leaving her, it was so difficult to walk away from her. This wasn't the end to our relationship, I kept reminding myself. It was just the start of a difficult time. We would make this work. We had too.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Alberta called Rose and me into her office. Actually it had been twelve days. It had been twelve days since Rose and I saw each other. Twelve days since I had kissed her perfect ruby lips. Our kiss in the gym was the last intimate contact we had had. And I was miserable.

While Rose and I texted as often as we could, we still were struggling.

Celeste had taken over as her mentor, it seemed like Alberta was trying to keep Rose away from all male teachers. Celeste was a great Guardian, but she didn't push Rose like I did. I pushed because I feared what happened in Spokane and I never wanted Rose to be in a situation like that again. My teaching was far past what she needed to know to graduate. And I was afraid Rose's skills were going to start to deteriorate.

I shook my head thinking about what Rose and I were going to do. I thought about leaving the academy and getting another job but then Alberta had the authority to ban me from campus. Not to mention, if I asked for reallocation from the Princess it would most likely land me a one-way ticket to a desk job at court. Maybe I could seek a teaching position at St. Basil's, I was a Blood Master 7. I am sure they would jump at the chance for me to teach some combat classes. I could ask them to put in the request with me, it would be better than me trying to seek a random allocation. Plus a random allocation wouldn't allow me the ability to see Rose.

My phone vibrating brought me out of my thoughts. I checked my watch and noticed it was about the time that Rose would be waking up. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sure enough there was a text from Rose.

 ** _Roza  
_** _Good morning Comrade xoxo_

I grinned at the three words. Rose and I had to rely on texting to communicate with each other. Along with trying to provide some form of intimacy. It wasn't great, but it was working so far. And I kept telling myself it was better than being fired.

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _Good morning milaya xoxo  
_ _I hope you have an amazing Friday_

 ** _Roza  
_** _I miss you, Comrade.  
_ _Can we meet up this weekend?_

I sighed softly. I really wished we could see each other this weekend. Every single time I tried to sneak off to our love nest, Alberta seemed to find me. My patience was running thin and I wanted to see Rose. I just wanted to see her and hold her in my arms.

My fingers paused over the keys. I didn't know what to tell her. I wanted to see her desperately. But I also knew that I couldn't resign before I had a plan. During my shifts, I went through all the options I had. I needed to find a plan which allowed me to be with Rose and see her. I also needed to create a plan that included a long term solution for Rose. One where she could still see her friends and where we could still be together.

I hoped I came up with a plan soon. I don't know how much longer I could go on like this. The sneaking around was driving me crazy. Not to mention there seemed to be no end in sight. Maybe I could recruit Emil or Celeste to help me see Rose. They both helped me set up our cabin and had told me they approved of our relationship. Celeste was also helping me pass notes to Rose. I am sure she would help us meet up.

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I hope so Roza  
_ _I love you xoxo_

 ** _Roza  
_** _I love you more xoxo_

I smiled at Rose's texts. A few days ago she jokingly said she loved me more and it started a whole play fight with us. We had gone back and forth constantly saying we loved the other more. Until I had to start my shift. It was silly and so Rose. Since then, it became our little saying to each other.

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I love you more xoxo_

 ** _Roza  
_** _I wish we could train together  
_ _I miss training with you_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _Me too baby girl xoxo  
_ _Whats happening today?_

 ** _Roza  
_** _I have a test in Stan's  
_ _And a paper do in English  
_ _You?_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _Same as yesterday  
_ _Ward duty until 8pm  
_ _And then again at 5pm_

 ** _Roza  
_** _Any chance you could switch?_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I have tried but she needs to  
_ _approve the switch_

 ** _Roza  
_** _And she won't?_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _No she won't_

 ** _Roza  
_** _She can't do this  
_ _She can't keep us apart_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I will figure something out  
_ _I promise you that_

 ** _Roza  
_** _I hate this! I hate this so much_

My heart broke as I looked at her text. I hated this just as much as she did. But I didn't know what to do. For the first time in a very long time, I didn't have an answer for her. I didn't know when I would see her or how long it would be before we did see each other. I didn't know what to tell her. I couldn't defend Alberta, and frankly I didn't want to. But I also didn't know what else to tell her, this was difficult on me too. It seemed like we were fighting a losing battle. No, I wouldn't think like that. Nothing is going to stop me from being with Rose. She was my life and I would do everything in my power to be with her.

I sighed softly and started typing.

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I do too, Roza  
_ _But we need a plan_

 ** _Roza  
_** _No luck yet?_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _Not yet, milaya  
_ _But I will soon_

 ** _Roza  
_** _I love you so much xoxo_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I love you more xoxo_

I put my phone away after that last text. I would be clocking off soon and I would text Rose more once I was in my room. I was going to ask Celeste and Emil this morning to help me see Rose. We both needed to see each other and I knew they would help in a heart beat.

* * *

"Thanks Celeste," I said to my colleague as we ate lunch together. "I appreciate your help with this."

"No problem," she smiled at me. "I really hope you two can make this work. We all are pulling for you!"

Celeste had been helping to get the cabin ready for me and Rose. Emil was taking my weekend shifts, we didn't tell Alberta because she would have vetoed it. The good thing about ward duty was that you weren't seen. It was going to be tricky, but the plan was for me and Rose to have two glorious days together! I really hoped this worked.

"Do you know who said something to Alberta?" I asked her. It had been bugging me, every Guardian who had a suspicion had been coming up to me and telling me that they were rooting for me and Rose. It didn't make sense that one of them would have outed us.

"Unfortunately, no," Celeste shook her head. "I am thinking it might not have been anyone. She might just have had suspicion and then pushed you to believe she had a case."

"I really hope that's not true," I whispered looking down at my food. If Alberta had manipulated us, it made me super uneasy. I could still be with Rose right now, if only we had played dumb a little longer.

"Well, everything is set up for tomorrow," Celeste smiled at me. "I am going to let Rose know the plan tonight when I train her. You are going to go straight from your shift right?"

"Yeah, Stan is taking my radio back with him and is going to clock me out," I told her nodding. "I figured if I was already on that side of campus it would be easier."

"What's prefect is Alberta has a meeting with Kirova first thing in the morning," Celeste explained to me. "I just found out about it, so there will be no chance of her noticing you didn't come to clock off."

"That does make things easier," I nodded. I was so excited that I would get to see Rose! I didn't care what we did as long as we were with each other. She could literally watch TV and not say a word to me. Or we could cuddle all day. Or just sleep, all I wanted was to be with her.

"Well, get some sleep," Celeste grinned at me. "You are going to need it."

"Thanks," I chuckled as she stood up to leave. I finished my food shortly after and made my way back to my room.

Tomorrow I would see Rose. She and I could go through the plans I had thought of, then we could pick the best option for us. And on Monday we could start putting the plan into action.

I felt a little guilty knowing that I couldn't leave a job until I had another one lined up. I sent a majority of my paycheck back home to Baia, Mama relied on it. I couldn't leave her in a lurch. As long as I could find a job that would pay me the same or maybe more everything would be fine.

I knew Mama wouldn't care about the money. She would prefer that I had Roza, instead of her getting a monthly sum. Mama would tell me that she would make things work. And as long as Rose was with me things would be fine. But I couldn't do that to my mother, she was an amazing women and she worked so hard. But she couldn't support a family of seven. And I knew my sisters were pregnant. Mama, needed the money I sent home. I needed to find another job and soon.

Though I knew Mama would want me to immediately come home to Baia and bring Rose with me. Babushka would too. They would both tell me that as long as Rose and I were home with family, then everything would be fine. I wished I had their spirit and their optimism.

I stripped out of my clothes and climbed into my bed. Celeste was right, I should get some sleep. I doubt Rose would let me get any sleep once I saw her. Not that I would mind. I would stay up as long she wanted me to.

My eyes felt heavy as I laid back in bed. Sleep would be good, I need a break from worrying. Everything was going to be okay. It just had to be, right?

* * *

 **I know you all are probably ready to hunt me down right now. But please don't hate me! What's a story without a little angst? Hey, at least this chapter was DPOV. That has to count for something right?**

 **Please remember to leave a review! You will get a sneak peak to the next chapter it you do :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Happy Friday!**

 **I hope you all are having a wonderful October so far! Mine has gotten off to a CRAZY and BUSY start! All good things though :) I am super excited to post this chapter. Also, shout out to Swimming the Same Deep Waters for talking me out of taking this story on a different path than originally planned. So appreciate you! :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I am so grateful and so appreciative of each and every reviewer! I do try to respond to everyone's review, but if I missed yours I am sorry! Remember, reviews get a sneak peak :P If you have for some reason not received a sneak peak, please send me a PM!**

 **Sguiliano78: PLEASE SEND ME A PM!**

 **If you are following my other stories, Not How It Should Be, has just been updated! Remember I Love You, will be updated in the next weeks lol, an update is coming soon!**

 **Please forgive all mistakes! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 RPOV**

It had been twelve days since Dimitri and I shared our kiss in the gym. Twelve days since Alberta told us to end things. Twelve days since I had seen Dimitri. Twelve days. My life had changed drastically since Spokane, and again right after. I was going crazy. I knew it.

I was in my last class of the day. I really hoped I would get to see Dimitri this weekend, but with his schedule I knew it was a long shot. I really hoped we could see each other soon. I felt my phone buzz in the back pocket of my jeans. I took out and looked at the text.

 ** _Dimitri_**  
 _Going on shift soon._  
 _I love you xoxo_

I heard the bell ring and quickly pocketed my phone. I was really hoping that he was going to tell me we could see each other this weekend. Two weeks of not seeing him was really starting to get to me, especially since we saw each other twice a day before hand. I packed up my stuff and made my way out of the classroom. Dimitri kept telling me to keep the faith, I guess that's all we could do right now.

"Hey Celeste," I greeted as I walked into the gym for my afternoon training. Celeste had taken over my training. She was good, but she wasn't as good as Dimitri. And I found that I was winning fights almost fifty percent of the time.

She was becoming a good friend though. Dimitri had passed some love notes through her and she had told me that she supports the two of us. I am hoping that she can help Dimitri and I meet up soon.

"Hey Rose! I have some good news for you," she grinned at me.

"Oh really? And what's that? Alberta came to her senses and took Dimitri off of permanent night shift?" I asked her, jokingly a little. But also secretly hoping it would happen.

Celeste laughed. "You my dear, have a date tomorrow morning, so our Saturday practice has been canceled!"

"What?" I asked her shocked. My mind was spinning. Did she just say date? With Dimitri? I was going to see him!

"Everything is all planned!" Celeste exclaimed. "You will be meeting him tomorrow morning, at your cabin, try to get there early. I don't know how long he will be able to stay awake."

"This is really happening?" I asked her in shock.

"Yes, it is!" Celeste grinned at me. "I knew you would be happy."

I ran over to Celeste and wrapped her in a massive hug. I was so excited! I was finally getting to see Dimitri after weeks of just texting him. I could not wait until tomorrow morning. I would sleep at the cabin tonight, just to make sure I was there on time. And I would get to see him sooner.

"Thank you!" I told Celeste as I hugged her.

"You are welcome," Celeste told me as we pulled back from the hug. "I really hope that everything works out for you two. I know he has been going crazy thinking of a way for you two to be together."

"I know he has, and I have too," I began telling her. "It just seems like we keep getting stuck because of allocations and him not being here at St. Vlads."

"Have you thought about transferring schools?" Celeste asked me as we began warming up.

"I am not eighteen," I told her. "Plus, I am supposed to Guard Lissa. Transferring schools would look bad."

"Not necessarily," Celeste explained. "You just went through a traumatic event, and you are the top of your year. You could easily make an argument you need a more rigorous combat program and that you need to be some place else. Because you are slated to Guard Lissa actually helps you. They would do anything to help you recover."

"You think so?"

"I think its worth a shot," Celeste told me. "Come on, go change and let's get started."

I quickly headed into the locker room to change so Celeste and I could start training. She had a really different approach to training than Dimitri, and while she was a really good Guardian she lacked the combat skills and practical skills that Dimitri had. But still at least I was getting extra training in.

We ran through a basic conditioning workout before heading into some standard point sparring. I was able to win about half of our fights which was doing wonders for my confidence, but there was a little voice in the back of my head telling me that I could be training harder.

"Bye Celeste," I waved to her as I gathered my stuff up to leave. "I will see you Monday! Have a good weekend!"

"Thanks Rose! Good job today," Celeste smiled at me as she cleaned up the equipment.

I made my way out of the gym and head toward the cafeteria. I was starving! I couldn't wait for this weekend! Maybe I should spend the night at the cabin? And be in the amazing bed sleeping when he got off shift. I am sure he would like that. But, I didn't want to mess up Dimitri's plans. I will just head over in the morning. Plus, I could take my time in the morning to get ready.

I thought about what Celeste said. Maybe I should look into transferring schools, it wouldn't hurt to take a look at that option. See if it was a possibility? I am sure Kirova would love to transfer me schools. She would jump at the chance.

"Rose," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Stan walking towards me. Now, not too long ago seeing Stan head straight for me would have my mind working on a snarky comment to send his way. But he had been such a huge support for me and Dimitri.

"Hey Stan," I greeted as he caught up to me. "What can I do for you today?"

"I wanted to let you know, that Alberta will be in a meeting with Kirova tomorrow morning at 7pm," Stan told me. "Which means that you should be able to get to the cabin easily around that time."

"Thank you! I appreciate it," I told him as the two of us started walking.

"Have you figured out what the two of you are going to do?" Stan asked me.

"Not yet," I shook my head sadly. "That's what we are hoping to figure out this weekend."

"I understand," he nodded. "Well, have a good night."

"You too," I told him as we reached the cafeteria. I headed inside to meet up with Lissa and Christian for dinner.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian exclaimed as I made my way to our standard table. "How are you on this find Friday night?"

"Hungry," I grunted out as I dropped my stuff, immediately going to stand in line. I loaded up my plate with food. Today was pasta day in the cafeteria, and it was my favorite. I took two massive servings, one of mac and cheese and the other of spaghetti and meatballs. And then a whole bunch or garlic bread.

"Damn Rosie, leave anything for anyone else?" Christian teased as I sat down with my good.

"Nope, all for me," I teased back. Lately he and I had been getting a long really well. Something about sharing a near death experience makes you closer to people. That, and he really helped Lissa understand what happened. He had been my biggest advocate with her.

"Oh Christian stop," Lissa scolded. "Rose, I am trying to see if we can go shopping to get dresses for the dance!"

"Oh right, I forgot about that," I mumbled as I ate. I had totally forgotten that next week was going to be a winter dance. Lissa and Camille had convinced Kirova that everyone needed to let off some steam since Spokane. And so a dance was added for the end of January. I couldn't believe it was almost the end of January.

"I figured you did," Lissa said. "But Camille has everything ready to set-up the day of the dance. So I thought you and I could go shopping next week right before! And I was thinking of booking us spa appointments. Plus we would get out of classes!"

"I don't know," I told her thinking about it.

"Please! I already gave Guardian Belikov notice!" Lissa begged. I totally forgot that Dimitri being her sanctioned Guardian he would come with us.

"Who is all coming?" I asked her cautiously. Maybe if it was Guardians that knew about me and Dimitri we could have some time together. Plus it would be a perfect opportunity to tell Lissa about us.

"Its just going to be you and me! Guardian Petrov told me that see was going to send someone else with me, what was his name? I can't remember, but I didn't understand why she would send me with a Guardian I didn't know, and I told her that! Guardian Belikov is my sanctioned Guardian, and he should come with me. I was really upset, I just got used to him! I didn't want someone else! Thank god, Kirova was there and she told Guardian Petrov that my comfort was a priority. Anyway, Guardian Alto, and what's her name? The Guardian you train with now is coming too!" Lissa told me excitedly.

Wow, Alberta really wanted to keep us apart that much that she would send a different Guardian to protect Lissa. Dimitri was the best! Her safety was the main priority no matter how many Guardians she sent, he should still have been on the list. I decided not to comment on the Dimitri thing, I didn't want to make Lissa suspicious. I would tell her about us soon.

"Celeste?" I asked surprised. "That's awesome! She is super nice! Plus its always good to have a female Guardian when trying on clothes. And she is much more talkative than Emil."

"Everyone is more talkative than Emil," Eddie said as he sat down next to me. His tray piled high with food as well.

"That's true," I laughed. "I think it will be a lot of fun Lissa!"

"Oh yay! I am so excited now!" Lissa exclaimed. "What are you doing this weekend Rose? I feel like we should do a girls night soon!"

"I actually have a lot of studying to do, with the trails coming up and everything," I said. I was hoping Eddie wasn't going to blow my cover with that one. Truth was I had no studying to do this weekend, not to mention I was top of the class since Dimitri and I had started training seriously. But I couldn't tell her I was going to be with Dimitri.

"Well, maybe after the dance you can come over and we can have a girls night," Lissa said to me. "We can watch movies, and do each other's nails, and —"

"And get into a pillow fight with frilly nighties?" Adrian spoke up from next to her. "Mind if I watch?"

"Adrian!" Lissa complained.

"Sure Lissa we can do it," I chuckled at the death glare she was shooting Adrain. Christian didn't look too pleased with the comment either. "Well, I have an early morning. Celeste wants to train half an hour earlier because she's running errands in Missoula tonight."

"Okay, Rose! I am so excited to go shopping next week," Lissa said to me as I gathered up my stuff to leave.

"Me too, Lissa, if I don't see you this weekend, I will see you on Monday," I told her as I stood up.

"I got to head out too," Eddie said as he stood up and grabbed his things. "I will walk back to the dorm with you."

Eddie and I both made our way out of the cafeteria. The two of us walking in silence for a while. Eddie was the kind of person who didn't feel the need to fill the silence with superficial small talk.

"You don't need to study," Eddie said suddenly as we walked. It was a statement and not a question, I figured he would know I was lying.

"No, I don't," I agreed. "But I needed to tell her something and I couldn't tell her the truth."

"What that you don't want to see her?" Eddie asked me as we continued.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Eddie the truth or not. He was Mason's best friend. And as the saying goes, bros before hoes. But I also knew that even though I never returned Mason's feeling, Eddie was still my friend. Even now when I couldn't save his best friend.

"It's a long story and I can't tell you here," I said looking around as we walked toward the Novice dorms.

"Okay, now I really want to know," he said to me. "Think you can tell me in one of the lounges? The one by my room is never used and everyone is going to still be at dinner."

"Yeah, I can tell you there," I nodded. "I just want to put my stuff in my room."

Eddie nodded and we both headed into the dorm not saying anything. Eddie walked with me as I put my stuff in my room and then we headed up a few flights of stairs to his floor. Eddie was lucky, he was on the top floor of the building. It meant that he had one of the largest dorms.

Once we were settled in the lounge room, I took a deep breath thinking about how to tell him what I needed to. This was going to be the first time I told a friend, and I wasn't sure what to say. Or how much to include.

"So, I don't really know how to say this," I started. I was struggling to find the right words.

"Why don't you just say it? Do it fast? Like ripping off a bandaid," Eddie suggested from the opposite side of the couch we were sitting on.

I curled my legs up underneath me, knowing he was going to have questions I might as well get comfortable. "I am in a relationship," I began, deep breath in, eyes tightly shut. "With Dimitri," there I said it.

"Dimitri? Belikov?" Eddie looked at me confused as the news sung in. "You are dating your mentor?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"For how long?" He asked me. I knew the questions would come.

"Technically since after Spokane, but we had been fighting feelings for each other since the before the Equinox Dance," I told him honestly.

"Wow," Eddie said taking it in. "And Lissa doesn't know?"

"No, do yo think she would take it well?" I asked him generally curious as to what he thought.

"I don't know, she has had some weird reactions lately," Eddie told me. "But you should still tell her no matter what. She's your best friend."

"I don't know how to tell her," I explained to him. "Plus, things are kind of strained because Alberta found out. And now she is trying to keep us separated. She told us to end things. That's why I got a new mentor."

"I was wondering that," Eddie nodded taking it all in. "So what are you two going to do?"

"I am not sure," I shrugged. "This weekend we are trying to meet up and have sometime together. And hopefully find away to be together."

"Well, if you need any help," Eddie said. "I am here for you."

"Thanks," I told him. "I really appreciate it. I wasn't sure how you were going to take it."

"Rose, you are my friend too," Eddie said softly. "Mason and I were best friends, but I consider you a best friend too. I just want you to be happy."

"Awe Eddie, who knew you were such a softie," I teased trying to not cry. "I probably should head to my room. I need to be up early to get to our meeting spot."

I stood up and made my way toward the door. "Hey Rose?" Eddie called. I turned to look at him. "Thanks for telling me."

I smiled at him and made my way back to my room. I really needed to look into the possibility of transferring to St. Basil's, it wouldn't hurt to look into it. And maybe it could be a good option for me and Dimitri.

* * *

I woke up extra early on Saturday morning. I wanted to shower, shave, wash my hair, and put some make up on. It had been two weeks since I had seen Dimitri and I wanted to look good. I also wanted to be prepared in case we took things little further in our relationship.

I wasn't ready for sex yet, but I was ready to push the boundaries a little farther than we had in the past. But I wanted to make sure my legs and underarms were silky smooth, and that would take sometime to do. I also wanted to avoid Meredith, she would immediately pick up on my grooming and I didn't need any gossip flying around. People finally stopped talking about Spokane.

I was digging through my closet trying to find something that was dateish and casual all at the same time. I wanted to look pretty but not so over the top because we were just going to be hanging out.

I finally found a pair of skinny jeans that fit me like a second skin and an old sweater that was originally Lissa's. It was too big on her so she offered it to me, I remember taking it in a heart beat. It was a deep burgundy with a low v-neck and was super soft, plus it was snug in all the right places. And looked cute without being over the top.

I quickly changed, making sure to also put on a cute black lace bra and matching panties. It was rare for me to wear something nicer than cotton boy shorts or thong and a sports bra.

After getting dressed I checked to make sure my make-up wasn't over the top. I noticed that Dimitri seemed to like me more with less. Taking that into consideration I had put on some BB cream to smooth out my skin tone, blush, mascara, and my cherry lip gloss. My hair was falling in soft natural waves, and thanks to blow drying it earlier had a lot of volume. I thought I looked pretty good.

Putting on a pair of tall brown riding boots and grabbing my white winter vest, I looked ready to meet my boyfriend.

I quickly made my way out of the dorm and headed toward the cabin. It was early still, and I knew Alberta was in a meeting so I wasn't planning on running into anyone. I kept a brisk pace as I made my way across campus, just because I didn't think I would run into someone didn't mean I was going to stick around to find out.

I made it to the cabin without being seen and I was eager to be inside. It after all was January in Montana, being a dhampir meant the cold didn't affect me like a human or a Moroi but it was still pretty fucking cold out.

I walked inside and was blown away with what I saw. Thousands of white christmas lights had been hung from the ceiling giving the room a soft glowing look. The fire place in the living room and the bedroom both were lit, the fires roaring. On the coffee table in the living room there was s'more ingredients laid out. Next to that was a stack of movies. I looked into the bedroom and saw that it too had christmas lights on the ceiling. There was a vase of these amazingly beautiful irises on the nightstand by the bed. I looked over to the kitchen and saw on the counter separating the kitchen and the living room were two mugs of hot coco, both topped with whip cream and chocolate sauce. Next to the mugs was a pyramid made of chocolate donut holes, with chocolate dipped strawberries along the edge.

And finally I took in the beautiful man standing in the kitchen washing dishes. He was clad in a pair of dark jeans the hugged his perfect butt and a black sweater that hugged his body. I could see his muscles tight beneath the sweater. His hair was loose and looked damp, he must have showered earlier.

"Hi," I said softly.

Dimitri turned around and I saw that he had moved on from washing to drying dishes. "Hey," he smiled at me. "I wasn't expecting you until a little later. I thought you might want to sleep in."

"Stan told me Alberta was going to be in an early meeting so I thought, I would come earlier to avoid her," I told him. "I thought you would still be on shift."

"I cut out a little early, Stan took over for me and is returning the radio," he said as he put the dishes away. "Plus I wanted a chance to clean up."

Dimitri walked toward me, stopping when he was almost flush against me. I had to tilt my head to look up at him. One oh his hands slid around my waist and pulled me closer so my body was against his. The other pulling my arms around his neck before he threaded it into my hair. He leaned down, and I closed my eyes. I felt his lips capture mine in a passionate kiss.

My mouth battled for dominance with his, but after he nipped my bottom lip twice I surrendered to him. I let his mouth lead mine as he kissed me almost brutally. It was hard and passionate, and I could feel his love for me. Along with the pain of our separation and the desperate need to be with each other.

We both finally pulled away when it was clear we needed oxygen. I stood there gasping for breath, hearing Dimitri's own pants along with mine.

"I missed you," I whispered out.

"I missed you too," he placed a soft kiss on my lips, this one much shorter than the last. "Hot chocolate is getting cold and you are probably hungry."

"Ah yeah," I said as my mind cleared. I just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms. It had been so long since I had seen him that I really just wanted us to spend time together.

"We should probably move to the counter," Dimitri said after a moment when we hadn't moved. The two of us wanting to be in each other's arms and just feel close to each other.

I nodded as he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the counter, the two of us sitting down on the stools. Dimitri's hand resting on my upper thigh as we both sat and stared at each other. My hand falling on top of his.

"I think that next weekend when we go to Missoula we should tell Lissa," I told him. "Everyone going knows we are together except her and I think it would be a good time to tell her. She will be away from the academy and it gives her time to ask all her questions."

"I agree," he smiled at me. "I am glad you are going, when she asked me it all I could think about was that I would see you."

"I thought the same thing when she told me that she already got it cleared with you," I grinned at her. "Apparently Alberta tried to tell her to take a different Guardian, but she threw a fit saying you were her sanctioned Guardian and she didn't understand why she had to take someone she didn't know."

"I am glad she did," he grinned at me.

"So, are we going to figure out away out of this?" I asked him after a moment.

He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "There are a lot of options but I don't know what to do. I could ask to be reallocated," he began telling me the options we had. "But I don't know where they would send me."

"Not to mention that asking to be reallocated from the Dragomir Princess, wouldn't look very good," I sighed thinking about it. "You probably would never work actively as a Guardian again."

"Right," he agreed sighing. "There is also the option of me seeking allocation at St. Basil's, with my rank and experience I could offer to teach. I am sure they wouldn't turn down the offer."

"Celeste told me that I could probably find away to get transferred to St. Basil's," I said softly remembering my conversation with her. "She said that being slated to Guard Lissa they might do anything to let me heal. I was looking into it though and I would have to get permission from my mother and Alberta."

"And Alberta wouldn't let you," Dimitri shook his head. "And the moment she found out she would tell your mother."

"And you would be dead before you could even leave for Russia," I said finishing his thought. "Even if you went to St. Basil's we wouldn't see each other, Russia is far and how would we find away to be together?"

"It could at least give us an option until after graduation and go from there, milaya," he told me softly. But I could see that he didn't like that option either. "I don't know if I like the idea of heading out into the human world right this minute. I want to see if we could make things work in our society first."

"I agree," I told him thinking about it. "Wasn't there another option? Umm you said a weird name a couple weeks ago, he was someone you could work privately for."

"Zmey," Dimitri said softly. "It would be calling in a favor, and he doesn't really do anything altruistically. But he does owe me, I don't know. It's a risky option, but I could see. He has properties all over the world and his own army of Guardians so people get leave frequently."

"That might be our best option right now, you could put in a leave of absence," I suggested to him. "And we could figure out where to go from here. Plus, you said private Guardians get paid more. It would be helpful with your family."

"I know, that's a big deal too," Dimitri leaned forward and rested his head on my shoulder. It was so natural and comfortable, it also reminded me that he was twenty-four. "I just don't know what I would be getting us into if we worked for him. He's just known for making shady deals."

"If so many people work for him privately, he can't be that dangerous. Right?"

* * *

 **So many of you probably expected a lemon lol :P I promise there will be some lemony goodness in the next chapter, along with some possible angst or maybe not! Haha!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am having so much fun writing this story! Remember to leave a review and get a sneak peak!**

 **Sguiliano78: PLEASE SEND ME A PM!**


	10. Chapter 9 DPOV

**Happy Friday! Okay, I know it's not Friday yet lol. But, it is 11:15 pm here and I am ready to post this chapter. Not to mention ready to go to bed, lol. So it's going to be 45min early this week! Plus, it's Friday in other parts of the world! So, if you are one of the lucky people who are still awake and checking your email, yay you! I hope when I check my email tomorrow I will have lots of reviews :)**

 **I am sure a lot of you will be very pleased with this chapter! :)**

 **As always thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peek, it has been so much fun sending them out. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their Favorites and Alerts! I so appreciate it!**

 **So many of you have been making opinions on certain characters and what's going to happen, I just want to remind you that we are only ten chapters in! Don't make too many opinions just yet! A lot will be happening :)**

 **If you follow Remeber I Love You, a chapter should be posted this weekend! :P If you aren't following Remember I Love You, you should go check it out! It will be coming to an end soon, so check it out now! :)**

 **This chapter is a little on the shorter side, but I am sure you all will be pleased with this chapter! Trust me ;) This chapter has some big things happening in it! Also, we have multiple POVs in this chapter :P**

 **As always please forgive all mistakes! I promise once this story is finished I will go back and edit the entire thing! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 DPOV**

My hand hovered over the buttons on my phone. Rose and I had spent the entire weekend together. We finally came up with the best option for us after a lot of discussions. All I need to do was make the call. I looked down at my phone. I needed to make the call, I knew I did. But for some reason, I couldn't. What if they said no? What if Rose and I couldn't be together? What if all of this was going to be worse?

It's the only option, I told myself. The only option, I had to do this. I went to press the call button on my phone again but stopped.

You can do this! I told myself. You have to do this. You have to do this for Roza, this is the best option to be with her. Just suck it up and make the phone call. I took a deep breath as I stared at the international number dialed on my phone.

If Rose saw me right now she would tell me I was being scared for no reason. The worst case scenario was that I would have to stay here at St. Vlad's. The best I would be reallocated, and Rose and I would be together. That's what we were hoping for, the best case scenario.

Belikov, stop being an idiot and just make the call!

I took a deep breath and went to press call. Before I could my phone rang.

"Belikov," I answered.

"Stop being a pussy!" My babushka's voice came through the phone. "Call the snake!" She hung up before I could respond.

I stared at my phone for a few minutes, shocked at my grandmother. But really I shouldn't be, she's that kind of woman. Take no prisoners, ball buster, fire in her veins woman.

I shook my head and redialed the number, this time hitting the call button immediately. That way I didn't have time to chicken out. I put the phone to my ear and listened to it ring. Please answer.

"Pavel," a rough voice came through the phone. Pavel was Abe Mazur's Head of Guardians and his personal Guardian. He was a graduate of St. Basil's and was assigned to Abe when he turned eighteen. The two of them have been together since they both were right out of high school. He knew Abe better than anyone and would be able to let me know what Zmey might say.

Pavel had been a Guardian at my trials, too. Occasionally, St. Basil's would offer former graduates in the area an opportunity to come back and be a tester. He and I had battled for a long time, I had just barely been able to take him down. In reality, it was pure luck, but I liked to believe it was all skill. He offered me a position then and there to be on Zmey's team, but I had already put in a request to Guard Ivan. Pavel was actually the one that told me about the opening to find Vasilisa and Rose. It was a huge step in my career, being a team leader. I knew if it was solely up to him that I would have a spot on his team, but Zmey liked to be very involved with his Guardians. Unlike most Moroi. I just hoped that there would be a spot for me.

"Hello Pavel, it's Dimitri Belikov," I said, my voice sounding a lot more confident than I felt. "I was wondering if I could run a proposition by you before I spoke to Zmey."

"Belikov, you know just as well as I do that running it by me first won't help your chances," Pavel chuckled, his tone friendly.

"I know that," I chuckled too. I was much more at ease now. "I just wanted to get an idea of what he might say. I feel like it could go multiple directions and it would be better if I was prepared."

"Sounds big," he commented. "Go ahead, what's your pitch?"

"It requires a little bit of a backstory," I sighed softly. "I found an amazing woman! She's perfect, but she is — was my student."

"Let me guess, Petrov found out and told you to end things," Pavel said filling in the blanks with what I told him.

"She did, but I can't. She's the one for me and I don't want to give up any more than I already have," I told him. "That sounds selfish and very much like I shouldn't be a Guardian."

"Sounds like Petrov is still bitter from when she and Alto had an affair," Pavel said. "She was his mentor. And it also sounds like you are a man in love. What do you need?"

Alberta was Stan's mentor. I thought they had graduated in the same year, I guess I was wrong. But if that was true, why wasn't she more sympathetic? Plus how does Pavel know about their relationship? Was their affair common knowledge? It must have been the dirty laundry of the time, I thought. I was really shocked by the information that Pavel casually threw in, but I couldn't focus on that. I need to focus on getting a job.

"I need a new job," I told him. "But as of right now, I work under Petrov and I am the sanctioned Guardian to Princess Dragomir, so reallocation is out of the question."

"You want to work for Abe? For me?" Pavel asked surprised.

"Yes, I was hoping that possibly I could be assigned to one of the United States locations," I explained. "That way she and I could still be together."

"I think you should give him a call," he told me. "I think he would take you instantly. And I know he is going to be doing a lot more work in the States."

"Okay. Thanks," I told him. "When's a good time to call him?"

"He's with a feeder now," he informed me. "Give him a call in about an hour? He would have eaten and feed, and he will be in a good mood. Plus, a business deal went really well earlier."

"I will do that, thank you," I hung up the phone.

It looks like something was finally going to go right, I smiled to myself. I continued on my ward patrol and thought about the weekend, more specifically my time with Rose. I was doing this for the two of us, I reminded myself.

* * *

 _Rose and I were curled up in bed together on Saturday night. She hadn't packed any clothes to bring with her so she was currently in my pajama top and just her panties. I had gotten a glimpse of them when she was changing and I knew that they were very tiny and very lacey. I was having a difficult time keeping my hands to myself, she was so beautiful and I wanted her so much. But I knew she wasn't ready to take things to that level._

 _"I miss sleeping next to you," she whispered softly. The two of us were lying facing each other. One of my arms serving as a pillow for her head, my other draped over her waist. One of Rose's legs tangled between mine, the arm beneath her resting near her head. Her opposite hand resting on my bare chest._

 _"I miss sleeping next to you too," I told her. We were so close, I could feel the heat over her body. I leaned forward, my lips finding hers instantly. I continued to kiss her, my hand around her waist somehow found its way up the back of her shirt. Rose's hands tangled into my hair._

 _My hand stroked the skin of her back, I wanted to bring my hands to the perfect twin globes pressing against my chest. I stopped myself though, I wasn't sure that she was ready for that. My hands brushed the underside of her breasts, testing the waters. I heard her moans and did it one more time. She was so soft and warm. I wanted to consume her._

 _Rose moaned loudly and one of her hands moved from my hair to lay on top of mine over her shirt. I felt her shift our hands until one of my hands was directly on top of her right breast. I could feel her nipple pebble as I cupped her breast, Rose's hand going back to my hair. My other hand trailed down her side and past her hips, I could feel the lace of the panties she wore, and finally skimmed down to partway down her toned leg. I pulled her left leg to wrap around my hips._

 _I felt Rose softly rub her self on me, I could feel myself hardening as she did that. I was so wrapped up in her. My hand on her breast rolled and pinched her hard nipple. Rose pulled away from my mouth and gasped softly followed by a loud moan._

 _"Oh god," she whispered out. She threw her head back and rubbed her self on me again, and pushed her chest up toward my hand._

 _My lips connected with the pulse point on her throat. I kissed, licked, and nipped at her skin. I wanted to worship her perfect body. I could feel her heat pressing against my covered cock. It took everything in me not thrust against her. I didn't want to seem like a pig tonight. This weekend was all about her. I could feel her grind herself harshly onto my hardness, I could feel the wetness seeping through her panties. It did wonders for my ego to feel that she was getting wet enough that I could feel it through her panties and my pajama pants._

 _My hand switched to her left breast to give it the same treatment as I did the other. I decided to risk a little bit and slowly unbutton the top she was wearing, my lips trailing the path my hand took to und do the top. Once the top was open enough for her breasts to be displayed, my mouth took possession of the pebbled nipple of her right breast._

 _"Dimitri," Rose moaned loudly. I felt her rocking her hips against me harder. Her moans were getting louder. I lightly nipped at her nipple and felt her arch her back into my mouth._

 _The wetness her body was creating had saturated her panties and was beginning to soak me. I could feel my cock straining harshly. My cock wanted to remove the few articles of clothing left and plunge deep inside her wetness. I moaned as I felt her rock her hips at a certain angle._

 _"Oh god," Rose said loudly. I could feel her stomach muscles tighten. I could feel that she was close. My hand went lower to stroke her cloth covered pussy. I found her clit easily and circled it through her panties. "Oh!" Rose exclaimed as I touched her._

 _I pulled my mouth away from her breast and looked up at her face. "Come on, Roza," I whispered softly as I leaned down to kiss her lips. I adjusted my hand so my palm was grinding down onto her clit and two of my fingers was stroking her slit through her panties._

 _She pushed herself down onto my hand, matching the rhythm of my hand. My lips went back to kissing her neck. I could see a light mark forming and I continued to add to it. I wanted the whole world to know she was taken. I sucked and nipped at the sweet spot on her neck. Her moans getting louder as I touched her through her panties._

 _I felt her body tighten up and I pulled away to look down at her. She looked beautiful. Her hair was sprawled out around her and her body was glistening in a light sheen of sweat. Her eyes were closed and her lips parted slightly, they were swollen from being kissed roughly. Her breasts were moving up and down as she breathed in harshly. Her tight toned stomach was on display, I could see the muscles tightening under the skin as her body got ready for her release._

 _Roza looked beautiful. She was the picture of beauty and sensuality. I couldn't believe she was all mine._

 _My hand kept up the pace on her cloth covered pussy. I could feel my hand becoming soaked with her juices. I knew she was close but I wanted to draw out this experience for her. I didn't want to race to the finish, I wanted to build her up until she couldn't control herself and the only option was for her to cum._

 _"Dimitri," she shouted her back arching as her first orgasm ripped through her body. Her legs shook and her stomach tightened. I kept rubbing her, letting her orgasm drag on. Rose looked beautiful as she came._

 _Her body finally came down from its high, collapsing against the bed harshly. I pulled my hands away from her, and just let her catch her breath. She looked gorgeous and she was all mine._

 _"You are beautiful," I told her as I watched her come down from her high._

 _"That was incredible," she whispered as she turned to look at me._

 _"I didn't go too far?" I asked her concerned. I had gotten a little carried away and I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Better for me to ask than to be left wondering._

 _"No, it was amazing," she rolled onto her side. "I didn't know it could be like that."_

 _"That my dear was just the beginning," I told her honestly. "There is much more where that came from and it will only get better with time. Especially as we learn each other's likes and dislikes."_

 _Rose went to reach for my pants but I pulled back. I was hard as a rock and I knew that if she touched me I would want more, but she wasn't ready for that tonight. I knew she would want to return the favor but I wanted her to touch me when she wanted to, not because she felt obligated to._

 _"You don't want me to return the favor?"_

 _"Tonight was about giving you pleasure, I will be fine," I told her softly. "Seeing you come undone was all I need tonight."_

 _I kissed her softly and watched as she closed her eyes. Her body needing rest more than she realized at this moment. I willed myself to soften as I watched her slowly fall asleep._

* * *

 **Abe's POV (APOV)**

"Belikov needs a job," I mussed over the conversation that Pavel just had. "And he's currently at St. Vladimir's?"

"Yes, he is," Pavel said. "It's where Janine said she sent your child."

"It is," I agreed. "You said Belikov was in love with his student? I wonder if she can help me find my child? Janine said I couldn't know them until they were eighteen, but that will be this spring."

"St. Vlad typically doesn't have a lot of dhampirs, I am sure it would be easy to find your child," Pavel told me. "I am sure Belikov's student knows who they are."

"Knowing Janine though she probably gave my child a different last name," I grumbled. Janine would do anything in her power to keep me away from my child, including giving them a different last name. I doubt it would be as easy as walking into Ellen's office and asking for the dhampir whom's surname was Hathaway. Janine would have picked something generic, like Smith or Jones.

"It's common among dhampir women, but I am sure we will be able to find your son," Pavel grinned. "And before you say we don't know, I just feel like you would have a son. I can't picture you with a daughter."

My phone ringing stopped me from throwing a sarcastic comment to my oldest friend. "Abe," I answered.

"Hello Mr. Mazur, this is Guardian Dimitri Belikov, I was wondering if you were available for me to speak with you?" Belikov's voice came through the phone confident but respectful, he was laying it on thick. Most people did that with me, but it wasn't needed this time.

"Dimitri, my boy! Abe, please, Pavel was just explaining to me a little bit about your situation," I told him kindly. "I would love to meet the woman who captured your heart, she must be a spitfire, and beautiful too. I actually have much business needed to attend to in Montana for the next several months. And I have a position open for a new Guardian if you are interested?"

"Thank you, Sir," Dimitri said to me. "And she is beautiful and smart, and amazing," the man sounded very much in love. "I really appreciate the opportunity."

"Oh please, you are a Blood Master 7 and you were undefeated in the elimination fights at St. Basil's," I brushed his thanks off. "You are qualified for the position. As a bonus, you are in Montana, where I will be doing business soon, and you are from Russia where a majority of my business takes place."

"I still appreciate the opportunity," he told me. He was grateful, and that said a lot. But he would be doing me a favor, no need to feel like he owed me. It was the least I could do to meet my child. Plus the Belikov's had always been good to me, especially Yeva. A little kindness to her only grandson wouldn't hurt.

"Let's get a little business out of the way, shall we?" I asked him, not really waiting for his answer. "I will be in Montana at the end of next week, so be sure to turn in your letter of resignation today and your leave of absence. It will just be under two weeks notice. I hope next Friday will be your official last day. Does that work for you?"

"Yes, Sir," Dimitri agreed readily. "That works perfectly for me, the sooner the better."

"Good! And please, call me Abe, you will be working alongside myself and Pavel," I explained to him. "The people I am closest too, I detest using formalities with. As far as salaries go, I think you will be very pleased," I quoted a number to him that was well into six figures and more than double what he was making now. I knew it was a generous offer, but it was standard starting salaries with my Guardians. I had more money than I knew what to do with, in addition to working in a dangerous business with a lot of enemies, I knew a majority of my Guardians supported family members: sisters and mothers specifically.

"I am sorry," he stuttered out.

"Oh, is that not enough?" I played a little dumb. I wanted to see how he would play this.

"It's a generous offer, Abe," he told me, his voice shaking. "I just wasn't expecting it to be that generous."

"As you know I pay my Guardians well, and the danger of Strigoi are not the only dangers that come my way," I told him. "All of your living expenses and transportation will be taken care of as well. Along with your cell phone bill. It does me no good if I can't get ahold of you when needed."

"I understand," he told me. "Thank you so much, and I gladly accept the offer!"

"Good, I will see you next week," I told him before terminating the call.

"That was slightly above starting salary," Pavel commented. "Are we feeling a little guilty?"

"No, but I know he will have another mouth to feed soon," I told Pavel. "Sonya Belikova is pregnant, I saw her in town the other day. And supporting a family of seven is a challenge, even on the number, I quoted him. I know he wants to provide for them and I want to help him with that."

"Abe, you will be able to give your child everything they have ever dreamed of," Pavel told me. "It will be a little late, but you still will be able to. And my guess is they don't know about you."

"I hope I will be able to," I muttered to myself.

* * *

 **DPOV**

"Roza!" I called out to my wonderful girlfriend as I saw her walking toward her morning training. I saw her whip around and run toward me. She jumped into my arms, and I easily picked her up spinning her around as I did. "I have wonderful news!"

"Tell me!" She squealed as I spun us around. I sat her on her feet after a few more minutes of spinning.

"I just handed in my letter of resignation and my leave of absence," I told her excitedly. "I begin working for Zmey, the Monday after next!"

"Oh, Dimitri!" She squealed and launched herself at me. "I am so excited, does this mean we can be together?"

"It means that in two weeks, no more hiding!" I told her. "But until then, we should keep it quiet."

"I am so excited!" She exclaimed, her arms wrapping around my neck. "We finally get to be together! Things are starting to go our way!"

* * *

 **Did you enjoy the DPOV? What about APOV? Did you all enjoy the lemon? There will be more to come :P Looks like our lovebirds are finally catching a break! Isn't that amazing? I know this chapter is a little short but it seemed like a good place to cut it off. Not to mention it was a happier chapter than the last couple, so I think that allows for a shorter chapter!**

 **Remember reviewers, get sneak peeks! I so appreciate all of you!**


	11. Chapter 10

**HAPPY FRIDAY!**

 **I know you all are probably so happy that our lovebirds are having things go their way! I know I am :) I also know that so many of you guessed that Dimitri would work for Abe, so I am sure you are all pleased with that :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed this last chapter! I am sorry your sneak peeks didn't go until yesterday, I had accidentally messed up the order of the next few chapters so it took a lot of time to edit that :) But we are back on track! I appreciate all of you who reviewed! Please continue to do so and get sneak peeks :)**

 **If you aren't reading my story Remember I Love You, please go take a look at it :) It was updated earlier this week :)**

 **For those of you who don't know, I have participated in the VA10thanniversaryproject. A collection of VA FanFiction writers who have written one-shots for the holidays! I have participated in a few and I will be participating in more in the future. I have just written my Halloween one-shot and sent it in. If you haven't read any of the VA10thanniversaryproject collaborations go take a look at them! It has been so much fun to be included in such a wonderful set of authors! The link is on my profile :)**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this story :) I so appreciate all of your support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 RPOV**

It was the Friday before the dance, which meant that today was the day that Lissa and I were going shopping. And it meant that in a week, Dimitri would be working for Abe Mazur. And we would be together and nothing could stop us! We just had to get through this week.

Dimitri and I planned to tell Lissa that we were in a relationship today. We thought it was best to tell her now when she was off-campus and there were Guardians who knew about us. I was hoping she would take the news well but lately, she had been taking things differently than I thought she would. I really hoped she didn't freak out. I just had to believe that she was my best friend and she wanted the best for me.

"You ready to tell her?" Dimitri asked me as we walked toward the front of campus. We had met up halfway, it would give us a little time to see each other but not look improper because we were heading to the same place.

"Not really, but I know I need to," I told him. "It will be worse if she finds out later. And I think having her off-campus will be better. That way she can't freak out to people. You know?"

"I agree," he smiled at me. "Are you going to the dance?"

"I don't know. I was thinking that you and I could go to the cabin," I suggested to him. "I could make an appearance for Lissa and then head out after an hour. Alberta will be watching everyone like a hawk, and I could leave with Eddie. If she thinks I am with him, she won't notice that I went to sneak off to be with you."

"We can try," he smiled down at me. "I would really like to be with you this weekend. And she has me rostered to do ward patrol on Sunday, but I am off Saturday night. So I think we could make it work."

We continued walking in silence, hoping that we could make time for each other this weekend. And also hoping that Alberta wouldn't cause too many problems for us. We only had a week before he quit working at the academy. One week and he would be free.

"You are on time!" Lissa exclaimed as we both made our way to her, Stan, and Celeste. "I am so excited! I cannot wait to go shopping! We should really update your wardrobe, Rose."

"Sure, Liss," I nodded as we got into the SUV. Lissa and I sitting in the middle seats, Dimitri and Stan in the front with Celeste in the back.

"I have such a great idea for the dresses we can wear," Lissa prattled on. "I know what everyone is wearing so I know how we should dress to be show stoppers! You will look amazing as always, but I think we should really step you out of your comfort zone . . ."

Lissa talked the entire way to the mall. I don't think she took a minute to breathe, even for her it was impressive. Especially since the car ride was almost two hours. I was wondering if her jaw hurt. I had tuned her out most of the drive willing the progressive headache I was getting away. I wasn't sure why my head was hurting so bad, it was like a whole bunch of pressure was building up. Maybe it was because of the switch from Moroi time to human time.

"Rose? Rose?" Lissa asked me. "Are you listening to me?"

I looked over to her and saw her arms were crossed over her chest, we were currently inside the mall standing by the map at the front entrance. I hadn't been zoning completely, I just had a bad feeling and was scanning the area. Like Guardians were supposed to do.

"I am sorry, Lissa," I told her. "I am just trying to get into the practice of guarding. I guess I zoned you out."

"Rose," Lissa whined. "You have months before you are going to be my Guardian, plus as of right now you are here as my best friend. So please don't get so wrapped up in what you need to do."

"I'm sorry Liss," I told her. "I promise to not act like a Guardian."

I could feel Dimitri roll his eyes at Lissa's comment, even though he was standing behind me. Dimitri and Celeste were standing near Guard while Alto was standing far Guard. It was easier that way because Dimitri and Celeste looked to be closer to our age. Along with that, Celeste would easily be able to Guard changing rooms. Which was good, especially because Lissa planned to be in a lot of them.

"Good, let's go shopping," Lissa grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the different stores. I could already tell it was going to be a long day of shopping. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through it.

We had gone to five stores and Lissa already had a mountain of bags. Poor Dimitri and Stan were carrying them. I had bought two things, mascara and lip gloss. The two items slipping into my purse that rested across my body. I didn't need much and I couldn't afford a lot either. I wasn't sure how I was going to pay for a new dress for the dance.

At some point, Stan had made a few trips to the car to drop off the bags. It was difficult for them to carry so many and still protect Lissa if necessary. I thought it was odd how she just assumed one of the Guardians would carry them. But I guess that's what it was like for her. I tried to remember back to when Eric and Rhea were alive, did Lissa carry her own bags? Or did the Guardians? The closer I got to graduation, the more I noticed how Moroi treated Guardians. Especially with the horror stories, Dimitri was telling me about some of his former classmates. Maybe it was because I was going to be a Guardian soon or maybe it was because I was starting to realize what it meant to be an equal partner. Whatever the reason, I was really noticing the separation between the two groups.

"That looks good on you," I said to Lissa. Currently, she was trying on a pair of jeans and I was sitting in the dressing room giving her my opinion. I felt like that's all I was doing today. Watching Lissa try on clothes and giving my opinion.

"I don't know," she said looking at the jeans she was wearing. "I think they are too tight."

"Up to you," I told her. "I am going to go look around."

I stood up from the stool I was sitting on and walked out of her dressing room. I saw Celeste sitting look at a magazine. She looked up at me when I walked out.

"He's out front," Celeste said softly. I could barely hear her but I was glad she was allowing me some privacy from Lissa.

"Thanks," I told her and walked through the store to find Dimitri standing out front. His hands in his pockets as he looked around the mall. To anyone, it looked like he was just glancing around, but to a Guardian, it was obvious he was scanning for threats. "Hey," I said as I walked up to him.

"Hi," he smiled at me. He looked around and behind me before dropping a quick kiss on my lips. "Are you having fun?"

"Not really," I shrugged. "I don't have the kind of money that Lissa does so shopping isn't as fun. Not to mention I feel edgy like something bad is going to happen. And I have a massive headache."

"I think you are worried about telling her," he said to me. "It's understandable. I would be worried too, but she's your friend. I think she will be happy for you."

"Thanks for saying that but we both know it's not true," I giggled a little. I knew that Dimitri thought Lissa wouldn't understand and that she took advantage of our friendship. I also knew that he wasn't sure how she was going to react, but I appreciated the effort he was making to ease my nerves.

"I do what I can," he grinned at me. "You should tell her at lunch. I can have us sit at a different table for some privacy for you."

"You would do that for me?" I teased him. In reality, Celeste and Stan would probably want to sit at a different table. They wouldn't want to hear what Lissa and I would talk about.

"I would do anything for you," he looked at me and I could see the truth in his eyes.

"I should probably go check on Lissa," I told him after a few minutes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. But I knew that I didn't want her to catch us.

He nodded and watched me as I walked back into the store. I had been standing outside with him a lot longer than I thought. I shook my head to get rid of the butterflies in my belly, he made my knees weak.

"Rose, you should totally try this dress on!" Lissa squealed as I walked back inside. She was holding up a pink dress that looked nothing like something I would wear.

"Uh, maybe later," I told her, I looked at my phone and noticed it was already the afternoon. We would need to get lunch before we finished shopping. "I am actually getting kind of hungry, do you mind if we go get lunch?"

"Yeah, we can go now," Lissa nodded as she hung the dress back up. "I need a little break too."

Celeste looked at me from behind Lissa and mouthed her thanks, I knew they were all getting tired too. The switching from human time to Moroi time was difficult on them especially because they would have to chaperone a dance too.

We met up with Stan and made our way to the food court. It was the easiest place to grab lunch with all of us and the cheapest.

"I think I want to go that salad place," Lissa commented as she looked around the massive food court. "You coming Rose?"

"I was actually going to go to the burger place," I said shyly. The entire time today we had to do what Lissa wanted to. Not once had we done something for me, and while it wasn't that big of a deal, I really wanted to go get lunch at the place I wanted.

"I will go with you, Princess," Celeste volunteered when she took a look at the expression on my face. The two of them walked off leaving Stan, Dimitri and me standing there.

"I am going to go get Chinese," Stan said thoughtfully. "What about you Belikov?"

"I think burgers sound good," Dimitri said softly. I looked at him and smiled. Stan nodded at us and we walked to the other end of the food court to get our food.

"I haven't had a burger in forever," I told Dimitri as we stood in line waiting to order. "Oh and french fries! They are my favorite!"

"I will make sure to remember that," he grinned at me. "Do you know what you want?"

"I can't decide," I complained to him. "Should I get the double bacon cheeseburger or the cowboy burger?"

"I am getting the double cowboy burger," Dimitri told me as he scanned the menu. I was a little shocked my that, Dimitri was an uber healthy eater. "I never eat junk food and today I am going to spoil myself."

"Wow," I looked at him impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you to eat junk!"

"It doesn't happen often, but I thought I would do it today," he grinned at me. "You have to let yourself have a treat every now and then. What's that your expression you use all the time?"

"Treat your self," I grinned at him. "I agree, it's healthy to treat yourself."

"That it is," he chuckled. I really wished he could put his arm around me or hold my hand, but we still needed to keep it quiet until I told Lissa. After lunch though, all bets were off. I was going to hold his hand for the rest of the day after I told Lissa about the two of us.

"I am going to get the double bacon cheeseburger," I said looking at the menu again. "I kind of want onion rings and fries. Oh, they also do hand-spun milkshakes!"

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head. He quickly looked around and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him. "If you want to get a milkshake get a milkshake if you want onion rings and fries get them both," he said softly in my ear. I felt him place a quick kiss to my temple and I smiled at the sweet gesture. He was the perfect man for me.

"Nah, I shouldn't," I said thinking about the price. I would still need some money to buy a dress. So I couldn't blow it all on food, even though I thought that was the better option.

Soon it was our turn and Dimitri pulled me so we could order. "Hi, we would like one double cowboy burger with a large fry and a side salad and a large coke. Also, can we have a double bacon cheeseburger with a large fry and onion rings and a chocolate milkshake?" Dimitri ordered. I watched the pimply teenager put the order in and quote Dimitri the price.

"Dimitri," I went to complain that he was paying for me when he took his wallet out.

"My treat, Roza," he told me. "I want to do something nice for you and this is the closest I can get to a real date with you. Just say thank you."

"Thank you," I told him. I stood in front of him and noticed Lissa had her back to us. I stood up on my tiptoes and he bent down seeing what I wanted, his lips meeting mine. I kissed him softly, trying to show him how much he meant to me.

We waited for our food and took the two trays making our way back to the group. We met Lissa and Celeste part way. Stan had found two tables that were near each other but far enough away it would give us some privacy. While all three of the Guardians were close enough they could probably listen in to our conversation, I chose to believe they wouldn't.

Dimitri, Celeste, and Stan went to sit at the other table while Lissa and I walked over to the other table. It was now or never, I told myself. Time for Lissa to know about me and Dimitri. I could do this! Lissa was my best friend she would support me! I could do this. Deep breath in and just tell her!

"Lissa," I began as we sat down at the table. Both of us put our trays of food down. "I need to tell you something."

"Can you believe that we are going to be graduating in a few months?" Lissa asked me ignoring what I said. "I mean we have been friends for years and now we are going to graduate! It's so crazy."

"Lissa, I have to tell you something," I said again a little louder. I was hoping she would hear me over her babbling.

"I mean we only have a few more dances left, this one and of course the spring one, and then it's the graduation dance," she continued talking not really carrying what I said.

Had she always been like this? Was her life really that shallow? Why hadn't I noticed it before? I was supposed to be her Guardian in a few months, I would literally be putting my life on the line for her. Did she not get that? And when did my best friend think it was more important to talk about dances than listen to me? Was this how the rest of our lives were going to be?

"It's just so crazy to think that we will be going to college soon," Lissa kept talking.

College, right, I thought. Lissa would go to college while I stood in the back and followed her around. I would never be able to study what I wanted too. Not like there was a need anyway. My whole life was planned out. Graduate, be Lissa's Guardian and die protecting her. Kind of morbid if you think about it.

"Rose?" Lissa asked me. "Were you saying something? Do you know what you want to do for graduation? Do you know what you want to wear to the dance?"

I looked up at her, she was texting someone. Probably Camilla or Christian or some other royal where she could be the center of attention. My best friend had really changed this year. I guess that's what happens when you turn into a Princess.

I thought about telling her about me and Dimitri but she was so absorbed in her own life she didn't even notice I could have one of my own. I guess Dimitri was right, maybe I shouldn't tell her. I took a deep breath, no Lissa wouldn't get it. She wouldn't understand and it would be cruel to make her try too.

"No," I shook my head picking up a fry. "I just was thinking, you're right. It is crazy."

"I know," she exclaimed. "Christian and I were talking about it the other day and we can't believe how fast this year is ending! Plus we have so much we want to do! And he and I have _so_ much responsibility to take on next year!"

The way she said it made me feel like she was making a dig at me. Like I didn't know what responsibility was or how important she was. It hurt a little that she felt the need to do that but I guess she didn't understand. She knew nothing about my life since we came back. Heck, Lissa knew nothing about Guardians. They were just always there to do what she wanted.

I finished my lunch quickly, not really wanting to talk to Lissa that much. I had a lot of food and I was hungry. Plus Lissa could hold a conversation all by herself. I learned so much about the royal gossip and what was happening with Christian. Apparently, him dating Lissa had really improved his image and he was now starting to be accepted into a much larger circle.

After lunch, Lissa demanded that we needed to go find me a dress for the dance. She dragged me into every store possible and threw dress after dress after dress at me. Soon they all started running together. I didn't want to buy a new dress, I couldn't afford one that's for sure. And I really didn't want to go to the dance.

"One more!" Lissa complained. "Just try on one more dress!"

I was currently trying to get the last dress that I tried on off of me. "No, Lissa," I exclaimed. "I am tired and my feet hurt. And we need to leave soon."

"But I found your dress," she squealed at me from the other side of the door. "Please! Just try it on!" A mass of fabric came tumbling over the door and I realized she had thrown it over to me. I groaned but decided that one more couldn't hurt. As long as it got her to stop complaining.

I took the dress from where it was hanging over the door and hung it up on the hooks in the dressing room. My first reaction when I looked at the all satin black dress was that it was low cut, really low cut. It looked like it would be able to show off my belly button. The other thing I thought was it was a little simple and a little too girly for me. I took a deep breath though and decided to try it on. Lissa wasn't going to give up.

I slipped the dress over my head and quickly realized I had to remove my bra to see how it would actually look. After doing that I went to zip up the back. I couldn't get the last couple inches but left it because I was getting the picture.

I looked in the mirror and gasped. Lissa was right, this was my dress. The dress was short, reaching just slightly higher than mid-thigh and showed off my toned legs beautifully, thank you all that training. It was a double spaghetti stop and came down to a low v-neck. The dress was tight enough that I didn't need the support of a bra, so I could see that the low cut displayed my cleavage in a way that was sultry and sexy but not slutty. The dress was tight to my torso until it reached my hip and flared out to the skirt. While on the hanger the skirt looked stiff it actually had a lot of movement. The edge of the skirt had an eyelet pattern that gave it a very feminine feel, but it wasn't girly. It was romantic but still sexy in an odd way. I wasn't sure how to describe it. I felt like a woman in this dress, not a teenager. It was obviously not meant for a high school dance but more a night out on the town with a man.

I went to step out of the dressing room but stopped when I saw the black heels Lissa made me bring in with me. She said I couldn't get the full effect of trying on a dress without heels. I slipped them on and walked out. I did a twirl immediately assuming that Lissa was standing there.

"Wow," I heard the accident voice whisper as I turned around.

"Oh," I said when I turned to find Dimitri staring at me. "I thought you were Lissa."

"Are you disappointed it's me?" he chuckled as he moved toward me. "You look beautiful."

"I could never be disappointed it's you," I smiled at him.

"Turn around," he told me taking his hand and making a spinning motion with his index finger. I did a slow twirl for him and immediately felt his hands on my back. I heard the zipper slide the last few inches up. "Women always have trouble zipping the last few inches," I heard his husky voice say in my ear. With the heels, I was still shorter than his 6'7 but I was a lot closer than before.

I turned my head to look at him. "Thank you," I whispered. "Do you like it?"

"I like it a lot," he told me. "I think you should get it and when I can I want to take you out in that dress."

My mind immediately flashed to an image of us in the city dressed to impress. My arm in his as we walked down the street to a fancy romantic restaurant. The two of us going to a show immediately after or out dancing. I felt like I would look right on his arm wearing this dress.

Dimitri stepped away from and walked back into the other part of the store. A few minutes later Lissa came over. "Guardian Belikov said you wanted my opinion," she exclaimed as she approached me. "You look amazing! You have to get it!"

I laughed at her expression and went to look at the price. I almost jumped for joy when I saw it was on clearance and had an additional fifty percent off. I had just enough money to get that and a pair of shoes. The shopping gods must love me.

"I think I am going to, and the shoes," I told her. "Do you mind unzipping me?"

Lissa helped me unzip the dress and I went to change back into my normal clothes. I took the other dresses and dumped them on the return rack. Grabbing the dress I wanted and the sky-high black heels I walked to the cash register to pay. I really hoped I could wear the dress on a date with Dimitri.

Soon we all were in the SUV getting ready to head back to campus. It had been a long day and I was excited to get back to St. Vlad's and sleep! Stan drove this time instead of Dimitri which meant we were able to text back and forth on the drive.

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I liked the dress  
_ _I cannot wait to take you out  
I want you to wear that dress_

 ** _Roza  
_** _I cannot wait either  
_ _I am glad you like it_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I liked it a lot, baby girl  
I am sorry you couldn't tell her_ ** _  
_**

 ** _Roza  
_** _Me too, but I will  
_ _It just wasn't the right time_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _I know baby  
_ _I love you_

 ** _Roza  
_** _I love you too_

"Rose who are you texting?" Lissa squealed. "Is it Adrian? Or Eddie? You two have been spending a lot of time together! It's about time you dated someone!"

Lissa's hand came out to grab my phone before I could register what was happening. She snatched it out of my hand and went to read my messages. I felt like everything was moving in slow motion. I turned and watched as she read through my text messages. Her jaw-dropping. My eyes met Dimitri's in the side view mirror, both of us had a look of horror on our face. Oh no!

* * *

 **Uh oh! What's going to happen?**

 **Please make sure to leave a review, they help motivate me to keep writing :) Also reviewers get sneak peeks! And you don't want to miss out on that, trust me :)**

 **Remember, updates happen every Friday! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy Friday! I know you all have been waiting for this chapter! I debated about posting it earlier, but that would mess up the entire schedule for this story. So we will be sticking to the weekly updates!**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed your Sneak Peek! I so appreciate the reviews and the support that you all have given for this story :) It warms my heart knowing how much you are enjoying the story!**

 **If for some reason, you reviewed and did not get your Sneak Peek please message me! DO NOT LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW! Please send me a PM! Sometimes FanFiction marks messages that have similar content as spam and they do not send. So, please message me if for some reason you did not receive it. Also, be sure to double check that you are logged into your account! I am unable to send Sneak Peeks to Guest Reviewers, so if you want one, make sure you are logged in.**

 **Guest Reviewer Michelle: I would love to post updates more than once a week, I totally understand what you are saying. But unfortunately, I am in the process of writing 3 stories, planning a wedding, working full time, pursuing a Masters degree, and buying a house all at the same time! It is CRAZY! I, unfortunately, don't have the ability to post as often as I would like. Which is why I came up with a frequent posting schedule but not so frequent I cannot keep up. I would rather do fewer updates and keep up with when I say I will post than try to post every other day and not being able to. I hope that doesn't turn you off of the story though and you continue to read!**

 **IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT NEXT WEEK: Next week I will be traveling for work, bummer I know! Now, I won't be able to post the chapter on Friday. Which means I can do a couple of things:**

 **1) I can post the chapter on Thursday or Saturday**

 **2) I can skip next weeks posting and leave you all in suspense**

 **3) I can post the chapter as soon as it's finished but that means there might be a long wait until the following Friday**

 **Please tell me the option you prefer in a review! The one that gets the most votes, will be the one I choose!**

 **Thank you, everyone! Here is Chapter 11!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 RPOV**

"Lissa?" I asked softly as she stared at my phone. She looked to be scrolling through my phone. I wonder if she was trying to figure out how long this had been going on. "Lissa, please say something! Anything, please!"

"Stan, why don't we pull over?" I heard Dimitri say to Stan. "We still have a few hours left of daylight."

"I can pull off at the next exit," Stan told Dimitri. "There are a few fast-food places, we can try to give them some privacy."

"Lissa?" I asked again. I watched as her eyes widened as she read through the messages. I could see her face change expressions from shock to anger to betrayal to surprise. Her face was like a drama student's portfolio.

She continued to read my texts as Stan got off on the next exit. Halfway along the drive to a group of fast-food joints and gas stations, Lissa threw my phone at me and crossed her arms over her chest. Her face was set in a hard expression. Stan parked in the McDonald's parking lot. He and Celeste got out of the car, but he left the keys in the ignition letting the heater run and leaving the radio on. Dimitri turned around to look at me and Lissa.

"Roza," Dimitri said softly. "We are going to wait outside if you need anything just let us know."

"Okay, thanks," I told him. I watched as he climbed out of the car before turning to look at Lissa. "Lissa, please talk to me. Say something!"

"How long?" She whispered it was so quiet I barely heard her.

"We started falling for each other almost immediately, but didn't realize what was happening," I explained to her. "And then there was the thing with Victor and that's when we realized how we felt."

"Oh, so my near-death experience and kidnapping made you realize you were in love with your mentor?" Lissa hissed out at me.

"It wasn't that," I told her honestly. "Remember how I told you Victor put an attack charm on the neckless he gave me, well it was a lust charm actually."

"You had sex with him?" Lissa gave me a look that clearly said she disapproved.

"No," my hands shot up to keep her quiet. I didn't need Stan or Celeste to overhear that. I know they supported us but there was a fine line between supporting and breaking the law. "No, we didn't but Victor told me that and then Dimitri and I started talking. We realized we had feelings for each other but we couldn't act on them."

"Because he's your mentor," Lissa hissed at me. She said, mentor-like it was a dirty word, it was making it really difficult to tell her.

"Yes, and because of you," I shrugged. "We couldn't act on our feelings because it could potentially put you at risk, plus we would hardly ever see each other. We would always be working opposite shifts."

"So it's my fault?" Lissa shouted she was really angry. I could feel the emotions through the bond. She was upset that I hadn't told her and that I was now blaming her for not being able to be with Dimitri.

"No, it's not your fault," I immediately said. "It was just going to be the nature of the job! So we weren't going to do anything, but then Spokane happened. Lissa, I didn't know if I was going to survive. I didn't know if I was going to see you again! Or him! And then Mason died, and well. . . Dimitri and I realized that life is short. And we thought it would be better to be with each other even if it was difficult."

"So what was all that with Mason?" Lissa asked me. "Were you just using him for sex?"

I sat there stunned. I felt like I had been slapped, my stomach dropped. Did she really just say that? I couldn't believe that she said that. Or that she felt that way! Lissa knew I was a virgin and not a slut like everyone said. So why did she think I would use Mason for sex? He was one of my best friends, I knew him since we were four.

"Lissa, you have been my best friend for years," I told her after taking a deep breath. "So I am going to pretend that you didn't say that. I know you are mad but you need to at least give me a chance to explain. And you need to be a little open-minded."

"Fine, but what was that with Mason?" She asked me again.

"Mason," I sighed. "Mason was complicated." I scrubbed my hand over my face searching for the right things to say. How was I supposed to tell her that I tried to date Mason? That I wanted to see if I could get over Dimitri. I only tried to date Mason because of Tasha's allocation offer to Dimitri. How did I tell her that?

"Well," Lissa said trying to get me to talk.

"Tasha offered Dimitri an allocation," I whispered. "At Christmas time. She offered him that he could be her Guardian and they could have a baby together, he's always wanted to be a father. She knew that and she's in love with Dimitri."

"Tasha?" Lissa asked. I could see her trying to work through what I had said. "Christian's aunt? She's in love with Guardian Belikov?"

"Yeah, so he was thinking about taking it," I told her. "And so he told me I should try to date, so I did . . . with Mason. But before everything happened I told him that I couldn't be with him. And he understood, he might have run after to go Strigoi hunting, but he told me he understood."

"So he went Strigoi hunting after you told him you didn't want to be in a relationship with him?" Lissa asked me. "Sounds like it really was your fault."

"Lissa that was super bitchy," I exclaimed. "That's not why he went Strigoi hunting, he went because Mia wanted revenge because her mother was killed. And he wanted to go do something, the Guardians didn't have a plan and he wanted to have a plan. So, yes, I was the one who told him where they thought the Strigoi were but he made the choice all on his own."

"Still sounds like it was because of you," she grumbled. Lissa crossed her arms over her chest and looked out the window. I followed her gaze and saw Dimitri and Stan standing by her door. Their backs to us. I was sure that Celeste was on my side of the car.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" I almost screamed. "Because you are making it really different to tell you and be honest with you. You have been for the past few weeks!"

"Well, if I am such a shitty friend, why are you telling me?" She shot back at me.

"Because you don't seem to get it," I groaned out. "And you told me to explain it to you. So I am explaining it to you! Fuck, I wanted to tell you earlier today! But you completely ignored me!"

"Well, maybe you should have tried harder!" Lissa hissed at me.

"You know what, Lissa, screw you!" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked out my window. I saw Celeste's back. "I thought I could tell you anything, I thought you were my best friend. But I guess you are just Princess Vasilisa Dragomir now. You haven't cared about me in months, since before Christmas."

"That's not true! You haven't told me anything since we got back to the academy!" Lissa shouted. "You slept with your mentor when I was kidnapped! You fell in love with him! You told Mason where the Strigoi were hiding and he died because of you! You are just being a selfish bitch! You are just mad because I am in the spotlight and you aren't!"

I could feel through the bond that she felt everything I was doing was because I was jealous of her. She thought that I was doing everything so I could be in the spotlight and that I was being a bad friend because of it. She didn't understand why I wasn't supporting her. And why I wouldn't tell her anything. She felt like half of what I was saying was made up and it was annoying her.

"You think I am jealous?" I voiced her feelings allowed. "You think I am jealous, and that I am trying to get in the spotlight. You don't believe anything that I am saying."

"I think you are just trying to one-up me," Lissa humphed. "You used to be the center of attention before we left the academy and when we were on the run! And now I am!"

"Lissa you have it all wrong!" I exclaimed. "You can be the center of attention, I don't care! I don't want to be the center of attention."

"Well, what do you want?" She hissed at me.

"I want to be with Dimitri," I shouted. "I want my best friend back."

I turned and looked at Lissa. She looked as if she had been slapped. I saw her eyes were full of tears and that she was trying not to cry. Her face was flushed from her anger. Her arms were still crossed over her chest.

"I am going to need some time," Lissa whispered after a few minutes. "I need time to think about all of this."

"Lissa, don't do that," I complained. I tried pushing into the bond to get a sense of how she was feeling but she had blocked me out. If I really wanted to I could push in and find out, but I got the sense that would cause more problems right now. "Don't shut me out. Let's talk about this!"

"No, Rose," Lissa mumbled. "I think I just need to digest all of what's happened."

"Lissa, please," I begged. "Please, don't do anything rash! Don't say anything to anyone, including Christian, not until we talk about this. Please!"

"Fine," she whispered. "Let's go, I want to get some sleep before I have to get ready."

I looked at her and noticed she had turned away from me. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the SUV. "Celeste, we are ready to go," I told her.

"Everything okay?" Celeste asked me as she got back into the car. I shook my head slightly. I noticed Dimitri and Stan get back in the car. I sat back down and noticed my phone sitting on the seat between me and Lissa. It was slightly closer to me.

I went to grab it and heard a sniffle. I looked at Lissa and saw that she was still staring out the window, I saw that she had tears falling down her cheeks.

Lissa had been a royal bitch lately. But she was still my best friend and still had feelings, she shouldn't have found out about me and Dimitri that way. I should have told her, I also should have told her about Spokane and Mason. I should have told her a lot of things, but I didn't I was being a crappy best friend too.

I took my phone and put it away. I didn't know how to tell Lissa things anymore, and I think it was causing our relationship to go sour. We both needed to work on communicating with each other. Maybe that's why she had turned into such a bitch. Because I wasn't there to keep it real. Or maybe she had always been this way and I just didn't notice because I lived that life with her. I had only really begun how serious everything was when Dimitri started teaching me. And since Spokane, I really understood it now.

Stan drove back to the academy, no one said a word the entire time. It was an odd silence in the car, I desperately wanted to say something to Lissa but I also wanted her to say something to me.

We got back to the academy and everyone was unloading the car. Christian was waiting for Lissa and was helping grab her bags. He gave me a weird look when he noticed how tense the situation was.

"Rose, I will let you know when I want to talk," Lissa said before she walked off. Christian looks at me and mouthed "What?" I shook my head at him. He didn't need to be involved in our drama. He smiled sadly at me and joined Lissa.

"You two go," Stan urged Dimitri and me forward. "You can probably make it to the cabin before there is a Guardian shift change, and Alberta won't be up for a while."

"Thanks," I smiled at Stan. I looked at Dimitri and he grabbed the only few bags left in the car and we made our way to the cabin, neither of us saying anything. But it was a comfortable silence, unlike the other one.

"So," Dimitri stated as we walked into the cabin. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I told him as I went to sit down on the couch. "I just want to spend time with you and get some sleep. Is that okay?"

"That is more than okay," he grinned at me. He joined me on the couch and immediately took me in his arms. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said as I snuggled into him. "You pick."

"I have to get up to put a movie in," Dimitri chuckled as I realized I was pretty much immobilizing him with how we were cuddled.

"Then, no movie," I yawned. I had been up for hours. "I am too comfortable to move."

"You don't have to," I watched Dimitri toe off his boots and I did the same with my shoes. I immediately put my feet up on the couch and rested my head against his chest.

"I love you," I whispered to him. My eyes felt heavy as the weight of changing times and the mall trip came down on me. All I wanted was sleep.

"I love you too," Dimitri's deep voice said as it lulled me to sleep. I felt a kiss on top of my head but I wasn't sure it was real.

* * *

I woke up and wasn't sure where I was. The bed I was in was too big to be mine. And it was pretty chilly in here, not like the radiator heat in the dorm. I could smell Dimitri's aftershave and that was the only thing keeping me centered. If I could smell that it meant the man was close.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around blinking as I took in where I was. I got up and stretched. I found that I had been stripped out of my jeans and I was wearing just my panties and a massive t-shirt. I looked down and noticed weird writing. Along with that, there was a sweatshirt on the side of the bed. They both looked to be Dimitri's.

I grabbed the sweatshirt and put it on, leaving it unzipped. I was a little more awake and looked around some. It took me a couple minutes but I pegged that I was in the cabin, mine and Dimitri's love nest.

I padded out to the main room and the kitchen, mostly because I smelled food cooking. I found Dimitri there in a pair of sweatpants and a tight fitting t-shirt.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he greeted me as he noticed me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I said my voice was still husky with sleep. "What are you doing?" I asked him as I went to sit at one of the stools by the counter.

"I am making us lunch," Dimitri told me. "Well, more like a late lunch slash early dinner. We both slept for a really long time."

"What time is it?" I asked him as he started plating food. "And what did you make?"

"It is almost four," Dimitri grinned at me. "And I am making jambalaya."

"You know how to make jambalaya?" I asked him shocked. He put two bowls down on the counter. One in front of me and one in front of the other stool.

"Ivan went through a stage where he was obsessed with the Southern part of the US. We went so many places and he tried so much food. Not all of it tasted good, but I took a liking to it," Dimitri explained. "And I liked to cook so I learned. Plus, I know how you like spicy food. I thought you would enjoy it."

"You are the perfect man," I told him smiling at him.

"I am hardly the perfect man, but if I make you happy that's the important thing," he said to me as he cleaned up. A couple minutes later he joined me at the counter.

"Wow, this is really good!" I told him surprised.

"Don't sound so surprised," Dimitri chuckled. "I am a good cook, my Mama taught me well!"

We fell into a comfortable silence as we ate. I was noodling around somethings in my head. The dance was tonight. I was supposed to meet Lissa to get ready at six, but I doubt that was going to happen now. Plus I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to the dance now. Both Lissa and I need some space, it probably wasn't a good idea to go to the dance tonight.

"I don't want to go to the dance tonight," I told him as we ate our super late lunch. "With everything that happened with Lissa, I would rather just stay here. Plus I don't need to flaunt anything with her."

"It's up to you milaya," Dimitri said. "If you don't want to go, we can stay here and spend time with each other."

"I think it would cause more problems if I went," I mumbled. "Plus we were supposed to go together, Eddie and me, and Christian and Lissa, I don't think that's happening now."

"Well, you and I can have a fun night here," Dimitri smiled at me. "I know you would have much preferred to have gone to the dance, but we can still do something fun!"

"Thanks," I smiled at him. "So, you have one more week."

"Yeah," Dimitri grinned. "Zmey gets into town next week and then I start the next Monday. He wants me to meet him on Saturday morning though, he said you are invited as well."

"Moroi morning or human?" I asked Dimitri. The switch this weekend was brutal and I would rather not have to do it again. But if Dimitri wanted me to go with, I would.

"Moroi," he chuckled. "There is a 24 Hour diner near the hotel he will be staying at. They serve breakfast constantly so I told him we would meet him there. I figured it would be easier for us."

"Yeah, that's a lot easier," I nodded eating. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I would love if you came with me," Dimitri told me. "He knows I am in a relationship and I think it might be good for him to meet you. It would make it easier if he knew you and could support us."

"That is very true. Will I be able to sign myself out though? Won't Alberta pitch a hissy fit? And what about Kirova?" I asked him as I thought about it.

"I won't be working for the academy anymore so it doesn't matter what Alberta thinks and as far as Kirova," Dimitri said thoughtfully. "Well, I am sure Zmey could sign you out. He's pretty influential not to mention most people fear him. It would take one request from him and it won't be a problem. But she will probably let you go anyway."

"You think so?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's not going to have to send academy resources for you so it won't matter," Dimitri shrugged. "That's the main reasons novices can't go off campus a lot because she won't send academy resources for them. But if they have friends or family that comes to get them she doesn't pay attention to them. As long as they show up for classes and they aren't using academy resources."

"Wow, that sucks," I grumbled. "She really cares about dhampirs doesn't she."

"She's a product of her upbringing and of her generation," he told me. "Don't judge her too harshly."

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I asked Dimitri as he started cleaning things up.

"Well, we have a whole bunch of movies and there are some board games," Dimitri suggested as he washed the dishes. "I need to call my family tonight, do you want to talk to them?"

"Oh, I guess I could," I said suddenly really nervous.

"You don't have too!" Dimitri said suddenly. "It was just a thought, plus we normally video chat so I understand if you don't want to."

"Umm, can I think about it?" I asked him. I knew I wanted to meet his family, just maybe not tonight.

"Of course you can!" Dimitri dried and put the dishes away. "Let's go figure out something to do."

I nodded and we headed into the living room We both went to look at the movie selection. Dimitri had hit the jackpot, he had every movie imaginable. Along with a few TV shows. I was trying to decide if I wanted to pick something funny or if I wanted to watch a TV show with him.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked as we looked at three different movies. We couldn't make a decision but had narrowed it down to three. Pirates of the Caribbean, The Ugly Truth, and The Pacifier.

"We can technically watch all of them," Dimitri joked with me. "But I think we should watch The Pacifier."

"Okay!" I jumped up and went to put it in the DVD player. The Pacifier was one of my favorite movies and I was so glad he decided to pick it. It was funny and had some action in it. Plus a little romance. It was a perfect date night movie, yes I was thinking about this like a date.

"I am going to go make some popcorn, do you want anything else?" Dimitri asked as he stood up.

"Do you have red vines?" I asked super hopefully but also trying to not get my hopes up. Popcorn and red vines were a staple with me and Lissa on the run when we went to the movies. It was the best movie candy in my opinion.

"I do," Dimitri grinned at me from the kitchen. "I also have Dr. Pepper."

"You are the best," I grinned at him.

I quickly put the movie in while Dimitri started on the popcorn. I could hear the popping of the kernels as he got everything else. Soon he was sitting next to me on the couch. Popcorn in a bowl sitting on his lap along with the red vines packaging in mine. We were cuddled on the couch and it was going to be a good night. A typical date night, I was so excited. I could tell Dimitri was too, it was just so normal and perfect.

* * *

It was Thursday, one more day and Dimitri would be officially done with the academy! He and I had spent the entire weekend together, it was incredible. We were learning so much about each other. We knew a good amount about each other and there was a major amount of physical attraction, but you couldn't build a relationship on that.

Lissa and I still weren't talking. Things were tense, especially at meal times. Our friend group knew that we had fought but not what we fought about. So they weren't sure what to say during meals. It was an awkward and tense time. Hopefully, it would end soon.

Abe Mazur had arrived last night and apparently met up with Dimitri on campus this morning. He had arranged for Dimitri to get a new room that was on the top floor of the Guardian building. I had yet to see it in person, but he sent me a video of it this morning. It was a much bigger space and looked to be closer to a one bedroom apartment than a dorm room. He was ecstatic and couldn't wait to show me.

Dimitri had been right, one request from Zmey and Kirova caved immediately. I would be joining them on Saturday morning for breakfast off campus. Apparently, there was a lot to discuss and it was going to be a long day. But I was curious to meet the man that was going to be employing Dimitri.

"So what's going on with you and Lissa?" Eddie asked me as he and I walked to the cafeteria for lunch. This was the first time he and I had a minute alone together.

"Last week before the dance I was going to tell her about," I trailed off knowing he knew what I was leading at. "Anyway, I ended up not saying anything. And she grabbed my phone when we were texting and found out that way. Both of us said things we didn't mean. But now she wants space."

"Oh wow," Eddie said a little shocked. "I am sure you guys will make-up, you always do. Just give her a little bit of time to digest the information."

"I am trying to but all I really want to do is explain everything to her, but she won't let me," I shook my head as we continued walking.

"Yeah," Eddie nodded agreeing with me. "It's not going to do any good though if she won't pay attention and hear you out. Just let her have space so she can hear you out. Otherwise, it will make things worse."

"I never thought of that," I said thoughtfully. Eddie was right just pushing her to listen wouldn't make her understand. It was better to let her think things over before I said anything, make sure she was in a listening mood.

"It's going to be fine," Eddie told me. "Anyway, we have a lot going on! Two weeks until the field experience, so we need to focus."

"Oh god, that's right," I grumbled. I scrubbed my hand over my face as I thought about that. In two weeks we would be starting our field experience and it was going to be exhausting.

"Why are you worried?" Eddie asked me suddenly as we dumped our stuff at our usual table. "You are the top of the class!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't stress about it or work hard," I told him as we went to get food.

"It's going to be fine," Eddie rolled his eyes at me as we both piled trays high with food. Being a dhampir meant we ate a lot, add in all the rigorous training that meant we ate even more! "And you know, the field experience means six weeks of you having Lissa all to yourself. That means if she's still not talking to you, then you can just make her listen."

"Oh shut it," I elbowed Eddie as he started laughing. The two of us took our food back to our table. I noticed that both Adrian and Lissa had shown up. I sat away from Lissa giving her space again. I put my tray down and began eating, doing my best to mind my own business.

"Rose," Lissa cleared her throat after a few minutes. My head snapped up so fast I thought I broke my neck for a second.

"Yes?" I said softly.

"Can we talk? On Saturday?" She asked me. "I was thinking we could meet up on Saturday night and do that girls night we talked about."

"Sure, Lissa," I nodded softly. "We can do a girls night on Saturday."

* * *

 **What did you all think? Don't hate Lissa just yet! Remember we are only 11 chapters into the story! A lot more to come :) Remember to leave a SIGNED REVIEW if you would like a sneak peek!**

 **Thank you to all of you who have continued to read the story :) I so appreciate the support :)**

 **Be sure to follow my other stories and my collaborations with VA10thanniversayproject (link on profile)! There will be a Halloween Collaboration posted on the 31st (Tuesday) So be sure to look out for mine! :)**

 **IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT NEXT WEEK: Next week I will be traveling for work, bummer I know! Now, I won't be able to post the chapter on Friday. Which means I can do a couple of things:**

 **1) I can post the chapter on Thursday or Saturday**

 **2) I can skip next weeks posting and leave you all in suspense**

 **3) I can post the chapter as soon as it's finished but that means there might be a long wait until the following Friday**

 **Please tell me the option you prefer in a review! The one that gets the most votes, will be the one I choose!**


	13. Chapter 12 DPOV

**Hello Everyone! Please do not hate me!**

 **I know I promised to post a chapter on Thursday or Saturday of last week because I was traveling for work. Unfortunately, I had written the chapter and the following chapter but they didn't save! I only found out after I went to post on Saturday! So I had to rewrite both chapters! Along with traveling for work. I am so so so sorry!**

 **Also, I didn't send sneak peeks this week to reviewers because the work conference I was at took a lot more time than I thought it would. I am so sorry! But if you reviewed the last chapter and review this chapter, I will send you an extra long sneak peek! Typically Sneek Peeks are 150-250words if you reviewed in the last chapter and this chapter you will get an approximate 500-word sneak peek! :)**

 **I participated in the VA10thannviersayproject Halloween Collaboration! The link is on my profile! My one-shot is also cross-published on my profile! :)**

 **I just got home so I thought I would post this a day early to make up for the disaster of last week! Regular posting schedule will resume starting next week! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please forgive all mistakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 DPOV**

"Mr. Mazur," I greeted my new employer as I met him at the academy gates. I stuck out my hand to shake his.

"Dimitri, what did I tell you?" Zmey said as he shook my outstretched hand. "Please, call me Abe. I am looking forward to you officially working for me!"

"As am I," I told him. "Pavel, it's good to see you again."

"Belikov," Pavel shook my hand as well. "Seems like you and I will be working closely these next few weeks and maybe even months if all goes well."

"Yes, Sir," I nodded. "I understand you want to make a few things clear to Headmistress Kirova before I officially start working for you?" I asked Abe.

"Yes, I do," Abe grinned at me. "My business here is much more personal than you would assume. On Saturday we can go through all of it, but I would like to give her a heads up."

That was odd, Zmey never gave anyone a heads up for anything. I was curious as to what was his personal business that he felt the need to let Kirova know. I also wanted to know more about what his business was. I didn't think Zmey had a personal life. For the entire time, I knew him, I never knew if he had a lover or lovers. Not to mention he didn't have a family that anyone knew of, probably safer that way.

"Well, we can head over there now," I suggested to him and Pavel.

"Lead the way," Abe told me. I gestured for the two of them to follow of me and began making our way toward Kirova's office. I had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting experience.

I made polite conversation with both Pavel and Abe as we walked through campus. Pavel informed me a little bit about the locations that Abe had Guardians stationed. Abe filled me in on some gossip from Baia and even encouraged me to call my family.

"Here we are," I told them as we walked into the building. I began making my way toward Kirova's secretary so she could let the Headmistress know we were here. But Abe brushed passed me and immediately made his way to Kirova's office. Pavel followed with him shortly behind. Kirova's secretary looked at me strangely, I shrugged and followed Abe into the Headmistress's office.

"Ellen!" Abe greeted the moment he walked into the office. Well, he more like barged into the office. "How are you? How long has it been now?"

"Mr. Mazur," Kirova said as she jumped out of her chair. Her surprise was evident as she looked at Abe. "What can I do for you today?"

Abe walked into the room and took a seat across from her. "Oh Ellen, no need to be so formal! You know why I am here," Abe grinned at her. His grin was wide and showed his fangs, it was meant to intimidate and judging by Kirova's flustered expression the grin accomplished its goal.

"Mr. Mazur, you know I can't release the information," Kirova stuttered out. "I am sorry, but I, unfortunately, am not able to give you the information you seek. I have told you I will give the letter you wrote to your child when they are eighteen."

If I had not mastered how to keep an indifferent expression, I knew my jaw would be on the floor. Abe Mazur, Zmey, had a child that attended St. Vladimir's! No wonder his business was personal and he wanted someone with intimate knowledge of the school. I knew that when he hired me, he was getting more out of the arrangement than I was. But I never guessed that he would be looking for a long-lost child.

"Ahhh yes," Abe looked at her. "I hope you don't mind me sticking around though, maybe do a little research and find my child." It obviously wasn't a question.

"Of course," Kirova cleared her throat.

"In return for keeping things civil with my Guardians and your staff," Abe began speaking. "I promise to make a very sizable donation to your school and even leave a few Guardians here to bolster security. Especially to allow me the freedom to come and go as I please and possibly taking some students with me."

"Students?" Kirova asked a little flustered. Zmey had that effect on people. I knew Abe was referring to Rose and I was prepared for the backlash of my relationship with Rose but I was hoping everything would be okay.

"Rose, Belikov's student," Abe clarified.

Kirova's eyes widened. I observed her closely, she almost looked slightly afraid. I saw her swallow and nodded her head. "That would be fine," her voice shook lightly. "Any particular reason why?"

"Belikov?" Abe looked at me, silently asking me if it was all right for him to spill our secret. I gave him a quick nod. It was risky but necessary, especially if we were going to be public with our relationship. "It seems that the reason your most accomplished Guardian has resigned because he had a personal complication."

"Personal complication? I don't understand, Guardian Belikov, I assumed you were happy with your position," Kirova said looking at me and Abe.

"It seems that Belikov and Rose have deeper feelings for each other than strictly necessary," Abe told Kirova. "So, I offered him a position so they could pursue a relationship. In return, he was going to help me find my child. Jean refuses to tell me, but I know they are here."

Jean? Must be the woman he had a child with. I didn't realize that Abe had a lover, it seemed so strange to me. I don't know how much help I would be in finding his child. I didn't know a lot of Moroi students, but Rose might be helpful. Plus it was odd for a Moroi not to know their father, I am sure she knew who it was in her class.

Kirova cleared her throat again. "Well, then I guess there is nothing I can do. Guardian Belikov, may I have your word that you have not tried anything with your student?"

"We have kept our distance Headmistress," I told her. I hated lying but it was necessary in this moment. "Guardian Petrov suspected our feelings and told us to stay away from each other. It was around the time I contacted Mr. Mazur and he made me an offer. I hope this won't tarnish my file."

"Belikov you have been an incredible Guardian and you found the Princess," Kirova explained. "I am willing to overlook this transgression."

"Thank you, I appreciate it," I nodded at her. I let out the breath I was holding. Seems like Kirova was willing to let everything go because I found Vasilisa in two weeks after being hired. It was comforting knowing that Kirova wouldn't be making accusations or pressing charges against me.

"Well, since that is settled," Abe clapped his hands together the sound interrupting the silence. "I would like Guardian Belikov to stay on campus along with ten of my Guardians, they will all need spacious rooms. I don't want them downgrading their living space just because they are staying on campus. The other fifteen will stay at the hotel I will be at until I can set up a more permeant residence. If you would loan me a few of your teachers, I would like the place to be warded, I would greatly appreciate you allowing me to borrow them. I will also be supplying Belikov with an automobile, that way he may come and go as he pleases. I would appreciate if you allow him the authority to sign out Rose."

"Of course," Kirova nodded. She seemed like she was ready to agree to anything, mostly so he would leave her alone. I watched as she typed a few things on her computer before turning back to Abe. "I can have Guardian Belikov set up in one of the apartments in the Guardian building. A few of your other Guardians may go there and the rest of them may go in Guest Housing. After this meeting, my secretary will have keys ready for you for all of your Guardians. Is that sufficient?"

"Yes, it is," Abe grinned. "And Belikov having the authority to sign out Rose?"

Kirova cleared her throat. "Not an issue," she said her voice stronger than before. "I would appreciate you won't have her missing too many classes."

"Of course not, it's mostly for the weekends," he told her. Abe stood and placed a check on her desk. I couldn't see the amount but based on how much her eyes widened it must have been a large donation. "Now, if all goes smoothly there is another one where that came from."

Abe straightened his clothes and proceeded to walk out of the office, Pavel and myself following immediately, the three of us stopping at Kirova's secretary. The poor woman looked a little frazzled as she tried to sort out a dozen keys on her desk. I could see her trying to put labels on them.

"Oh!" Kirova's secretary looked up suddenly. "Mr. Mazur, I was just organizing the keys for your Guardians."

"Oh thank you, Emma," Abe said looking at the nameplate on her desk. "But, we only need Guardian Belikov's new key. The rest we will pick up on Monday."

"Yes, sir," Emma smiled at Abe and fiddled around on her desk before picking up a set of keys. "Here are Guardian Belikov's keys. He needs to return his old ones by next Wednesday at the latest."

"Thank you, Emma," Abe smiled a little flirtatiously at the young Moroi woman. "I will let you get back to your work."

Abe walked away from her desk and handed me the new set of keys. Abe gestured with his hand for me to lead the way. It was obvious he wanted to go straight to my new accommodations so I began leading them toward the Guardian dorms.

I cleared my throat as we were walking, I didn't know how to bring up the subject. I wanted to learn more about Abe's business here at St. Vlad's but I wasn't sure I should. I could hardly believe he had a child. And the fact he didn't know much about his child! That was the most surprising thing. The most influential man in the Moroi society knew nothing about his child. Whoever was the mother obviously did a really good job of hiding things.

"So, you have personal business at St. Vladimir's?" I asked trying to appear casual. "That's why you hired me, isn't it?"

"It is," Abe nodded. "You have intimate knowledge of the campus and the students. You are the best hire, especially considering your relationship with a student."

I thought over his words. I did have knowledge of the campus, its how I was able to find a cabin for me and Rose. I also did know a lot of students, which would be helpful. The only thing I was a little uncomfortable with was the fact he wanted to use Rose. But I guess it could be worse with Zmey. He just wanted to use her knowledge of her classmates. And Rose could hold her own, plus it wasn't really hurting her.

"I see," I nodded as we walked into the Guardian dorms. The three of us climbed the stairs to the top floor. I made a right and headed down the hallway to the room that matched with the keys in my hand. I unlocked the door and was blown away by the space.

The door opened to a great room that had a counter on one side that separated a kitchen from the main room. On the other side, there was a little hallway that leads to a bathroom and opposite that a bedroom. There was one window in the bedroom but three massive windows in the great room. It was a shame we were on Moroi time because the apartment would have amazing natural light. It was completely empty but I could move all the furniture from the cabin into here, it was almost the exact same size.

I took my phone out and snapped a quick video tour to send to Rose. I couldn't wait to be in here with Rose. I could see us spending so much time together here. I also was fantasizing about us living together.

I would do whatever Abe wanted me to because this was all for Rose.

* * *

"You ready?" I asked Rose as I finished getting dressed.

"Yeah, just finishing up my make-up, give me like two minutes," she called from the bathroom. Last night I was officially done working at St. Vladimir's so Rose spent the night in my apartment. It was so great not having to sneak around. We were being discreet but it wasn't a big deal if we got caught now.

"Okay," I called to her. I looked in the mirror that hung on the inside of the closet door, straightened out the sweater I was wearing. Abe explained that he didn't require his Guardians to wear uniforms all the time, and until my Mazur uniform came in the mail I could wear whatever I wanted.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky," I hear Rose's voice from behind me. I turned around to find her admiring me. I, in turn, took my time admiring her.

She was clad in a pair of skin-tight jeans that showed off her lean legs. She was wearing a scoop neck blue-grey short sleeve top that cupped her breasts perfectly. The color accenting her skin tone beautifully. I could see her brown jacket slung over her arm and noticed she was wearing matching tall brown boots with a heel. I wished she would turn around so I could admire the way the heels accented her perky full butt. My eyes dragged up her body and took in the exotic features of her face. The glistening pink lips smiling at me as I looked her over. Rose's hair fell around her face in soft waves and I wanted to run my fingers through it.

"I am the lucky one, you are beautiful," I told her honestly. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. My hands resting on the small of her back, I so wished I could slide them a little further and cup her butt.

"We need to head out," her voice was husky. "We probably don't want to keep them waiting."

"You are right," I nodded. I took her coat and held it open for her, so she could slip her arms into it.

"What's he like?" Rose asked as I put my jacket on and we made our way out of the building. "Does he speak English? And what's his personal business that he has here at St. Vlad's?"

I chuckled softly. "He speaks multiple languages, Russian, Turkish, English, French, Italian, and a few more I think," I told her. We hadn't had a chance to talk about Abe since before the mall trip with Lissa. It was understandable that she was curious.

"So what's he like?" Rose asked me again as we walked outside.

"He's a little eclectic," I told her thinking of Abe. "He is used to getting his way, people typically fall all over themselves when they meet him. So it's relatively simple for him to get his way. He can read any situation better than most Guardians. He has a dry sense of humor."

"Sounds like he and I will get along great," she laughed a little as we walked toward the car park. "He can't be all bad, he gave you a job. And got you a better room and car."

"That's true," I nodded thinking about it. Abe had supplied me with a brand new Escalade, which was signed in my name, not his, it was a little odd. He also took over my cell service bill which was a family plan. I protested at first but he insisted that it wasn't that much money for him.

"So he has personal business that he needs to take care of at St. Vladimir's?" Rose asked me as we climbed into the car. "What kind of business would a mobster have at St. Vlad's? Especially personal business?"

"He apparently had a child years ago," I explained to her. I didn't want to share the information that Abe wanted to use her as a way to find his child, but I thought it would be better for her to be prepared. "His lover at the time didn't tell him until she dropped the child off at St. Vladimir. And he has been looking for them ever since. He wants you and me to try to help him find his child."

"How?" Rose asked me as I drove us through the academy. I smiled when her hand came to rest on my thigh.

I gave our security code to the gate head before answering her. After we were cleared we were on our way to meet Abe and Pavel for breakfast.

"Well, he figured you might now all the students who don't know their father," I told her. "And let's be honest, it is going to be fairly simple because it's odd for a Moroi to not know their paternity."

"That's true, I can think of maybe two total in my class," she nodded as we drove. "I don't mind helping him find his kid. As long as we get to be together."

I looked over at her and smiled. She was so beautiful and all mine. I don't know what I did to deserve someone like her. "I completely agree," I told her honestly. "I am so in love with you, I would do anything to be with you."

I watched as her cheeks turned pink. She looked up at me from beneath her lashes. "Shouldn't you pay attention to the road?" Rose whispered softly.

"If I must," I tore my eyes away from her and looked at the road in front of me. I hoped that Abe would stay here in Montana until the end of the school year and potentially give Rose a job.

"I forgot to tell you that Lissa wants to have a movie night tonight," Rose told me after a few minutes. "She wants to talk about last weekend. Apparently, she has a lot of questions."

"How do you feel about that?" I asked her as I watched the road.

I worried a lot about Rose when Lissa was involved. Lissa tended to bulldoze over Rose's opinions and feelings, it was a very one-sided friendship. Last weekend was difficult on Rose, she never said it but she was incredibly hurt by Lissa's reaction. I wished I could make it easier for her.

"I think it would be good for us to talk about things," she shrugged. "I guess I prefer her want to talk and asking questions rather than her making assumptions."

"I understand that. I just don't want you to get upset," I explained honestly. "I love you and I don't want her putting doubts in your head."

Lissa had a way of making Rose doubt her decisions. The two of us had already had so much thrown at us, my fear was that Lissa would make Rose doubt herself and us. I already almost lost Rose once, I don't know what I would do if I actually lost her. But I knew that Rose needed the support of her best friend, though for the life of me I didn't understand how they could be best friends.

"That would never happen," Rose whispered. "I wonder sometimes if that's going to happen with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I mulled over her words.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are going to think all of this is too much and it's not worth all the heartache," Rose said softly. Her hand slipped off my thigh and she looked out the window.

I drove to the exit and didn't say anything. I didn't really know how to respond. I knew she had fears but I thought we had talked about them. I should know better though, I have sisters, insecurities don't just leave women after a few conversations. I continued driving not saying anything.

Soon we were pulling up to the twenty-four-hour diner where we were meeting Abe and Pavel. I quickly parked the car and turned to look at the love of my life. She hadn't moved from looking out the window.

"Rose," I began softly. She looked out the window not looking at me. "Roza, please look at me."

Rose turned and brought her eyes to meet mine. I could see they were slightly glassy from the tears filling them. "Yes?" She asked softly.

"I love you," I told her, my voice strong and a little authoritative. "I would do anything for you! And you are worth so much, I know you are scared. I am scared too. But I want you to remember I love you."

She smiled a little and I leaned over capturing her lips with my own. I kissed her long and hard. Abe could wait a few minutes.

I nipped at her bottom lip, asking her mouth for entrance. My tongue slipping into her mouth the moment it opened. I felt her suck in a breath as I continued to kiss her. I pulled away and pecked her lips softly, once, twice, three times.

"Ready to go?" I asked her. My mouth still dangerously close to hers.

"Yeah, let's meet this mobster," she grinned at me.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little short! But I really wanted to get it out to you soon!**

 **Reviewers get sneak peeks! Thank you so much for keeping up with me and being so forgiving about the last chapter, along with the reviewers! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**HELLO, MY AMAZING READERS! I hope you all had a great week! My week was busy! And next week is going to be even worse!**

 **We moved into a new house on Monday! YAY! I got a promotion at work! Yay! My fiance is driving me crazy! Not yay, haha! For those of you in the United States, you know that Thanksgiving is next week. Yay! So yesterday, my wonderful fiance (please note the heavy sarcasm) told me that we will be hosting Thanksgiving Dinner for both our families. He and I both come from massive families, we each grew up with having about seventy-five to hundred people for holidays. Which means, that in our brand new home that still has boxes _everywhere_ I will be cooking for over a hundred and fifty people! And he told me this YESTERDAY! One week before Thanksgiving! Ahhhh! So send me lots of good thoughts and prayers!**

 **I am hoping to post a chapter next week! It is mostly done, so I should be able to finish it next week and post on Friday! But if it doesn't come Friday, it will be coming on Saturday! I promise! Thank you all for being so patient with me!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed your sneak peeks! Remember that reviewers get sneak peeks! :) If for some reason you did not receive a sneak peek, please message me! Mistakes do happen! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to your Favorites or Alerts!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) Please forgive all mistakes :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 RPOV**

Dimitri and I both climbed out of the car. Him instantly grabbing my hand when I walked by him. The two of us heading inside to meet Abe Mazur, this would be fun.

We walked into the dinner and Dimitri headed to the corner both were two men sat. A taller man sat in the booth and looked very much on alert, I assumed he was Abe's Guardian. Another man sat on the inside of the booth so he was protected by the wall and his Guardian. It was a Guardian technique. The man was obviously Moroi and wore a very gaudy looking suit, nothing that I would have expected for a mobster. He wore a dark grey suit with a multicolor scarf tucked in, he also had a small gold hoop in his left earlobe. He was tan, a lot tanner than I would expect for someone who spends a majority of their time in Russia. He had a strong nose and dark eyes that looked like they could see right through you. Finally, his dark hair was slicked back. He must have been in his mid to late forties.

Dimitri led us over to the two men without saying a word.

"Dimitri," the man I assumed was Abe greeted. "Good to see you again. And you must be Rose," he said turning to me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, please sit!"

Dimitri had me slid in first to the both and then sat next to me. His arm resting on the back of the booth around my shoulders. "Pavel, Abe," Dimitri greeted as we sat. "Good to see you both."

"So, Rose," Abe turned to me. "Tell me about yourself, I am curious to hear about the woman who captured Belikov's heart."

"There's not much to tell," I shrugged. "I've been at the academy since I was four, like many dhampirs. My best friend, Lissa, and I ran away from the academy during our sophomore year of high school and then Dimitri brought us back."

"Ahhh! You were the one that left with the Dragomir Princess," Abe said putting the pieces together. "I am sure you must have put up a fight when he brought you back. He's the kind that admires's talent. And lots of fire!"

I blushed a little at Abe's statement. "I mean, I did try to fight him," I shrugged trying to brush off the fact that I tried to take on a dozen trained Guardians. There was something about Abe that made me feel slightly uncomfortable, yet completely at ease at the same time. It was an odd feeling and it made me nervous.

"She tried to fight me and my whole team, over a dozen Guardians," Dimitri beamed at me as he spoke. "She had so much raw and natural talent. I admired her dedication to Vasilisa, she was willing to take on a losing battle to protect her friend."

"I wasn't that bad," I mumbled a little embarrassed at his praise.

"Sounds like he started falling for you a lot sooner than you thought," Abe teased me. "I am not surprised he fell for you, you are very beautiful."

"Thanks," I blushed slightly. I cleared my throat. "So, Dimitri says you need my help with something personal?"

"I am glad he warned you a little," Abe chuckled. "I am sure he was very surprised to find out my reason for coming to Montana."

"Just a tad," Dimitri said from beside me. "But you have been kind to my family and to me, especially offering me a position. So I happy to help you with this business."

"Thank you, Dimitri," Abe nodded to him before turning to look at me. "I am looking for my child. I had a wonderful two-year-long affair with a feisty young woman, and she had a child shortly after we ended things. But she never told me until she dropped them off at St. Vladimir's Academy. Now, my child will be graduating this year and I can legally begin speaking to them. It's been difficult because I doubt the woman used her last name or my last name, she wanted me to have no contact with them."

"Well, do you know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked him. I thought about the possibilities in my senior class. There was only two and one was a boy, the other a girl. It would be easy to narrow done if he knew the gender.

"I believe he has a son," Pavel spoke startling me. "I can't seem to picture Abe with a daughter."

Abe chuckled. "I don't know if it's a boy or girl," he explained to me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there are only two Moroi who don't know about their father," I explained to him. "And if you knew the gender it would narrow it down to one. I just thought we could get your child reunited with you quickly."

"Oh no! My child is a dhampir," Abe grinned at me showing his fangs. "I had an affair with a feisty young dhampir. She was young and full of life! Sweet and affectionate, with lots of public displays. She was beautiful and very much a loving woman. I am sure she was an amazing mother."

"Oh, well that makes it really difficult," I said thinking about the 103 dhampir students in my senior class. Over eighty percent didn't know their father, including myself. Though the way he described his lover made me immediately jump to the fact that she wasn't my mother.

"It does?" Abe asked me curiously.

I noticed Pavel purse his lips, I had a feeling he probably explained to Abe that it would be difficult. "More than eighty dhampirs in my senior class don't know who their father is," I explained.

"Unfortunately," Dimitri began. "Not many Moroi men stick around or many dhampir women are ashamed and they don't divulge details about their children's fathers. I just assumed it was a Moroi, I apologize. But I am sure we can still help you."

"Well, I am planning on staying in the states through St. Vlad's graduation," Abe explained. "After I find my child, I want to get to know them before they become a Guardian. Offer them another option if they don't want to be a Guardian. Really, just be the other parent, the parent I should have been from the beginning."

"Oh! Well, that's a relief for me," I told him honestly. Abe struck me as a man who preferred honesty. "I was wondering if Dimitri would go to Russia with you, I am glad he will be here through graduation."

I instantly relaxed when I heard Abe was going to stick around through graduation. It gave Dimitri and I time to figure out a plan. Well, a more permeant plan. I was terrified he would only be here for a month before he went back to Russia with Abe. I was so happy to know that we would be in the same place for the foreseeable future.

"Of course!" Abe exclaimed. "I want you both to be successful in your relationship! I have seen too many of my Guardians not have a personal life because of the job, I admire you for taking the leap of being together."

"Thank you, Abe," Dimitri told him. I rested my hand on Dimitri's thigh. I was so happy he had found this position.

"So, Rose," Pavel said after a few minutes of silence. "I thought I noticed a marking on your neck when you sat down. Your hair moved slightly so I wasn't sure."

I could feel my cheeks heating up. I was a little sensitive to the molnija on the back of my neck. They didn't symbolize glory, they symbolized the death of my friend. I understood so much more about my mother than I did before. I understood why she didn't make ties because it was so easy to lose people in our job. Even though I understood it, didn't mean I agreed with it.

"Umm yeah," I mumbled looking down at the table. Thankfully at that moment, the waitress came up to take our order. I quickly grabbed the menu looking it over. I was starving.

"I will have the oatmeal with a side of fruit and some coffee," Abe told the older waitress. She probably was in her fifties and had a very warm friendly presence. "And put it all on my card." Abe pulled out a black credit card and handed it to the waitress.

"You don't need to do that," Dimitri interjected.

"Belikov, let me give you some advice," Pavel spoke up. "If you dine out with Abe, he will always pay there is no way to talk him out of it. So don't fight, just say thank you."

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked Pavel, her eyes twinkling at his comment.

"I would like the steak and eggs breakfast platter, with potatoes, biscuits with gravy, and pancakes," Pavel answered. "And a cup of coffee, thank you."

"Roza?" Dimitri asked me before the waitress could take his order.

"Umm, can I have the southwestern omelet with extra cheese, potatoes, sausage, and white toast," I asked the waitress after taking a moment to look over the menu. If Abe was paying I didn't want to take advantage of his generosity but I also wanted to enjoy my meal.

"Sure hun, and to drink?" She asked me.

"Just water," I told her. I would love chocolate milk, but I didn't want to look like a child in front of Abe and Pavel.

"I will also do the steak and eggs breakfast platter, with potatoes and whole wheat toast," Dimitri said looking over the menu. "And I will do the fruit and oatmeal. I would love a cup of coffee and some water. Also, bring the lovely lady next to me chocolate milk, it's her favorite."

"You all work the night shift around here?" The waitress asked us. "We get a lot of you around here."

"Yes we do," Pavel said chuckling. "Could you tell because we all were ordering breakfast?"

"Yes, I could! Great, if you need anything else let me know," she said after writing everything down. She walked away to get our drinks.

"You didn't have to do that," I told Dimitri.

"You drink a glass of chocolate milk every morning," Dimitri said to me. "You should have your chocolate milk."

"Thank you," I told him blushing.

"So, you have a molnija?" Pavel asked me after a few minutes. "It's very rare now for unpromised dhampirs to have one. In my day it was uncommon but still, about one or two graduates would."

"I have two," I mumbled. "They are pretty recent."

"Ahhh," Pavel nodded looking at me for a few minutes. I watched as recognition crossed over his face before he spoke again. "I am sorry for your loss."

I gave him a quizzical look. "How did you know I lost someone?"

"When you have been a Guardian as long as me, you pick up the signs," Pavel told me. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone loses friends and family in our business."

"Oh," I nodded at him. "Thank you." Pavel nodded to me with a small smile.

"So Belikov," Abe turned to Dimitri changing the subject. "Have you heard the latest gossip in Baia?"

"Not as much as you probably know," Dimitri chuckled. "Please inform me."

Abe then launched it to stories about many of Dimitri's former classmates. Along with many families, he grew up with. I could see Dimitri was enjoying himself and really liked hearing the fun stories Abe was telling him about his homeland. Abe was a very animated storyteller and I found myself getting lost in his stories.

The waitress brought our drinks and food, while Abe told stories. He even included some funny ones of Dimitri's family. I found myself wanting to meet the characters he was telling us about. And I wanted to go to Siberia, I wanted to see where Dimitri grew up.

I watched my man become much more animated than I had ever seen him with other people. My heart ached that he was so far from his family and friends. Part of me wanted to find an allocation for us to be in Russia and the other part wanted to stay and Guard Lissa. I had many mixed emotions, but I knew that whatever happened I wanted to be with Dimitri.

* * *

"What time are you meeting Lissa?" Dimitri asked me as we cuddled in his room. We had left Abe and Pavel a couple hours ago and we were currently curled up in bed. The plan was to take a nap, but that never happened.

"Around seven," I told him. "I know she and I need to talk but I don't want her to react like she did last time."

Lissa had such a negative reaction last time we talked about me and Dimitri. Granted she found out by accident, but still, she could have been a little more understanding. She hardly let me explain anything. Lissa had formulated an opinion about me and Dimitri and our relationship before she even talked to me. I didn't want that to happen tonight. Part of me was hoping she was going to be understanding and hear me out, but the other part of me thought she spent so much time coming up with her own ideas about my relationship. Lissa had trouble seeing past her own nose when it came to me.

"Completely understandable," Dimitri nodded. "I agree you need to talk to her but I don't want her to upset you."

"The only thing that will upset me is if she doesn't hear me out," I explained to him. "Let's not focus on that right now though, I just want to spend time with you."

"Pavel sent me my schedule for this week," Dimitri told me. "Apparently, Abe will be on campus on tonight to explain things to Guardian Petrov. He's also going to suggest I begin training you again, in addition to allowing his Guardians use of the gym. He wants his Guardians to help run drills in your classes, see if they can help narrow things down. Not to mention it helps keep his Guardians in-shape and their skills sharp."

"That's a good idea," I nodded thinking about it. If it was just me and Dimitri trying to find his child it would take forever! But with his other Guardians feeling things out that would be helpful. Not to mention it probably was more exciting for them than doing ward patrols or following Abe around.

"Yeah, plus all of his Guardians are Blood Masters," Dimitri explained to me. "It would do wonders for your senior class. I feel like your class doesn't get the same amount of rigor that I did in school."

"I wonder all the time how you got so good," I confessed to him. "I thought it was just you, I never thought that your classes were harsher and stricter."

I really did wonder how Dimitri got his current rank at such a young age. He was very young to be a Blood Master Level 7. I assumed it was because of his own raw talent, I knew our programming wasn't intense enough to produce that kind of ability. Yes, St. Basil's produced the top combat graduates, but they couldn't be _that_ different. I never thought that Guardian training was deteriorating.

"Yeah, seems like your teachers don't teach the same way that mine did," he said thoughtfully. "Anyway, so that will be happening. Plus I think in a few weeks we won't have to sneak as much."

"I like that idea," I grinned at him. "I am glad you will be here for graduation too."

"Me too," Dimitri grinned at me and snuggled me closer to him. "I was going to ask to have leave to come to graduation but I am glad I don't have to."

"Do you think Abe is going to be generous with leave after I graduate?" I asked him curiously. I wasn't sure I wanted to guard Lissa but I didn't know what other options we had. Abe's Guardians were all ranked really high and I didn't think I would get the opportunity to be one of his Guardians just yet.

"I hope so," Dimitri nodded thinking about it. "But I think we need to go over our options just to be on the safe side, there might be a better option after you graduate."

"That's true," I nodded. "So we have a few hours before I need to meet Lissa, what do you want to do?"

"I am happy to just sit here with you," he told me as he adjusted our position on his bed. My back was to his chest and I was sitting between his legs, his arms wrapped around me and I felt him rest his chin on my chest.

"I like a man who settles," I giggled teasing him a little. "Have you told your family about me?"

Dimitri had mentioned a few times that he wanted me to meet his family. And we talked about me video chatting with them. But I had yet to know if he actually told his family about me. Part of me wished he did, the other part of me was terrified they would hate me so I liked staying in our little bubble.

"I haven't flat out said that we are in a relationship, though I believe my mother suspects and my grandmother _knows_ for sure," he told me. One of his hands went to stroke up and down my side. It was really soft and loving.

"What about any of your friends from back home?" I asked him. I knew we needed to keep things quiet here but that didn't mean he couldn't tell his friends in Russia. Part of me hoped he had told them.

"I have told a few former classmates, I guess you could call them friends," Dimitri shrugged. "Ever since, Ivan I don't really make a lot of friends. Too scared that I will lose them."

"I've been feeling that way since Mason," I mumbled thinking about it. I was terrified of losing more people close to me. I wished I wasn't but the constant worry and fear were always there. It was the reason I had stepped up training so much.

"Anyway, I am not hiding us if that's what you are afraid of," Dimitri told me. "Which reminds me, we need to tell your mother about us."

"I am sorry, what?" I asked. "You want to tell my mother, Janine Hathaway, the most feared and respected female Guardian, that you are dating her underage daughter?"

"On second thought, we can wait awhile," Dimitri said his voice a lot stronger than I thought it would be.

"Yeah, probably a good idea," I chuckled at his reaction. Seemed like my big strong Guardian boyfriend was terrified of my mother. "We can tell her a few months after graduation."

"That sounds like a plan, make it sound like we just started seeing each other," Dimitri nodded, I felt his head drop and him resting his chin on my shoulder. He pulled me closer to him. "You know, we have a little time before you meet Lissa," he whispered huskily in my ear. He punctuated what he said with a few kisses on the side of my neck.

"We do," I breathed out. My mind running with the possibilities of what we could do in the time we had left. "What did you have in mind?"

The next thing I knew I was being tickled continuously. I could hear Dimitri's deep chuckle over my squeals. "Dimitri," I squealed and squirmed as he tickled me. I don't know how long he tickled me but it was nice to let off some steam and just play around. My sides hurt from laughing and moving around. And I could feel myself needing to pee.

Thankfully we were interrupted by a knock on the door. Dimitri pulled back and looked at me, the two of us breathing hard at our antics.

"I should probably get that," he said to me. Dimitri quickly got off the bed so he could answer the door.

I stood up and adjusted my clothes before heading out into the main room. It was probably better for me to be in the main room rather than the bedroom. I heard Dimitri talking but couldn't make out what he was saying. I then heard a female's voice, they were talking low so I couldn't make out who it was. I made myself comfortable on the couch, I figured Celeste probably was stopping by.

"Do you know what you have done?" I heard the female's voice shriek. I looked up and saw Alberta walk into the room, Dimitri trailing behind her. "Do you know what he is here for? Not only are you throwing away your career but you brought that snake of a man here!"

"Alberta, with all, do respect," Dimitri said. "It's not your place to say anything. You told me I needed to end my relationship with Rose or be fired. Well, I found another position and resigned, I get to keep my relationship."

"Do you know what he is going to do to her? I am telling you this is very bad and that horrid man is going to get you both killed," she shouted at Dimitri.

I guess Abe's reputation was as bad as Dimitri said it was. Thankfully Alberta hadn't noticed me and was still just focused on Dimitri.

"I don't think that's going to happen," Dimitri said calmly. "And I must tell you, that I have known Zmey for a very long time and he has always been good to my family. Not to mention he offered me a position that was almost double my previous salary."

"You know why he pays so well," Alberta countered. "It's because of all the illegal activities he makes you take part in. You don't know what that man is capable of."

"Alberta, there really isn't anything you can say to change my mind," Dimitri told her. "You gave me a choice, and I chose to be with Rose. I had to find a new job and I found one! I am sorry it doesn't fit in with your plans but that's what I chose!"

"You don't understand," Alberta said throwing her hands up in the air. "You are pushing her right to him! Janine gave me one job when she dropped Rose off, make sure she stayed safe! And you are thrusting her into his hands!"

"What?" I spoke up for the first time. Alberta whipped around and looked at me in shock. "You aren't making any sense."

Alberta looked at me and looked at Dimitri. She shook her head and walked out without another world. The whole interaction was so strange. Alberta wasn't making sense unless she really wanted to keep me and Dimitri apart. It was just so odd.

"That was strange," Dimitri said as he came to sit next to me. "I don't know why she is so obsessed with me working for Abe, it's not like it's any of her business."

"Same, and what was all that other talk? Was it about me?" I asked him as I snuggled under his arm that was draped over the back of the couch.

"I think so, she mentioned your mother," Dimitri commented. "I guess she thinks that Abe is going to be a bad influence on you and she is terrified of what Janine will think. I don't blame her though, Janine scares me."

"I didn't think about that," I chuckled thinking about it. Alberta was in-trusted with me when I was four years old. Last month I was almost killed and now my boyfriend was working for a mobster that no doubt had many enemies. It made sense that she was worried my mother would be upset with her.

"That's what I am here for," Dimitri teased me. "Looks like we don't have a lot of time now."

"Yeah, I need to head back to my room and get something things before I talk with Lissa," I told him as I checked my phone for the time.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked me. "It might make things easier if I am there too."

"Maybe, I can ask Lissa if it's okay with her," I told him. I saw Dimitri's point, it would be better if he was there. And Lissa would need to get used to seeing the two of us together. Plus if both Christian and Dimitri where there it wouldn't be as intense. Both could offer outside perspectives.

"It's up to you," Dimitri told me. "I don't have to be there."

"I want you there," I said to him. I took my phone out and quickly sent a texting asking her if Dimitri could come and also telling her that I wouldn't mind if Christian came. "Let's head to my room so I can change and grab a few things."

The two of us headed toward my room in silence. I would have loved to hold his hand but we were still trying to keep things on the down low. It was okay if people found out about us, but we wanted to put some distance between them finding out about us and Dimitri's resignation. We didn't need people like Jesse Zelkos causing trouble.

"When was the last time you did laundry?" Dimitri asked when we walked into my room. "You have to have a few weeks of clothes piled up here."

"I don't know," I shrugged thinking about it. Dimitri went to sit on the bed while I went to change clothes and grab a couple things. "I hate doing laundry."

"I know you do," Dimitri chuckled. I loved hearing his laugh, it had a way of wrapping around me and making me feel happy and loved. "Tomorrow I need to do laundry, why don't we do it together?"

"I guess we could," I shrugged thinking about it. I stripped off my top and quickly put on a t-shirt and grabbed an old sweatshirt. I had become much more comfortable changing in front of Dimitri. We had been moving slowly but he had seen me almost naked a couple times now.

"You look comfy," Dimitri commented as I slipped off my jeans. I had worn really nice casual clothes when we went to meet with Abe. And now for movie night with Lissa, I wanted to be super comfortable. "You should stay like that."

I laughed a little. "You think I should stay in my underwear?" I asked him as I went to put my leggings on.

"I mean, I wouldn't complain," Dimitri flirted with me. I grinned at him. Dimitri hardly really flirted the same way that men his age did, and I was really glad he was letting loose a little bit. I was glad I brought out the playful side of him.

"Maybe next weekend," I flirted back. "Have you seen my fuzzy socks?"

"On your desk," he chuckled. "I am moving the rest of the things from the cabin to my apartment this week. I think next weekend we should just spend the entire weekend together."

"I am down with that," I smiled at him as I went to put on my fuzzy socks. "Have you seen my snow boots? The short ones?"

"By the door," Dimitri shook his head. "I can cook for you again, maybe some Russian food?"

"Oh I like that idea," I told him as I tried to pull on my boots. "Ugh!" I huffed out as I tried to balance on one foot to get the other on.

"Would you like some help?" Dimitri asked me as he watched me almost fall twice.

"No," I grumbled finally getting my boots on. "Okay! I think I am ready!"

"Did Lissa message you back?" Dimitri asked as he stood up. "And did you want to grab snacks? I can get some from the Guardian lounge or the teacher's lounge?"

"Oh! Let me check," I said remembering I had messaged Lissa. I grabbed my phone and went to read the message she sent me. "And don't worry about snacks, Lissa always get's tons. Plus she told me she talked the cafeteria into sending up a few pizzas. They aren't as good as any delivery place, but they aren't bad."

 _ **Lissa**_  
 _You can bring him._  
 _Christian is coming._

"Okay, what did she say?" Dimitri asked me as I read the message.

"She said you can come and that Christian will be there too! Let's go!" I told him after typing a quick reply.

We walked through the dhampir dorms and campus silently. I loved talking with Dimitri but we didn't need to fill the silence with idle chatter. And it was sometimes comforting just to be quiet with someone. We made our way quickly through campus and were soon in the Moroi dorms. I was happy to note that most people were either at dinner or they were in one of the lounges, so we didn't run into anyone.

I knocked on Lissa's door and Dimitri shook Emil's hand. He was guarding the hallway. A hall monitor and a Guardian were on every floor of the Moroi dorms. Two Guardians if there was a royal in one of the rooms.

"Rose," Lissa greeted when she opened the door. "Guardian Belikov, please come in."

"Hey Lissa," I said pulling Dimitri inside. I kicked off my shoes and so did Dimitri. The two of us going to sit on the couch Lissa had in her room. Christian was on the bed, so I assumed he and Lissa would sit together.

"So, I have a few questions," Lissa began as she sat on the bed next to Christian.

I took a deep breath as I looked at her. Here we go, I thought. Lissa would either accept us or she wouldn't. By the end of the night, I would know if she and I were still friends.

* * *

 **I know I left it on another cliffy, but this chapter was longer! So I hope that makes up for it :) What did you all think of Abe and Rose's meeting? Everything you expected? I hope this also gives you all a little insight into Alberta a little bit, I promise more will come about her.**

 **A lot of you will probably be confused and find something's odd about the Abe/Rose/Pavel first meeting. I promise more will be revealed soon, it will be much more OC. But I promise more will come on that later! Just stick with me! Don't judge Abe or Janine or Rose too harshly, all will be revealed in time! Please have confidence in me as an author :)**

 **Please take a moment to review, the feedback helps me so much! It helps me stay motivated and helps me understand how you are feeling about the story :) Not to mention, reviewers get sneak peeks!**

 **For all those in the United States, have a wonderful Thanksgiving! :)**


	15. Chapter 14 SPOV

**Hello, my readers! I know some of you didn't necessarily like the last chapter, but stick with me! Everything will be explained.**

 **This chapter is super early, yay! I will be cooking Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday for almost 200 people! Ahhhh! And tomorrow I will be prepping all of it, hopefully, I can get a lot of things done early. I wasn't sure I would be able to post on Friday, so since the chapter is done I thought I would post it for you tonight! :) Don't get used to this lol :P**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed your sneak peeks! Remember, reviewers, get sneak peeks! Take a moment to leave me a review! All of you in the United States have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **This chapter is short, sorry! I hope you enjoy the other point of view, this chapter answers a lot of questions from the previous chapter! Please forgive all mistakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Stan's POV (SPOV)**

I had just gotten off a long ward duty shift and I was ready to roll into bed. I was in the process of putting away my radio when I noticed Belikov and Rose walking along campus together. I smiled as I watched them walk. I wish that I could have had the guts he did to keep the woman I loved. I hoped things turned out well for them. The two of them deserved happiness, they both had been through a lot. I didn't know much about Belikov's past but I knew his father was a horror and that he lost his best friend.

I shook my head and headed back to my room. I was looking forward to having a quiet night to myself. The first thing I did when I got to my room was strip down and quickly got into the shower. Cranking the hot water until it was scalding. My body was aching, I was getting too old for this.

After my shower, I changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I was ready to have a nice leisurely evening with some dinner and last night's basketball game I recorded. I had just gotten situated on my bed with dinner in my lap when the door flew open.

"Janine gave me one job!" Alberta said as she burst into my room. I tried to remember the last time she came into my room like that. It had to be when we were still together. That would have been about twenty years ago. I was so surprised by her entrance it took me a moment to realize she was pacing in my room.

"Bertie?" I asked softly as she paced in my room.

"Janine gave me one fucking job! Take care of Rose! Make sure she doesn't get pregnant. Make sure she graduates! Don't let Rose meet her father or know who he is," Alberta said as she paced. "And he's thrusting her right into his hands!"

"Bertie, calm down," I told her. "What are you talking about?"

"Belikov, he got another job so he could be with Rose," she paced in my room.

"Bertie, you gave him no choice. It was either his job or love," I explained to her. "And frankly, I wished I had the same courage he does at his age. Instead, I let everyone walk all over me."

"This isn't about us!" Alberta shirked. "It's about the fact that Belikov is pushing Rose straight to her father! Janine gave me one fucking job!"

"Alberta I don't understand," I told her as I thought about what she was saying. "Belikov is working for Abe Mazur, how does that affect Rose and her . . . Oh!" I finally put the dots together. "Abe Mazur, is Rose's father?"

"Yes, keep up would you!" Alberta shouted at me. I mulled over the bomb she just dropped on me. So Abe Mazur was Rose's father. It made a lot of sense when I thought about it.

"Bertie, she doesn't know though and I am assuming he doesn't know either," I told her. "Otherwise she wouldn't be here, he would have taken her to Russia with him. Plus, Belikov wouldn't be alive."

"I was supposed to keep her safe! We had an agreement," Alberta ranted. "Kirova and I refused to tell him, we worked so hard to make sure he didn't know! And now, now she's just going to go straight to him! He might not know now, but it won't take him long to figure it out!"

"Bertie, what is going on?" I asked her as she continued to stress. She looked at me before flopping down next to me on the bed. She leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. The two of us still talked occasionally, it happened because we knew each other really well. We didn't need to fill in a lot of blanks, we both knew each other's backstories. Plus we had experiences that were similar so it was easy to get insight and relate.

"It's a long story," she sighed throwing her arm over her eyes. I sighed this was going to be a long night if she wouldn't just come clean. I thought about everything I could say to get her to talk. She needed it, and the truth was I wanted to help her.

"We got time," I told her. "What's going on? Why is this so important? I mean I get that Abe Mazur isn't the ideal father but he obviously wants to be in Rose's life, that's more than most Moroi men. And maybe it would be good for her to get some affection."

Alberta lay there for a few minutes not saying anything. I knew she needed a minute, but I also needed she needed to vent and talk this out. Obviously, there was a lot of things going on, things that she had been keeping to herself for a long time. I debated about saying something when she started speaking.

"Do you remember when I was allocated to an older Royal Moroi right after I graduated? I guarded him until he passed and then was reallocated here," Alberta began.

Alberta was six years older than me, something most people didn't know. She guarded an older Moroi Royal who mostly stayed at Court right after graduation. He passed away a little over four years after she graduated and she was reallocated here. She began mentoring me and a few other classmates because we were a little behind in our combat classes. Not to mention it was punishment for being caught drinking at a party in the woods. Rose and I had more in common than she thought. The beginning of my junior year of high school our affair started.

"I do remember," I nodded thinking about it.

"It was the same time that Janine Hathaway started guarding," Alberta explained. "She guarded another older Royal and we constantly were running into each other. For a little over a year, we didn't do anything other than exchange pleasantries. But one day we ended up getting off at the same time, we both had the next day off and decided to visit a Dhampir bar and tavern. That night we had so much fun with each other! We became fast friends after that, there weren't a lot of female guardians and we enjoyed spending time together. About a couple years into our first allocations she met Abe. Abe Mazur, he already had a reputation at that time."

"Ahhh," I nodded taking in all the information. Abe Mazur was notorious in our world because of his business. He constantly had an edge and a hand in every pot. He was an interesting man, a very respected man too. Though he demanded it and you never refused to give it. I could see Abe Mazur and Janine Hathaway, yet at the same time found it completely odd. It was as if it would either be a utopia or a complete disaster, nothing in between.

"He tried to start something with her for awhile," she told me. "He was constantly running into her and bringing her gifts. He quickly nicknamed her Jean and she kept playing hard to get. She didn't want to be the Guardian who got pregnant and had to quit. So she waited to see how much he would do before he lost interest. We figured he would stop after a few weeks, maybe a few months."

"Sounds like Janine," I chuckled. It was interesting thinking about Abe Mazur being refused by Janine. He wasn't someone you said no to.

"He got really persistent, and she _finally_ allowed him to take her on one date," Alberta explained. "She was in my room all day getting ready. It was when her hair was still long too, so it took awhile to get ready. She told me she liked him but she was afraid that he would just pick up and leave. So Janine decided that she wouldn't give him a lot of personal information."

"What happened?" I asked her. I never knew Janine Hathaway had a soft side, it made sense but I had never seen it. I wonder what caused her to not share that with Rose. And what happened for her to end her relationship with Abe.

"She was still based at Court and he traveled for business," she told me shrugging. "Every time he was in town he took her out to the best restaurants, they went to shows and plays, concerts, they went dancing, and he took her shopping. Exactly what a Moroi man would do with a Moroi woman. They were never alone together, he would always drop her off in front of Guardian housing and never went indoors with her. She never went to his place, it was all very proper. This went on for awhile, a year and a half maybe a little longer," she explained to me.

"Wow," I said in surprise. I thought about what Alberta had just old me. Abe Mazur courted Janine like a Moroi woman, he always liked sticking it to the establishment. But I was surprised that he was so open about their relationship and how proper it was. I would never have thought him to be like that.

"Yeah," Alberta told me. She took her arm from her eyes. "I thought they could actually make it, she fell in love with him. And he was so good to her. That continued for a little over a year and right before I got reallocated Janine came to me, she told me she was taking a leave of absence. Abe had offered her the option to follow him around the world and be in a relationship. I thought they would have married but I guess it was just a May to December thing."

"I didn't realize that it was like that," I told her.

"She followed him for two years, and I thought they were so happy. She sent me postcards from all over the world. They were on a two-year-long honeymoon essentially, the only thing was they weren't married," Alberta whispered softly. "Suddenly, right after you graduated, the postcards stopped. And it was right at the time that Abe started building his army of Guardians. I think something happened. I didn't hear from Janine for a few years."

"I remember," I said softly. Janine came back into Alberta's life right after she was promoted to Head of Guardians. I was out of school for a few years by then, I had just transitioned into teaching. My punishment for having an affair with my mentor, being stuck as an Academy Guardian that also taught the most boring subject alive. I had an almost perfect training score, I should have been allocated to an important Moroi or been groomed to be a Queen's Guard. I might still be a little bitter about it.

"She showed up at the academy, with Rose," Alberta's voice got choked up. "She was so little and so full of life. Abe didn't know Janine was pregnant. I don't think Janine knew until after she left him. But she was going to tell him. Janine called him from my office and explained. She begged him to stay out of his child's life, she said his work was too dangerous. Which was true, can you imagine what would happen if one of Abe's enemies got ahold of Rose? Ugh! He didn't even know the gender of his child, Janine told him that he wouldn't be able to find Rose easily. Not until she was eighteen at least."

"And that's why he's here because Rose is turning eighteen," I said putting it together. "He doesn't know it's her though."

"No," she said. "Hathaway is a common enough last name, he just asked to meet every senior dhampir. He believes that Rose will help him and that he will find his child. But he thinks Janine hid her better."

"Why didn't she?" I asked. Why didn't she try to hide Rose better? She could have sent Rose to a human boarding school, or she could have given her up for adaption, or she could have said Rose was at a different academy. There were so many things she could have done to hide her better.

"She wanted to hide Rose in plain sight," Alberta whispered. "The one place Abe would never look. So she gave Rose her last name and visited occasionally. Abe wouldn't expect to find his child by just looking at a class roster. He felt like he would have had to look for his child a lot more sneakily."

"Hiding her in plain sight," I thought out loud. I chuckled softly as I thought about it. "And Belikov just helped her with that."

"What are you talking about?"

"He asked Belikov and Rose to find his child, not realizing that Rose is his child," I chuckled. "So Janine's plan is working, she will be right under his nose. Not to mention he doesn't think the child's surname is Hathaway, he will just blow it off when he does find out."

"Oh!" Alberta said thinking about it. "I can send him on a wild goose chase! Rose doesn't really look like either Janine or Abe, well a few features are Abe's but not enough to be noticeable. Especially at this age, when she was younger she looked more like him."

"And there are some boys who do, not to mention seven who have red hair," I said thinking about it. "I would look for that first, it's not a common feature."

"Six," Alberta corrected me. I nodded softly remember Mason Ashford, six who had red hair.

"Hasn't he tried before to find her?" I asked thinking about it. "I am surprised that he doesn't have a copy of the class roster."

"I gave him a copy one year," Alberta said softly. "It was when Rose and Vasilisa were gone, so she wasn't listed on the list."

"Clever," I chuckled thinking about it. "So he thinks he has a current copy. Not to mention, if Rose wasn't on that list he would just assume she was a transfer, which would mean she couldn't be his child because she wasn't here since she was little."

"Exactly," she said chuckling too. "I hope he doesn't realize it's her. I hope that he leaves her alone. Janine would kill me."

"Bertie," I began. "If Abe want's to be in Rose's life, she can take care of herself. Plus, I think we should learn a little from Belikov and Rose . . ."

Alberta stood up abruptly. "I should go," she whispered. "Umm thank you. Please don't tell anyone about today."

I looked at her and nodded. I watched her as she walked out of the room. I wished that she would have been more forgiving to Belikov and Rose, the two deserved happiness.

* * *

 **Pavel's POV (PPOV)**

I watched Abe look over the class roster he had. Alberta had given it to him about a year ago, the same time Abe realized he could really begin searching for his child. He had taken out all of his enemies and he was confident the child wouldn't be hurt now. It was the reason he hadn't really started digging yet, he was afraid Janine was right. That his work was too dangerous for him.

"I think we should start and see if any of them have red hair," Abe said as he looked over the roster. "It's too bad the yearbook is in black and white, that would have been helpful if we could have gotten ahold of it."

"That's a good idea," I nodded thinking about this morning. I was in the process of looking up some Guardian Records from Court. I had a suspicion and I wanted to see if I was right.

"What did you think of Belikov's girlfriend?" Abe asked me as he studied the list again. "I thought she was lovely and very witty. She doesn't seem to take a lot of bullshit, my kind of girl. Clearly a good match for him."

"Hmmm," I nodded as I went through the database.

"She is stunning, they make a lovely couple. Like a Christmas card, his mother will be very pleased, along with Yeva," Abe continued. "I hope the other's don't make too many crude comments to them, you know how they can be."

The Guardians I lead were very good at what they did. Most were male by default, though we did have a few women in the ranks. Sometimes the men forgot their manners, it happened when you put them all together. Especially when they didn't have a large romantic life. Sexual comments directed at the man who had a relationship was expected.

"I will make sure to say something," I nodded. I really would make sure to say something, I knew I couldn't stop it completely. But I could at least try to minimize it as much as possible. I would make sure to do it before they all went to the academy.

"I think I should offer her a position with me after she graduates," Abe speculated as he wrote something down. "I respect Belikov and I would love to see them last. He seems to be smitten."

I hummed in response as I looked over the Guardian Records, I finally found what I was looking for. It was easy enough to find, things that were out of the ordinary were colored blue so Croft could verify it. It was typically used for unpromised dhampirs who received molnija.

 _January 8th: two Strigoi were killed after a kidnapping of multiple students from St. Vladimir's. Christain Ozera was among the students who were kidnapped, he sustained no threatening injuries. Novice Mason Ashford was killed and was dead on the scene when Guardians arrived. No other injuries were obtained by the other students. Novice Rosemarie Hathaway beheaded both Strigoi, awarded two molnija after returning to St. Vladimir's on January 12th. Report by Guardian Janine Hathaway and Guardian Dimitri Belikov, Rosemarie was not in a mental state to complete the report._

"I think you should supervise some of her training with Belikov," he said to me as I read. "See if she has what it takes to be one of my Guardians, I am sure she does. But I want to make sure Belikov isn't going easy on her. I doubt he is, but I would appreciate if you checked out her form."

"I think that would be a great idea," I told Abe as I looked at the information.

Rosemarie Hathaway - Belikov's girlfriend was Abe Mazur's and Janine Hathaway's daughter.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the last! I hope this gave you a little more insight into our characters. :) A lot more fluff to come, including movie night with Lissa!**

 **Please take a moment to review! Reviews motivate me! :) Reviewers get sneak peeks!**

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hello Readers! I hope you all had a wonderful week! And an amazing Thanksgiving!** **My Thanksgiving was very eventful, got to love family!**

 **Thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! I so appreciate the support and the feedback. I hope all of you enjoyed your sneak peeks! Remember, reviewers receive sneak peeks of the next chapter :)**

 **I have received a few questions about my other stories and so I have decided to update all of you.**

 **Remember I Love You is still being written, I am trying to get ahead a few chapters and I will post sometime next week. I was hoping to have it finished by the end of the year but unfortunately, I will not be able to. But I will be posting updates twice a month until I do finish it :)**

 **Not How It Should Be, is still being written. It is a difficult story to write and I am trying to give it the time it deserves. I was hoping to have regular updates for it, but as of now, the updates will not be very regular. The story is taking a lot more time than I expected and I really want to make sure I am conveying a certain message in it. If you have been reading it, I promise that it will be updated and finished but it will just be moving slower than expected.**

 **Love Story is being rewritten but will not be posted until after both Remember I Love You and 15 Seconds is finished.**

 **Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me in all my other stories! I so appreciate your patience. :**

 **Here is chapter 15! I hope you all enjoy! Please forgive all mistakes :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 RPOV**

"Okay," I turned to Lissa. "What do you want to know?"

"Ummm, I guess really when all of this started? When did you know? How long have you been in a relationship?" Lissa asked.

"We started falling for each other pretty early on," I turned to Dimitri for confirmation and he nodded. I wasn't exactly sure how to explain this all to Lissa, I wanted to be honest and open. But I was terrified she would overreact again, I looked at Dimitri pleading with him silently to help.

"We spent a lot of time together alone in the gym," Dimitri continued for me when he saw the look in my eyes. "And we found ourselves opening up to each other. It just kind of happened, but then I guess it was meant to be."

"We didn't really know until after what happened with Victor," I explained to Lissa who seemed to actually be keeping an open mind. "He was the one who noticed the attraction between us and he put a lust charm on the neckless he gave me. Which is what caused us later to face the reality of our feelings," I skipped over the part of Dimitri denying his love at first.

"After that, we tried to stay away from each other," Dimitri explained looking at Lissa and Christian. "Your aunt offered me a position as her Guardian at Christmas," Dimitri said looking at Christian. "And I thought about taking it. I thought it might be a good option because Rose and I couldn't be together. I was her mentor and she was underage. But I decided that I couldn't offer Tasha what she wanted so I turned her down. This was right before we realized you two had gone missing."

"It was around the same time I tried to give Mason a shot, but it didn't work. And he respected that I couldn't feel for him the way he wanted me to. After we got back to the academy," I started skipping the whole Spokane conversation. "I was pretty upset and I was filled with guilt. So much guilt, it was crippling. I snuck out of my room and Dimitri found me. He told me that he was faced with the reality that life was short and he didn't want to go through life without being with me."

"So that night was when we began seeing each other," Dimitri filled in. "It's only been a few weeks. But so far it's been the best few weeks of my life. I took a job with Abe Mazur so Rose and I could be together without consequence. I am sorry that I won't be your Guardian anymore, Princess, but it was either resign from the Academy and my allocation or leave Rose. I chose to stay with her."

"Does that help?" I asked Lissa. She and Christian had sat on her bed not saying anything the entire time. It was a lot better than last time we tried to have this conversation. She seemed to really be paying attention and thinking about it.

"Do you love her?" Lissa asked Dimitri looking him right in the eye. I pushed in her head to make sure she wasn't using compulsion on him, I was thankful to find she just wanted to pay close attention to his answer.

"I love her more than anything in the world," Dimitri told her. His voice was strong and sincere.

"Who else knows about this?" Christian asked as he watched us.

"Eddie, Celeste, and Emil," I filled him in. "Along with Stan and Alberta, Alberta ordered us to end things or Dimitri would lose his job."

"What?" Lissa looked surprised. "Why would she do that?"

"Because it's illegal," Christian supplied as he chuckled softly. "She's seventeen sleeping with a teacher, of course, Alberta had to do that."

"You two are sleeping together? You lost your virginity?" Lissa exclaimed as she looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"

"Technically we aren't sleeping together," I said looking anywhere but at Lissa and Dimitri. I heard Dimitri cough and I am pretty sure he was a light shade of pink. Things were really tense for a few minutes.

"Umm, do you have any other questions, Princess?" Dimitri asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't think so," she said shaking her head. "And call me Lissa, you are practically family now."

"Only if you call me Dimitri," he told her.

"Deal," she smiled.

"Okay, so movie?" I asked her after a couple minutes. She nodded at me and stood up, I followed her lead so the two of us could pick something. Lissa and I put in a movie, while Christian and Dimitri gathered all the snacks for tonight.

I snuggled on the couch with Dimitri while Lissa and Christian snuggled on her bed together. So far everything was running smoothly. I was so happy that she actually listened to me and wasn't forming opinions without getting all the facts. My best friend was acting much more normal and I was so happy she and I were on better terms again.

We all watched the movie pretty silently, occasionally commenting on something but the four of us seemed content to just be with each other silently. We watched one movie before the pizza arrived, the benefit of Lissa being royal. The cafeteria would deliver food to her room if she put in a request early enough. I was so glad she did.

We were all sitting on the floor eating pizza when Lissa started talking again.

"So when are you guys going to be out?" Lissa asked Dimitri and me. "I am sure it will be easier when you are, you won't have to sneak around."

"We are thinking of giving it a few weeks maybe around a month and a half," Dimitri volunteered. "It really just depends on a lot of things. We are going to feel it out for a while."

"That's a good idea," Christian agreed. "So you are working for Abe Mazur? That's going to be interesting."

"I am curious to see how everything goes with him," Dimitri nodded as he ate some pizza. "He has a reputation that's for sure, but he is a frequent visitor from where I come and has always been kind to my family."

"You are from Siberia right?" Lissa asked him. I was glad she was making an effort to get to know him. It meant a lot to me.

"A small Dhampir Commune, Baia, it's near St. Basil's," he explained. "It's the reason that St. Basil's has more dhampirs than Moroi. I am hoping to take Rose there after graduation."

"How far is it from St. Petersburg? That's really the only place I know in Russia, I visited with my parents when I was child one Christmas," Lissa asked him curiously.

"It's about a five to six-hour plane ride, or a two to three-day drive," Dimitri explained to her. "It's like thinking about here to LA, maybe a little further."

"Oh!" Lissa said I could feel through the bond that she felt a little silly now. I decided I should probably swipe in and change the subject.

"So Christian," I turned toward Christian. "Any plans for graduation? College?"

"Wow, it's weird to think about that," Christian said chuckling. "I mean it's almost February, and we only have a few month's left, but it's still weird."

"I know what you mean," I agreed. "It's so strange to think we will be leaving this place in a few short months, be out in the real world and be adults."

"Can you actually be an adult?" Christian asked me a little snarky.

"Haha, very funny," I said dryly before sticking my tongue out at him.

"I am just asking a question," he teased me. "I don't know about graduation, I guess it's something that Lissa and I need to discuss soon. I know she wants to go to college, but I don't know if I want to go straight back to school."

"Understandable," I told him nodding as I ate more pizza. I leaned into Dimitri after a few minutes.

Dimitri and I were cautious of showing too much affection in front of them, we knew it was still super new and that it would take them both some time to get comfortable with us as a couple. But we still wanted to show a little so they could get comfortable with us.

"I am so excited for us to start looking at options for after graduation," Lissa gushed to me. "It's going to just be you and me again, like when we were away from the academy. Do you remember?"

"Yeah," I smiled tightly at her. Now wasn't the time to bring up that Dimitri and I would be looking at other options for us. He and I didn't have any set plans, it wasn't fair to freak Lissa out without having real information. Plus we still had a few months to figure everything out.

"I have so much ammunition now," Christian said chuckling. "I can make so may dirty teacher jokes to you."

"Oh screw you," I said brushing him off. "You are just jealous."

"We should probably head back," Dimitri said as he went to stand up. "It's almost curfew and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Dimitri leaned down slightly offering me his hand so I could get up. I took his hand immediately and he practically pulled me off the floor. I loved having a strong boyfriend, there was just something about it that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Thanks for having us over," I said to Lissa as she walked us out. Dimitri stepped into the hallway, giving Lissa and I the allusion of privacy. "Thank you for keeping an open mind and for making an effort to get to know him."

"You are my best friend Rose," she told me. "I want you happy."

I leaned in to hug her. I really hoped the words she spoke were true, I knew the next few months would either make our friendship stronger or it would break it completely. I hoped that it was the first. I hugged her tightly and added an extra tight squeeze before letting go.

"I will see you and Sparky on Monday," I told her as I stepped into the hallway. "Bye FireFly! Make sure to use protection!" I called out to Christian.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed as I took Dimitri's hand and started pulling him down the hallway. I heard her door shut after a few seconds.

Dimitri and I walked down the hallway silently. It was right around the time that people would start getting ready to go out to parties so we were able to walk hand in hand without being noticed by anyone.

* * *

I woke up Monday morning with kisses raining down my face. I felt a kiss placed on top of my head, my nose, both eyelids, and finally on my mouth. I moaned lightly as Dimitri's lips captured mine. I could get used to waking up like this.

"Good morning, baby girl," Dimitri whispered, his mouth still brushing against mine.

"Good morning," I moaned softly keeping my eyes closed. "What time is it?"

"Time to train," he told me as I stretched my arms above my head. "I am excited to train you again. I loved our time in the gym."

"Me too," I nodded. I finally opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that Dimitri was fully clothed. "You are dressed, why?"

"I woke up about twenty minutes ago," Dimitri chuckled. "I let you sleep as long as possible, but we have to head to the gym in fifteen minutes."

"I am getting up," I mumbled as I climbed out of bed. "I think I have clothes here, right?"

Dimitri chuckled. "You do, we stopped by your room last night to get your things for school."

"Right," I mumbled as I walked over to my bag. I was rummaging through it when I felt Dimitri kiss my cheek softly.

"I am going to be in the kitchen," he said softly. "I have breakfast when you are ready."

"Thanks," I told him as I pulled out workout clothes of the day. It was a cold morning and I wanted desperately to climb back into bed with Dimitri. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option though. I quickly got dressed and made sure my bag was packed for school.

"There you are," Dimitri smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen. "Are you ready? I have a granola bar for you. I know you don't like a huge breakfast before training."

"Yeah, thank you," I smiled at him as I took the granola bar he held out for me. "Ready to head out?"

"Yup," he grinned at me as he packed away two water bottles. I watched him sling his gym bag over his shoulder and admired the way his muscles rippled under his shirt.

The two of us walked silently to the gym, just enjoying each other's company as we made our way. It was nice that we didn't have to say anything when we were around each other. The campus was quiet at this hour of the morning, plus you could see the sunset. It was beautiful.

"So laps?" I asked Dimitri after we headed inside the gym. Both of us dropping our gym bags off to one side.

"Rose! I am so sorry! I am a little late, I know," I heard from behind me. I turned to see Celeste making her way into the gym, she looked a little flustered. "Belikov?"

"Hi Celeste," Dimitri greeted. "I guess there was a little miss communication. Mr. Mazur arranged for me to go back to training Rose."

"Oh, that's great!" Celeste told us. "I don't have to get up at this ungodly hour anymore."

"I thought you knew, I would have told you," I explained to her. "Sorry!"

"It's not that big of a deal," she smiled at me. "I am going to head back to my room and crawl into bed for a few more hours of sleep."

"Okay, and thanks, Celeste!" I called to her as she grabbed her things to head out. She waved at both of us as she made her way out of the gym.

"Ready to run?" Dimitri asked me grinning.

I groaned loudly. I would never admit it, but I did miss running with him. There was just something about the repetitive pounding that helped clear my head. And it was just something that was shared with us. It was nice to have something that was just for us. The two of us made our way out to the track and we immediately began running.

The two of us ran are four miles in silence before heading inside the gym. Dimitri decided since it had been a few weeks since we trained together that we were going to do conditioning all this week. Probably was a good idea because I felt just a tad slower on the run. Celeste was good as a mentor, but she didn't bring the same intensity as Dimitri.

"Damn," I mumbled as I laid on the ground after our training.

"A little tired?" Dimitri asked me as he put the equipment away.

"Just a tad," I groaned. I stretched on the ground and moaned loudly in pain. "Oh, that's going to hurt in the morning."

"What would you and Celeste do?" He asked me as he came to sit next to me on the ground.

"We would spar a lot, and we never did conditioning this intense," I told him honestly. "She's good, but you are better. Plus I didn't feel like she pushed me the way you do, so I could slack off a lot more."

"Seems like it," he said. "But you aren't as out of it as I thought you would be. Which is really good, don't worry we will have you back to where you were within a week or two."

"Thanks?" I said it came out more like a question.

"Don't worry, Roza," Dimitri chuckled. "It's to be expected. I am not in as good of shape either, constantly doing ward patrols will do that to you. In two weeks we will both be back to where we were."

"Two weeks is Valentine's Day," I mumbled thinking about it. I didn't expect Dimitri to do anything for Valentine's Day. Frankly, I would be happy just spending the day watching movies or TV with him. I didn't need much from him.

"Yes it is," he smiled at me. "I think it's time we both get up and get some breakfast. We are meeting Abe's Guardians for breakfast, we are going to run through how this is all going to work."

"I have to stand up?" I asked him.

"Come on," Dimitri chuckled. He stood up and held out his hand for me to help me up. I grasped his hand tightly and he hauled me up. "Let's get some breakfast!"

The two of us headed to the dining hall and were immediately able to spot Abe's Guardians. They sat at one long table and were looking like they were trying to blend in, but failing miserably. They were all in the same uniform. Black workout pants, dark grey t-shirt with _Mazur Guardian_ printed on the back in burgundy along with their first initial and last name on the front, along with a black workout jacket with white stripes on the arms. It was a little freaky.

Luckily it was still early and the dining hall would be almost deserted for another hour.

"Are you supposed to dress like that?" I asked Dimitri as we walked toward them.

"Yeah, I have a change of clothes in my bag," he nodded. "Abe has a lot of clothing custom made for his Guardians. I have a whole new uniform that is going to be fitted later today."

"Wow," I mumbled thinking about it. No wonder people wanted to work for him, I thought. Abe supplied them with clothing that was really good quality it looked like and he paid them a higher salary. I wonder what their living arrangements were like.

"Belikov, Rose," Abe greeted as we sat down after grabbing breakfast. I hadn't noticed him earlier when we walked in. Abe and Pavel were sitting on the far end of the table.

"Good morning," I smiled at him as I sat down.

"Rose," Pavel grinned at me. I thought I saw a twinkle in his eye. "Belikov, good training session?"

"Very good," Dimitri grinned. "If any of you would like to join us in the mornings or evenings, you are more than welcome too," he said to the table.

A few of the Guardians nodded and some commented that they would join us later tonight.

"Oh Belikov," Abe said suddenly. "Let me introduce you and Rose to everyone."

Abe rattled off a list of over a dozen names. The only two that really stuck with me was Beth and Marg, the female Guardians that had come on this mission with Abe. I definitely wanted to spend some time talking to them about what it was like working for Abe. The other names didn't really stick, but I would have plenty of time to get to know them.

"So for finding your child, I think we need a little more information. Do we have any features we can go off of?" Dimitri asked Abe later.

"All of my other Guardians have a packet of information on both me and Jean," Abe explained. "They have pictures of the two of us, internet mockups of what our child would look like, along with a list of allergies and possible blood types or health conditions. Their job is to narrow down the students, your job will come in later."

"I don't get it," I told Abe a little confused.

"Once they narrow down their results, I will need both you and Dimitri to talk with the student," Abe explained to me. "I thought it would be better coming from you because your classmates know both of you. Of course, there will be a paternity test, it's just to make sure we have the right person."

"Okay," I nodded thinking about it. Probably was better if Abe's Guardians helped narrow people down, I wouldn't be able to go to all of them. It made it a lot easier on all of us.

"I must say, I appreciate you helping me, Rose," Abe smiled at me. "I didn't expect you to be so willing, but I am grateful."

"Of course," I smiled at him. "I am just grateful that you are giving me and Dimitri a chance."

"You both deserve a chance," Abe grinned at me.

"We should probably head to the gym," Dimitri said standing up. The dining hall was just starting to fill with students, and I could sense Dimitri wanted the focus off him and the Mazur Guardians. "It would be better if all the Mazur Guardians were already there before class starts."

"Of course," Pavel nodded. I think he sensed Dimitri's uneasiness. Abe seemed like the type who wanted to stand out, but Pavel seemed to appreciate Dimitri's need to blend in. "All the Guardians are instructed to be under your command while they are at St. Vlad's, we figured since you knew the school it was better that way."

"Thank you," Dimitri nodded. "Let's finish up and head to the gym," Dimitri commanded the table.

The Mazur Guardians quickly wrapped up their things and grabbed gym bags. It was eerie how they all stood up pretty much at the same time and lined up in two single file lines. Very military, it was a little creepy.

"Wow," I mouthed to Dimitri.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) Also, I would like to remind you that the story is very OC. I am rewriting everything that happened after Spokane, so please keep that in mind while reading.**

 **Please take a moment to review! Reviewers get sneak peeks! :)**


	17. Chapter 16 APOV

**Happy Friday! I hope you all had a great week!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I so appreciate the support! I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peeks, remember reviewers get sneak peeks of the next chapter! In addition, make sure to be signed into your account when you review that way you will be able to get your sneak peek. Please make sure to review the current chapter, I don't go back to previous chapters to give sneak peeks only the most recently posted chapter reviews receive sneak peeks.**

 **Also, updates happen every Friday! So as much as some of you would like me to update every day, remember that updates happen on Friday! :)**

 **Here is the next chapter, it's a little on the shorter side! Please forgive all mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 APOV**

"So you are an orphan?" I asked the boy sitting in front of me as I looked through the file on him. My Guardians had been searching for my child for about two weeks now. They had narrowed down the options from ninety-two to fifty-three. Pavel was right, it was going to take a while. I didn't realize so many dhampirs didn't know who their father was.

Rose and Dimitri had helped put together files on each of the students as they talked to them. Their main job was to approach the students and get them to agree to speak with me. They were able to eliminate two right off the bat but were really only being used for a specific job so they weren't there to help narrow down. I figured it would be better coming from them, than from one of my Guardians or myself. Thankfully Belikov was searching for a position when he did, both of them were making it much easier to communicate with the students. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't fallen in love with his student.

I had decided while my Guardians were trying to help narrow it down further, I would start talking to the students and see what would happen. Pavel was right though, my child had to be a boy. The eight girls that were at the academy couldn't be my child, seven were ruled out immediately because they knew who their father was. The other was Belikov's girlfriend, and she obviously wasn't my child. She looked nothing like me or Janine, she had strong features sure but it wasn't like she was carrying any distinct features from my side or Janine's side. Not to mention she wasn't on the roster I had received from Alberta, that list had every dhampir that had been at the academy from the age of four.

I took in the features of the boy in front of me. He was about my height and had slightly darker skin than most dhampirs. His hair was dark, similar to mine. He had dark eyes and while I didn't think his facial features looked similar to me. I noticed that he had a dusting of freckles on his nose that reminded me of Jean. He was lanky, similar to me and he had the same blood type as me.

"Uh yeah," the boy told me. He shifted uncomfortably. "Look, I don't exactly like to talk about it. I told that to Rose, but she still wanted me to talk to you. My mother died in childbirth and I was dropped off at the academy when I was four by my uncle."

"Your uncle?" I asked curiously. I knew it was a long shot, but I figured I would still fish for a little bit.

"Yeah, Jared Crawford," the boy told me. "He was my mother's brother."

"I wish I could tell you that I thought you could be my child, but unfortunately I can't. You can go," I told him. I watched the boy stand and leave the room. His mother had died in childbirth, and I know Janine hadn't. Not to mention she didn't have a brother.

I leaned back in my chair, resting my head against the wall behind me closing my eyes as I did. I had spoken to about ten boys today. I still wasn't any closer to finding my child than I was two weeks ago. I knew I could line all the boys up and take a paternity test, but that would take months to get the results. Not to mention some might resist the idea of a DNA test.

"Abe?" I heard from in front of me.

I opened my eyes to see Pavel, my most trusted friend. "If I could line them all up and test for paternity I would," I told him.

"We will find them," he told me evenly. "We can even go back and make sure we didn't rule out someone we shouldn't have."

"No, that's okay," I shook my head. We already had over fifty that we still need to go through. To go back would take a lot of effort and time. Better to go through this than to start at the beginning again. "If I can't find them after these ones that have been picked then I will go back to the other ones. And if by then we can't, then we will DNA test everyone."

"Belikov seems to be doing a good job," Pavel said changing the subject after a few minutes. "He was a good hire."

"He really loves her," I said softly. Belikov idolized Rose, she could do no wrong in his mind. He cared for her deeply and he cherished her. Every time I saw them together he would always make sure her needs were taken care of before his. I don't think she noticed it.

"He does," Pavel nodded. "I think a lot about their situation, and I don't know what I would have done if I were him."

"I agree," I nodded at him. "I wonder what they are going to do after she graduates."

"She seems to be the top choice to Guard Princess Dragomir," Pavel explained to me. "Their age is close and she is apparently the top of her class. Understandable that she would be the main choice."

"Do you think Belikov will stay with me?" I asked him thinking about it. If Pavel was right, I wouldn't be surprised if Belikov would try to take a Court job after she graduated. That way he could be near her. But he might decide to stay with me because of his salary, he did have a family of seven to take care of. I could give him more leave to see her.

"I hope he does," he told me. "Selfishly, I would love to put him in charge of one of the groups of Guardians. He is an incredible Guardian and he leads them well. It would make my life easier if he was leading one of the teams."

"Well, if he decides to stay maybe we could offer him that," I suggested. "Do we need to offer her a job as well?"

"I don't think it would hurt," Pavel shrugged. "But we should wait and see what will happen."

"Let's join the others," I said standing up. It was Friday afternoon and my Guardians joined Belikov and Rose for training in the mornings and afternoons. Belikov had taken to using Friday afternoons as a testing period for Rose. He would have her spar with a few of my Guardians. He also gave pointers to some of the guys younger than him.

Pavel nodded as I made my way toward him. The two of us headed out of the unused classroom and made our way toward the gym. I found it entertaining to watch my Guardians practice sparring. At all of my homes, there was a gym for them to stay in shape and also for them to practice together. Typically in the evenings, I would watch them spar, it was nice to work in an active space the rest of the house was always too quiet. I also noticed that they like to show off a little bit. It kept them in check on everyday activities when they were able to let off steam in the evenings. I was grateful that Belikov suggested that the others join them.

"That's a view I could get used to," I heard Kurt say as we walked into the gym. I followed his gaze to see Rose stretching, her back to him. She was bending down, touching her toes. I watched as she transitioned into a yoga pose, displaying her backside to the admiring Guardians. I wonder if she even noticed she was doing it, probably not.

"Belikov is a lucky man," James said as Belikov went over and helped Rose stretch. They were in a very compromising position. She was laying flat on her back with one leg up in the air while Belikov pushed it toward her.

"Can you believe he gets to go to bed with that every night?" Kurt said to James. "If I slept with that every night, well I wouldn't be doing much sleeping." James laughed as he agreed with Kurt.

"Too bad he doesn't share," Jackson told them. "I asked."

Belikov and Rose were keeping things low key to the rest of the academy but decided it was best if my Guardians knew. I knew they were slowly wanting to transition to being a public couple but they didn't want anyone to accuse him of statutory rape. My Guardians knew to keep it quiet and so far they were doing a great job with it. It was only a matter of time before Belikov and Rose were fully out. I think they were waiting for her to officially be eighteen, not that it really mattered the age of consent was sixteen. But I understood they wanted to distance themselves from when he quit the academy.

"Is that how you got the black eye?" James said laughing. He and Kurt howled with laughter at Jackson's reaction.

I shook my head at their antics. I knew Pavel asked them not to make comments to Belikov and Rose, but I couldn't exactly get mad at them for admiring the woman or for being jealous of Belikov. I did fault Jackson for his proposition to Belikov but seems like he learned his lesson.

"Are you all just going to sit there or are we going to spar?" Rose called from across the gym to the cackling idiots.

"You think you can take me?" James called out to her.

"Oh sweetie, trust me I can take you," she called flipping her hair up into a messy bun. I watched as she put her hands on her hips along with spreading her feet shoulder-width apart, a warrior stance.

"Oh, I don't think you can handle me," James called back to Rose.

"Try me," she said to him as she walked on to the sparring mats. I looked at Belikov and noticed him clutching the clipboard in his hand very tightly. It looked as if he was grinding his teeth.

James sauntered on to the sparring mats and faced off with Rose. He seemed too eager to get her on her back, pun intended. I shook my head and hoped that James wouldn't end up with a black eye like Jackson. Seemed as if a few of my Guardians were sporting more injuries than normal, I wondered if they had all approached Belikov at some point.

Pavel and I made our way to the bleachers, sitting when we were in a good viewing area. We both watched as Rose easily overtook James. He was good, a Blood Master Level 2 at the age of twenty-three. But it was impressive how fast Rose was able to get an advantage on him, about twelve minutes in.

"She's good," I mumbled to Pavel.

"She is very good," he agreed with me. "Too good for her age, a lot of raw natural talent. Belikov is training her well."

"Yes, he is," I nodded. "I think we should offer her a position at graduation, just give her the option."

"Pending her training score, I think it would be a good idea," Pavel said to me nodding. He seemed to be analyzing her movements, I always deferred to Pavel's opinion when hiring new Guardians. He was much better equipped to recognize and determine skill level. I agreed that we should wait for her training score but it was obvious she would be qualified to join my team of Guardians.

* * *

 **RPOV**

"God," I moaned as Dimitri and I walked to his apartment after training. "I am exhausted, I don't know how I was able to get a lead on James today. I didn't expect him to fall for my fake out."

My body felt wrecked. Everything hurt and I was exhausted. I had sparred with three Mazur Guardians and it took a lot more out of me than I thought it would. But that was to be expected, Dimitri had explained that sparring others would be more physically and mentally taxing. I had to learn a lot more about their moves in a short amount of time and I would mess up occasionally, meaning I got hit a lot more than I would like. But this was going to make me a better Guardian so it would all be worth it.

"I am proud of you," Dimitri smiled at me. He took my hand as we walked.

We were starting to come out more with our relationship. It was a slow process. We spent a lot more time together in public and would occasionally hold hands during low traffic times, like now. We figured within another month, we could officially be out. I couldn't wait for that to happen.

"Thanks," I grinned at him. "Ugh, I want a hot shower and then some snuggles."

"I think we can make that happen," he teased me lightly. "I can also cook you dinner if you want?"

"You don't have to," I told him. I felt bad that Dimitri almost always did the cooking when we ate in the apartment. I could burn water, so I didn't even try to cook.

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria?" He asked me as we walked up the stairs.

"We can," I shrugged. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as we walked down the hall to his apartment. I watched as he fished around for his key in his pocket before he unlocked the door. I spent a lot of nights with Dimitri in his apartment. It was pretty much a sixty/forty thing. Sixty percent of the time in his place and then forty percent by myself in my room. It really just depended on if Abe had Dimitri working, his schedule changed pretty regularly.

"It's just that it's Valentine's Day," I said shrugging as we walked into his apartment. "So I was wondering if you wanted to do tomorrow. It's our first Valentine's Day as a couple."

"Is it?" Dimitri said thinking about it. "I didn't realize, we can do something tomorrow."

My heart sunk at his words, but I knew he had been really busy. I was trying to not let it get to me that he didn't realize it was Valentine's Day. Plus, I didn't know if Valentine's Day was big in Russia. I couldn't blame him if it wasn't as big of a deal over there than it is here. That didn't mean I wasn't hurt in the moment. I could feel a lump in my throat forming as we settled into the apartment. I didn't want him to see me cry, it wouldn't help.

I wasn't like Lissa, I didn't want a mountain of presents. But I did want to spend time with him and have something special planned. It could have been as simple as us just having a movie night together. Or we could have baked cookies together, something just out of our normal routine. Heck, he could have gotten me a card and I would be over the moon about it.

"Oh, okay," I said shrugging, I was trying to be nonchalant about it. "Umm, I think I am going to spend the night in my room tonight."

"Everything okay?" Dimitri asked me curiously. I think he could tell that I was upset about something, but wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Yeah, yeah," I said to him. I hoped he couldn't tell that I was lying. "I just don't have any clean clothes and I need to get some stuff done for school. Especially since the field experience is starting on Monday. If I get it done tonight I won't have to worry about it this weekend." That part was true, we had a lot of stuff to do to get ready for the field experience and it would be better to get it done sooner. Not to mention, I studied better when I was by myself. When I studied with Dimitri was really easily distracted, he was just way too good looking.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. "Plus, I have spent almost every night here this week. I don't want Meredith to say anything too soon."

"I get it," Dimitri nodded, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I am going to miss sleeping next to you tonight."

"Me too," I said softly. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Okay. I love you," he whispered as he went to kiss me again.

"Love you too," I said to him. I went to grab my overnight bag out of his bedroom. "I can come over in the morning, is that okay?"

"I hope you do," he said to me as he leaned against the door frame. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I am just thinking about all the stuff Stan assigned for this weekend," I told him smiling at him. It felt really forced but he seemed to buy it, I was glad I didn't have to explain to him why I was upset.

"Okay, come over after you get up," he told me as I walked toward the door.

"I will, I love you."

"Love you too," he said.

I headed out of his room and made my way back to my room. I was really hurt that Dimitri didn't have anything planned for this weekend. And while I understood that he might not realize how big of a deal this is for me, I didn't want to hang out with him tonight. I was going to be upset and I didn't want him to know that. It was better for me to be by myself tonight.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had so much fun writing it! :)**

 **Please take a moment to review! I love the feedback I get from all of you :) Remember reviews get sneak peeks! I am sure you don't want to miss out on that :) Please be sure that you are signed in when you leave a review and that you are leaving the review in the most recent chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17 DPOV

**Happy Friday!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and alerts! It means so much to me that you are following my story! Thank you to all of the amazing people who left a review! I so appreciate the support :) I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peeks. Remember to leave your review in the most recent chapter and to sign-in.**

 **Mistakes happen, please message me individually if you did not receive your sneak peek!**

 **If you haven't had a chance to check out my other stories. please take a moment to do that! It can be really helpful when you are waiting for updates :)**

 **I will be participating in the Holiday Special by VA10thanniversaryproject! The collaboration will be posted on December 22nd, be on the lookout for that. If you haven't read the VA10thanniversayproject collaborations, take a moment to read them, check out my profile for the link.**

 **Here is chapter 17! I hope you all enjoy the DPOV, please forgive all mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 DPOV**

Rose left my room in a hurry, she seemed really upset tonight. I hoped it didn't have to do with Valentine's Day, I had been vague because I wanted to surprise her. It was difficult to surprise Rose. I had been working on this for two weeks now, I had to recruit a few other Guardians for help. Beth and Marg assured me that Rose would love the surprise but I still felt a little uneasy about it.

Part of me was disappointed that Rose wasn't going to spend the night, but the other part was glad she didn't. I still had a lot to do to finalize before our first Valentine's Day together.

In Russia, we didn't make as big of a deal out of Valentine's Day as the United States did. But, I had heard from both Marg and Beth that here you were meant to go all out. Not to mention Stan came and asked me what I was doing for Valentine's Day. After him, I knew I needed to up my game. Thus my plan began. I wanted this weekend to be perfect! God, I sounded like a girl.

As soon as Rose left I pulled out all of the gifts I had for her. Some were store bought, a majority were homemade and had a deeper meaning behind them. I knew I couldn't give her everything she wanted but I could give her a few things.

I laid all the gifts down on the floor and sat down in front of them. My baby sister, Viktoria, had taught me that presentation of gifts was just as important as the gift itself. So I was devoting the rest of the night to wrapping everything.

I heard a knock on the door while I was midway through the wrapping. "Come in," I called out. I got very few visitors so I was comfortable just letting the person walk in, plus I knew Rose was in for the night. She was obviously upset and she wouldn't be stopping by until tomorrow. I heard the door open and close before I saw the person.

"Belikov," Stan greeted as he walked into my apartment. "I see you are getting your Valentine's Day ready."

"Yes, I am," I chuckled as I continued. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to gossip a little," Stan told me as he sat on my couch. "I know you typically don't but I was curious. And since you are the man who holds the answers, I came to you."

"You want to know about Abe," I started shaking my head softly.

"More about how the search for his child is going," Stan explained. "Mazur has an interesting reputation, but I don't have the best reputation so I don't believe everything I hear."

"We have a few leads," I explained to Stan as I moved on to the next present. "He does want to do a paternity test after he feels like we found them. And if we haven't by the end of the year, he wants to test the entire senior class."

"Really?" Stan asked me. "I guess it makes sense, a man as rich as him doesn't want to make a mistake in that trust fund."

"I agree," I nodded. "We narrowed down the senior class from the nineties to the low fifties. It's difficult because his child is a dhampir, would be easier if they were a Moroi."

"Well, I am sure you will find them," Stan told me. "I see you went all out," he gestured to the pile of gifts sitting next to me.

"Well, it's our first Valentine's Day together," I shrugged as I began wrapping the little black velvet box. "I wanted to show her how much I cared, especially because we are still keeping things quiet."

"I think she knows," he told me as he went to stand up. "Enjoy your weekend."

"Thanks, you too," I said to him as he went to leave. I mulled over my interactions with Stan as I finished wrapping the last present. He was a very interesting man, I never thought I would find a friend in him. He was definitely a more complex man than people thought.

—-

I woke up early on Saturday morning, I had a few things to finish up before I had Rose come over. I need to set up the gifts in certain areas, I wanted them to be given to her throughout the weekend leading up to the final one on Sunday night. I needed to make sure my bag was packed for the weekend and that I had the tickets for everything.

The last thing I needed to do was to make breakfast. I was making her heart shaped pancakes with strawberries and chocolate chips. I hoped she would enjoy them. This weekend had to be perfect!

I was halfway done with making breakfast when I sent Rose a good morning text. I told her to pack a bag and bring her new fancy dress she bought with Lissa. I also told her I was making her breakfast.

Putting my phone down I went to finish breakfast and to get the chocolate milk ready for Rose. I also made sure that her first gift was ready for her when she walked in. Not to mention the scavenger hunt I had set up to lead to her last gift. I heard my phone buzz and went to check it.

 ** _Roza  
_** _Sounds like we have plans  
_ _Why didn't you tell me?_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _It's a surprise_

 ** _Roza  
_** _I am on my way  
_ _Love you xoxo_

 ** _Dimitri  
_** _Love you too_

I grinned as I went to finish everything. Setting the table and making sure everything looked perfect. Why was I so nervous? This was Rose, the love of my life. Why was I so nervous? My palms were sweaty and I could feel a cold sweat happening. Was I have a panic attack?

I took a few deep breaths, everything was going to be fine. Rose loved me and I loved her. This weekend was going to be perfect. The knock on the door brought me out of my panic and I went to answer it.

Rose stood right outside my door look beautiful as ever. She was in a pair of jeans that hugged her body and her feet were clad in the same brown boots she wore to meet Abe in. She had a soft red top with a low scoop neck and short sleeves, it hugged her breasts beautifully before falling in a soft waterfall like fashion. The swing of the top made me notice how it clung to her top half more. Her brown hair was falling in soft curls around her. Her lashes were dark and her cheeks had a dusty rose color. Her lips were covered in the shiny cherry lipgloss which I loved.

"You look beautiful," I whispered softly as I took her in.

"Thanks," she said as she blushed. "You look great!"

"Thank you," I told her. I looked down at my jeans and charcoal grey sweater. It was weird being in casual clothes. "Come in, sorry!"

"So what are we doing?" She asked me as she walked into the apartment. "Also, I need to hang up the dress."

"I thought you might," I told her as I took her bag from her. "I left a hanger on the bed for you. We have a few things planned. You won't need your dress until later."

"Okay," she grinned at me. "So what's the plan?"

"First things," I smiled at her. "We are going to have breakfast!"

I led her over to the table in the kitchen. I had set it with a white tablecloth, two places were set with breakfast already on the plates and a dozen lilies were in the center. Rose's seat had a chocolate box wrapped in pink wrapping paper and white ribbons that were curled. It was her first gift of the weekend.

"Wow," she said looking it over. "You did this for me?"

"Of course I did," I smiled at her. "You didn't think I was going to forget Valentine's Day!"

The two of us sat at the table and Rose held the chocolate box in her hand. I could tell she wasn't sure if she wanted to open it or wait. I watched as she fingered the ribbons, She wanted to open it but I could tell she was trying not to seem greedy.

"Thank you for all of this," Rose said looking up at me through her lashes. I almost melted there. The look she gave me, pure love, adoration, and passion. I could have died right there a happy man.

"Open it," I urged her knowing that she desperately wanted to. Rose grinned at me before she tore into the pink paper.

"You got me a box of chocolate?" She asked as she looked at the box.

"I did, sorry it isn't a heart-shaped box," I explained to her. "I know you don't like assorted chocolates because you hate the nuts and caramel ones, so I made a custom box for you at the store. But it meant it was in a regular box, I hope you don't mind."

"You made me a custom chocolate box?" She looked up at me in wonder. She opened the chocolate box and looked at the two pounds of chocolate truffles.

"Um yeah, there is dark chocolate strawberry filled ones, the black truffle you liked, the white chocolate truffle, and the milk chocolate orange filled," I smiled at her. "Oh and the peanut butter ones!"

"You picked all my favorites!" She exclaimed as she looked at them. "Thank you! This means so much to me! I love it!" Rose leaned over the table and planted a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. I could feel how much she appreciated the gift.

"You are welcome," I smiled at her as she returned to her seat. "Well, let's eat before the pancakes get cold!"

"You made me pancakes too! With chocolate chips and strawberries!" She squealed. "You also put out chocolate milk and sausage! You are the perfect man! Did you know that?"

"I am hardly the perfect man," I chuckled. "I just want to be a man worthy of you."

"These are so good!" Rose moaned as she took a bite. I grinned and watched her eat for a few minutes. I loved watching her, not in a creepy way. I just found her fascinating and beautiful. Everything she did interest me, not to mention she was adorable when she ate. I loved that she had a big appetite.

"Stop," Rose said suddenly.

"Stop what?" I asked confused.

"Stop watching me eat! It's weird," she squirmed a little. I chuckled at her antics. She was adorable and perfect. I loved her more than she knew.

"Why? I like watching you eat," I grinned. "You are adorable when you eat. Plus I like feeding you. I think it's the whole provider thing."

"I don't look adorable when eating," she said blushing a little. "Plus I always feel weird eating so much. Lissa always used to make comments and Christian does too."

"Eat as much as you want milaya," I said softly. "I like that you have a big appetite. It means I get to cook for you more often."

Both of us settled into silence after that. The two of us eating in silence for the rest of breakfast. We didn't need idle chatter to fill the room, we enjoyed spending time together even if we weren't saying anything. I liked that we could just sit together. My favorite times were when I was reading and Rose was watching a movie cuddled up. Or when she was studying and I was reading. I just liked doing things with her.

"Thank you for making this a great Valentine's Day," Rose said to me as I went to clean up breakfast. "I thought you didn't plan anything last night."

"I know," I told her as I went to wash the dishes. "It took everything I had not to pull you into my arms and spoil the surprise. But I am glad I didn't."

"I am glad you didn't either," she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. Rose rested her head against my back as I finished washing everything. "Thank you for breakfast and the chocolate box."

"Thank you for loving me," I told her as I turned around in her arms. "But Valentine's Day isn't over yet. Especially on human time, so go change into that pretty dress. I want to take you somewhere."

"What?" She looked up at me in surprise.

"Go change, I will explain in the car," I grinned at her. I watched as she pulled away and went to go change in the bathroom. I followed her example and went to change in the bedroom. I checked my watch quickly and noticed it was only 9:30 PM. The swing dancing club I was taking Rose to didn't open for an hour and I had purchased tickets early so we wouldn't have to wait in line.

I changed into a black dress shirt with a black sports coat. I didn't have a lot of nice clothes, but I had a few things. The place I was taking Rose to was really nice, and they had a dress code. I knew we both would be within their requirements, but I still got nervous dressing nicely.

"You look nice," I heard from behind me as I buttoned the coat. I turned to see Rose standing in her dress. She looked beautiful.

"Thank you," I told her. "You look stunning."

I looked Rose up and down a few times. She looked gorgeous. She had pulled the hair framing her face back with a flat clip while the rest of her hair cascaded down her back in soft curls. She had touched up her makeup a tad, her long lashes even longer now as they framed her dark eyes. My eyes were drawn to her cherry colored mouth, her bottom lip so much fuller than the top gave her mouth a beautiful pouty look. I longed for her soft lips to be covering mine.

I finally drew my eyes away from her face and followed the strap of her dress down to the low cut V-neck. Her cleavage was presented to me in a beautiful offering. My mind reached with how her breasts would feel in my hands. The black dress hung tight to her figure until it flared out right before her hips. Ending just about mid thigh showing off her toned shapely legs. The black heels she was wearing elongating her legs even more, oh how I wanted those legs wrapped around my hips.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked me bringing out of my admiring.

"It's a little bit of a surprise," I smiled at her. "Do you have your coat?"

"Yeah," she said as she went to grab it. "Let me put it on." Both of us put on our winter coats, the month of February in Montana was cold. Not as cold as Siberia but still really cold.

The two of us didn't talk as we headed to the car. I had parked it behind the building so we didn't have to walk all the way across campus. I knew Rose could walk for days in her heels but I figured it was slightly cold for her to be in such a short dress. I helped Rose into the car and walked around to the driver side, slipping inside.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Rose asked me as I started driving.

I shook my head as we arrived at the gates. "Emil," I greeted as I passed him the sign out papers. "How long are you on shift?"

"I will be here when you get back," he told me. Emil nodded at me before he opened the gate.

"Dimitri," Rose whined. "Tell me where we are going!"

"I don't know if I should tell you," I chuckled. "Part of me wants to tell you, the other part wants it to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises," Rose grumbled. "Please tell me!" I felt Rose rest her hand on my thigh. All thoughts went out of my head. She was so close.

Calm down, Dimitri. Remember she is a virgin. Rose is a virgin.

I cleared my throat. "I am taking you dancing." I heard a high pitched squeal as I continued to drive. I felt Rose move her hand.

"What kind of dancing?" Rose asked me after she stopped squealing.

"Swing dancing," I told her as I glanced at her. She looked so happy. "You told me you always wanted to go."

"I can't believe you remembered that," she told me. "I am so excited! Do you think you will be able to flip me? Like they do in old movies?"

"I am sure I can manage that," I chuckled at her excitement. I knew she would enjoy swing dancing. There was a lot of athleticism that went into and she would love to do the tricks. I was more than happy to oblige.

Rose told me all about the classmates she thought could be Abe's child. She seemed to be really enjoying helping Abe. I was glad. I think she also liked taking her mind off of what happened in Spokane. The arrival of a mob boss seemed to take the spotlight off her which was good.

"Monday starts the fired experience," Rose told me as I drove. "Everyone is saying I will get Lissa but I don't know about that." Her tone sounded off as she said that. I hope everything was okay.

"Do you not want Lissa?" I asked her. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to have Lissa.

Lissa had been a little judgmental since Abe showed up on campus. Seemed like the Princess didn't like the idea of Rose working with him. Not to mention that Lissa had seemed all supportive a few weeks ago, but now she was being a little distant every time Rose and I were together.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Part of me wants to have her because she is my best friend. The other part feels like she is going to try to use the time to convince me to not be with you."

"Has she said anything?" I asked her. This was news to me. I knew Lissa didn't necessarily agree with the fact that Rose was seeing me but I didn't know she was trying to persuade Rose not to be with me.

"She's hinted at it," Rose shrugged. "I don't want to talk about that. I want to focus on us today."

"I can agree with that," I told her as I parked the car across the street from the club. I quickly got out and opened the door for Rose helping her out of the car. I placed my hand on her lower back and led her across the street inside the swing dancing club.

"Welcome to Swing," the receptionist greeted us. "Did you have reservations?"

"Yes," I nodded. "They should be under Belikov." I watched the receptionist type something into her computer before turning to a girl off to the side and nodding.

"If I may take your coats," the girl off to the side came toward us. Rose and I both took off our coats handing them to the girl. I watched as she disappeared behind the wall off to the side before returning and handing me a ticket for coat check.

"Mr. Belikov, we have you at a table for two," the receptionist told me. "If you follow Stacy she will show you."

Rose and I followed the girl through the double doors by the receptionist. I heard Rose gasp as she took in the scene before her. This club was themed into a 1940s style dancing club. I knew Rose would enjoy the dancing and I enjoyed the historic atmosphere, it was perfect for both of us.

The room was massive with a large dance floor in the center. There was a live band playing music and I could see couples dancing all over the floor. Around the dance floor were small tables, I could see other couples having drinks and talking together. On both sides of the room, there were stairs that led to a top floor of tables where people could look out to the view of everyone dancing. The 1940s theme was apparent in the employee's attire and added a whimsical quality to the entire club.

Stacy led us to the right and we followed her up the stairs. I had paid extra to make sure Rose and I would have a prime table. The club served drinks and tapas which is why I had made sure we would be able to stay through our lunch.

I watched Rose's reaction as Stacy led us to a table right by the railing in the back so we could look out to the entire club. Rose's eyes lit up as she saw we were almost on a little balcony, similar to a theater box. We would have more privacy than if we were in the middle of everyone.

"This is amazing!" Rose told me as she sat down at the small table.

"A server will be with you shortly," Stacy told us after I sat down. She then left us to enjoy our time together.

"Do you like it?" I asked her. "I know it's probably not what you expected."

"It's better than I expected!" Rose exclaimed as she looked out at the floor below us. "I cannot wait to dance with you!"

"I am glad you like it," I grinned at her. "We could dance now or we could get drinks, it is up to you."

"I want to wait a little bit," she smiled at me. "I just want to take in this whole thing!"

"I have been planning this for weeks," I told her. I reached my hand across the table toward her, Rose placing her hand on mine immediately.

"I thought you forgot about it," she said looking down at our hands. "I am sorry I doubted you. And thank you for doing this for me."

"I just want to make you happy," I told her. Before Rose had a chance to respond a male waiter came over to take our drink order. Knowing that Rose couldn't drink, I made sure to order both of us soft drinks.

I watched Rose take in the scene before her. She was amazed and I loved that she was enjoying the experience. I knew she had wanted to try swing dancing but I was nervous to bring her here. It was a little formal but also attracted a pretty diverse crowd. I was glad she was enjoying it.

"Oh! I want to dance," Rose said as she jumped up. "Dance with me, Comrade!"

She reached her hand out for mine. I grabbed it and let her lead me out on to the dance floor. I could tell that she was excited and I was eager to let her lead for once. I knew the moment we stepped onto the dance floor I would be guiding us around, but for now, I let her.

I stood across from Rose on the dance floor and watched as she looked around slightly intimidated it seemed. The other dancers had obviously been coming here for a while and seemed to be moving across the floor seamlessly. I took her hand and pulled her close to me, the past few nights I hadn't been with Rose I had been going over swing dancing videos.

"Just follow my lead," I whispered in her ear. I soon began moving us around the floor, Rose loosened up as the song continued. We knew each other well, we trained on a regular basis. The transition from sparring to dancing was smooth.

As the club got busier the music got faster. Rose relaxed as we continued to dance. I was spinning her around the floor. I watched Rose laugh as I lead her to the dance floor. I could tell that every man wanted to be me. It was obvious in the way that they watched Rose.

I decided to take a chance and flip Rose over my arm. It was a risky move, but I knew I could support her wait and that she would be able to land on her feet. Plus I wanted to show all the other men that she trusted me. And was with me. My inner cave man was coming out.

I spun Rose away from me, holding out my right arm. Instead of spinning her back into my chest, I spun her into my right arm. "Tuck your head," I told her as I lifted my arm. Tucking her head, as I tucked her legs before spinning her entire body around my arm.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed as she landed on her feet. We danced for a little while longer before I decided to head us back to the table. I could tell, both, Rose and I were both getting a little tired.

"Are you having fun?" I asked Rose as we sat down. I noticed that our drinks had been put down on the table, and it looked as if all the ice had melted. Guess we were on that dance floor longer than I thought.

"I am having so much fun!" Rose told me. "I can't believe you flipped me!"

"Did you not want me to?" I asked concerned. I thought she would enjoy the flip, I hope she did. I didn't want to do something she didn't want.

"I loved it!" She exclaimed. "I just can't believe you did it! Or that it was so smooth! You didn't struggle at all."

"I looked up how to do that," I chuckled. "Plus, you aren't that heavy to me. I figured it would be easy to flip you, and I was right."

"Can I get you two anything?" Our waiter came over and asked us.

"Roza, did you want something?" I asked her gesturing to the menu on the table. Rose was always hungry, it was a dhampir thing. I wouldn't mind if we got a few things to share.

"Ummm, can we get the bruschetta?" Rose asked the waiter as she looked at the menu.

"Also we will have the steak bites and the shrimp cocktail," I told the waiter. I knew Rose would like them, but she probably hesitated because of the price. "Could we also get new drinks?" The waiter nodded before walking away to put our order in.

"Thank you," Rose said as she played with my hand sitting on top of the table. "You have made this one of the best days of my life. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You deserve this Roza," I said softly as I looked across at her. She looked so beautiful. Her hair looked a little windblown from the dancing and her cheeks were a little flushed. She looked similar to how she did when she orgasms. I had only seen it twice, but I would remember how she looked forever.

"I love you," she told me.

"I love you, milaya," I said. I leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Unfortunately, the waiter decided that moment to bring out our order. I could have killed him. "Thanks," I grumbled.

Rose and I talked as we munched on the tapas in front of us. It was nice to be able to just enjoy spending time together outside of the academy. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that we were in a normal relationship. Especially considering how we started, but I wouldn't change anything for the world. I was so glad I got to spend this day with her.

* * *

"Dimitri, I can't accept this," Rose said to me as she looked down at the black velvet box in her hand. I knew she was protesting because of the cost, not because she didn't like it. If I had been a Moroi or made more money, she wouldn't even blink at the gift.

It was Sunday night, Rose and I were in my room and I had given her the last gift. It was pricey but worth it. I know she struggled to accept expensive gifts, but I really wanted her to have it.

"Roza, I got it for you," I told her. "I know it is expensive but I want you to have it, please."

"But I can't accept it," she told me shaking her head. "You have given me so much this weekend!"

"And this is the last thing I want to give you," I urged her to take the gift. "Well, until your birthday."

"I don't know what to do with a gift like this," Rose said shaking her head as she looked inside the box again.

"You wear it, milaya," I chuckled softly. "Please, I love you and I want you to have it. I know you want to take it too."

"But, I can't," she shook her head again. "You support your entire family! I can't take something this extravagant! Especially after this weekend! You took me to the most expensive club in Missoula, you brought me so many things, and you took me to the carnival!"

"I wanted to do those things!" I argued with her. "I wanted to take you to nice places and the carnival, I wanted to buy those things for you! I want to share my life with you, and gifts are a part of that!"

"But what about your family! You don't think I realize you are supporting seven others?"

"Roza, my family is doing fine," I told her as I cupped her face in my hands. "I knew how much money I could spend on you. I budget everything. And I knew I wanted to make this the best Valentine's Day I could. Please take it."

Rose looked me in the eyes, I could see the tears forming. Our relationship had too many trials at the beginning, we were finally able to have a normal relationship. I wanted to give her the world but settled for things I could give her. And she knew that. Yes, I supported my family but I was able to put some money away and that was what I used for this weekend. I didn't use my entire savings but I used some to give Rose the best holiday I could. Rose also knew that if she didn't take the gift I would be extremely hurt.

"Will you put it on me?" Rose asked me softly. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled away from her and made a spinning motion with my index finger. I watched as Rose turned around. I leaned over her and took the neckless out of the box, unclasping it I went to put it around her neck. After it was on, I leaned down and placed a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Come with me," I pulled Rose to the bathroom so we could look in the mirror. I stood behind her as she took herself in.

The locket was nestled right at the top of her cleavage, and I might have picked the chain length on purpose. It was of medium size and in the shape of a heart. It was white gold with a small diamond placed in the middle of the heart. Inside the locket was a picture of the two of us on the right. Abe had taken it for me when his Guardians, Rose, and I got into a snowball fight. Rose had fallen on top of my chest and the two of us were laughing as we laid in the snow. It was the perfect picture. On the left side of the locket, there was an engraving.

 _Rose & Dimitri  
_ _True Love_

"I don't want to take it off," Rose said to me as she looked in the mirror.

"I hope you never do," I said softly, placing a kiss on her temple. "Do you want to spend the night?"

"No, I should spend the night in my room," Rose said softly. "Meredith and Chelsea want to walk over to the announcing of the field experience together."

"I will miss you," I said leaning down to kiss her lips.

"I will miss you too," she said softly. I helped her gather up her things before walking her part way to her dorm. I could go up with her but I decided she should probably go by herself. We only had about a month until her birthday, we could keep things quiet for a little longer.

"I will dream about you," I told her as I dropped her off at the front of the novice dorm.

"I hope you do," she smiled at me. I watched as she looked around before she placed a quick kiss on my lips. She pulled away and went to head up to her room, I watched her walk away.

I was a very lucky man.

* * *

 **How many people thought Dimitri was giving Rose a ring? I hope you all enjoyed their first Valentine's Day together!**

 **Please take a moment to review! Reviewers get sneak peeks and I know that all the reviewers appreciate the sneak peeks! Remember to leave your review in the most recent chapter to receive a sneak peek. Also, please make sure to sign in when reviewing to guarantee a sneak peek. I hope you all have an amazing weekend! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello Everyone! Happy New Year!**

 **I know I have missed two updates because of the holidays and I am so sorry! Life has been crazy! I was traveling to visit family and I didn't have my computer to write. But I promise we are back on schedule now!**

 **I, unfortunately, was unable to send out sneak peeks this week. I will be sending them out next week. If you reviewed on this chapter and the last chapter, you will get a longer sneak peek. Remember, you must have a FanFiction account and be logged in when you review to receive a sneak peek.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I so appreciate the support! Thank you also to the guest reviewers, I wish I could message each of you individually.**

 **Michelle H: I am unable to send sneak peeks guest reviewers. You must have a FanFiction account and be logged in when reviewing to receive a sneak peek.**

 **I added a little lemon to hopefully make up for taking so long to update. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!** **Please forgive all mistakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 RPOV**

"Pavel," I said surprised as I looked at the man standing in front of my dorm room. "What can I do for you?"

I had just left Dimitri outside the building. Pavel was standing quietly off to the side of my room. He looked like he was trying to blend in. I wondered how long he had been waiting for me. I hoped everything was okay. I knew Abe wasn't thrilled with how long this was entire process was taking.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment," Pavel asked me as I unlocked the door. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," I nodded as I gestured him inside my room. I dropped my bag on my bed and put my pile of gifts on my desk. I noticed Pavel seemed a little awkward and a little nervous. "What did you want to talk about?"

"A few things actually," he explained. I went to sit on my bed and gestured to the desk chair. I watched him take a seat before he continued. "I wanted to know what your plans were for after graduation, I know you are slated to guard Princess Dragomir but I was curious if that was still happening."

"Oh," I said surprised. I wasn't expecting him to ask me that. I hadn't really thought about what to do after graduation. I knew that I wasn't sure if I wanted to guard Lissa but I was surprised he had asked me.

"I caught you off guard," he stated. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," I waved him off. "I am technically the top choice to guard Lissa. Our friendship, the bond, and her parents wish all lead me to be her guardian. But I am not sure," I told him honestly.

"Because of Belikov," Pavel said nodding.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I guess I just want to see what other options are out there first. Maybe see if there is a way for me and Dimitri to fully be together. If I guard Lissa, it wouldn't leave much time for a personal life."

"No, it doesn't," Pavel chuckled. "As a primary Guardian, I can tell you that your time isn't your own. Depending on your training score, you and I might be having a conversation in the next couple months."

"Really?" I asked surprised. I never thought that Pavel might offer me a position to be one of Abe's Guardians. Though it would solve a lot of problems, Dimitri and I could get a lot of time together. Not to mention I could have a higher salary and still be able to visit Lissa. It was a nice offer, well it _would_ be a nice offer.

"Nothing is final, but based on what I have observed the past couple weeks I think you could be a good fit," Pavel nodded. "It's just a thought to think about, I didn't want to spring this on you at graduation."

"I appreciate that," I nodded. He was really nice by sharing that with me, he didn't have to. Pavel could have waited until I graduated and then offered me a position, but then I wouldn't know what to do. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No," Pavel shook his head. "I was going through some Guardian records and I saw the report for your kills; Spokane, Washington, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded shifting uncomfortably. I always got uncomfortable talking about Spokane. It wasn't exactly the happiest subject and people tended to like to gossip. Thankfully, the arrival of the infamous Abe Mazur had shifted everyone's focus off of me.

"Well, I noticed something and I was curious about it," he explained to me. "Are you Janine Hathaway's daughter?"

"Oh," I said surprised. That's what he was curious about? Huh? Weird. "Umm yeah, she's my mother."

"I've met your mother," Pavel chuckled. "Years ago, many years ago, she must have just graduated when I met her. I think so at least."

"Oh, I didn't realize," I shrugged. I always got uncomfortable when people mentioned my mother. I never knew how to respond. She wasn't exactly the warmest and fuzzy person. Not to mention that most people who knew her, knew more information about her than I did. It was always awkward conversations.

"She has a very distinct personality," Pavel told me. I think he caught on we didn't have the best relationship.

"Yeah she does," I agreed.

"Well, that's all I wanted to speak with you about," Pavel said standing. "And don't worry, you aren't the only one who doesn't get along with your mother," he told me as he went to leave.

I watched him leave and pondered what he meant. Maybe my mother wasn't as well liked as I thought. Maybe she was a bitch to everyone and not just to me. Did Pavel not get along with my mother? Did people only speak highly of her because of me? I decided not to worry about it.

I just wanted to bask in the light of this weekend. I laid back on my bed thinking back to last night.

* * *

 _Dimitri and I were snuggled up on the couch on Saturday night. He was sitting next to the armrest, his legs stretched out in front of him resting on the coffee table. I was sitting sideways with my head resting on his chest and my legs stretched out on the couch. We were watching a movie. I was a little nervous to bring up the topic of tonight. It was Valentine's Day, technically national get a laid day._

 _"What are you thinking so hard about?" Dimitri asked me._

 _"I am just wondering what's going to happen tonight," I told him honestly. I figured that it was better, to be honest with him._

 _"What do you want to happen tonight?" He asked me, his hand resting on my shoulders going to play with my hair. I could see him curling a piece around his fingers. Dimitri seemed so relaxed and happy._

 _"I don't know," I told him honestly. "I am not going to lie, I have thought about it. A lot actually, more now than before."_

 _"I have thought about it too," Dimitri chuckled. "A lot, I am a man Roza. But I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for."_

 _"I'm surprised you didn't get a hotel room in town," I told him. I really was surprised, I thought he would have rented a hotel room so we could have privacy for tonight. But instead, he took us back to the academy. We still had a lot of privacy but it was different from if we were in a hotel._

 _"I didn't want to put any pressure on you," he explained. "I wanted you to be comfortable and I will wait as long as you would like me too. I felt if I got a hotel, you would feel like you have to."_

 _"Oh," I said softly. He was right though, as always. If he had gotten a hotel I would have felt like I needed to put out. I knew that he would never pressure me to have sex but I still would have felt like I needed too._

 _"We will go as far as you want," Dimitri told me. "Just like every other time, when you are ready you tell me and I will plan a romantic evening for us. Okay?"_

 _"Okay," I nodded. "So does that mean everything is off the table?"_

 _"Roza," he growled softly. "It means whatever you want to happen will."_

 _"I kind of want to go to the bedroom," I said softly. I looked up at him from under my lashes. I could see his eyes grow slightly darker._

 _In one clean sweep, Dimitri had stood up and picked me up bridal style. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck. I giggled softly as he carried me into the bedroom. Dimitri lightly dropped me onto the bed. I watched as he pulled his shirt off before joining me on the bed. I loved looking at his muscled torso._

 _Dimitri's lips found mine immediately. He kissed me hard, his chest pressing against mine. My arms wrapped around his head and threaded into the hair at the base of his skull. I could feel his mouth taking dominance over mine. His tongue pressed against my mouth asking for entrance and I quickly granted it._

 _I felt him nip at my bottom lip and I moaned into his mouth. I could feel my body starting to create the natural lubricant that it did around Dimitri. His arms were wrapped around me, his hands pressing against my back pushing me closer to him._

 _His lips pulled away from mine and I felt him trail kisses down my throat. I felt him nip at my neck. His entire body was pressed up against mine and I could feel him hardening beneath me. Dimitri pulled away from me and pulled off my shirt quickly. His body immediately pressed against mine the minute my shirt was off._

 _"I love you," Dimitri whispered in my ear. His tongue going out to trace the shell of my ear. I shivered at the contact. "Tell me if it gets to be too much, the moment you say stop, I will."_

 _"I know," I moaned as he kissed my neck._

 _Dimitri rolled us over so I was laying on top of him. My legs instantly widening to straddle his lap. I felt him slip his hands into the back pockets of my jeans and pulled me close to him. My arms were around his neck and I pulled myself closer to him._

 _I felt his hands move up from my butt and unhook my bra. If fell around my arms until I pulled it off. I leaned down to kiss him. My naked chest pressing against his chest, I could feel every ripple of his muscled torso._

 _Dimitri pushed against me and we rolled over so he was on top of me again. His lips pulled away from my mouth. Within seconds he had my right nipple in his mouth. My back arched toward him. I felt him roll my nipple with his tongue before he sucked hard on it. Dimitri's teeth lightly nipped at me as he continued to pleasure my breast with his mouth._

 _I moaned loudly. "Please, Comrade," I begged softly. I wasn't sure what I was begging for in that moment. Did I want him to keep going or did I want him to drop a little lower?_

 _Dimitri pulled my nipple out of his mouth with a pop before switching to the other one. I felt one of his hands move down my torso, his index finger tracing my belly button in an erotic way. Dimitri's hand moved lower until it rested on the button of my jeans._

 _"Still good?" Dimitri asked me after he pulled away from my nipple._

 _"Really good, please," I groaned out. I wanted his mouth back on me. He leaned up and kissed me softly._

 _Dimitri pulled away and took both hands to work on the button of my jeans. Within seconds, he had my jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. He was sliding them down my legs so I was left in only my red lace panties._

* * *

Beep. Beep.

Ugh! I was having the best dream. My arm came out from under me and slammed on top of my alarm clock effectively silencing it. I hated that thing. I rolled out of and stretched after I stood up. Today was the first day of the field experience.

I quickly dressed in some workout clothes, I didn't want to be late for training. I looked at myself in the mirror, taking in the way the locket laid against my chest. It was the sweetest gift Dimitri could have given me. He was perfect for me.

I grabbed my sweatshirt and gym bag before heading out. Ever since Dimitri and I began our relationship, I hated being late to training. Training meant more time to spend with him.

"Good morning," Dimitri greeted me as I walked into the gym. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept well, but I missed you," I told him as I dropped my bag down next to his. "I can't wait until I can sleep next to you permanently."

"I can't wait for that either," he said as he came up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Dimitri leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hi," I whispered as he pulled away from me.

"Hey," he chuckled softly. "Let's warm-up."

Dimitri held my hand and pulled me outside with him so we could begin our run. His hand was warm in mine and I felt utterly safe when I was touching him. I followed him as we walked toward the track.

"So the field experience starts today," I said as we began running. "Any idea who I'm going to get?"

"No," Dimitri shook his head. "Ever since I resigned, Alberta doesn't share information with me. I could ask Stan, but I probably won't see him until later."

"Not really worth it," I agreed with him. "I guess I will find out soon enough."

"Whoever you get, it will be great," he told me. "I am sure you are going to do great!"

"Pavel came by my room last night," I said to him. We were rounding up on our second mile. We weren't going at a super fast pace, but we were still keeping pretty steady.

"What did he want?" Dimitri asked me.

"He told me that depending on my training score, I might be offered a position with Abe," I explained to him. "He told me it depended on how I scored and my trials, but that based off what he has seen he thinks he will give me an offer."

"What about Lissa?" Dimitri asked. "Do you still want to guard her? Or would you want to guard Abe?"

"I think it's worth looking at the option with Abe," I shrugged. "I don't know what I want to do about Lissa. It would be nice to have another option."

"Well, we can spend some time talking about it," Dimitri told me. "I understand why you would be nervous about Guarding Lissa. And if you worked for Abe, we would be able to spend more time together."

"Yeah," I agreed.

The two of us finished our run in silence before heading back toward the gym to stretch and run through some conditioning work. Starting today we wouldn't be training together for six weeks. The start of the field experience meant twenty-four hour guarding. It was to prepare us for the real world when we got charges.

Dimitri and I finished our workout not really talking to each other. He would occasionally correct my form but other than that we just listened to his 80s music. I would never tell him, but the 80s was growing on me.

"Text me when you get your assignment," Dimitri said before he leaned down to kiss me. "Text me when you can, I know you will be busy."

"I love you," I whispered as I pushed up on my tiptoes. My lips instantly meeting his in a soft, gentle kiss. I pulled away and went to grab my stuff, I was supposed to meet Lissa for breakfast.

"Love you too," Dimitri told me as he grabbed his things.

The two of us walked out of the gym together before going our separate ways. I knew he had to meet with Abe and go through the list we created for him. I also knew he was going to be talking to Abe about how much longer he wanted to work for him.

I quickly made my way to the cafeteria to meet with Lissa. I knew she desperately wanted me to get her in the field experience. The whole point she wanted me was so she could have six weeks to convince me that I shouldn't be with Dimitri. She just didn't get our relationship.

"Rose," Eddie called to me as I walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey Eddie," I greeted as I reached his table. "You ready for today?"

"Yeah, I just hope I don't get an asshole," he told me. I nodded as I dropped my stuff on the ground.

"Same," I agreed with him. "I am going to go grab breakfast."

Thank god, the line wasn't long, I thought as I stood in line. I hated waiting in a long line when I was hungry. I hope they have the breakfast potatoes today.

"Hey Rose," I heard from behind me.

Ugh! Please don't let that be who I think it is. I turned to see Jesse Zelkos standing behind me. Why does the world hate me?

"What?" I asked him. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him.

"Hopefully I get you for the next six weeks," he grinned at me. "You wouldn't have to sleep on the floor or alone. If you know what I mean."

"Ew," I said before turning back around. I would take Lissa trying to convince me to dump Dimitri way before I took Jesse Zelkos.

"Come on babe, don't be like that," Jesse said to me. "I know you want to."

"I would rather gouge out my eyes with hot spoons than guard you," I told him without turning around. Thankfully the line started moving at that moment and I was able to quickly get my food. Jesse made me sick to my stomach.

"Everything okay?" Eddie asked me as I sat down at the table.

"Zelkos," I mumbled as I dug into my breakfast. "He's a pig."

"Yeah," Eddie nodded. "Well, you will probably get Lissa. It would make sense for you to get Lissa at least."

"I guess," I said softly.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian said as he sat down in front of me. "I haven't seen you recently. Belikov keeping you busy?"

"Yeah, lots of training," I nodded as I took a bite of food. "And we went out this weekend. He took me dancing."

"The best way to woo a woman," Adrian chuckled. "Now where is my delightful cousin? She seems to be a little distracted lately."

"She hates my relationship," I shrugged. "Probably thinking up more ways to get me to dump him."

"I am sure she is just concerned," Adrian soothed me. "I can try to distract her if you want. I have some more magic I can teach her."

"Maybe," I said thoughtfully.

"So the field experience starts today," Eddie said changing the subject. "You were at the academy at Court right?"

"Yeah," Adrain nodded. "We didn't have dhampirs at our school, it was just Moroi. But I always was a little jealous of those who got the practice of having a real full-time Guardian."

"I guess it's an adjustment for you as well," Eddie said. "I never thought what it would be like on the flip side. Going from privacy to all of a sudden none."

"It is a little weird," Adrian nodded. "Especially when you are trying to entertain a woman," Adrian winked at Eddie.

"Wow," I mumbled as I continued to eat my breakfast.

"I know it's weird for Guardians, but it's also weird for us," Adrain explained. "I was lucky that I had a Guardian that was just out of high school, we were both really open and we were able to talk about all the weird stuff."

"I hope I get a charge who is willing to do that," Eddie mumbled.

"We should probably head to the gym soon," I told Eddie. "We probably want to get good seats. And I would like to avoid everyone, you know people are going to be talking about him."

"That's a good idea," Eddie nodded as he went to stand up. I followed his lead and stood up with my things in hand.

"Lissa," I said in surprise as I almost ran into my blonde friend. "How was your Valentine's weekend? Did you and Sparky have fun?"

"It was good! We had a great time," she smiled at me. "How was yours? Did you two have fun?" I noticed that she forced the words out when she asked about my Valentine's Day. It made me sad that she couldn't be happy for me.

"Good," I nodded. "Eddie and I were just going to head to the gym. We wanted to get good seats for the announcement. It's going to be a long wait."

"Okay," she nodded at me. "Text me when you get me!"

"I will," I smiled tightly. "Ready?" I asked turning to Eddie.

"Yup," he told me. The two of us walked to the edge of the room dumping our trash from breakfast, before heading out toward the gym.

I wasn't sure if I wanted Lissa or if I wanted someone else. The whole thing was making my head hurt just thinking about it. There was no use worrying about it now, I guess. The decision was already made.

"Let's sit up top," I told Eddie. I pointed to the top of the bleachers. A few people were already in the gym. I wanted to be as far away from everyone as possible. Mason would be the subject of discussion and I didn't want to deal with people.

"Okay," Eddie agreed. He started climbing the bleachers and I followed suit. After a few minutes, we were on the top level. The two of us sitting on the top bleacher our stuff in front of us.

"He should be here," I said softly. I leaned my head back against the wall behind me.

"He should be," Eddie agreed. "But he would want us to live our life."

"It just feels weird," I told him honestly.

"Yeah," Eddie nodded at me.

The two of us sat in silence waiting for the rest of our class to join us. Students filtered in slowly at first. About five minutes before everything was supposed to start a huge flood of our peers came into the gym. It was getting really loud with everyone talking about the field experience. Everyone wanted to know who they got.

I could hear people talking about which Moroi they would love to have and which they hated. I was pleased to note that Jesse Zelkos was the Moroi that most hated. I wonder who he would get.

I noticed that Dimitri, Abe, and Pavel were standing off to the side. I could see Abe pointing to some students and Dimitri talking to him. I wonder if Abe was curious to who else was on the list we gave him. Pavel seemed to be joining in the conversation on occasion.

My hand went up to grasp the locket that hung around my neck. Dimitri was the sweetest. And I loved the locket he gave me for Valentine's Day. It made me feel like he was always with me.

"Attention," Alberta's voice rang through the gym. "Attention, please."

The room fell silent the moment she started talking. Alberta had that kind of power over the novices. If I was called into Kirova's office, I would tune everything out. But Alberta, I listened and always felt horrible for whatever I did.

"Thank you," Alberta said when the room was silent. "As you all know, the field experience begins today. Each of you will be assigned a Moroi. You will be required to Guard your charge just like you would in the real world. You will stand in the back of all their classes. You will shadow them for everything they do. This includes private moments and meal times."

The class tittered at the mention of private moments. But Alberta's quick look silenced all of us.

"You must rotate with another classmate at meal times," Alberta explained. "You must not take more than fifteen minutes to eat your meals. You are always on guard. Attacks can happen at any moment."

Alberta continued to outline what we would be tested on and how we would be graded. Along with filling us in one exactly what was expected of us when guarding. It was going to be a long few weeks. I could already tell.

I waited pretty patiently as people asked questions. Dimitri had already filled me in on what I should expect so I wasn't worried. It sounded like most people were a little nervous, this was a major part of our final score.

"Edward Castile," Alberta's voice rang loud. "You are assigned to Princess Vasilisa Dragomir."

I was a little released that Eddie got Lissa. It would be nice not having to focus on her all the time. Maybe help us get back to friendship only. I smiled at Eddie as he went to walk down the bleachers.

I watched as he approached Stan who handed him a practice stake and a file on Lissa. In addition, he handed Eddie an earpiece. That probably was for emergencies. We were at the level in our training that if an attack happened, senior novices were expected to participate in the defense.

I tuned out waiting for my name to be called.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," Alberta called my name. I heard her say the name but I was in shock. My heart was pounding in my chest hard, my ears ringing with what they just heard.

I looked up and made eye contact with Dimitri. I could tell his eyes were wide and he was concerned. His mouth was set in a hard line, he didn't look happy with my assignment. I noticed to Dimitri's right, Abe stood there with his mouth hanging open.

The name rolled around in my head as I sat there in disbelief.

* * *

 **It's a cliffy! I know! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)**

 **Remember to leave a review to get a sneak peek! Please be signed into your FanFiction account when reviewing to receive a sneak peek.**

 **Also, I have participated in the VA10thanniversaryproject collaborations this past year. The Christmas collaboration was just published, please take a moment to check out those one-shots. I have been so lucky to have been a part of such an amazing group of authors!**


	20. Chapter 19 DPOV

**Hello! Hello! I hope you all had an amazing week!**

 **This chapter is early a day early but I will be in meetings all day for work so I won't be able to post it tomorrow. I hope you all enjoy the early chapter!**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. All of you made that my highest reviewed chapter so far! So thank you to each and every one of you! Every review helps me stay motivated to continue updating. I hope all of you enjoyed your sneak peeks!**

 **Many of you were very frustrated with the cliffhanger from the last chapter. I know you all were very anxious to receive this chapter. I am sorry to tell you that this chapter is not very long. It was originally much longer but I decided to cut it off a little early. Remember to leave a review!**

 **Please forgive all mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 DPOV**

My heart sank as I heard the name read after Rose's. I could feel every muscle in my body tightening, I was ready to attack. I looked at Rose, I could see the worry etched across her face. She looked a little green, I hope she wasn't that upset. She shakily stood up from the bleacher she was sitting on. Her walk down the bleachers was a lot more stable, but I could see it was taking everything for her to stay calm.

She approached Stan with her head held high. I saw her take the practice stakes and the file. He said something to her, I was too far back and couldn't hear him. I hope he was being supportive.

I never thought that this would happen. Alberta was being cruel and I knew it. Why would she choose that assignment? She could have picked almost anyone else and it would have been a lot better! I tried to calm myself down as I thought about it. There was no use getting upset, the assignment was done. I couldn't change it and neither could Rose. It was just six weeks.

"Belikov, outside now!" Abe commanded me bringing me out of my thoughts.

* * *

 **APOV**

I stood there and watched as Rose Hathaway, my daughter, walked down the bleachers. The moment I heard her last name, I saw it. I couldn't believe I was so stupid. She looked so much like me.

Rose had my nose and eyes. She had the high cheekbones of her mother and the same full lips. Her hair was like mine, wavy and dark with a lot of natural volume. She really had my wit and dry sense of humor. Rose was quick with her remarks, just like I was. Of course, she was mine.

I watched as she took the items handed to her. She seemed to be in a daze. I noticed how she looked at the man standing beside me. The devotion, the love, the way she looked at him like he was her lifeline. In that moment I saw red.

"Belikov, outside now!" I hissed as I turned on my heal. I quickly headed outside. I wanted to make him hurt. He was sleeping with my underage daughter. My daughter. He was her teacher. I could feel my entire body shaking with the rage I felt inside of me.

"Abe, is everything okay?" Dimitri asked as we walked outside. I turned around to face the man sleeping with my daughter. I admired his ability to stay calm in this situation. It was obvious I was upset and I was not a man you wanted to cross.

"That's Mr. Mazur to you," I growled at him. "You are sleeping with my daughter!"

"What?" Dimitri asked me confused. I had to give him credit, he was acting very surprised. Maybe he didn't know. He never did get his file for the job. My idiot secretary didn't make enough copies, she was fired immediately when I found that out.

"You are sleeping with my daughter!" I hissed at him.

"I am confused," Dimitri said. I noticed he put his hands up in a surrender motion. "I thought you said that your child was a son. We eliminated all of the girls in the senior class."

"Janine Hathaway," I growled at him. "That's the woman that had my child. Rose Hathaway, your girlfriend, your student, is my daughter!"

I wasn't shouting, I was eerily calm. I watched Belikov's face turn pale. He was connecting the dots. I could see the fear in his eyes. I grinned darkly when I saw the fear cross his face. He looked as if he was going to be sick. The color drained from his face and his eyes grew wide. Even with all of that happening I could see that he still held on to that little bit of control.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Dimitri tried to defend himself. "I promise you, I didn't set out to fall in love with her. I promise you, her virginity is still intact! We haven't done anything."

"You hurt her, and you will wish for death," I said calmly. "Don't say anything to her." I turned away from him and walked away. I could tell Pavel was following me as I walked through St. Vladimir's campus.

"Abe," Pavel said after we were inside my guest suite.

"You knew," I said to him. "It was the reason you told me not to hire her last night, you told me that you didn't think she should work for me. It didn't make sense, she's top of her class. She has bested some of our top Guardians. I couldn't understand why you didn't want to hire her. You knew she was my daughter."

"I found out officially last night," my oldest friend said to me. "I was going to tell you today."

I sat down on the couch. "I should have seen it," I shook my head. "She is just like me. I should have known. How did I not see it?"

"I don't know," Pavel said shrugging. "But the question is, how are you going to tell her?"

"I am not sure," I leaned my head back on the couch. "I have a daughter."

* * *

 **DPOV**

I didn't know what to focus on first. The fact that Rose was Abe Mazur's daughter or who her field assignment was. There was one surprise after another. It seemed like the world was out to get us once again.

Rose was Abe Mazur's daughter. If I thought about it, it made sense. They were really similar. She looked a lot like him. And she told me her father was Turkish. I wonder why Janine didn't want him to be involved in her life. He seemed like he wanted to give Rose the world.

I shook my head, I needed to find Rose. I knew she was going to be upset. I debated about telling her about Abe, she deserved to know. But it was Abe's right to tell her himself. I guess I could tell her about the conversation after he told her. Plus, I knew Abe wouldn't hesitate to hurt me if I did tell her.

I decided to wait a few days. If Abe didn't tell her by the end of the week, I would.

I quickly made my way back to the gym. I could hear Alberta finishing the announcements, the field experience didn't officially start until after lunch. The gap in the time allowed the novices to move their things into their charges rooms before lunch. I noticed when I returned to the gym that Rose was nowhere inside. I debated about trying the girls' locker room, but I knew she probably left the gym completely. She would either be in my room or the chapel.

The chapel was quiet when I walked in. I saw Rose sitting in one of the pews. I sat down next to her, not saying anything. I didn't know what to say to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in close to me. Her head went to rest on my shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered. I could feel the tears streaming down her face. I adjusted us so she was sitting in my lap, her head resting on my chest. My hands rubbing her back.

"What we have always done," I told her. "Get through it. It's only six weeks." I was glad that my voice sounded a lot more confident than I felt. I wasn't sure how we were going to get through this, but I loved her and I would do anything for her.

"Just six weeks," she mumbled. "I can do six weeks."

"Are you really worried?" I asked her. I didn't want to force her into this, I also didn't want her feeling on edge. This was going to be a difficult six weeks for her already, adding in her assignment it was going to be torture.

"I don't know," Rose mumbled against me. "It could be fine or it could be horrible. What do I do?"

"I don't think we have a choice," I said honestly. "Not unless you want to quit school. But you worked so hard, and it's only six weeks."

"She did this on purpose didn't she," Rose whispered softly. I didn't need her to tell me who she was talking about, I knew she was referring to Alberta.

The same thought had been running through my head since I heard the announcement. I did feel that Alberta did this on purpose. It wasn't enough that Rose and I were going to be separated for six weeks, she had to assign her the worst possible person. Anyone else would have been better.

When I was still Rose's mentor, Alberta and I talked about putting Rose with Christian Ozera. The bond was a crutch for Rose and for Lissa. Forcing Rose to learn how to guard someone without the bond would make her a better guardian. I just assumed Alberta would still assign her to Christian. Or maybe just another Moroi, I never expected this.

"I think so, but I don't know for sure," my hands ran through her hair. "I wish I could help you through this, I wish I could make this easier."

Rose looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with tears and she had tear stained cheeks, but she still looked beautiful to me. She always looked beautiful. I leaned down and place a quick kiss on the tip of her nose.

She smiled at me and adjusted so we were sitting next to each other. "I don't need to read this file," she chuckled a little looking down at the file next to her. "Guess that's good, less work for me."

I looked down at the file in her hands. It was filled to the brim. As a guardian, you always got more information on your Moroi than you thought possible. But a Moroi never learned more about their Guardian than the marks on their neck. I took the file from Rose's hand and looked at the name written across the top _Vasilisa Dragomir._

"You also get a guarding partner," I told her. "So that's a plus, it's also much more realistic. It's going to be fine."

"You think so?"

"I hope so," I told her. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. And your things packed. I will help you carry your stuff to Lissa's room. Maybe you can use this time to help her understand."

* * *

 **APOV**

"Abe, it's been two days," Pavel told me. "You have to tell her."

"I don't know how," I said as I looked across the library at my daughter. She was standing guard for her friend. Her classmate, Eddie, was standing guard with her. Neither of them had been attacked yet. I expected it was going to come soon.

"You know she knows something is up," he told me. Pavel was standing behind me as I sat at one of the tables, very typical of how a Guardian would stand. "She keeps turning to look at us."

"You told ours not to attack her?" I asked Pavel. Alberta asked if I would loan some of my Guardians to help run attacks, it was very taxing on the Guardians. I agreed but the moment I found out Rose was mine, I didn't want any of mine attacking her.

"Yes, though multiple were assigned her," Pavel explained to me.

"When it comes out that she is my daughter, I want there to be no doubt in her training score," I told Pavel. "She seems tense. I thought Vasilisa was her best friend."

"According to Belikov, Lissa doesn't approve of their relationship," my Guardian filled me in. "She was very upset when assigned to her. I think she has been spending a lot of time trying to talk Rose out of her relationship."

"Odd friendship," I mumbled to myself. "I need to set up her trust fund and a checking account for her, one with a monthly allowance transfer. I also want to make sure all of her expenses are paid. Speak with Kirova if you can and find out about her tuition."

"Are you going to tell her?" Pavel asked me.

"I will tell her tonight," I said. "Schedule Belikov to work on something and tell Kirova I am requesting to have permission to take Rose off campus. Also let Alberta know, tell her I will not take no for an answer."

"Would you like a guard until I get back?" My friend asked me.

"No, I will be fine," I said to him. "Though, I know you won't take that for an answer. Send me Greg to far guard."

I heard Pavel radio Greg before he left. I needed to tell Rose tonight, Pavel was right. But I knew I wanted things set up for her as well. I pulled out my phone and called my banker. I wanted Rose to have options, and money gave you options.

* * *

 **RPOV**

"I am sure you are wondering why you are here," Abe said to me as we drove off campus.

"I'm curious," I told him honestly. "More so because Dimitri isn't with us."

When Abe requested that he and I have dinner together tonight, I was surprised. I wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about. I thought it might have something to do with Pavel's offer the other night. But when Dimitri didn't come with us, I was even more curious. I was also surprised that Alberta allowed me out of the field experience for a couple hours.

"I wanted to talk to you," Abe told me. "How are you enjoying school?"

"Oh, it's okay," I shrugged. "Would be better if Eddie and I got some action. It's weird that we haven't been attacked yet. Lissa is a little annoying. Everything has always been about her because she's royal and lately she seems to be taking the Princess thing very seriously."

I paused and thought about my words. "That sounded bad," I apologized to Abe. "I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize," Abe brushed me off. "It is difficult being friends with your Guardian or charge. It took Pavel and I a few years to figure it out."

"I didn't realize you two were close," I told him honestly. It was refreshing to hear that a Moroi thought of his Guardian as his friend.

"Pavel is my oldest and closest friend," Abe told me. "He was assigned to me right out of high school, I had just finished my university education when he started with me."

"Makes sense that you would know each other very well," I said.

"Yes, you and Lissa will figure it out," he comforted me. "I hope you don't mind that Belikov isn't here. I figured this would be better if it was just the two of us."

"No, it's fine," I said to him. The two of us were silent for the rest of the car ride. I was curious to where we were going for dinner. It was morning for the human world so I imagined I would have to settle for breakfast for dinner.

I was pleasantly surprised when we pulled into a pizza place. I guess with Abe's money he could make things happen that weren't normal. Whatever the reason, I was glad I wasn't going to be eating eggs for dinner.

"Is pizza okay for you?" Abe asked me as we got out of the car.

"Perfect!" I grinned at him. I noticed that Pavel came with us along with two other guardians that had been in the car. I think one was named Greg. I was still learning all the Mazur Guardians names.

The five of us walked into the pizza parlor. The Guardians immediately going to sit at one table near the door. Abe and I sliding into a booth next to the brick wall. It was going to be daylight for a little bit, but always better to be safe.

"So what do you like on your pizza?" Abe asked me. "I am not picky."

"I like pepperoni, green peppers, and mushrooms," I told him. "I also like extra cheese but I am cool with whatever you like."

"That sounds good," he nodded at me. A waiter came over and took our order. "So do you have any plans for after graduation?"

"Umm not really," I shrugged. "I am supposed to guard Lissa but with everything happening with Dimitri I don't know. Pavel mentioned something about a job but I don't have any set plans right now."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Abe shifted in his seat. "But I don't think we will be offering you a position."

That surprised me, I assumed it was almost a done deal. The way Pavel made it sound they were just waiting for my training score. I felt a little silly mentioning it now. I guess Dimitri and I would have to look at a lot of other options still. Working for Abe would have been perfect.

"Oh," I said trying not to let my disappoint be known. "I understand. Just means Dimitri and I will need to look at more options."

"There are a few options I want to offer you," he told me. That was odd. Why would he want to give me options? It didn't make sense.

"I don't understand," I told him honestly.

"Some information came to light the other day," Abe cleared his throat. "When your assignments were announced, I heard your last name. I guess you were never told a key part in the reason I am here."

"Oh, you know my mother," I mumbled looking down at the table. It made sense now. Pavel said not everyone got along with my mother, Abe didn't want me as a Guardian because of that. I wonder what she did to piss him off.

"I do know your mother," he stated. "She was my fiancee, and the mother of my child."

* * *

 **Don't hate me for the cliffy! How many of you thought Rose was going to get Jesse? Were you surprised that it was Lissa? I promise there will be more answers in the next chapter!**

 **I know this chapter was on the shorter side but the next one will be longer. Please remember to leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello Everyone! Happy Friday! I hope you all had a wonderful week!**

 **I wanted to clarify a few things before we get started. Many people have told me that they were taken back my Rose's reaction to being assigned to Lissa. They didn't think she would be upset or mad. Rose isn't mad or upset really, she is very frightened. She is frightened because she is losing her best friend, the person who is supposed to support her is making it know that they hate her relationship. I also want to point out what is happening to Lissa at this time. She is practicing a lot of magic with Adrian, you will see more of that in coming chapters, which means her view is becoming a little twisted. Please be patient with me and with the story, we are not even halfway yet.**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to all the guest reviewers as well. I so appreciate the support! I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peek this week. Remember, FF members that are logged in when they review will get a sneak peek. If for some reason you did not receive a sneak peek, please message me individually, do not leave it in a review! Mistakes do happen.**

 **Here is chapter 20! I hope you all enjoy it! Please forgive all mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 RPOV**

"What?" I asked the man sitting in front of me. I was in complete shock. I didn't know what to do. Janine Hathaway was the mother of his child? Was my mother the mother of his child? Wait . . . that would make him my father. Abe Mazur was my _father_! Never in my wildest dreams did I think this could happen. A rich Moroi was telling me he was my father.

"I am your father, you are my daughter," he told me. The words sinking in as he said them again. My mind was racing. I had so many questions and I didn't know what to ask first. What was happening? My mind was spinning and I felt a little sick.

"Explain," I commanded as I processed the information. I needed information, I needed answers. I tried to breathe slowly, I felt a little slowly. I watched as Abe took a deep breath, I was glad I wasn't the only one finding this difficult and nerve-racking.

"I met Janine Hathaway at Court, she was a new Guardian. Only a few months out of the Academy," Abe smiled as he remembered. "I immediately wanted to get o know her, she was beautiful, talented, feisty, and had no regards for the rules. I tried to convince her to date me for almost a year. Every time I was visiting Court I sent her flowers, chocolates, jewelry, so many things. After a year she finally agreed to go on a date with me, I took her out to the best place and walked her home. I wanted her to know I was serious so I kept everything very proper. A year later she accepted my request for her to travel the world with me."

I nodded at him to continue when he paused. It was hard to think of my mother as someone who wasn't married to her job. But I guess she was young once too. Abe surprised me, he wanted a relationship with my mother. I always assumed he didn't and that my father was a one night stand. It was weird a Moroi man wanting to have a life with a Dhampir woman, not something you hear about in our culture.

"Janine and I were together for a few years before I proposed to her. We were only engaged for two months, it was around that time she fell pregnant with you," Abe told me. "I'm assuming she found out right around the time we were brutally attacked. I didn't have as many Guardians then as I do now, and sadly we both got hurt. Not very bad, but I was in the hospital for a few days. Twenty-three of my twenty-six guardians had died in battle. Three days later I was out of the hospital and came home to find the engagement ring I had given Janine on the dresser with a note saying she couldn't live this way. I never knew she was pregnant. For the next few years, I did everything to make myself forget the woman who left me."

"The day she left you at the academy was the first day she called me in almost five years," he said softly. "She told me that we had a child and she would do everything in her power to make sure I stayed away. I desperately wanted to go to you and bring you with me or at least enroll you in a school closer to me. Jean used the argument I knew I couldn't resist, she told me I had too many enemies and it was safer for you if I wasn't in your life."

"Is that true?" I asked him when he paused. It would be much easier to accept that my father stayed away because of the enemies he had than to believe he didn't want me. I desperately wanted it to be true.

"Very true," he nodded. "I have many enemies. Gossip exaggerates most things but in my case, it doesn't come close to what I really do. I have spent the last fifteen years or so, getting rid of as many enemies as I can. It makes me sick to my stomach thinking about what some of them would do to you if they knew I had a daughter. About two years ago, I decided I wanted in your life. I called Alberta and Janine trying to find out who you were. But I never got anywhere with them. I knew you were turning eighteen this year, so Janine couldn't stop me."

"So what now?" I asked him.

"Now?" Abe chuckled. "I want to get to know you. I want to be there for you. I want to give you the options you never had. Do you want to go to college? Do you want to travel the world? Do you want to be a Guardian? I'm your father and I want to give you the world. The question is what do you want?"

I stared at Abe trying to bring myself the courage to ask the one question I needed to know the answer too. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my palms were sweaty as I rubbed them against my jeans. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the tears not build up, I took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and asked the question I needed the answer to, "Did you want me?"

"More than anything," Abe said without missing a beat. His eyes so much like mine stared into mine when he said that. I could feel the tears building up and threaten to spill. My mind rolled over the question he asked me. What did I want? I wanted a parent that wanted me.

* * *

"Abe is my father," I told Dimitri that night on the phone. I had gotten back from dinner with Abe about two hours ago. He offered me the world and I didn't know what I wanted. I did know that it was going to take both him and me some time to figure out how to have this whole father-daughter thing. Thankfully we were both really new to it. We agreed to let each other know when something bugged us because we weren't sure about any of this. Abe did tell me he wanted to talk to Dimitri though, something about a father speech.

Lissa was in the shower and it was the time that Dimitri and I would talk. Eddie would go down the hall and use the communal bathroom so Dimitri and I had about twenty minutes of privacy. It wasn't a lot but it was better than nothing, especially with the way Lissa had been acting. It was good for both of us to reconnect especially with how little time we would get these weeks.

"I know, I found out the day you got your assignments," Dimitri's smooth voice came through the phone. "He wanted to kill me because you are underage and he was sure we were sleeping together. But I calmed him down and promised him I hadn't taken your virginity."

"Not yet at least," I teased Dimitri. I giggled when I heard his exasperated sigh, but I also heard the soft chuckle he tried to keep to himself. He would never admit it, but he liked my sense of humor. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised him I would let him tell you," Dimitri said. "I thought it would be better coming from him. But I also decided that if he didn't tell you by Friday, I was going to tell you. I didn't think you should wait that long to find out."

"I don't know what to do," I told him honestly. "It's really weird. I never thought I would ever meet my father. Let alone have one that was offering me the world. He offered for me to go to college. Or to leave this world. Or to travel the world!"

"A lot of good offers," Dimitri mumbled. I could tell he was feeling a little insecure. He probably was worried about the offers that Abe made me if I was him I would be. It was weird for a Dhampir to get so many amazing offers. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I whispered. It was something I had been thinking about since Abe made the offer. I didn't know what I wanted. "I know that I want to be with you."

"Well, that's good for me," he chuckled. I wished he and I were in the same room. It had really only been a few days but I missed him like crazy. "How is it with Lissa? Is she driving you crazy?"

"Every chance she gets she mentions something that she finds bad about our relationship," I told him honestly. "Today she was focusing on that fact we both wouldn't get a lot of time together, yesterday was your age."

"Wow, sounds like you are constantly battling her," Dimitri said. "I feel bad that I am causing so much trouble for you." This wasn't the first time that Dimitri had stated he felt bad for causing problems with me and Lissa. It wasn't his fault though, it was mostly Lissa. She was constantly giving me her opinions on everything. She decided she didn't like Dimitri or my relationship, instead of supporting me she decided to voice her dislike and opinions.

"It's really not you," I shrugged as I spoke into the phone. "Things were on this track for a while, you and I just made her focus on something she doesn't like. She wants me to be in her shadow for the rest of our lives. She hates that something is going well for me. I could be dating someone she thought was perfect for me but she still would be mad."

"Have you told her about Abe?" He asked me. I could tell he was trying to focus on something else.

"Comrade, she hates that I am dating someone," I rolled my eyes a little. "How do you think she is going to react when she finds out I have a rich Moroi father who wants to be in my life?"

"It's only six weeks, baby girl," Dimitri said for the hundredth time. "Maybe you can use this time to restore your friendship. Or you can figure out if you want to stay friends with Lissa, I know that's difficult. But since you have been back at the academy things seem to be getting worse."

Dimitri didn't need to elaborate which time he meant. Ever since Spokane, Lissa has gotten worse. She was bad when we first came back in the fall. But now she is 100 times worse. I didn't know what to do. This wasn't the same person that I went on the run with or the person who was my best friend.

"Yeah," I said thinking about it. I did need to figure out if I wanted to stay friends with Lissa. Or see if we could fix things. At this point, I wasn't sure if we could fix things, but I could at least try. I couldn't just throw out over ten years of friendship without trying.

"I miss you," Dimitri said to me. I smiled at his words.

"I miss you too," I told him. "I really miss sleeping in your arms."

"I hope these next six weeks go fast," Dimitri told me, his voice husky. "I can't wait until you are in my bed again."

I could feel my cheeks heating up at the innuendo in his words. A shiver traveled through my body as I thought about being with Dimitri that way. Something I thought about a lot.

"I can't wait for that either," I whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard from behind me. I turned to see Lissa in her bathrobe towel drying her hair. She knew who I was talking to, it was no secret that Dimitri and I would talk at this time. Lissa was just trying to bully me off the phone because she hated that I was talking to him. It was childish and stupid but it worked. I didn't need to give her any more ammunition.

"Dimitri," I told her. "Uh babe, I gotta go. I love you." Dimitri knew if I jumped off the phone it was because Lissa was in the room I was thankful he understood it.

"I love you too," Dimitri said before he hung up.

"You have already said I love you?" Lissa asked as she looked at me. "Isn't it a little soon? You haven't even been with him that long."

"We have been together for a while," I shrugged. "It's been almost two months."

"You only told me a few weeks ago," Lissa told me. "I feel like it's too soon. Do you even know if he is going to stick around? How do you know he isn't going to sleep with you and leave as soon as that happens? He just seems like a creep to me."

My jaw dropped at her words. I watched as she grabbed her hairbrush and started brushing her hair. I was in so much shock I didn't know what to do. I knew she didn't like it but did she really have to say all those horrible things.

"I'm sorry," I said catching her off guard. "I'm sorry that I have a life now. I'm sorry that I have a boyfriend that loves me. I'm sorry that you can't see past your own nose and be happy for me. I can't believe you thought I would always live in your shadow without a personal life. News flash, that wasn't going to happen!"

Eddie walked in sometime during my speech. He looked surprised and a little unsure of what to do. I had started off talking normally but by the end, I was shouting. I turned and saw Eddie standing there, I needed to get out of this room.

I grabbed a sweatshirt and my phone before running out of the room. I was lucky that for the field experience we were required to be in training clothes, I didn't need to waste time to change. I pulled the sweatshirt on over my workout top as I ran down the stairs.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

The moment I was outside, I took off running. There was still a little bit of time until curfew. No one was going to think anything as I ran across campus. I wasn't really sure where I was running too but I knew I needed to run.

I don't know how long I ran for, but at some point, I stopped. I looked around and realized I was at the cabin Dimitri had redone for us. I looked around me and I noticed the sun rising off to the East. I didn't realize how late it was.

I noticed a flickering out of the corner of my eye. I turned to the dark side of the clearing I was standing in and my heart stopped.

"Mason," I whispered softly. He looked exactly the same. He was wearing the same thing he did the day he died. His mouth opened and closed a few times. I stood there in shock as he flickered in and out. "Mason?" I asked a little louder.

"Roza," I heard from behind me. I turned and saw Dimitri. "Are you okay?"

"Mason, I saw him," I told Dimitri. I whipped around but Mason was gone. "He was right there."

I felt Dimitri's arms slip around me. "Milaya, are you okay?" He asked me softly. "I'm worried about you."

"Yeah," I said. My brow crinkled as I thought about what I saw. It was just my imagination, I told myself. It was just my imagination. It was just the stress of everything. Yeah, I was just stressed. It was my overactive imagination. That's all this was.

"What are you doing out here? You were fine when we got off the phone," he asked me as he pulled me close to him. My head instinctively went to rest on his chest. My body instantly relaxing as his arms wrapped around me. I was safe, everything was going to be okay.

"Lissa was just talking a whole bunch of shit and I couldn't take it," I said honestly. "I had to get out of there. How did you know I left?"

"Eddie told me," Dimitri said, his voice was full of concern. "Apparently he has my number, he called me when you took off. I'm glad he did though.

"I just had to get out of there," I repeated myself. I turned my face into his chest and buried it there. My voice muffled as I spoke my next words. "I'm probably going to be docked points for that when Alberta does room checks tonight. Fuck."

"I think we can talk to her," Dimitri told me. I could feel a hand running through my hair in a soothing manner. "I am more concerned about you."

"I'm fine," I told him. "Just stressed, I should get back before curfew." I pulled out of his arms and went to walk away from him but Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me back toward him.

"Roza, something is wrong," he said. I could see the worry etched on his face. I could hear it in his voice too. "You just said you thought you saw Mason, that is more than just stress."

"I'm fine," I defended myself, my words a little a harsher than I intended. I took a deep breath and softened my voice. "I'm stressed and pissed at Lissa. And when I was running I was thinking about him. I just have an active imagination. I'm fine, trust me."

"Okay," Dimitri said a little uneasy. "Let's head back then. Do you want to see if you can get a different assignment?"

The two of us started walking back toward campus. Dimitri's hand held mine. I knew it wasn't much, but I was glad we got these couple minutes of together. It meant a lot to me. And Lissa had no idea what she was talking about.

"I don't think that would happen," I shrugged. "I can handle it for the next couple weeks, I am just going to switch with Eddie. I'm going to ask him if I can far guard."

"That might help," Dimitri nodded. We walked the rest of the time in silence. At one point when we were walking, Dimitri pulled me close and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. By default, my arm went around his waist. And my hand slipped into the back pocket of his jeans.

"I love you," I said as I looked up at him. We were approaching the Moroi dorms now. And I wanted him not to worry about what Lissa was saying. Nothing she said was going to change my mind. Dimitri was my soulmate.

"I love you too," Dimitri said as we approached the door. He leaned down before I walked inside and placed a soft kiss on my lips. His mouth was soft and warm against mine. He pulled away and placed a peck on the tip of my nose quickly.

I grinned at him before giving him a soft peck on the lips and heading inside. I was a lot calmer now than when I ran out of Lissa's room.

"Hathaway?" I heard as I walked up the stairs. I looked up and saw Stan. No doubt he was doing room checks tonight. Every night a Guardian would check the senior Moroi dorms that were supposed to have Novices in them. They wanted to make sure we didn't ditch our charge at night.

"Hi," I said as I climbed the stairs. I reached the landing he was standing on. "I just needed to get some fresh air."

"I just started," he smiled at me. "Go ahead and run up."

"Thanks, Stan!" I grinned at him and ran up the stairs. I barged into Lissa's room a little winded from sprinting up seven flights of stairs.

"You okay?" Eddie laughed at me from his spot on his air mattress.

"Stan just started room checks," I told him. "I wanted to beat him up here."

I noticed Lissa was texting away on her phone. She didn't even look up at me when I walked in the room. I tried not to let it get to me, but it did. I debated about pushing into her head but she would notice that now. Better idea to do it later.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Eddie suggested. "I will let Stan know you are in there."

"Thanks," I nodded. I grabbed my pajamas and headed into Lissa's attached bathroom. Lissa was lucky because she got a room to herself, well more like a suite. She had a sitting area and a bathroom. Benefits of being a Princess, I thought to myself.

I stripped down and steamed up the shower. I liked my showers super hot, almost burning hot. I stepped in and lathered up. I stood there with my head under the spray as I went to slip into Lissa's head. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

* * *

 _ **Christian  
** Can you blame her?_  
 _You attacked her boyfriend_

 _ **Lissa  
** He's a creep!_

 _ **Christian  
** You don't know that_

 _ **Lissa**_  
 _Something just isn't right_

 _ **Christian**_  
 _I think you are jealous_  
 _Why can't you be happy for her?_

 _ **Lissa**_  
 _I'm just trying to protect her_

 _I huffed. Why didn't Christian get that I was just worried about Rose? She's never really dated! And now she was just throwing herself at a man who gave her the slightest bit of attention. Really, how much did she know about him? I bet he was just using her for sex. Would make sense because he could have sex without consequences with Rose. She should really just listen to me._

 _"What do you think of Rose and Guardian Belikov?" I asked Eddie._

 _"What do you mean?" Eddie asked me. "I think they are good for each other. He obviously cares a lot about her."_

 _Why was Eddie defending them? This whole thing was messed up. I can't believe Rose was falling for that creep. Everything was weird. Like why did they have to hide it? They shouldn't hide their relationship! That alone should tell Rose something was weird. Plus Tasha was all over him at Christmas, I bet there was something going on between the two of them. Which just shows that he as creep._

 _"Then why do they have to hide it?" I shot back at him. "That's no kind of relationship and why would a man be interested in Rose?"_

 _"No offense, but that's a little harsh," Eddie defended. "Rose is amazing, she's smart, beautiful, funny, and super talented."_

 _"But he's a man! She's a high school student," I told him. "Plus, she is so naive. He's just using her for sex. And she doesn't even know it!"_

 _"I don't think that's happening," he said to me. "They aren't having sex. I know that for a fact. So I doubt he would be going through all this just to get laid."_

 _Rose was just rebounding from Mason. I don't care what she says but Rose had somewhat of a relationship with Mason. And Belikov was just sliding in there when she was rebounding. He was taking advantage of her when she was upset. She should be waiting a couple months before she dates someone else. Everything was messed up in this relationship._

 _"She's just rebounding from Mason," I told him._

* * *

I pulled out abruptly from Lissa's head. I still can't believe she was focusing on Mason. I also couldn't believe she thought about Tasha, that hurt the most. I knew nothing had ever happened with Tasha and Dimitri. But that was a huge insecurity for me. It made me sick to even think about the two of them. I was just so surprised by her opinions and how horrible her thoughts were. Her mind was dark. This wasn't my best friend. The things she was thinking. The things she was saying, this wasn't the person who I ran away with. This was a horrible dark person.

I felt the water start to run cold and quickly got out of the shower. I knew I needed to sit down with Lissa and we needed to either fight this out or end our friendship. It made me sad but that was what it was coming down too. I guess the next six weeks would make or break our friendship. I hoped it wouldn't come down to this, but unfortunately, it was. It made me sad that this was happening. I just wanted my best friend back.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to sit on the air mattress set up for me. Lissa was at least thoughtful enough to have those for me and Eddie. Most novices were sleeping on a floor with a blanket and a pillow. He and I both had it a lot better. She wasn't completely horrible, she just needed to understand my relationship. I hoped we could work this out.

"Good night," I said when Lissa flicked off the light. I might have been a little passive aggressive, but oh well.

* * *

The next morning the three of us were walking to the cafeteria. Thankfully, Eddie was near guarding today. I was constantly scanning the area looking for danger. Well, more like Guardians pretending to be Strigoi. It was day three and we hadn't been attacked yet. It was a little odd. I thought for sure we would have been attacked by now. It was bound to happen any minute.

I felt like someone was watching us, more me really. I just felt odd the entire time. Maybe that meant they were waiting to attack. Possibly a surprise attack? It would make sense to try to find a weakness and then come at us. Take us by surprise. After all, Eddie and I would be working as a team, it would be a lot harder for one to take us on.

Christian was walking hand in hand with Lissa. I envied them. They would always get to have a normal life. Dimitri and I didn't necessarily have that option. We always would have to fight someone else's battles. I just wished he and I could walk hand in hand and not worry about having to protect someone. If my mother heard me know she would have beaten the crap out of me.

Maybe I should look into Abe's offers? I couldn't hurt to explore them, right? Plus, maybe I could talk to him and see if I could find a spot for Dimitri with Abe. Pavel seemed to like Dimitri and so did Abe. Plus Dimitri was really talented. There had to be something he could do with them. I hoped there was at least. And maybe because Abe desperately wanted to keep me happy, he would find something for Dimitri.

We made it to the cafeteria without incident. Though I was sure there was going to be an attack. Something didn't feel right. I felt as if everyone was watching me. That had to mean something was going to happen.

"You eat first Rose," Eddie told me as we waited in line with Lissa.

"Something's not right," I told Eddie. "I feel like something is going to happen. You eat first. I'm too on edge to eat right now."

"Okay," Eddie agreed. "I will be quick. I think we both shouldn't use the fifteen minutes we are allotted."

"I agree," I nodded. I watched Lissa and Eddie get food before heading toward our typical table. Christian was already seated when we got there. I watched both Eddie and Lissa sit.

I watched the room as Lissa and Eddie ate. I noticed Camilla Conta coming over toward the table. I resisted the urge to grown, she was such a horrible gossip. I could just tune them out. I needed to focus on everything else anyway. Camilla slid into the seat next to Lissa and they both started gossiping.

"Rose, your turn," Eddie said after he threw away his trash.

I nodded at him once he was in place and went to get my breakfast. I sat a couple seats down from Lissa and Camilla, I didn't want to be in their conversation. Not to mention I was still mad at Lissa from last night. I didn't think it was a good idea to put myself in a situation where I would get mad again.

I still felt like people were watching me when I was eating. Something felt off.

"Hey Rose," Ralph came up to me. I didn't respond. He blew me a kiss and walked away. What was that about?

I decided to ignore it but I noticed everyone in the cafeteria was talking about something. Normally mornings were quiet, people were groggy and they typically didn't talk much. So it was odd that everyone was buzzing about something.

Jesse came up to me a few minutes later and blew me a kiss. Ugh! I watched him walk away before getting up and throwing my stuff away. My appetite was completely gone after that. Jesse was such a creep.

I stood next to Eddie and decided to ignore the gossip floating around. I just needed to focus on being attacked. Because it was going to happen soon. I just knew it. Lissa didn't stay much longer in the cafeteria, she wanted to go to the feeders. Eddie and I decided to switch positions on the way to the feeders. I near guarded and he far guarded.

I stood next to Lissa and slightly behind as she and Christian walked to the feeders. Lissa fed quickly and soon we were off to classes. I knew we were going to be attacked soon. Or at least something was going to happen. Why did I feel this way?

We had been walking relatively quietly when we cut through the quad to head to classes. And that's when I saw it.

My heart stopped for a minute before it began beating wildly in my chest. I felt my stomach drop. My palms were sweaty and I felt my entire body stiffen as I took in what was in front of me.

In front of the quad was a massive blown up picture of Dimitri kissing me from last night. Right in front of the Moroi dorms. Unfortunately for us, it was bright enough from the sunrise that you could see us clear as day.

Dimitri and I were out.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter cleared up some confusion. Though I am sure some of you are left with more questions than answers. Until next time!**

 **Please take a moment to leave a review! Reviewers get sneak peeks!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am sorry this update is late. Unfortunately, the past four days have been none stop for me. Now, it has only been two days since I was supposed to be updated. When I don't update on time it's because of outside life. I am really trying to stay on schedule but shit happens. Please forgive me for being late, it's been a really stressful week.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you to all of the guest reviews, I so appreciate your support. Remeber that reviewers get sneak peeks!**

 **Quick update, if you are following my other stories look at my profile to see a schedule for updates.**

 **Please forgive all mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 RPOV**

I stared at the photo in the quad. I noticed there were flyers scattered around and posted along the walls. I caught the sight of one that was on the ground not too far from me, the flyer had the same blown up picture but a small version. It also had a photo of Dimitri placing a kiss on the tip of my nose from last night too.

If I wasn't so concerned with my private life being on display, I would have admired the pictures. Dimitri and I only had a couple together. These pictures showed how much we cared about each other. Not to mention we looked really good in them.

I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye, my head snapped to follow the direction. I saw a Guardian dressed all in black. I didn't know who but I could tell they were coming toward us. I looked at my other side and noticed another one making their way toward us. I didn't want to let them know, I had spotted them.

The Guardians obviously wanted to take the opportunity while both Eddie and I were distracted.

"Two birds," Eddie's voice came through the earpiece. Once the field experience started we realized we were the only two novices to have them. It was to allow us to communicate more realistically. "Confuse them, take the one coming on my side. I will take the other."

"Keep her between us," I said agreeing with him. Eddie's strategy was good. The Guardians would think they had the upper hand on us, but in reality, we were trying to keep a form of surprise.

The two moved closer to us, I saw they had gotten really close. Eddie moved because the one closer to me was faster. I stopped worrying about Eddie. He was the second best in our class, he could hold his own. I could hear the battle happening behind me, I moved and kept my eyes on Lissa.

I stood paralyzed. Off in the distance stood Mason. He looked like he did last night, the same clothes that he died in and slightly transparent.

The next thing I knew I was having the wind knocked out of me and I was looking up at the black sky. My back hurt and I could immediately tell that I had been flipped down on to the ground. The entire interaction probably only took a couple seconds.

"Rose," Eddie said as he came into my line of sight. He reached a hand out in front of me and helped me off the ground.

"Castile, good job," Emil said as he wrote things down in a notebook. I realized he was the one who attacked Eddie.

"Hathaway," Celeste turned to me. "What happened there? You saw me coming, I knew you saw me coming. You just froze."

"I don't know," I told her. I couldn't tell her the truth, no one would believe that I saw Mason. "It won't happen again."

"I hope not," she said to me. "You are going to need to receive top marks on the rest of your attacks to keep your current score and placing in the class."

I nodded as she wrote things down. I was so disappointed in myself, I wanted to block out the pictures surrounding me and I wanted to kick ass today. I knew that I would be the talk of the school. Not just because my relationship got out but because I had blown my first attack.

I tried to shrug it off as Eddie and I fell back into formation. I took far guard, thankfully Eddie let me. Lissa was going to want to talk about what happened and I just didn't have the energy for that. My back hurt and I felt a little foolish. My pride was a little hurt too. As we walked I noticed a tall figure standing off to the side.

I made eye contact with Dimitri as we walked near him. I could see the frown on his face, he looked concerned. He made a move to come near me, but I shook my head slightly. The last thing I needed was for him to interact with me. The gossip was going to spread like wildfire already, I just wanted to minimize the amount that they would talk about me.

* * *

"Novice Rosemarie Hathaway, I am here to escort you to Headmistress Kirova's office," a Guardian I didn't recognize said. We were in Lissa's last class before lunch. I figured this was going to happen at some point today. "Guardian Petrov has excused from the field experience for the next few hours."

I nodded and made my way to the front of the classroom. I followed the Guardian into the hallway and all the way to Kirova's office. As we walked I pulled out my phone and sent two texts, one to Dimitri and the other to Abe. Last night when Abe insisted he gave me his personal cell number, I didn't think it was necessary. Now though, I was so grateful for the information.

"Rosemarie, good," Kirova said as I entered the office. I noticed Dimitri was already seated in one of the chairs across from her desk. She gestured in front of her, "Please have a seat."

I sat down quickly. I resisted the urge to look at Dimitri. I knew this meeting was about the pictures in the quad but I wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to discuss. I took a deep breath, I needed to make sure I stayed professional. I couldn't act the way I did when we were brought back to the academy.

"I am sure you both know why you are here," Kirova said from behind her desk. "I was called this morning to take a look at a scene in the quad. Unfortunately, with the field experience, we don't have as many Guardians patrolling the main areas of campus. So it took sometime before it was brought to my attention. Now, I would like to know what is going on with both of you?"

It took a lot of strength not to look at Dimitri. I wasn't sure exactly what to say, so I decided to leave the explanation to Dimitri. He was much more diplomatic than I was, not to mention he could control himself.

"Headmistress Kirova," Dimitri began. "As you know, I resigned from my position here at the academy and as Princess Dragomir's Guardian. After the incident in Spokane, I found myself comforting Novice Hathaway frequently. I noticed that during these interactions, I was having feelings for her that as her mentor I shouldn't."

Dimitri paused to take a breath and make sure that Kirova was following along. I noticed Kirova nodding at him to continue.

"At that time, I was removed from being her mentor," Dimitri said. "I am sure you remember that."

"Yes, it was a shock to all of us," Kirova explained. "Including Guardian Petrov, you were the only person who seemed to be able to tame Rosemarie."

That's interesting, looks like Alberta wanted to stay on Kirova's good side. I always assumed that Alberta told Kirova that she had removed Dimitri. I guess it was left that Dimitri wanted a change. It was really going to help us in this situation, but it was still interesting.

"I was offered a position with Mr. Mazur a little over a month ago," he continued. "And it was an opportunity to good to pass."

"I find it interesting that Mazur offered you a position," she said softly. Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. It occurred to me in that moment that she knew he was my father. Did Alberta know as well?

"You know," I said softly. Kirova's eyes snapped at me. "You knew it this entire time, didn't you?"

"Rosemarie, I don't know what you are talking about it," she crossed her arms over her chest.

At that moment Abe decided to walk in the room. "Good morning everyone!" He greeted as he walked into the room. I noticed Dimitri immediately stood and Abe took his seat. In that moment I realized just how much influence Abe had. "No one informed me of this meeting, but I thought I would stop by and see how it was going."

"Mr. Mazur, I don't think this exactly concerns you," Kirova said. Her voice was just a tad shaky. I could tell she was trying to maintain her dignity.

"Oh I think it does," Abe grinned a heartless smile at her. "Belikov is one of my personal Guardians and Rose is my daughter. As my understanding as her father, I must be present for all meetings involving the Headmistress. Especially since she is still a month off of her eighteenth birthday."

"I am sure you must be upset about the interaction and relationship between Belikov and your underage daughter," Kirova said. I noticed she relaxed more, I think she thought she that Abe would be upset.

"As I understand the age of consent is sixteen," Abe told her. "And as far as Belikov and Rose go, I don't think there is any need for this to be discussed. Their relationship happened after he was employed by me. Frankly, I think you should apologize to my daughter for her private life being exploited the way it was this morning."

"Of course," Kirova seemed flustered. "Thank you for clearing this up for me Mr. Mazur. Rosemarie, I am sorry for the scene in the quad today."

"I accept your apology," I told her. I figured it was a good idea just to go along with everything. I didn't need anything else bad happening today.

"I trust the mess will be cleaned up before lunch," Abe said as he stood up. I noticed he didn't give her any room to talk. "Rose will be returning to the field experience at the end of the day. I think it would be best to keep the gossip to a minimum. Rose, I think you and I should spend the afternoon together. Belikov, shouldn't you be on shift."

Dimitri and I both followed Abe out of the room. There were about fifteen minutes until lunch. The moment we were out of the building, Dimitri's hand reached for mine. I guess we didn't need to keep things quiet anymore.

"Belikov, will you be joining us for lunch?" Abe asked as the three of us walked toward Guest Housing.

"If that's all right with you sir," Dimitri answered.

"Of course," Abe told us. We walked the rest of the way in silence. Dimitri's hand felt warm in mine and I was glad that we didn't need to hide anymore.

The three of us walked into Abe's room, there seemed to be more space than normal rooms. I guess Abe was considered to be a high profile Moroi, made sense he would have a nice room. Adrian was the same way.

"Do you think they will clean everything up?" I asked Abe as I sat down on the couch, Dimitri sitting down next to me. I noticed Pavel come out of a side room.

"If they want to receive the donation I offered, yes they will," Abe nodded. He sat across from me in one of the armchairs. "Pavel, will you be joining us for lunch?"

"Yup," Pavel said. I noticed that he was in casual clothes and he seemed to be relaxed. I kept forgetting that he and Abe were friends. It was odd to see them act so relaxed with each other.

"I will call down and order for us," Abe nodded as he dialed a number on the landline phone next to him. "Rose I don't know what you like to eat."

"I'm not really picky," I told him. He smiled at me before ordering lunch for us. I noticed he ordered a lot. I guess there were three dhampirs here and we ate a lot more than most. It was kind of nice that Abe knew how to interact with dhampirs, that must have been because of my mother and Pavel.

"Do you need a feeder Abe?" Pavel asked when Abe got off the phone. They were so attentive to one another, more like brothers than friends I noticed. I guess after working so closely with one another a kind of kinship occurs.

"No, I fed before the meeting with Kirova," Abe explained. "So you two, I assume you have much to discuss. Rose have you given any thought to my offers?"

"Umm not really," I shrugged. I felt Dimitri's arm go around my shoulder. "I have never had the opportunity to have a choice, so I don't really know what I want."

"Well, let me give you an offer that will hopefully ease both your minds," Abe told us. "Belikov, I want to keep you employed with me. Now there are many ways I can keep you employed. I only have one personal Guardian and I could keep you as my second. Or I could put you in charge of the security detail I will be hiring for Rose. Or I have a property just outside of Baia, the commander at that home is looking to retire."

"Why do I need security?" I asked my father. Did I need protection? Really? I was studying to be a Guardian. Essentially a bodyguard, why did I need security? It made no sense in my mind.

"Rose, my business is very dirty and backstabbing," Abe said to me seriously. "Anything can happen to you, and unlike Strigoi these people will kidnap you. They will kill you from afar, they will do horrible things to get to me. You aren't getting out of having security, I don't care."

"Abe, those are wonderful opportunities," Dimitri said to my father before I could. "I guess it's going to be dependent on what Rose would like to do. Can I take some time to get back to you?"

"Please do," Abe said to Dimitri. "Now, Rose, how are you feeling after the meeting with Ellen? I hope you don't mind that I made it know you were my daughter."

"Ellen?" I asked a little confused.

"Kirova," Dimitri told me helpfully. "It's her first name."

"Oh," I nodded. "I'm fine with it, though I was curious to see what she was going to do. It's not like Dimitri works for the school anymore."

"She could have put a complaint in on his Guardian record," Abe said. "But that's the most extreme she could have done. She really couldn't do much, but she didn't think you knew that."

"Do you think they have taken the pictures down?" I asked Abe as I heard the faint sound of the lunch bell.

"If they know what is good for them," Pavel chuckled. "I will call Marg, she can walk through and find out." I watched as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

"Between the pictures and my failed test this morning," I shook my head. "I am going to be the talk of the school."

"Marg said they were taken down," Pavel told us. I noticed he seemed really upset about the pictures. "She did say there were some flyers still out but some of our Guardians are taking them down."

"Thanks," I smiled at him.

It seemed like the world was out to get me today. It was just a bad day. First, Dimitri and I were outed in the most public way possible. Then, I fucked up on the attack this morning. Though, I had a feeling it was going to be a bad day when I woke up this morning. Guess I should learn to listen to that feeling.

I noticed that Dimitri wanted to say something to me. I'm sure it had to do with the fight this morning. I was expecting him to want to talk about it, but right now I didn't have the energy. I had to spend the entire morning pretending I didn't hear the snide comments of my classmates. It was exhausting.

Thankfully, there was a knock on the door before Dimitri could say something to me. Pavel stood up and let in the food delivery. I noticed that it was so much better than what they served us in the cafeteria.

Abe kept us all distracted by telling Dimitri and me about his travels. The man had been everywhere! It made me wish that I could have been with him for my childhood. I just had a feeling I would have loved traveling the world with Abe. It made me sad that he wanted to be involved when I was born. I could have had the parent I always dreamed of.

I had it now though, that's what's important.

* * *

"Are we going to talk about it?" Dimitri asked me. I had an hour before I needed to head back to Lissa's dorm. Abe had gotten me out of the field experience until tonight. We were hoping with me gone people would get distracted by something else.

Dimitri and I were currently cuddled up on his couch. We had made out for the first hour when we got here. Then we watched some movies together. It was nice just to be together.

I knew what Dimitri wanted to talk about, but I decided to play dumb for right now.

"Well, I think you should take the position that you want," I told him. "I mean being in Baia would be amazing for you! But I also think that if you were Abe's personal Guardian I could see a lot more of you. Though if I really want to see more of you, I think you being in charge of my security would be better." I paused to take a breath. "I still think it's stupid I need security."

"Roza," Dimitri said softly. I could feel his eyes on me. "You know that's not what I am talking about."

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered, my eyes filled with tears. I was embarrassed about the fight this morning. I was the top novice, I was supposed to kick ass. Instead, I fell on my ass, literally!

"I'm worried about you," he told me. I felt him pull me closer to him, I was practically sitting in his lap. Dimitri lifted my chin to look at him. "I want to help you. What's wrong?"

"I froze, that's all," I told Dimitri. "It's not that big of a deal. I just got nervous and I freaked out. I'm fine."

Dimitri looked skeptical but didn't push the issue. I knew I was lying, something I didn't do with Dimitri. I haven't lied to him since we got together. But, I didn't want him to be worried. I was just stressed and I got freaked out during the attack. That happens, right?

"Are you okay that everyone knows?" Dimitri asked me after a couple minutes. I was thankful he changed the subject.

"I'm okay, I think," I told him honestly. "I was just surprised. I mean, I'm glad we don't have to hide anything but I wish it happened on our terms."

"I agree," he nodded. "But it's out now, so I'm thankful I don't have to hide anything. Do you know who might have done it?"

"I have no idea," I told him honestly. I had no idea who would do that.

"Lissa?" Dimitri asked me. The thought had crossed my mind too, but I had been with her. I would have noticed if she was getting a picture blown up early this morning. She would have had to go to the printing shop on campus, that picture would have taken over an hour to print. We would have

"No, I was with her," I said thoughtfully. "Plus, I don't think she would have outed us. She wants us to break up, not push us closer together."

"True," Dimitri nodded. "I'm going to see if I can talk to some Guardians who were on staff early this morning, see if they know who was out and about. The quad isn't technically on the patrol routes."

"What good is it going to do if we the person?" I asked Dimitri. It wasn't like we could confront them. Dimitri certainly couldn't do anything and neither could I. The only person who had time to do that or to get the picture would have had to be Moroi.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe Abe could do something."

I laughed a little at that. Abe did have a way with influence. I noticed the time and sighed. "I need to start heading back to Lissa's. Most people will be back in their rooms now."

"I wish you could stay here," Dimitri told me. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more," I smiled at him. "I can't wait until this is over. I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed me one more time before I climbed off his lap. If I didn't leave soon I was never going to leave. "Why don't I walk with you?"

"I think that would just add fuel to the fire," I told him.

"You are probably right," Dimitri nodded. "Call me later?"

"You know I will," I kissed him quickly before heading out of his room. Dinner had ended about half an hour ago, typically now everyone was in lounges or their rooms.

I walked through the Guardian dorms not really running into anyone. I was glad for that, I didn't need to talk to anyone. This entire day had been strange and horrible. But I did get to make out with Dimitri for an hour, so I guess that was the silver lining. I just wanted today to be over, the sooner I got back to Lissa's the better. Though I knew Lissa was going to have a lot to say. Ugh, could this day get any worse?

"Hey Rose," Jesse Zelkos said as I walked into the Moroi dorms. Does the world hate me? Why couldn't I have run into anyone else? Literally, anyone else! Fuck, Alberta would be better right now.

"Go away," I said as I headed for the stairs. Just ignore him, I told myself. You will be at Lissa's soon and everything will be fine.

"Awe, don't be like that Rosie!" Jesse teased me. I kept telling myself it wasn't worth getting kicked out of school. He wasn't worth it. I kept walking up the stairs, Jesse trailing behind me. "What you're not talking to me?"

"I don't have anything to say to you," I told him as I kept walking. I was on the fourth floor, only three more to go. I hated that Lissa was a royal at this moment, they always were on the top floors. Better views and bigger rooms for the suffering royals, insert eye roll.

"What? You didn't like my present this morning?" Jesse asked me. I stopped suddenly and felt him run into me. We were on the landing leading to the fifth floor.

"What did you say?" I asked after I turned to look at him.

"My present," he smirked at me. "I didn't realize you had daddy issues. No wonder you didn't want to sleep with me, my cock wasn't old enough for you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am so sorry it was late! Bet none of you thought it was Jesse :P**

 **Please take a moment to leave a review, I love hearing from all of you. Also, reviewers get sneak peeks!**


	23. Important Author's Note

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I know you were all hoping this would be an update or at least a sneak peek. I am sorry to say that it is not. I have decided that for the month of February, I will be taking a FanFiction Fast. I have a lot going on in my personal life and professional life right now. Not to mention, I have neglected a few things to write my stories. I have decided to take this fast so I can refocus on what is important in my life. My friends, family, and fiancee have all felt a little neglected, it's time that I fix that.**

 **If you are following my stories, here is a breakdown of what is going to happen in the coming months.**

 **15 Seconds: I will go back to weekly updates when I get back from my hiatus. Nothing has really changed on that front, I know I am leaving you all in a cliffhanger but I really need to take this time to focus on other parts of my life. I hope none of you hate me! I promise the wait will be worth it.**

 **Remember I Love You: This will be the first story I update and I hope to finish it in the next six months. I am hoping that I will be able to update this story twice a month in the future. I have been going back and editing the first 10chapters to smooth out my writing. After I finish this story, I will go back and edit the entire thing. There is always room for improvement in my opinion.**

 **Not How It Should Be: I am working very hard on this rewrite, as many of you know this is one of the most difficult stories for me to write. But one of the most important stories for me to write. I cannot promise smooth updates. So, I will have a poll on my profile the duration of my FanFiction Fast. The poll will be in regards to the few ways I am thinking of updating this story.**

 **Love Story: I will be rewriting this story after I have finished both Remember I Love You and 15 Seconds. I am very unhappy with the execution of this particular idea, many things will stay the same just be smoothed out.**

 **VA One-Shots: These were cross-published stories from when I participated in the VA10thanniversaryproject Collaborations. If you have not read any of the collaborations please take a look at them, I am so fortunate to have been given the opportunity to be part of such an amazing group of authors!**

 **I know a lot you are probably disappointed that I will be taking this time off, but at least February is a short month. Please don't hate me for taking this time off, I promise I will be back. This hiatus/fast will only be for a few weeks, I promise that come March 1st there will be updates for all my stories!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful February! See you on March 1st!**


	24. Chapter 22 DPOV

**HELLO! HELLO! I hope you all had a WONDERFUL February!**

 **Thank you all for being so generous and allowing me to take a much-needed break. I was able to spend time with my fiance, focus on grad school, and grow my business. In addition to being able to restore my creative mind. I am hoping that you will all enjoy the coming chapters!**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I so appreciate the support and the feedback! My goal is to not only express my creative ideas in this wonderful world that Richelle Mead created but also make it enjoyable for all of you. Thank you!**

 **Because of the break, I did not go through and send sneak peeks for the last chapter. I wanted to leave you all in suspense a little while longer. That being said, if you reviewed the last chapter (or author's note) and review this current chapter you will get an extra long sneak peek this upcoming week.**

 **Remember that reviewers get sneak peeks of the next chapter! If for some reason you did not receive your sneak peek please please message me individually do not tell me in a review! Sometimes FanFiction marks the sneak peeks as spam because of the similar content so to be sure I can send it to you, message me if you have a problem.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please forgive all mistakes**

* * *

 _ **Previously RPOV**_

 _"What? You didn't like my present this morning?" Jesse asked me. I stopped suddenly and felt him run into me. We were on the landing leading to the fifth floor._

 _"What did you say?" I asked after I turned to look at him._

 _"My present," he smirked at me. "I didn't realize you had daddy issues. No wonder you didn't want to sleep with me, my cock wasn't old enough for you."_

* * *

 **Chapter 22 DPOV**

I scrubbed my hand over my face after Rose left. Something was obviously wrong and she wasn't telling me. I knew that her fight today was probably messing with her head. And the scene in the quad was not helping either. I wish I could help her but she wasn't opening up to me. Too much had happened the past couple days and she was getting overwhelmed. Last night she scared me because she mentioned Mason. She hasn't mentioned him for a few weeks now, I thought she was moving on. The fact that she thought she saw him made me concerned too, something wasn't right. Though I didn't tell her I heard her say that she saw him. All of this stress wasn't good for her. I wish there was something I could do to help her, but until she told me what was wrong I didn't know what to do.

I pulled out the laptop that Abe had supplied to me when I was hired for him. Pulling up an internet search engine, I typed in "post-traumatic stress disorder." I knew that young Guardians suffered from some PTSD after their first kills, I wouldn't be surprised if Rose was too. I guess no one took the time to really watch and see if Rose had any symptoms. Though that was partially my fault, she seemed fine when we trained together. Other than that first night I found her in the chapel, she seemed like she was holding it together. That first week was hard for her but after she looked like she was doing well. I just assumed she was okay.

After reading through tons articles, I wasn't sure if Rose actually suffered from PTSD. There were times I felt like she had the symptoms, but other times I didn't really think she did. I guess I would have to talk to her to find out. That was going to be difficult when she didn't want to tell me what was wrong.

I checked the time back home and decided to call my mother. I didn't know what to do about the options that Abe gave me. I had to pick one but I wasn't sure what the best option was. My mother was really good about letting me talk through things, verbally processing the options. She would add her input but really it was more allowing me the ability to go through it in my mind to make the right decision for me.

"Hello?" Mama answered after the phone rang a few times.

"Mama, it's Dimka," I told her. I couldn't wait until Rose met my family. I knew they were going to love her. Plus my family was such a big part of my life, I wanted to include her in it.

"Dimka! How are you? How is Roza?" Mama asked me. Even though she hasn't met Rose, she always asks about her. I was so happy I had a mother who supported me and recognized when I was in love.

"I'm good, Roza is good," I told her. I fibbed a little about Rose, but I didn't want to worry my mother. "Turns out Zmey is her father."

"Really? Well, he has always been good to our family," she said to me. That was my mother for you, she tried to see the good in everyone. Though she was right, Abe had been good to our family. He never bothered us and he helped us fight the Moroi landlord when he wanted to bulldoze over our home. He also helped transfer the title of our home into Mama's name. He did a lot of horrible things but we had never been on the receiving end. "And I know you won't be stupid. Is that why you were calling? You were worried about that."

"Actually no," I shook my head. I really wasn't worried about Abe, yes he threatened me but I didn't plan on hurting Rose. So it didn't really matter. I loved her and I was going to do everything in my power to make sure she was happy and loved.

"What's bothering you, Dimka?" My mother was far too perceptive for her own good sometimes. "Is something wrong with your job? Is Roza okay?"

"Well, Abe offered me a few different positions," I said trying to redirect her focus. I really didn't want to focus on what was wrong with Rose. "He wanted to give me options where I could still be with Rose, I think he realizes that we will be together whether he approves or not."

"That's good though," she said to me. I could hear the excitement in her voice. I knew that she thought that Court didn't assign Guardians the way they should be. "What were the offers he made?"

"One was that I could stay as his personal guardian," I explained to my mother. "I would be second to Pavel, but Abe would visit Rose a lot. Plus she would visit him, so I would see her a lot."

"That's a nice one," my mother said thoughtfully. I could tell she wasn't thrilled about this one, neither was I to be honest. I liked working with Zmey, but I didn't want to be his second Guardian forever. I knew I would turn that option down. "What are the other ones?"

"Well, there is one that I know you will be thrilled with," I began. I took a deep breath, I knew my mother would fall in love with the option of me managing the Baia property. It would mean that I was hope and I could be over for Sunday dinners. But I worried about Rose and mine's relationship. "Abe has offered for me to be the Head Guardian at his property in Baia."

"Oh, Dimka!" My mother exclaimed. I could hear the excitement through the phone, I knew she would be thrilled. "You could come home and I know Zmey pays well. You could be here with the family! I know you miss home and we miss you. Vika will be thrilled."

"I know Mama," I said softly. I wanted to let her have this moment. I could hear her prattling about how good it would be for me to be close to home. She couldn't wait, and she had a list of things that needed to be fixed around the house. Mama talked about how she wanted to meet Roza and how she, of course, would come to Sunday dinners. I tuned her out for a little bit as she talked. My mother painted a lovely picture of a simple life, one built on family and love. I wanted that life, but I didn't know if it was possible. I didn't care about everything else, I wanted a life filled with experiences, not with things.

"Dimka?" Mama asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Mama," I apologized to her. "I was distracted."

"Dimka, what's the other offer?" She asked me, her voice soft and thoughtful. I took a deep breath. I knew she could tell that I wasn't as thrilled with working in Baia as she was. I wished I could have been.

"Abe wants Roza to have a security detail," I took a deep breath. "As you know, Strigoi are not the only thing Abe has to worry about. He asked me if I wanted to be the Head Guardian for Roza's security."

"What better person to watch out for her than the man that loves her," Mama said. "You sound unsure, what's wrong?"

"Rose doesn't want the protection, she thinks because she is training to be a Guardian she doesn't need it," I said to her. "And I'm afraid that she will end up resenting me if I take the position."

"Dimka, I don't think so," Mama told me. "I think if anything you would be the perfect person to protect Roza. You know how to manage her and you love her. Plus she might not feel as if she is being Guarded with you."

"Maybe," I speculated. It would be a lot more relaxed if it was me instead of someone else. Rose and I could set up the Guarding relationship however we wanted. Not to mention that when I told Rose to do something I had a reason and she knew that now. I also did know how to manage her better than everyone else.

"You will make the right choice Dimka," Mama said.

* * *

 **RPOV**

"I can't believe him! I can't believe him!" I exclaimed as I paced around Lissa's room.

Adrian and Lissa were practicing magic on her bed while I fumed about Jesse. Lissa was trying to see auras, Adrian was trying to walk her through it. Though from the sounds of it he really didn't know how to teach her how to see them. Eddie was sitting on the love seat looking through a magazine Lissa had lying around. I felt bad for him because, in Lissa's really girly room, he had nothing to do.

"Rose, it's Jesse," Lissa said to me. As she focused on my form. Apparently, my heightened emotions from my frustrations were more visible so Adrian thought she would probably be able to pick up my aura. "Do you really expect anything different?"

"But what would make him do it? I mean it's not like he gets anything out of it!" I exclaimed flopping down next to Eddie. I was so frustrated by Jesse's admission I didn't know what to do with myself.

"He's an ass," Eddie said without looking up from the magazine he was reading. "He just likes making people miserable."

"What are you even reading?" I asked him as I notice he was reading Cosmo. I was curious to see what he found to entertain himself, especially in that magazine. He probably would have done better to read Vogue, there was an article about a new up and coming band.

"An article about things women should try in bed," he told me as he kept reading. "It's interesting, trying to store some of these ideas away for future use."

"Little Dhampir," Adrian started. "I think you are too wrapped up around this, just thank Jesse."

"What?" I asked him super confused. Why would I ever thank Jesse? He was an ass who liked to make my life miserable. I think Adrian had really lost it now, I knew he was crazy but I guess all the drinking destroyed his brain.

"When you see him tomorrow, go up and say thank you," Adrian told me. "It will throw everyone off because you are showing you appreciated the attention, they will soon get bored and move on. If I were you I would tell him 'thank you' and then go give your Russian attention. If you hide it will cause more gossip but if you are normal people will get tired."

Adrian had a point. It would throw everyone off if I actually liked the attention, they wouldn't know what to do about it. And I knew they were expecting retaliation so it would be weird if I said thank you. Not to mention it was kind of a good thing, Dimitri and I didn't need to hide it really. We were going to slowly come out but I guess Jesse did us a favor. It also might leave him in suspense thinking that I would get back at him later. Plus, at least they were focusing on this and not on my failed fight. The silver lining I guess.

"I think that's a horrible idea," Lissa exclaimed. There was no doubt what she thought. Lissa hated my relationship, anything to draw us closer was the worst idea in her opinion. She just wanted to break us up. "I think it was cruel what Jesse did, I mean you don't even know how much you want to be with this man." And there it was.

"Lissa, this needs to stop!" I told her. I jumped up from my spot next to Eddie. "I'm in love with Dimitri, he and I are staying together no matter what! Nothing you say is going to make me leave him. I don't know why you don't like him but you need to shut up! It's not your decision."

"Well, I think my opinion matters!" She yelled at me. I guess we were going to do this now. We either were going to end this fight as friends or not. It made me sad but I knew it was necessary.

"Not in my love life it doesn't!" I shouted back at her. "I don't care if you like him or not, he's the man I love!"

"He's a creep! He just wants you for the sex!" Lissa fought back at me. I could feel the anger rising in her through the bond, it fueled my own fire. The added stress of today's events just making it that much worse.

"We aren't having sex! Fuck, why don't you believe me? Why would I lie to you?" I yelled. Everything I had told her was true, I didn't understand why she didn't get it. I also didn't understand why she thought I would lie to her.

"Well, that's weird too! You would think he would want to have sex with you," she hissed at me. Looks like I couldn't win that one if we were having sex it was because he was using me. If we weren't having sex it was weird.

"What do you want from me? I tell you the truth but you don't believe it. Why can't he do anything right?" I exclaimed at her. "Is this payback from when I didn't want you and Christian together?"

"Don't be stupid!" Lissa shouted at me. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Then what is it? Why won't you at least get to know him? He is amazing to be and he's been good to you! He saved me in Spokane, he believed me when I told him Victor took you," I defended Dimitri to her. Something wasn't adding up, I didn't get why she didn't like him.

"It doesn't matter!" She yelled. "What matters is since you have been with him you have turned into a bitch!" I stepped back like I had been slapped.

"You think I have turned into a bitch?" I was thankful my voice came out a lot stronger than I thought it would.

"Yes!" She hissed out. "Ever since Spokane you have acted like I don't exist and that you are so much better than me! Well, guess what you aren't! I'm a fucking princess! And I'm important, not you. You are just a dhampir and you won't ever amount to anything! You will be lucky if you graduate after the stunt you pulled day. And you will never be my Guardian."

"Cousin, that's a bit harsh," Adrian said from his place on Lissa's bed.

"No, it isn't! She's just going to be a lowly Guardian, I'm loyal," Lissa said her voice harsh and strong. "And she better start treating me like the princess I am, we are not equal. It's time she learns it!"

"Cousin," Adrian went to defend me again. I noticed he went to stand up.

"No, it's okay Adrian," I told him. I gestured for him to stay seated. I was thankful I was staying calm after her harsh words. "Do you want me to treat you just like I would any other charge?"

"I do," she said sticking her chin out.

"Then that's what I will do, Princess," I said my voice was void of any emotion. "Castile, considering the circumstance I think you should near guard for the rest of the time."

Eddie nodded and I went to sit on the air mattress that Lissa had set up for me. I pulled out my phone and wasn't sure who I wanted to text. I knew Dimitri would be upset and want to come over and see if he could help the situation. Abe would offer me a range of options. I didn't know what to do.

I stared at my phone for a while and noticed that I had an email notification. Decided to stall a little longer, I opened my inbox to see an email from my mother.

 _Rosemarie,_

 _I hope you are doing better, than the last time I saw you. Losing a friend is always difficult and I know you will still be hurting for quite some time._ _I never got to tell you how proud I was of you with how you handled Spokane. The situation was difficult and I felt that you handled it with maturity beyond your years._

 _I will be visiting St. Vladimir next week, I have a lot of leave saved up and I wanted to come spend some time with you. I'm going to see if Guardian Petrov will excuse you from a portion of the field experience so I might spend time with you._

 _I'm very proud of you, Rosemarie. Don't ever doubt that._

 _Mom_

My eyes filled with tears because of the email my mother sent. It wasn't very effusive or affectionate but for my mother, it was a lot. I did have a thought in the back of my mind that Alberta wanted her to come and talk me out of being with Dimitri. But if that was true my mother wouldn't have warned me that she was coming.

For the first time since I was a small child, I wanted my mother.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Jean," I said into the phone when she answered.

"Abe," she whispered back.

"I met Rose," I told her. "She's beautiful, talented, brave, snarky." I chuckled softly. Rose and I had dinner last night, she was amazing. I knew I had to tell Janine that I met Rose, I owed her that. Plus it was time.

"I figured you would try to find her," she said into the phone. I heard her sigh softly. "I didn't think you would find her that fast though."

"You didn't really try to hide her," I spoke softly. I was curious as to why Janine didn't hide Rose better. It was odd that she was in plain sight.

"Best place to hide something is right under someone's nose. Plus she would need you eventually, and I knew that once Alberta and Ellen couldn't keep her from you anymore it would be time for you to be in her life," she told me honestly. "She was only in real danger if people knew about when she was younger. Now she can fight for herself, she doesn't need the protection."

"I would have protected her," I argued against Janine. It was a useless fight, the past didn't matter. But I still wanted to say it.

Janine sighed. She paused for a minute before speaking again, "Abe, I couldn't protect her from your enemies!"

"What do you mean?"

"That attack that happened, in Paris," Janine said softly. "A week before I left, you remember?"

Paris, I remembered Paris well. We had been driving through the city, just the two of us. Pavel was following in a car behind us. It was a gorgeous fall day. I had put the top down on the Porsche, it hadn't taken long after that for the bullets to start flying. Janine had one graze her left side. It was a superficial wound and she was able to go home that day from the hospital. I was hit by two. One in my left shoulder and the other my right side. Pavel had spotted the two shooters and was able to take them out fast but not before I was hit.

"Of course I remember!" I told her.

"I knew that day, I had taken a test that morning," she said quietly. "When we were ambushed, it scared me. I wanted to keep Rose safe and by doing that I had to leave."

"Jean," I whispered. I wished Janine had told me that day, I would have taken extra precautions on our outings. If I had known that she left because of that, I would have done everything in my power to make sure she was kept safe.

"Don't," she whispered. "How is Rose doing? The death of her friend hit her hard."

"She's amazing, and Belikov is good for her," I mussed. It was true after I got over my anger, I realized that he was perfect for Rose. And she was good for him. He helped her stay grounded and pulled out the best in her. She helped him loosen up and enjoy life. Not to mention they both adored each other.

"He was really good with her that day," Janine said. "I don't know how he was able to pull her out of that breakdown she was having."

"He loves her," I said honestly. "And she loves him."

"What?" Janine exclaimed. "What do you mean he loves her?"

* * *

 **DPOV**

"Lissa and I had a fight last night," Rose told me on the phone. It was Friday morning, the first week of the field experience was almost done. Only five more weeks to go, then Rose would be back in my arms.

"What happened?" I asked her. "Where is she?" Rose and I didn't talk in the mornings typically.

"She's in the shower," Rose told me. "She pretty much told me that she hates our relationship and that I wasn't worth anything because I was a dhampir. And that she was important because she was a Princess. And I need to treat her better than I was. There was more to it than that but she decided that I should treat her like all the other Guardians do."

"Oh Roza," I sighed softly. "I'm so sorry." I was upset for her, I knew that. But I also thought this might be better for her. Lissa was pretty horrible to Rose and very controlling, with Lissa acting the way she was it might be easier for Rose to make her own decisions for her. I know she would never say it but Lissa always factored into her decisions. She could never just live her life.

"It's not your fault, but it does have me thinking," she said. "I told Abe I wanted to talk to him about some of the options he gave me. Have you thought about what he told you?"

"I have actually," I told her honestly. I figured she would want to talk about it. I hadn't made a decision yet but I did narrow it down to two. "I talked to Mama and bounced some ideas off of her. I know for sure that I don't want to be Abe's second primary. So really it just leaves me with the property in Baia or your Head Guardian."

"I still don't think I need protection," she grumbled over the phone.

"Well, this was what I was thinking," I began softly. I was hoping that the idea's I had come up with last night would help Rose think this through. "If I took the job as your Head Guardian we don't need to set it up in a traditional way. Yes, there would be other security but I would be primary near Guard. I would be able to dress in regular clothes and just be with you. We could have it be very relaxed and less like the Moroi do it."

"I didn't think about that," she said softly. I could hear the wheels turning in her head, I knew I made a good argument.

"Also, it would solve the problem about us being near each other too," I argued one more time. "I would always have to be close to you, so even if you had another job we wouldn't have to worry."

"That's true," she told me. "It would also be a really big step in your career to be a team leader. You should take it."

"I don't want to take it if you aren't okay with it," I told her honestly. I wanted her to know that I wouldn't take it unless she was alright with it. Rose was my top priority and I wanted her to know that.

"You should take it," Rose said again. "I would prefer it to be you."

"You sure?" I asked her one more time.

"Yeah, talk to Abe today," she told me. "Oh, I have one more thing to tell you." She sounded worried and unsure. It made me nervous to hear what she had to say. Rose was never nervous.

"What is it?"

"My mother is coming into town next week," she said.

"Oh!" I exclaimed surprised. I took a few calming breaths. Abe was terrifying and learning he was Rose's father made me fear him that much more. But knowing now that Janine Hathaway was coming to the academy made me want to instantly cover the boys. Rose really had horrifying parents, and by horrifying, I meant the fear they installed in me. I knew we should probably tell Janine about us before she heard it from someone else. Maybe it would help get on her good side. "I think we should tell her about us, it would be a lot better if we told her first than if someone else said something."

"You're right," Rose said softly. "I have to go, I love you!"

"Love you too," I told her right before she hung up.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know many of you are probably upset about what is happening with Lissa, but please be patient. There is much to come in this story.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me so far! I so appreciate it.**

 **Please take a moment to leave a review! I love hearing from all of you and the feedback helps me so much. Remember that reviewers receive sneak peeks of the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 23 DPOV

**Hello, My Readers! Happy Friday!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This has become my favorite story to write and I am so thrilled so many of you are enjoying it. :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Thank you to all the guest reviews, I so appreciate the support. I hope all of you enjoyed your sneak peeks. If for some reason, you did not receive a sneak peek please message me individually! Mistakes do happen! FanFiction sometimes marks similar messages as spam so I need you to send me a message to make sure you will receive mine.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter! Please forgive all mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 DPOV**

"Guardian Hathaway," I greeted Rose's mother as I collected her from the Missoula airport. Abe had sent me to pick her up. I was glad that he did, it gave us a few hours to talk. Janine knew that Rose and I were in a relationship, Abe admitted the other day that he accidentally spilled the beans. The burden of explaining things to Janine was falling on me, which was probably a good thing.

"Belikov," she nodded at me. She stood in casual clothes in front of me, a first. I had only ever seen her in uniform. Janine had a large black duffle bag slung over her shoulder and a medium suitcase next to her. I wasn't sure how long she was going to stay but by the looks of it, she would be here for awhile.

"Do you need help with your bags?" I asked her, I had a feeling she would decline my request but I thought it was still polite to offer. I was surprised at the slight nod of her head. Janine was the kind of woman who rarely accepted help from anyone.

"If you don't mind," she said to me. I nodded and held out my hand to take the bag she offered. I wasn't surprised this time when she handed me the duffle. I could feel that it was heavy.

"Since you traveled as a . . . civilian," I stated for a lack of a better word. I didn't know how to mention she traveled as a human instead of with Moroi airlines. "I packed a little extra, in case you didn't have one charmed."

Silver stakes were hard to get through human security. You could have one charmed so it could be disguised when going through security, but the charming was risky. If it wasn't done recently it was faulty. I figured an experienced Guardian, such as Janine, would be sure traveling armed. But I wanted to let her know I was prepared in case she wasn't.

"Thank you," she told me. I could see the glimmer of respect in her eyes. "But it isn't necessary."

"The car is this way," I told her as we started walking through the airport. I had hoped my offer showed Janine that I was being prepared and respectful. I knew that we would be having a difficult conversation soon and any points I could get on my side now was necessary.

I thought it was best that Janine and I were speaking before she and Rose. Rose tended to jump to conclusions and react quickly. Janine was the same way, so it was best that someone who could keep a cool head was broaching the subject first. I knew that both Janine and Rose were passionate people, especially when dealing with each other. They cared about each other deeply but would never admit it, it's the reason why they both acted defensively with each other.

The two of us walked to the car in silence. It wasn't awkward, Guardians were used to walking in silence with each other. It seemed very natural. I opened the back of the SUV and helped Janine deposit her things inside. The two of us entered the car silently. I maneuvered the car out of the parking lot and made our way onto the highway.

I could feel Janine's eyes on me as I drove. We had a couple hour drive and thankfully she couldn't attack me because I was driving. So I guess that was a good thing. I knew she had a lot of questions but I didn't know how to broach the subject. Do I just start telling her about myself and Rose? Do I ask if her if she wants to know anything? I wasn't really sure the best way to converse in this situation. I wanted to be sure that I was honest and forthcoming, but also ease her fears.

"Well?" Janine asked after a while. We had been on the road for almost half an hour. I didn't really know how to break the silence, I guess it was good that she did. Though she probably realized I wasn't going to talk until she did.

"I'm not sure how to have this conversation," I told her honestly. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Maybe we start there?"

"How long?" She asked me. I expected this one. Pretty much every person who found out about Rose and me wanted to know how long we had been together. And really how the whole thing started. It was natural.

"I knew I had feelings for her, feelings I knew that I shouldn't have. So I did everything in my power to distance myself, I almost took another offer at Christmas time," I said. I knew Janine would remember that because she and I had talked about it. I was hoping that would be a point in my favor. "I'm sure you remember that."

"I do," she said curtly.

"When Rose went missing," I took in a deep breath. I could feel every moment of that day as I thought about. The fear, the worry, the panic coming to the forefront of my mind. "I panicked. All I could think about was her. I just wanted to find her alive, that's all I cared about. The day we found them, I felt a crippling amount of relief that day. I knew then I couldn't lose her. I didn't care about anything else."

"So you decided to act on your feelings?" Janine asked me harshly. I took a deep breath, reminding myself that Janine was in a male dominant profession. She had to be harsh and direct to be respected. I couldn't take offense to the tone of her voice, especially because up until I left my allocation I was the one in the wrong.

"I decided to be there for her," I said honestly. "I told her I loved her and I didn't want to pretend that I didn't. I lost her before I could really have her. And while I know I'm supposed to make sacrifices for Moroi, I didn't want to sacrifice this. That probably makes me a horrible Guardian, but it's the truth."

"When did you leave the academy?" Janine asked me. Her voice was a little softer, I think she was warming up to the idea of us. I was hoping she was warming up to the idea at least.

"Towards the end of January," I explained. I decided to address the elephant in the room, well car. I had done it with Abe and it had helped, so I was hoping that it would help here too. "Rose and I haven't done anything. I assured Abe, and I am going to assure you that her virginity is still intact. I will not do anything until she tells me that she is ready. I love her, this isn't some affair for me."

"You promise me that her virginity is still intact?" Janine asked me after a few minutes of silence. I could tell she was becoming more and more comfortable with our relationship. It was obvious with how she was speaking.

"I promise you," I told her. If we were not in a car I would have looked her in the eye. I knew that this was probably a big deal for Janine. "This isn't about sex, I truly love her. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her, in whatever way she will allow me."

"She's my baby," Janine said quietly. I had never heard Janine so sentimental about Rose, I don't think Rose had ever heard her mother refer to her as anything other than 'Rosemarie'. I don't know why it surprised me as much as it did. I had seen Janine's fear just two months earlier. But still it did, it was an odd sentiment coming from Guardian Hathaway. "If you hurt her, I will make sure you suffer like no other. It will make Abe's torture seem like a walk on the beach."

"I would expect nothing less," my voice was confident as it came out. I was thankful for that, the truth was I was a little frightened now. I had heard stories of what Abe did to his enemies, I could only imagine what Janine would do. Even though I was slightly terrified, I was thankful that she accepted us. I felt a shiver trail down my spine as my thoughts wondered to what would happen to me. I reminded myself that I wasn't going to hurt Rose, so I had nothing to worry about.

* * *

 **APOV**

I was waiting at the front of St. Vlad's for Janine and Belikov. I was curious to see how he survived explaining to Janine his and Roes's relationship. But not only that, I wanted to see Jean again. I had missed her. I loved her deeply. I still had her engagement ring, I brought it everywhere with me. In fact, it never left my body. The ring hung on a gold chain that was around my neck. Something that Pavel liked to tease me about occasionally, though he was careful only to do it in private.

I watched the black SUV pull up, I was glad I had purchased the car in Belikov's name. Especially considering that he was seeing my daughter. It was one of the safest cars out there, built like a tank. I knew Rose would spend a lot of time in that car, and it made me sleep better knowing that she was in a safe car.

Belikov pulled through the gates after he went through the security, he stopped the car a few feet off to the side from me. Janine stepped out of the car and came to stand in front of me. She looked beautiful. She was clad in a pair of tight jeans, short ankle boots, and a sporty winter jacket that ended at her hips. Her hair was short, it was long when we were together. She used to braid it off to the side, in this one long messy braid. But now her short hair looked good on her.

"Abe," she said softly.

"Jean," I took a half step toward her and pulled her in for a quick hug. Her body felt stiff as I hugged her. I was glad I wasn't the only one a little uneasy about this.

"How are you?" She asked me after I pulled back from her.

"I'm good," I grinned at her. "Our daughter is magnificent! I see a lot of me in her."

"So did I," she whispered softly. So softly, I wasn't sure I heard her. I decided not to comment on that.

"Well, let's gather your things and make our way to guest housing," I suggested. "Belikov, would you like to join us?"

"That's all right Abe, I have a meeting with Pavel in an hour," he told me. Pavel was currently taking a nap, he didn't have any meetings scheduled today. I figured he knew an attack was happening on Rose and he wanted to watch it.

"We will see you and Rose for dinner tonight then," I nodded to him. I watched him hand the keys of the car to another Guardian on duty so it could be properly put away. Belikov had removed Janine's bags and they were seated next to her. "Do you need help with your bags?"

"Please," she nodded to me. Jean grabbed the duffle and slung it over her shoulder while I grabbed the suitcase. The two of us walked in silence as we headed toward Guest housing. I wasn't sure exactly what to say to her and I think she felt the same way.

* * *

 **DPOV**

I declined the invitation by Abe so I could watch Rose. This would be her second attack and I wanted her to win. I knew she wanted to win too. Things had been better since Jesse Zelkos outed us. Who knew that our life would be easier once we were public? I think because we were stable and not into PDA, there was nothing people could talk about.

I quickly made my way along the path I knew where Rose would be attacked. It was going to be in-between the building Lissa was currently in and the dining hall. They wanted this attack to be public again. I hoped Rose would do well. She needed to earn a perfect score on each attack now to still be the top novice in her class. I knew she wanted to keep that title.

I didn't want to stand out in the open to make her worried, so I was sure to stand off to the side and a little hidden. I figured she might still see me because she was far guarding, but I hoped I was hidden enough for her not to notice. I waited patiently for a few minutes, the bell rang signaling the end of class. I immediately was on alert.

A few minutes later I saw Eddie, Lissa, and Christian come out of the building. Thirty-seconds later, Rose followed about fifty meters behind them. Enough distance that she could be there within seconds, but far enough she could see a bigger picture.

I saw the Guardian dressed all in black just seconds before she did, but I also knew where they were coming from. I watched as Rose's lips moved. She probably was alerting Eddie, she was smart. Though it was only one and it was going to be directed at her, but it was good she went through the standard protocol.

I watched as she slowed her steps a little, her body becoming stiff. It was something only I could tell. We had trained for months together and now I knew more about her body than before. Reading her body language was easy for me to do. Her arm went across her chest, she looked like she went to scratch her side inside her jacket. I could see her arm still and knew she had grabbed the practice stake.

The "strigoi" attacked her. She was fast. I watched her get a couple of good hits and blocked everything he threw at her, that would give her a good score I thought. I watched as she spun around after sending a sharp kick to her opponent's abdomen. That was going to hurt him in the morning, I thought as he staggered back from the force trying not to fall over. I had been on the receiving end of those kicks before, she could put some force behind them.

I watched as Rose turned to look at him to see what he would do when she froze. Her mouth opened in a silent scream it looked like. Unfortunately for her, the guardian assigned to attack her was young and didn't notice her frozen form. He immediately retaliated and I watched as Rose fell back onto the concrete her head striking the ground from the force of his hit.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath as I watched how hard she hit her head. I hoped she didn't have a concussion. I made my way out of my hiding spot and sprinted to Rose. I crouched down next to her, the Guardian who fought her also crouched down.

"I didn't mean too," he said to me all panicked. I looked at him and realized he was Guardian Jones. I really didn't want to spend time easing his worries, but he was still a young Guardian. He hadn't even seen his first Strigoi yet, but I knew I should say something comforting.

"It's okay, it happens," I told him honestly. Truth was, these things did happen. We tried to avoid them but Guardian training was rigorous, intense, and very violent. There were times that Guardians (and novices) would endure more injuries during training times than fighting off Strigoi. "Roza, Roza, open your eyes for me."

I heard her groan and I let out a soft sigh. I watched her eyes flutter behind her eyelids, I was hoping she was going to be okay. Rose groaned again. Her eyes blinked rapidly before opening and then shut tightly again as she let out a whimper. It didn't sound good. The force her head hit the concrete could have caused a concussion or worse, I was just hoping it was just something mild.

"Milaya, open your eyes for me," I said softly trying to coax her to do what I asked. I wanted to make sure she didn't have any severe trauma to her head. I could tell a crowd was gather around us.

"Can't," she mumbled through a groan. "Going to be sick." I figured she might have a little-blurred vision and dizziness from the fall.

"Belikov?" I heard Stan say next to me. "Is she okay?"

I hadn't heard him arrive but I figured Jones called for some help in case this was serious. Plus Stan could help manage the crowd that was forming. Most students hated him but would do what he asked. He was ranked high as a Guardian at the school. Not to mention most didn't want to deal with his wrath. I was incredibly grateful once again that I had found an ally in Stan.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should give her space," I said to him. I heard him command everyone to go there way after a minute. He knew I was right that she needed space from her classmates. Especially if she was going to be sick.

"Roza, it's just you and me now," I whispered softly. "Open your eyes."

Rose eyes fluttered and opened, I watched her pupils dilate and constrict before she focused on me. I let out a huge breath I had been holding once her eyes had adjusted to the light fully.

"Ouch," she said quietly. I helped her sit up softly and noticed she got a little green when she did. I figured she would be a little woozy for a while. The key was to stagger her stand up, get her to adjust to sitting and then get her to stand from there. I didn't want her to get a head rush just from getting up too fast, especially when it could be avoided.

"What happened Rose?" I asked her after she seemed to be handling sitting up. I didn't want to rush her, but I also wanted to get her to admit that something was wrong. I knew the moment she was standing and fine, she would pretend nothing happened.

"Nothing, I just panicked," she lied to me. I could tell she didn't want to admit something. There was something bothering her, had been for a while now. I was hoping that today's events would lead her to open up. Especially because we could help her if something was really wrong.

"Rose, there is no shame if there is something wrong," I told her. I wanted her to know there was nothing wrong with asking for help. Sometimes people need help and that was okay. "You went through something very traumatic not even two months ago. If you need help, let me help you."

I could see the tears well up in her eyes as she thought over my words. I figured she was going through something, I had researched PTSD symptoms and new that there was a lot of ranges. I wouldn't be surprised if she had some form of it because of what happened. She had to watch her best friend die when he tried to save her. And right after she killed his killers. That had to have affected her a lot harder than we all thought.

"Mason," she whispered bringing me out of my thoughts. "I'm seeing Mason."

* * *

 **Well, the shoe dropped! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. A lot to come in the next coming chapters, stay tuned for more!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me this far! I so appreciate it :)**

 **Please take a minute, to leave a review. Reviews help me keep going and I love hearing from all of you. Remember that reviewers get sneak peeks, so take a moment and leave me a review. You must have and be logged into your FanFiction account to receive a sneak peek. In addition, mistakes to do happen. If for some reason you left a logged in, signed review, and you did not receive your sneak peek please send me a PM! FanFiction will occasionally mark similar content messages as spam and won't send them to the intended recipient.**

 **Have a great weekend!**


	26. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone!**

 **I know it has been really long. I was in a car accident and unfortunately wasn't able to write. But now I am fine and should be able to get back to updating on the regular.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and for everyone who has reviewed! I so appreciate all of your support and kind words :) I did send out sneak peeks yesterday for everyone who reviewed.**

 **Please forgive all mistakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 RPOV**

It had been five days since I told Dimitri I was seeing Mason. I had been taken down once again because I saw Mason midway through the fight. I figured something was wrong now, it happened three times. And for me twice was a coincidence but three times was a pattern. Something was obviously wrong with me. Dimitri thought I had PTSD symptoms, Deirdre (the therapist I was now seeing) thought I either had PTSD or was just crazy. She wanted to put me on medication but I refused, thankfully my mother agreed with me. Because of that Deirdre had Alberta take me down to part-time on the field experience which meant I only participated when Lissa was in class and she added in my morning and afternoon training again.

I was currently standing in the back of Lissa's class next to Eddie. Lissa and I hadn't spoken to each other since our fight. It reminded me of when we first came back to the academy. I wasn't sure what to do exactly. Part of me felt a sense of relief, with Lissa acting this way I didn't feel guilty about wanting to do something else with my life. But on the other hand, I missed my best friend.

I was bored out of my mind. I debated about slipping into Lissa's head to entertain myself but I figured that would just make me upset so I didn't. Standing in the back of a classroom was one of the most boring parts of being a Guardian. Almost as bad as ward shifts, thankfully we didn't have to do those in the field experience.

This was Lissa's last class of the day and after that, I would meet up with Dimitri for training. The bell finally rang, Eddie instantly went to Lissa's side as I hung back and far guarded. I walked with them until Lissa walked into the Moroi dorms, once she was back in the dorm I was officially off duty. It didn't matter if she was out and about later after I dropped her off at the dorm I was able to be on my way.

I made my way quickly to the gym. I was feeling all sorts of edgy and I figured some good training would help me feel better. I walked into the gym and was surprised to see my mother talking with Dimitri.

"Mom?" I asked as I walked toward them.

"Rosemarie," she greeted me. "How are you feeling? I was just asking Belikov how your training was going."

"I'm fine," I nodded at her. "So how is my training going?" The question might have come out a bit harder than I intended it too, but I was a little frustrated that my mother seemed to run to Dimitri to ask about my well being. Seemed like everyone was talking to him about me.

"Roza, you know I think you are doing an incredible job," Dimitri tried to soothe me. I took a deep breath to calm my self down. It wasn't Dimitri's fault that everyone was asking him about me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "So mom, what can I do for you?"

"I thought you might like to try sparring with me today," she suggested. I was a little surprised by that. "Belikov filled me in on how you spar with each other and I thought I could give you an opportunity to get some extra practice in with a woman."

"Uh sure," I nodded. This would be a good learning opportunity and if I could take her down that would show her I have learned a lot. "I just need to warm up, if you don't mind. You are welcome to join me."

"No, you go ahead," she said smiling at me. "I already warmed up, I'm going to hit some weights while you warm up."

"Okay," I told her. I looked at Dimitri and saw him nod at me. The two of us headed out to the track for me to run my three miles warm up. "So you and my mother are buddies now?"

"You know it not like that," he said to me as we ran.

"I know," I grumbled. I hated when I didn't have a good reason to be mad. It would be so much easier if I could blame Dimitri for my mother acting the way she was.

"I think she wants to find a way to get closer to you but she doesn't really know how," he told me honestly. "I know she is worried about you, I am too. We all are."

"I don't know what to tell all of you," I sighed as we finished the first mile. "I know something is wrong, and I know admitting that I saw Mason was going to make everyone worry. It's part of the reason I didn't say anything before."

"Rose, let me help you," Dimitri said as we continued to run. "I know that you are suffering from some PTSD. I completely expected it, I just wish I knew earlier."

"Ugh! You all think it's just a symptom," I groaned out. Everyone thought seeing Mason was a symptom of PTSD. But I didn't think that. I knew there was more to it than that. I took off running faster than I normally do and finished our warm up in record time. I didn't say anything to Dimitri after that, I could hear him calling for me but I didn't respond.

I headed to the gym ready to begin fighting with my mother.

* * *

"Rose, I've been looking everywhere for you," I heard from behind me. I could pick the voice out anywhere. I sighed when the person who was looking for me sat next to me. I wasn't really sure what I should say to him.

My mind was racing with everything that had happened in the past couple weeks. Had it been a couple weeks? I guess it had been about two weeks since shit hit the fan. Almost two weeks really, it was odd that it had been that long. Only about a month until the field experience was over. I couldn't wait until that happened. Lissa was acting like a royal bitch, pun not intended. My life had been flipped upside down in a matter of two weeks. My father showed up and wanted a relationship with me. My best friend never wanted to speak to me again. And I admitted that I was seeing my dead friend's ghost to my lover. I guess you could say it was just another day in Rose Hathaway's life.

"Rose?" He asked me again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to say," I said softly.

"Well, how about why you are avoiding Dimitri?" Stan asked me after a minute.

"I think something is wrong," I whispered. "I think that I am actually seeing Mason, I don't think it's a symptom. But he doesn't believe me. Mason is trying to tell me something, I know it."

"Have you tried to tell this to Dimitri?" Stan asked me. It was weird to think only a few weeks ago, I hated Stan. If he had been the one to find me when I was hiding out I would have left immediately, but not now. Strange how much things can change in just a few weeks.

"He isn't listening to me lately, I don't know what to do," I said softly. "I just wish everyone would understand."

"Roza," I heard from behind me, the deeply accented voice wrapping around me. All I wanted to do was be in his arms. "Please, talk to me."

I turned to look at Stan and he gave me a small smile before standing up and heading his way. His seat taken instantly by Dimitri. I looked straight ahead, I was upset that he wasn't taking me seriously but in reality, I was just being petty.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked me after a couple minutes. I heard him sigh, but he didn't say anything else. I was being a brat, I know I was. But I was hurt and upset, not to mention the stress of everything was catching up to me.

The tears pooled in my eyes before I realized what was happening. My entire body was hurting from all the attacks and the training. I was mentally exhausted from therapy, my fight with Lissa, and above all seeing Mason. Since I started therapy I saw him twice, but I didn't tell anyone that because I knew it would make things worse. I wished Dimitri would trust me and understand I knew this wasn't because of stress. I closed my eyes willing the tears away but I felt a few escapes leaving trails down my cheeks.

"Oh, Roza!" I smelled him before I felt him. His aftershave instantly calming me as he held me. I could tell he maneuvered me into his lap. My hands gripped his shirt and pulled my face tighter to his chest. I could hear him whispering softly in Russian, it was soothing and stopped my meltdown before it happened.

I clung to Dimitri as he soothed me. I knew at that moment any doubts he had about my sanity were gone. He knew I was actually seeing Mason and it had nothing to do with PTSD. He was going to help me in any way he could, I knew it. I don't know how long we sat there before I willed myself to look at him. I felt him pull me closer, and not for the first time, I wondered what it would be like to be flush against him with no clothes.

I turned my face up to look at him and saw him looking down at me. "I believe you," he told me. "If you feel like Mason is trying to tell you something, we need to find out what he wants."

"I do," I said softly.

"Okay," Dimitri nodded at me. "Let's try to figure out what that is, next time you see Mason take note of everything and we will start compiling the information. Okay?"

"Thank you," I told him honestly.

"We should probably go see your parents," he said after a couple minutes. "We are supposed to meet them for dinner."

I nodded and stood up as I smoothed out my clothes. I rubbed my eyes and face for a couple seconds. I hope they couldn't tell I started crying. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me lately. My emotions were all over the place. It didn't take long after that last thought to realize I was expecting my period in the next couple days. I was almost thankful that Dimitri had so many sisters, he seemed to understand what PMS was and knew how to handle it.

"You look beautiful," Dimitri told me as he stood up.

"I'm sorry I have been acting so weird lately," I apologized to him. "I guess it's just the price of being a female."

Understanding crossed Dimitri's face at my joke. "Oh," he said softly. I watched him adjust his clothing for a second before he cleared his throat. "And you can act weird as often as you want. I will love you no matter what."

"I love you too," I told him. I took his hand and we walked out of the church together. The gossip had seemed to calm down, Dimitri and I were very normal with our relationship so no one wanted to talk about it. Jesse really gave me a gift when he outed us.

We walked in silence to guest housing. I noticed Lissa talking with a group of royals off to this side of the quad as we walked. I tried not to let it get to me how much fun she was having. She made her choice and that was her decision, I had to keep reminding myself. I felt Dimitri squeeze my hand as we continued walking by them, I think he could tell I was a little upset still.

We made our way up to Abe's room and I was surprised to see my mother already there. She and Abe were sitting on the couch talking like old friends, well, I guess they were old friends. I noticed Pavel sitting in one of the armchairs across from the couch and periodically joining the conversation.

The familiarness that my mother and Abe showed to one another bugged me almost instantly. This was the first time I had actually see the two of them together. I knew since my mother arrived they had been spending time together but it just rubbed me the wrong way. Maybe I was just being too sensitive.

"Rose! We were just talking about you," Abe exclaimed as Dimitri and I walked into the room. Abe stood up and hugged me before rejoining my mother. He gestured to the love seat next to him for Dimitri and me.

"I hope you were saying good things," I responded to Abe as I sat down on the love seat with Dimitri. His arm instantly going around my shoulders, we decided we didn't want to shelter my mother from PDA. We didn't engage in a lot of it, but we weren't going to not do any just to keep her happy.

"Of course!" Abe told us grinning. "I have ordered us dinner right before you got here, they said it would be about thirty to forty minutes."

"Sounds good," I nodded. The room got quiet for a minute, I could feel the tension. This was the first time my family was together in one room. My family, that sounded strange.

"Janine, I'm sure you are very proud of Rose," Pavel said after a couple minutes. "I've seen her train with Belikov multiple times and seen her spar with our Guardians. She has a lot of talent."

I was grateful when Pavel started talking because he broke the silence and got all of us interacting. He seemed to be the master and handling awkward situations. Knowing what I did about Abe, I wasn't surprised by that skill. I guess he has to manage difficult situations all the time.

"Belikov sure has done a lot with her," my mother said to Pavel. "I don't think she would have survived in Spokane if it wasn't for his teaching."

Thanks, mom, I thought to myself. She couldn't ever just give me a compliment. I don't think she really knew how to. I knew from her email a while back that she was proud of me but that was the only time she ever used those words. And directed it to me specifically and not to someone else.

"I don't know how much is Belikov lately," Pavel said winking at me. "She was able to take down a good amount of ours, all over Blood Master Level 2."

I could see my mother getting ready to make a dig at me about not doing well in the field experience, but Abe swooped in for me.

"Rose, have you given any thoughts to my offer?" Abe asked me when he noticed my mother about to say something cruel.

"Umm," I began thinking over his words. Abe offered me so many things. I wasn't really sure what I wanted. I did know that I wanted to explore more of his offerings. "I'm not really sure, I think I want to just know more about them."

"Well, what do you want to do this next year? After graduation more specifically," he asked me. I felt Dimitri shift next to me, this was probably a conversation that he and I needed to have together. I wasn't really sure if we were on the same page with everything.

"I'm not really sure," I shrugged. "I always thought I would be Lissa's Guardian and now that's not a possibility anymore."

"Rosemarie, I'm sure Alberta would be willing to give you another set of attacks to demonstrate your skill," my mother said. "I don't think you need to worry about that affecting your training score."

I realized that she didn't know about the fight Lissa and I had. I had just assumed someone had filled her in, but I guess not. I cleared my throat before I responded to her. "Lissa and I had a huge fight," I explained. "She doesn't want me as her Guardian anymore, she won't be putting in a request."

I watched my mother's face change from concern to surprise. I don't think she expected Lissa and I to ever have a fight or for Lissa not wanting to submit a joint allocation request. There was a chance that if I went in for random allocation, I would be assigned to Lissa. My age, the bond, and my training score would make me the perfect candidate to guard her. But if she didn't want me, I couldn't stop her.

"What did you fight about?" My mother asked me in a very maternalistic manner. I hope my face didn't show the surprise, I felt.

"Umm," I looked at Dimitri and he gave me an encouraging nod. "Actually about mine and Dimitri's relationship."

"Oh?" She sounded surprised and taken back.

"She didn't agree with our relationship and she thought I was lying to her," I explained looking at Dimitri. "That's the main thing, umm, yeah," I cleared the lump in my throat and hoped y other would drop the issue.

"Well, I guess it means you might be able to guard someone else," my mother said without missing a beat. I was almost thankful she seemed so nonchalant about it. I wasn't sure how she was going to react. The opportunity to guard Lissa would have been a big deal, she was the last Dragomir and a Princess. It would have put me in a really good position to gain respect and give me more opportunities as a Guardian.

"Jean," Abe began using his nickname for my mother. "I think Rose has a lot more opportunities than just that. I offered her chance to travel the world for a year or two, or for her to go to college. She could go out into the human world. Or she could go into the family business."

"Abe, really?" Janine scolded. "She doesn't need to be involved in your dirty business."

"I will have you know, a majority of my business is legal," Abe defended himself. Probably a majority by a small percent, but he wasn't lying. I could see my mother's eyes harden as she looked at him.

"Fifty-one percent isn't a majority to brag about," she told him. I wanted to start laughing because technically it was a majority.

Abe grinned showing his fangs. "It's still a majority," he told her. I guess I was more like my father than I thought.

I looked at Abe and then looked at Dimitri, when my eyes connected with Pavel's I lost it. It started as a small little giggle and built up to a full-blown belly laugh. I could not stop laughing. Soon Dimitri was laughing with me a deep soulful laugh, or maybe at me. Abe just sat there grinning at my mother. And another deep rich chuckle started. It took me a couple minutes to realize that Pavel had joined in.

It took a while for all of us to calm down but we eventually did. My stomach hurt from laughing and I felt tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. I was surprised at how good I felt after the few minutes of hysterical laughing. Even Dimitri looked like he was doing a little bit better. I guess we just needed the release of energy.

"Belikov, I'm assuming you have picked your position?" Abe asked after a couple minutes. I noticed he steered the conversation away from me and successfully got my mother interested in another topic.

"I think I have," Dimitri looked at me and I smiled nodding. In truth, he had picked a position in Abe's Guard. It was a difficult discussion but we ended up finding the right fit for the three options Abe gave him.

"Abe mentioned he offered you some other positions, but he didn't say what," my mother commented. "I'm curious to see if he offered someone of your standing an appropriate position."

I saw Pavel shake his head at my mother's comment. I'm sure she knew that Pavel would never let Abe offer a Guardian a position below their ranking. But I could see she just wanted to make digs at Abe. I wondered if this was how they were when they were together or this was because of built up feelings that hadn't been worked through.

"Well, he gave me the option to work alongside Pavel as a second Guardian," Dimitri began explaining to my mother. "But more primary because Pavel has a lot of work with being the Head of Guardians. The second option was being the Team Lead of one of Abe's properties in Russia, near St. Basil's."

"You are from around there right?" Janine asked Dimitri. "I'm sure you would like to be close to your family."

"I am, and my mother would have been thrilled," he explained. "The property is about twenty minutes away from her. But, I couldn't take it for a few different reasons. The other position Abe offered was actually being the Head of Rose's security detail."

"I don't need one," I mumbled. But Abe's look shut me up immediately.

My mother didn't say anything as Dimitri outlined the position that Abe offered him. I could see her taking in all the information slowly. I was surprised she didn't raise the issue that I was already training to be a Guardian. Maybe there was more sense to this than I thought.

"Seems reasonable to me," my mother nodded at Dimitri. I saw Abe grin. "So I'm assuming that's the position you are taking."

"Yes, it is," Dimitri told her. "I thought it would be the most flexible for her and I as well as would guarantee that we would be close to each other even if she chose to be allocated."

"Understandable," my mother agreed.

Before she could say anything else there was a knock at the door and the kitchen staff had brought up dinner. We all moved to the makeshift dining room. I noticed that Abe had ordered food almost buffet style, I assumed that was so he could take as little as he wanted while allowing us dhampirs to have more. The five of us moved to sit around the table, Abe sitting at the head of the table while Pavel sat on the other side.

I was surprised by how much fun all of us had once my mother relaxed. Pavel and Abe had known each other since high school, they were close friends and poked fun of each other all the time. Everything seemed light and airy, no one was focusing on what had been happening with me. I felt like I could just be a normal girl with her boyfriend and her family. Abe talked to me about all the options I had at my fingertips. I could really see how money gave me options as a dhampir. I was thrilled with that fact. Now I just needed to make a decision.

* * *

I was getting ready for bed when I decided to look out my window. It was just starting to get brighter. I missed daylight hours, I wish I could go back to that. I guess taking one of Abe's options meant I could. I messed around with my window and was able to get it open. I stuck half my body outside and looked out across campus. It really was pretty.

I don't really know how long I looked outside, it was still early. Curfew was in about thirty minutes. I looked across the view and noticed a few people walking out of the cover of trees that surrounded the campus. I looked a little closer, I couldn't tell exactly who they were. But they looked too tall and slim to be dhampirs. I guess they were Moroi. That was odd, what were they doing there?

I decided not to worry too much about it. Probably was just some party, I wasn't in the know any more about social events with Moroi. Plus dhampirs went out and partied in the woods. And it curfew was soon, they were probably just going back to their rooms. I was just paranoid because of everything happening with me.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was a little fluffy. But a lot is to come in the next few chapters :) I promise I will get back to updating regularly!**

 **Please take a moment to review! Reviewers get sneak peeks!**


	27. Chapter 25

**Hello Hello! How are all of you wonderful people today?**

 **Since my car accident I'm trying to get back on the rhythm of posting, so bear with me as I get back in the groove. Everything has been a little crazy, I'm trying to get back on schedule. I promise that I have not abandoned my stories and I will finish all of them.**

 **Thank you to everyone for sticking with me! I know it can be very frustrating when authors don't update consistently. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I so appreciate your kind words and your support. :) This chapter has been one I'm sure many of you have been waiting for! So I hope you enjoy it :P**

 **Please forgive all mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 RPOV**

"Rose focus," Dimitri told me after he pinned me a second time during our afternoon training. We had just started sparing, we probably weren't even ten minutes into sparing. "That was entirely too fast, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him what was going on, it was a little weird. And not something he would expect from his girlfriend let alone his student. My mind wandered to what was really wrong with me. Lissa had been spending a lot of time with Christian, and I was getting a little sexuality frustrated. Or more like a lot. I swear she was doing it because she knew that Dimitri and I were not having sex. I tried to stay out of her head but at night it was difficult. I wondered what Eddie and Shane did when they were indisposed.

"Roza, is this still about Mason?" Dimitri asked me as he helped me off the floor. I figured he would ask the truth was now that Dimitri was supportive it really wasn't that. I hadn't seen Mason or thought about him since the family dinner.

"No, it's not that," I explained.

"What is it?" He asked me. "You wake up a lot in the middle of the night, are you having nightmares about what happened?"

Dimitri and I had been spending a lot of nights together since I had been put on part-time with the field experience, the only nights I really spent in my room was when he had a night shift. I was surprised that he had noticed how often I had been getting up in the middle of the night. Then again he was a trained Guardian, I guess it was expected. I wished he hadn't noticed.

"No, it's not that," I shrugged. Why was I so embarrassed to tell him? I took a deep breath and told myself to get it over with, do it like a band-aid. "Well, Lissa has been spending a lot of time with Christian and at night, my blockers are down and I kind of experience it with them."

"Experience it?" Dimitri looked at me a little confused his brows coming together as he thought over my words. I waited for a second to see if he would catch on to what I meant. Then, _finally_ , a look of surprise crossed his face as he connected the dots. "Oh! _Oh_!"

"Yeah," I said looking anywhere but him. I guess this was a little embarrassing and a not normal thing too. So maybe being uncomfortable was fine.

Dimitri cleared his throat a couple times, "And you are having trouble because you don't actually experience it?"

"I guess you could say that," I shrugged. "I'm a little uhh frustrated and it's making me tense. I think she's doing it on purpose honestly."

"Well, I guess we can figure out a way to help you," Dimitri's skin was a little pink. He cleared his throat again looking anywhere but me. "Running!"

"What?" I stared at him weirdly. Running? What did running have to do with this? Or anything we were talking about for that matter? It was so weird. Dimitri wasn't normally weird like that.

"Before we got together, I used to run to make sure I didn't _pursue_ you," he explained to me. "It helped with the frustration, especially after our training sessions. During ward duty and my off times, I used to run a _lot_."

"You ran so you wouldn't attack me," I teased him. I stood super close to him. I could hear his breathing quicken.

"Yes," his voice was husky. "I used to run a lot so I could resist you."

"You know you don't have to do that anymore," I whispered my own voice becoming deeper. I stepped closer to him so our bodies were flush against each other. His eyes darkened as he looked down at me. "I'm sure we could find some other way to release the tensions that are building between us."

Dimitri's hand went straight to my ass, cupping one of my cheeks pulling me close to him, his other hand tangling in my hair as he tipped my head back a little. His mouth claiming mine instantly. I moaned as his tongue begged for entrance in my mouth. I nipped at his bottom lip. His mouth lightly sucking on my tongue for a quick send before his tongue explored my mouth some more. He pulled away slightly and bit my bottom lip pulling it with him. He released my lip from his teeth both of us panting hard.

"I think we should definitely find another way to release that tension," he said softly. He pulled me close and I could feel his hardness against me. "You should go grab dinner with your mother, we can continue this later."

"Okay," I nodded my voice a little breathy. I leaned up and kissed him softly, no less as passionate but not as x-rated. I pulled away and could feel the effect I had on him. I cursed the plans I had made with my mother a couple days ago.

"I will see you tonight, in my room," he whispered to me. I grinned at him. I turned around and swung my hips as I walked to get my bag. I turned around right before I left and waved at my boyfriend, who looked to be in a little bit of pain.

I walked toward the cafeteria to meet my mother for dinner. I tried to think of anything other than Dimitri.

After our family dinner, my mother decided she wanted to spend more time with me. I don't think she liked how comfortable Abe and I were. But it was kind of nice, I was learning a lot about her and my extended family. This would be our first time having a meal alone together though. Normally she would join our morning training which meant normally Dimitri was there. Along with Abe's Guardians who weren't on duty. So it would truly be our first time alone without a buffer.

I found an empty table off to the side and dropped my bags down. The cafeteria was super busy, it was high time right now. I got in line behind Camilla Conta and noticed she kept pulling down on her sleeves. That was weird it looked like she had bruises and cuts. I wonder if she got into a bitch fight with someone. Or maybe she was drunk that night in the woods when I saw people heading back. She was clumsy, maybe she fell.

I decided to ignore the weirdness and just focus on grabbing food. I was starving. After loading up a tray I sat at the table waiting for my mother. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Dimitri, more so I could look like I was doing something. The rest of the time I waited, I played a game on my phone. Since Lissa had isolated me from everyone and my losing battles, no one really talked to me. It was exhausting not talking to people.

"Rosemarie," my mother greeted as she set down a tray of food.

"Hey," I smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she told me as she began eating. "I just saw Alberta, it was good catching up with her. She also told me that your relationship started a little sooner than you told me. Though I think she might just be saying that because she still holds a grudge."

"I don't know what you mean," I said softly. Did everyone know about Stan and Alberta? Though I knew my mother and Alberta briefly were allocated to court together, maybe that's how my mother knew? Though I thought their relationship didn't happen until Alberta came back to the academy. Weird.

"I figured she had no proof though," my mother continued talking before she gave me an even look.

"Nope, plus I don't think anyone will argue with Abe," I said to her. She gave me a hard look before nodding and moving on. Phew, that was close, I thought. I knew Dimitri had been honest but I wasn't sure how honest really. And thankfully we had really avoided these conversations.

"How are you and Dimitri?"

"We are good," I grinned thinking about him. "He's really good to me. And he makes me so happy."

"That's good," she nodded softly.

Our conversation was slow and a little awkward but it was a lot better than in the past. We were making progress and that's what was important. And what Dimitri kept reminding me every time I criticized her. But he was right, I couldn't expect a perfect mother-daughter relationship instantly. We barely knew each other and at least she was making an effort.

Dinner was pleasant and ended quickly. My mother walked me to the novice dorms and gave me a look when I passed them to head for the Guardian dorms. I guess she didn't want me to spend the night with him. Though it was still a couple hours before curfew, I could potentially be going back to my room later. Though I got the sense that my mother wasn't stupid.

"Dinner was fun," I smiled at her as we stopped in front of the Guardian dorms. "We can do the same tomorrow?"

"Okay, Rosemarie," she nodded after a minute. "Abe and I will be out in the morning going over a few things, so I won't be at your morning training."

"That's okay," I told her honestly. "I will see you tomorrow."

She nodded at me before turning and walking away. I quickly made my way inside the Guardian Dorms. I passed a few of Abe's Guardians who smiled at me as I walked by, they knew I was heading to see Dimitri. Especially because I wanted to finish what we started earlier today in the gym. That kiss had been something else, it reminded me of the lust charm.

I had almost reached his room when I thought maybe I should change out of my workout clothes, or maybe into clean ones at least. I stopped walking and pulled at the collar of my shirt so I could look down. And maybe change out of the nasty sports bra I was wearing. I didn't have much but anything else was better than this.

I turned on my heel quickly and all but ran to my room so I could take a quick shower and change. I sent Dimitri a quick texting telling him I forgot something in my room and I would be back in a bit. I hoped he wasn't planning on me coming over until a little later.

The moment I entered my room, I started to take my clothes off. I pulled on my bathrobe and ran to the shower. The first thing I did in there was making sure my body was completely hairless. I knew Dimitri wasn't so shallow he would care, but it was something I liked doing for him. After voiding all the hair from my body, I quickly washed my long dark hair. I didn't think I would have time to dry it so we were playing the game of "how fast can Rose's hair dry."

My hair was wrapped up in a towel as I dug around for clothes. I found a pair of cotton black panties that had a little pink lace trim and a black cotton bra that matched with pink lace. They weren't super fancy but definitely a step up from the tan thong and ratty sports bra I was wearing earlier. Maybe I should see if Abe would take me on a shopping trip, he had told me that he was going to give me a monthly allowance until my trust fund kicked in when I was twenty-one. Though I doubted Abe wanted to be with me when I bought underwear . . . then again, it was Abe. He did things I was never prepared for.

I pulled on the underwear and looked for something to put on now. I grabbed a pair of super worn skinny jeans that were really comfortable and a white t-shirt with a low scoop neck. My boobs looked so good in a normal bra, I thought. It was strange because I always saw myself in workout clothes and I forgot how good I looked in normal clothes. Unraveling my hair from the towel cocoon, I was pleasantly surprised to see it was only a little damp. I grabbed my St. Vlad's zip up hoodie throwing it on as I walked out of the room.

Everything I needed for tomorrow was at Dimitri's. I really should just move all my stuff over there but I thought it might be a little too soon. I checked the time and was happy to note that I only took about twenty-five minutes to shower and change. It took me about five minutes to get from my room to Dimitri's.

"Babe?" I called out as I walked into his apartment.

"Kitchen," he called back. I walked into the kitchen and found him drying dishes. "How was dinner with your mother?"

"It was good, a little awkward," I told him. I sat down on the couch as he finished cleaning up. He joined me shortly after.

"So," he said stressing the word. He sat on the couch next to me, his arm draped around my shoulders. I cuddled into him instantly, Dimitri was this gorgeous guy who was a badass but turned into a teddy bear with me. He was an amazing cuddler and I loved it.

"Yes?" I asked him.

He coughed lightly. "That kiss was something else."

"Yes, it was," I agreed thinking about the kiss we shared in the gym earlier. Neither of us said anything for a little bit, I wasn't sure how but I knew he wanted to say something. So I waited for him to have the courage to talk to me. It wasn't normal for Dimitri to be nervous, so whatever he wanted to share must be hard for him.

"Roza, I don't want to push you," Dimitri said softly.

"You aren't," I shook my head as I thought about it, sometimes I felt like I was pushing him. "I want to be with you, in every sense."

Dimitri kissed me softly. His lips felt soft on mine as his mouth expressed how he felt about me. I could feel his love at that moment in ways I didn't think I ever had before. It was soft and short, but it was how I wanted him to do it for the rest of our lives. He pulled back too soon.

"I want to be with you too," he said to me. "Tomorrow is Saturday and I traded shifts. I was also thinking we could cancel morning training."

He looked at me, his eyes dark and hooded. He lowered his head and pecked me on the lips, his forehead resting against mine. I could feel his breath fanning over me, it was intoxicating. I could smell the minty scent of toothpaste and could smell his body wash coming off of him. He smelled so good.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to his again. I pulled at his bottom lip with my teeth and heard him growl softly. He liked being in charge in bed, I noticed. But I liked teasing him. I felt him push his tongue into my mouth, exploring every corner. His mouth dominating mine.

He pulled away after a few minutes resting his forehead against mine again. My breath coming in hard and fast pants.

"Maybe we should move," I suggested my voice breathy.

"In a minute," he whispered before kissing me again. Somehow during the kiss, we had maneuvered so Dimitri was on his back and I was straddling his hips. I felt his hand tangle in my hair and pulled my mouth closer to his. His other hand was on my lower back, holding my body close to his. One of my hands rested on his bicep gripping hard, while the other rested against his torso my fingers tracing the grooves of his stomach.

Dimitri nipped at my lip and I groaned pressing myself closer to him. I could feel his excitement press up into me as I pushed down. His growl answered my groan and the next thing I knew we were vertical. My ankles locked around his back and my arms circling his neck. I pulled my mouth away from his when we started moving.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out.

"Relocating," his voice was husky and his accent much thicker. He walked a little further and I noticed we were in the bedroom now. I looked around and saw he had put up twinkle lights in the bedroom so there was a soft glow. I noticed the bed was made with what looked like fresh sheets and that there was water on the nightstand. I could hear soft music playing, Dimitri really wanted to make this perfect.

He placed me on the foot of the bed and I scooted back toward the center. I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and joined me on the bed. My hoodie had been removed while we were on the couch so I was just in jeans and my t-shirt.

"You sure about this?" Dimitri asked me softly.

"I've never been surer," I told him as he hovered over me. His mouth claimed mine instantly. Somehow during the kiss, I lost my shirt, my bra becoming the only thing that separated my torso from his naked one.

My hands tangled in his hair as he trailed kisses down my throat. His hands brushing up and down my sides. One of them trailing closer and closer to the button on my jeans, I could feel his fingers trace my bellybutton. I shivered as his mouth found the sweet spot on my neck. I could feel him kissing and lightly sucking. My body was on fire. I could feel myself getting wetter with each moment. I felt his hands moving to unbutton my jeans. Dimitri's mouth pulled away from my neck and his tongue traced the shell of my ear.

I moaned at the contact. My pants were off and my hands moved to remove his underwear the only thing separating us was our underwear. I could feel his hard member pressing up into my saturated panties. Dimitri trailed kiss down my neck until he reached my shoulder where the strap of my bra rested. He pulled my body up toward his so I slightly off the bed. His hands went to my back and within seconds my bra was removed from my body.

Dimitri's mouth instantly went to my naked breasts, his mouth wrapping around my hardened nipple. I arched my back and let out a low moan. I felt him suckle softly which caused my area saturated panties to become worse. My legs opened slightly so he could fit in between them better. I felt him press himself into me more, I could feel him putting pressure on my clit which elicited another moan.

Dimitri switched breasts and I rocked myself softly against him. The friction and pressure were wonderful. I felt Dimitri pull back suddenly, he kneeled between my legs and picked up one leg. He started kissing the inside of my ankle making his way up to the apex of my thighs. I felt him place a soft kiss on my covered clit before moving to the next leg repeating the process. Dimitri's hands then looped through the sides of my panties and pulled them down my legs. I was completely naked in front of him.

"Seems a little unfair," I said softly. "I'm here fully naked and you still have clothes on."

"Should I take them off?" Dimitri asked me smirking slightly. His hands playing with the band on his boxer briefs. I could see his hardened length straining against the fabric. I nodded my head vigorously.

Dimitri slowly pulled off his underwear and I saw his member for the first time. I'm sure my face was comical. I always thought that the size of cocks was over exaggerated by girls and in romance novels. I could see that Dimitri was huge! I knew he felt big but he seemed to be so much bigger than when he was all tucked in. I didn't think it was going to fit.

"Is that going to fit?" I asked breathily. I heard Dimitri chuckle softly. I tore my eyes away from his manhood and looked at his face to see him beaming. I realized I probably just gave him the compliment every man wanted to hear.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," he said as he rejoined me on the bed. His hand instantly going to stroke my folds. My hips bucked at the sudden contact and I moaned lightly.

I felt him push a finger inside me while his thumb went to make circles around my clit. His finger twisted in and out of me for a few minutes before he added another finger inside of me. I could feel him almost stretching me as he continued to add another finger a few minutes later. His thumb moved from my clit and the next thing I knew his mouth was covering my clit sucking on it. His tongue made circles around my clit, before moving it up and down almost in a flicking motion.

I threw my head back and moaned. "Oh god!" He continued his ministrations on my clit as he moved his fingers in and of out me. I could feel my wetness dripping out of me. I could feel my body tensing with each stroke. A coil deep in my belly ready to be unwound with the right movement. I was so close to my orgasm. I think Dimitri could tell because he kept picking up the pace and adding more pressure. I started to whimper because I was right on the edge of the cliff.

Dimitri's teeth lightly scraped against my clit and I threw my head back as my body tensed. My mouth opened in a silent scream, my back arched as my hands clutched the sheets. My orgasm crashing over me in waves.

As my body convulsed with my orgasm, Dimitri shifted so he his member was lined up with my body. At the peak of my high, he pushed himself into me. The feeling of fullness and the slight sting of pain prolonged my orgasm, my body shaking for the next few minutes.

"Oh!" I exclaimed after I settled down from my high. I shifted and moaned when I felt him inside of me.

"Tell me when to move," Dimitri gritted out. I could tell he was grinding his teeth. I shifted around some more trying to get a sense of how he felt. It felt good.

"You can go ahead," I said softly.

Dimitri made a move of his hips testing me. I gasped at the sensation. He made another move and another until he was able to keep a slow sensual pace. He was able to slide in and out of me easily, I was so wet.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and groaned as he moved deeper inside of me. My hands wrapped around his biceps gripping tightly. Dimitri lowered himself so he was able to kiss me as he kept moving in and out of me.

I felt so connected to him. I could hear him letting out soft groans softly as he thrust in and out of me, my hips reaching up to meet each thrust. As we continued to move together I couldn't tell which moans were his and which were mine.

I don't know how long he and I had been moving together, but I swear I felt him get bigger inside of me. I was getting close to my second orgasm of the night but I wasn't sure how close Dimitri was. I could feel the fire building in me as he continued to move in and out. I was sure I probably was moaning louder than before.

Dimitri's hand went to rest on my pubic bone. His fingers rubbing my clit as he continued to thrust into me. I could feel myself getting ready to cum. I felt him pinch my clit and then tug on it. That movement sending me flying over the edge as I orgasmed hard.

I could feel myself clamp down on Dimitri and his thrusting stuttered before I heard him groan loudly. I then could feel him throbbing inside of me and feel him releasing himself inside of me.

We laid there after a few minutes, both coming down from our orgasms. Dimitri resting on his arms so his weight wasn't fully on top of me. He leaned his forehead against mine and kissed me softly before pulling out of me.

"Wow," I whispered after a few minutes. "That was amazing."

"You are amazing," Dimitri said as he rolled over to lay next to me. We laid next to each other without saying anything for a few minutes before I slapped Dimitri's arm. "Ouch!"

"I can't believe you wanted to wait!" I exclaimed.

"Does it make you feel better that I'm sorry we did?" he asked me as he rolled on to his side to look at me.

I giggled nodding at him. "I'm worn out," I said after a little bit. Dimitri pulled me close to him, my back against his chest the two of us spooning and we snuggled just like that.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear before kissing my temple.

"I love you too," I whispered as I closed my eyes. I was in that moment of half asleep half awake when he pulled me closer. I was in that stage of right before I was fully asleep when I heard Dimitri whisper something so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Roza, will you marry me?"

* * *

 **Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! I know you probably all are very frustrated but I hoped you all enjoyed the lemon :P**

 **Please take a moment to review and check out my other stories! Remember that reviewers get sneak peeks :)**

 **If for some reason you did not receive your sneak peek please send me a PM. Sometimes FanFiction glitches and won't let me send messages to reviewers that have similar content. Also, I can only send sneak peeks to reviewers who have private messaging turned on and have FanFiction accounts. Please be sure to be signed into your account to receive your sneak peek.**


	28. Chapter 26 DPOV

**Hello Readers! I hope you all had a great week :)**

 **Before we get started, I wanted to talk to you all a little bit about reviews and sneak peeks. So be patient with me and please take the time to read through this:**

 **1) I love getting reviews. I find they are motivational and insightful as well as heartfelt. But lately, I have been getting a lot of reviews asking for updates sooner and sooner. Along with a few Guest Reviews telling me that I should update every day because people won't want to follow my stories if I don't update every day. While I understand that many people prefer more frequent updates I currently am not able to produce chapters at that rate. Unfortunately, I'm still not a hundred percent after my car accident and I have many other things happening in my life besides writing FanFiciton. I promise all of you, none of my stories will be abandoned. Each and everyone will be finished but it might take longer than some of you might like. Just rest assured in the fact that you will get an ending for each story.**

 **2) The past couple weeks I have been getting PMs asking me for sneak peeks. I'm not sending out sneak peeks unless you write a signed review. I look at the reviews for each chapter and send sneak peeks through there. The reason I do that is to be sure I don't miss anyone or send double messages. And while some might find it ridiculous that I won't send sneak peeks to those who PM me, I don't think it's fair to other members who actually take the time to review. And if I do it for one person, I have to do it for everyone. In addition, sneak peeks aren't always the same for each person so if I get a PM and send someone two sneak peeks, they could potentially know more about whats happening than everyone else. Which is not fair to others. Because of that, I'm only sending them out if you leave a signed review. But that doesn't mean if you didn't get a sneak peek that you should have that you shouldn't message me the following week. Sometime FanFiction glitches, I will always go back to verify if you left a review and try to fix the problem.**

 **I hope that wasn't rude and didn't come across too harsh. I really do appreciate the reviews and I love sending out sneak peeks to you all. I'm so thankful that all of you have been supporting me and sticking with my story even during my hiatus and when I was MIA. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing!**

 **That's all, sorry for the long author's note. Please forgive all mistakes**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 DPOV**

I heard Rose's breathing even out as we snuggled in bed together. This woman was amazing and she was in _my_ arms. Her naked body was pressed against mine, and the past couple hours were amazing. Not because of the sex, but because I realized she was the only person I wanted to connect this way with for the rest of my life. I felt closer to her and more connected. I was in love with the woman in my arms.

I nuzzled my face into her hair. She was breathing deeply, a soft smile rested on her face as she fell asleep. She shifted closer to me and I knew that I could see us doing this in the future. I wanted to fall asleep next to her every night and wake up every morning with her. She was so beautiful.

"Roza, will you marry me?" I whispered so softly. I knew she was asleep and I didn't expect an answer. But I wanted to say it, she was my soulmate. When the time was right, I would ask her again for real, with a ring and her father's permission. But until then, I would just hold her and dream she said yes.

I pulled her close to me and rested my head on the pillow. My arm was around her waist and the other behind her head acting like a pillow. My fingertips ran up and down her side. Her skin was so soft and perfect.

I fell asleep holding her close to me. At some point, I woke up in the middle of the night and Rose was awake too, staring at me. I looked right back at her, I felt like her eyes were seeing into my soul.

"What?" I asked her softly, my voice rough from sleep.

"I love you," she said softly. I leaned over and kissed her in response.

One thing led to another and I found myself sliding into her one more time tonight. I was able to experience making love to her for a second time. And it was so much better than the first, she was soft and warm and perfect. My body and her body fit perfectly like they were made for each other, two puzzle pieces. There was nowhere else I wanted to be that moment. I was in the perfect place, I was in her arms and sheathing myself inside of her.

* * *

I had woken up early this morning, I think my body was used to the time. Rose was still asleep and I decided to pull myself out of bed. I searched for my underwear and slipped them on along with a pair of sweatpants. I made sure Rose was sleeping soundly before I headed into the kitchen to make her breakfast.

I knew one of Rose's favorite breakfast was french toast and bacon so I got to work making her breakfast. Last night I had set the mood in the bedroom with twinkle lights and gentle music to ease her nerves. I wanted to do the same thing this morning for her. I figured that by making her breakfast, essentially providing for her, would make it so she knew that just because we had sex it didn't mean anything changed.

As I was cooking I found the plate of chocolate covered strawberries I had prepared for last night. In the middle of our passion, I forgot about them. I pulled the plate out and set it on the counter for when she was awake. A little pre-breakfast appetizer or a snack later in the day. Maybe after round three, I thought to myself. Everything was pretty much prepped for breakfast except the actual frying of the french toast and the bacon, I wouldn't do that until I heard her stirring in the other room. I wanted breakfast to be hot, not cold, especially because Rose had to eat dorm food.

I got to work getting the table ready. I put out a glass of chocolate milk for Rose, as it was what she drank every morning with breakfast and orange juice for me. In a small bowl, I put mixed berries and chocolate chips so she could add the toppings to her breakfast. In addition, to laying out maple syrup for the french toast. The table was set and all that was left was to produce the french toast and bacon.

I waited about thirty minutes before I decided to start cooking. I thought that maybe the smell of bacon would wake Rose up. I had plated our breakfast and moved everything to the table but Rose still wasn't awake.

I checked the time and noticed I had been up for almost two hours, I decided to go wake up Rose. I knew she might be a little cranky but I knew she would prefer to eat her breakfast hot.

I crawled into bed with her again and started peppering kisses all over her face. I moved to her right ear and nibbled on her earlobe. Rose let out a soft moan as I continued my assault on her ear. I moved further down and nipped the skin on her neck, she had this sweet spot right below her on her neck. It turned her on instantly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as I continued my assault.

"Good morning," I said into her skin. I moved up and placed a kiss on her lips. I focused only on kissing her, fifteen-seconds.

"Good morning," she said a little breathy after I pulled away.

"I made breakfast," I told her. "I thought we could eat and have a lazy day in bed afterward, we don't have to be anywhere until this afternoon anyway."

"Sounds good to me," she smiled. Rose went to step out of a bed and noticed she wasn't wearing anything. I shamelessly ogled her naked body as she searched for her underwear. God, she was beautiful. I watched as she pulled on her black panties and one of my t-shirts, which looked like a dress on her.

The two of us headed into the kitchen for breakfast. I purposely walked behind her so I could watch the swing of her hips. I swear she did it on purpose sometimes, not that I was complaining.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked her as we sat down at the table.

"I did," she nodded grabbing a piece of bacon. "Did we have sex last night?"

What? Did she really not remember us having sex? It was her first time, how could anyone forget that? I remembered my first time like it was yesterday. Well, not really. But I was sure I would remember last night for the rest of my life. And I only wanted to have that experience with Rose. I was a little embarrassed that she didn't really remember us having sex. Or that she thought she wasn't sure. I took a deep breath and decided to play it off with comedy to mask how hurt I was.

"My ego is a little hurt," I said jokingly as she looked at me. "You don't remember us having sex?"

"I remember the first time," she said smiling slightly. "But did we have sex again after that? In the middle of the night?"

Oh! Thank god. I guess we were both a little sleepy, makes sense that she might not fully remember that. "Yes, we did," I told her. I leaned over and kissed her.

"I thought it was a dream," she told me softly. "Thank you for making breakfast."

* * *

It had been a few days since Rose and I had sex and she was acting very strange. So strange I was half tempted to talk to Abe or Pavel about it. But I got the feeling that wouldn't be a very good idea. Plus, I couldn't talk to any of Abe's other Guardians, especially since many had a thing for my girlfriend. I thought about talking to Emil, but he wasn't too talkative and I don't know if he had any experience with this kind of thing. That really only left Stan.

I almost laughed out loud when I realized I was on my way to go to talk to Stan about my girlfriend troubles. Funny how life turns out.

Rose was currently in therapy and I knew that Stan was off until later tonight. That gave me plenty of time to talk to Stan and figure out what was happening. I knocked on Stan's door a few minutes later.

"Belikov, come on in," Stan greeted me after he answered the door. He stepped aside to let me into his room. I walked around him and was surprised to see Alberta sitting in his room.

"I can come back," I said when I noticed her.

"No, Alberta was just leaving," he told me.

"Belikov," she said as she stood up from her spot. I nodded at her and watched as she walked out of the room, though she didn't leave without giving me a dirty look first.

"So, Dimitri, what can I do for you?" Stan gestured for me to sit down and I sat in the chair Alberta had just vacated.

"Well, I was wondering if I could get some advice about Rose," I explained to him. "A few days ago we were intimate for the first time and since then she has been acting really strange."

"Strange how?" Stan asked me after he cleared his throat.

"She's really quiet, she doesn't say anything during training. And lately, every time I tell her I love her, she gets this weird look on her face," I thought back to the interactions I had with Rose. "Almost like she is afraid I'm going to say something that she doesn't want to hear."

"Did she not umm enjoy the experience?" He asked me after a couple minutes.

Huh? I thought back to that night, remembering her body underneath mine. I knew I made her cum twice, at least I was pretty sure it was twice. And then when we had sex again in the middle of the night, I knew she came a few times then. I knew she came at least once that time, I felt her gush all over me.

"I know for a fact she umm uhh enjoyed herself," I told him. While Stan was my friend and confidant, it was still a weird experience talking to him about things that were so personal to me. Though I really needed the perspective.

"Do you think she might have felt a little pressured?" He asked me after a couple minutes.

"If anyone was putting pressure on us to have sex, it was Rose not me," I chuckled softly. "Not that she did, just that she wanted to and made that very known. I was the one who wanted to wait."

"Well, I guess it's not that," he murmured to himself.

I stood up suddenly and started pacing the room. From there everything just flew out of me, "I don't know what's wrong with her, I mean I was sure she might feel a little weird right after but she was fine. More than fine! And I was surprised that she hasn't pushed again for it, especially since we had the whole weekend to ourselves. Not to mention, she hasn't spent the night with me since Saturday. And normally she always spends the night. I don't get it! It doesn't make any sense. I love this woman, I want to marry her one day. Fuck! Is she mad at me? Was this a reverse sex thing? No, I don't think it's that Rose loves me. I thought at first it was the whole Mason thing but that's not what it is. Maybe she really does have PTSD. Or maybe it's the blow out with Lissa. Do you think she is starting to believe Lissa? Will things ever go back to normal?"

"Belikov!" Stan exclaimed after a few minutes. "Stop, you are overthinking this. Maybe she's just having a bad week."

I stopped and stared outside of Stan's window. He didn't have a great view, it overlooked the novice dorms. Everything was dark outside, Moroi timetables sucked. If I could I would go back to Baia to live on a human timetable, or even go to St. Basil's but that was not in my cards.

"I just don't want her to leave me," I said softly.

"I don't think she will, she loves you," he responded. "Anyone who looks at the two of you can see that. Plus, she has lost her best friend fighting for your love. I don't think she will leave you."

"We both have fought a lot for each other," I said smiling. "I didn't think I could ever find someone I wanted to fight this much for. Maybe that's the problem, maybe she's tired of the fight."

"Rose doesn't strike me as the kind who tries from a fight like this," Stan said shaking his head chuckling lightly. "Especially knowing her lineage, she has a lot of people on her side. I don't think she is worried about the fight."

"I don't know then," I shrugged slightly. "She always gets this look that's slightly nervous when I talk to her and like she's not ready for me to say something."

"Do you think you could have said anything that makes her feel like you are moving to fast?" Stan asked me.

"No," I said shaking my head. I thought back to the night I took Rose's virginity. I don't think we talked about moving further in our relationship.

"I don't know, maybe it's nothing."

I was still thinking when he responded to me. It wasn't like I asked her to marry me, I thought but wait. I kind of did ask her. I thought she was asleep though, her breathing had evened out and she didn't say anything. I assumed she was asleep. Plus wouldn't she say something if she wasn't asleep? I mean I would have.

"Well," I said stressing the word. "I might have done something."

"What?"

"We were laying in bed, cuddled up and I asked her to marry me," I told Stan. I went back to looking out his window. "I thought she had fallen asleep, she didn't respond or say anything the next day. I just assumed she had been asleep. I was serious but not serious about it too."

"Do you want to marry Rose?" Stan asked me.

"Of course, but not now! I want to marry her later," I explained a little frantic.` "When she's ready, not before she is twenty-one. Not to mention, Zmey would kill me!"

"Maybe that's what she is afraid of," Stan said. "She might think you want to get married now when really you want to get married later. I suggest you talk to her."

I was impulsive that night right after we had sex. I should never have said anything, or I should have made sure she was really asleep. Rose must be furious with me, she might even be believing some of Lissa's nonsense. She was going to kick my ass or Zmey would have me castrated.

"What have I done?"

* * *

 **I know a lot of you wanted Rose to say yes, but I don't think our lovebirds are ready for marriage yet. I also know that you are all probably feeling frustrated because I'm having Dimitri and Rose have problems to create distance. But for some other parts of the story, I need them to be a little more distant.** **Stick with me, I promise everything will work out in the end.**

 **Also, I know this chapter is a little short but not all of them can be long.** **Please take a minute to review the chapter! Remember reviewers get sneak peeks :)**


	29. Chapter 27

**Hello! I hope you all had a good week.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed your sneak peeks.**

 **Happy Mother's Day to all in the United States :)**

 **Please forgive all mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

It had been a few days since Dimitri and I had sex, more importantly, since he proposed to me. He didn't bring it up the next day so I pretended not to have heard it. But honestly, I was wondering if I did hear him or if it was a dream. I was freaking out a little bit, so much that I was pushing Dimitri away a little bit. More like a lot a bit. I just needed some space to think things through, after all, I wasn't even eighteen. Everything was moving too fast.

"Little Dhampir!" I heard from behind me. I was walking to my room after training with Dimitri. I had told him I was having woman problems so he would give me a break from spending the night with him. I was surprised that Dimitri wasn't that squeamish but I guess having sisters made that possible. He kept reassuring me he wouldn't mind me spending the night but I told him I would be more comfortable in my dorm, that was probably the only reason he let me go.

"Hey," I greeted Adrian after he caught up with me. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"That's because my darling cousin has kept me quite busy," Adrian said as he walked next to me. "And she seems to only really entertain me when either you aren't around or when you are guarding her."

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"You, little dhampir, are very upset," he stated. Crap, stupid aura reading royal. Maybe I could play it off it's not like he would guess why I was upset or even go to Dimitri. Adrian would probably be happy Dimitri and I are having problems. Really, I just needed to entertain him until he got bored. I could do that.

"I'm not upset, I'm just tried. It was hard training and I really want to have a hot shower and go to bed," I grumbled. Please buy my lie, I thought.

"You are skipping dinner."

I stopped walking immediately. "How did you know that?"

"Because I was waiting for you in the cafeteria after your training and then I saw you walking through the window," he explained to me. "You normally go straight to dinner after training unless you are avoiding gossip or you are upset."

"I'm fine," I said as I continued walking.

"Is it Lissa?" Adrian probed.

"No, I'm over it," I told him honestly. "If she wants to act this way that's fine, I'm not going to abandon her but I'm not going to go out of my way to help her. When she's ready she will come to me. I'm just letting her live her life."

Everything, I said was true. I wouldn't really abandon Lissa, I might not be her Guardian after graduation but I wasn't going to forget about her. We were just at very different spots in our life. I wouldn't go out of my way to help her or talk to her, but if she really needed me I would be there. Plus when she's ready to talk I will be there. I wasn't going to do what she did to me. It's not right. And I refused to be that cruel.

"Well, if it's not that," Adrian said softly. "Is it because of therapy?"

"It sucks that's all over the school," I mumbled. "But no, it's not that."

We had reached the dhampir dorms and Adrian followed me inside. Guess he wasn't going to leave me alone until he exhausted all of the possible options. At least it was better than having to hang out alone all night. Plus he would probably get bored soon, it wasn't like he was ever going to get what was really upsetting me.

"Does it have to do with the field experience?" He asked as we started up the stairs.

"Nope," I told him. I had nailed two people this week. Luckily, I got a warning on which days thanks to Dimitri and Pavel. I was able to stay alert and not have to see Mason again. Plus we were more than halfway through. Not much longer and then it would be my birthday, then two more months until graduation.

"Cradle robber?"

"No!" I exclaimed a little too quickly and a little too loudly.

"You're lying," he said as I went to unlock my dorm.

I rolled my eyes as we walked into my room. I didn't understand why he was so concerned. It wasn't like we had talked in a couple weeks. Though, I guess part of that was my fault and Lissa's fault. He did defend my relationship to Lissa.

"So what did cradle robber do?" Adrian asked as he fell on my bed.

"It's nothing," I said shaking my head. I opened my gym bag and starts unpacking the clothes from morning training. Throwing things in my hamper, I noticed it was dangerously full. I guess I needed to do laundry. I had been spending so much time with Dimitri that I forgot how often it needed to get done, he always did laundry for us.

"Let me guess," Adrian said from his spot on my bed. "Cradle robber called you the wrong name in a moment of passion? Nope, that's not right. Did he forget your birthday? Wait, your birthday isn't for a couple weeks."

"You aren't going to get it," I said to him as I cleaned up my room.

"You finally realized he's just a big brute?" He quizzically said. I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see me. "Oh, I know! He told you that you couldn't have sex until your legal."

"What?" I turned around looking at him.

How did Adrian know Dimitri was the one who wanted to wait? It wasn't like we advertised that fact to people. Plus most people already assumed we were having sex so it didn't matter.

"Oh please, cradle robber has some crazy control," he explained. "The fact that he didn't beat me up at the ski resort shows that not to mention you two weren't fucking each other then and so if anyone was eager to jump someone it would be you. Plus your father is Zmey, I'm assuming the cradle robber wouldn't want to cross him."

"Well, it wasn't that," I told him turning back to tidying up my room.

"By the way, who moved these beds together? Genius move," Adrian said as he stretched out on the bed.

"Um, Dimitri."

"Huh," he grunted. "Okay, so if it wasn't that then . . . was it meeting his family? Ah, nope. Weird body part then? The Russian has a third nipple?" Adrian laughed entirely too hard at the last one. I guess he and Dimitri never would get along.

"I can assure you he does not have a third nipple," I said sternly.

"Is he too small? Did he not satisfy you in bed?" He questioned me. "You know, the Russian might not know all the ways to please a woman. I'm assuming he doesn't have a huge amount of experience."

"I can guarantee you that he is very proportional. Also, he has experience, and trust me, he's very generous," I continued cleaning my room. I didn't really know what to do with myself but the act of doing something made me feel better.

"Really? Does figure eights with his tongue?" Adrian teased me. "So, if it's not that then it must be something he said. Did he call you a child? Nope, it's not that."

"You aren't going to get it," I told him again.

"So it's something I wouldn't expect," he mumbled to himself. He was quiet for a long time, well a long time for Adrian. I ignored him as best as I could. He wasn't going to leave that was obvious so the best thing I could do now was to ignore him.

"If you aren't going to leave why don't you help?" I asked Adrian when I couldn't ignore him any longer.

"Help you what? Push dirt around because you don't know how to clean?" He chuckled softly. "You would make a perfect little housewife."

I flinched at his teasing comment. That word, "wife," it bugged me like no other. I was freaked out about Dimitri's proposal. I wasn't ready to be a wife. Fuck, I wasn't ready to be eighteen at least not now with everything happening. My entire life had changed drastically within a couple months. It changed first with what happened in Spokane and then again recently with my father. How was I supposed to be married to someone? Nothing made sense to me anymore.

"That's it!" Adrian cried out jumping so he was standing on my bed. "The cradle robber asked you to marry him!"

"What?" I asked whirling around to look at Adrian.

"Your aura freaked when I mentioned you being a housewife," he explained. "Plus, it was something I wouldn't normally think. And based on your reaction, I'm right!"

"So what if you are?" I retorted hostilely. "It doesn't matter because you can't do anything to help me."

"Why are you upset about this? Most girls would love if the man they loved wanted to spend the rest of their life with them," Adrian asked as he jumped off my bed and came to stand in front of me.

"Because he asked after sex, okay!" I exclaimed. "We were laying in bed and I was almost asleep and he asked me to marry him!"

"Oh! Yeah, that's not a good idea," Adrian said after a second. "Not like I know from experience or anything." I gave him a dirty look. "What? I was trying to lighten the mood."

"What do I do?" I leaned against the wall and slid my way down to the floor.

"Well, what did you say?" Adrian asked as he sat down on the ground across from me. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.

"I didn't respond," I could feel tears welling in my eyes. "I was almost asleep so I wasn't sure if I heard him right then he didn't say anything, he just snuggled closer. And he fell asleep."

"Are you sure he said it?"

"I don't know, I am almost positive he did," I defended. I stood up suddenly and started pacing in my room. I needed to do something. Now that I told someone I felt a lot more anxious than before. My life was turning into a shit show and I didn't know what to do.

"Did he bring it up?"

"What?" I asked him as I continued to pace.

"Did cradle robber bring it up after? Like the next day?" Adrian elaborated. He stood up and coming to stand in front of me. "Also sit down, you are making me dizzy."

I stopped pacing and realized I had been going in circles. I sat down on my bed next to Adrian. My mind racing. "No, he didn't say anything," I told Adrian. "He didn't bring it up at all. I think he's just upset because I never answered."

"I think you might have been imagining things," Adrian explained to me.

"No, I'm not," I told him. "I know what happened. I know he asked me and now he's mad because I didn't say yes."

"Rose, I think you are overreacting over something you aren't sure actually happened," he said softly.

I turned, crossing my arms over my chest and glared at him. "You can go now." Adrian looked at me for a long second before nodding and standing up. He didn't say anything as he left my room.

I stood up and grabbed my pajamas before heading to the bathroom. I took a quick shower really irritated with life the entire time. After finishing I went straight to bed. I didn't think I could handle everything tonight so I thought it best to hope for a better tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up early and got ready for training. It would be one of the few times I would be early for training. I headed to the gym and was surprised Dimitri wasn't there yet. Checking the time I realized I was a little over ten minutes early. I dropped my stuff and went straight to the run. I needed to burn off the energy and frustration.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running but Dimitri joined me after a while. I knew he had been watching me for some time before that. I didn't say anything just kept running my laps. If I was lucky he would let me run the entire time. He didn't say anything the entire time and he let me run for all of the training. Funny how when we first started, I hated running and now I welcomed it.

I grabbed my things and looked at Dimitri who seemed to want to say something. "I have therapy tonight," I cut him off before he could say anything. I was lying but I just needed some space. And I felt like this was a good excuse, one he couldn't argue with.

"Okay," he looked a little deflated. "I guess I will see you tomorrow morning then."

"Umm, I was wondering if we could skip tomorrow morning," I said looking anywhere but him. "Abe wants to have breakfast in the morning." That part was true, Abe wanted to have some bonding time.

"Okay," he nodded. "I will see you tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Well, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Dimitri grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. He kissed me hard but pulled away after a minute. I turned and walked to the cafeteria. I knew it was bad lying to Dimitri but I just needed some space to figure things out. All of a sudden things were moving too fast, it was one thing to talk about being together in the future. It was another to take real actions for marriage.

The rest of the day moved by pretty fast. I decided to walk into the infirmary to pretend I was actually meeting with Deirdre before heading to my room. I felt like it would just be like Dimitri to want to double check on me. I knew that Deirdre had a full schedule today so I wasn't worried about Dimitri running into her.

After about ten minutes of hiding out in the infirmary's bathroom, I decided the coast was clear and I began my journey home. I noticed that as I walked there seemed to be a lot of senior Moroi's in the waiting room. That was odd, really odd. I shook my head and decided not to pay attention to them, I had other problems.

* * *

"Kiz, are you listening to me?" Abe asked me. We were currently having breakfast.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked him bringing myself out of my thoughts. "Wait, what did you call me?"

"Kiz," Abe said again. "It means daughter in Turkish."

"Oh," I smiled at that.

"I also asked you if you had any more thoughts on what you want to do after graduation," he explained to me. "So do you?"

"I don't really know what I want," I shrugged. "For after graduation or for my life, I never expected to have many choices. Heck, I never expected to have any choices."

"Unfortunately, that's the way it is for most Dhampir," Pavel said as he came to join us at the breakfast table. "But you, you have the ability to do anything you want. Don't dream small, dream big for all of us who didn't get a choice."

"Do you regret being a Guardian?" I asked Pavel.

"No," he told me honestly shaking his head in the process. "But, I was lucky. And I have had more opportunities than most thanks to your father. I just know that you should live your life to the fullest because you have the opportunity. Don't feel guilty."

I did feel guilty. I felt extremely guilty. Here I was being given an opportunity so many didn't have and I felt horrible about that. I felt like I was going to be judged and that people would make me feel bad about this. I wished more Dhampirs had this opportunity, a Moroi parent giving them the world. Maybe I should take Pavel's advice and dream big for not only myself but for every Dhampir who doesn't have the chance.

"Have you thought of taking time off of school and everything? Like a gap year?" Abe asked me after a few minutes.

"And do what in that time?" I looked at Abe confused.

"Travel and learn about other cultures. Try new foods and new things. Experience life, learn things you don't think you could learn from a textbook," Abe explained. "Visit Rome and Athens, the Louvre, go to Uganda see the lions, the Pyramids, the Great Wall, go to Tokyo, Brazil, see the great wonders."

"That sounds incredible," I whispered thinking about it. I had never really been anywhere, except for a few places around the United States when Lissa and I were on the run. To actually get to travel the world was an incredible opportunity. I could visit all of the places I have dreamed out, places I never thought I would ever really get to visit.

"You could learn a lot in that time," Abe continued. "You and Dimitri could also visit his family. See Baia and other parts of our society."

"A dhampir community, you mean?" I asked him.

"Yes, but they aren't what you think," Abe said shaking his head. "Yes there are the seedy parts but I'm sure Belikov has told you how much love and support there is in the communities."

"Yeah he has, I just didn't expect you to encourage me to visit one," I told him honestly.

"I think you might learn a lot about how people view certain things and how it doesn't matter what other's think but what you think," he explained. "You seem to be focusing a lot on what other's think about your choice and not enough about what you think about your choices."

"As a female dhampir you are brought up with the belief that reputation and perception are everything," I told Abe. "Especially if you want to be a respected Guardian."

"Sometimes you need to forget what everyone else thinks," Pavel said from next to me. "Don't let them rule your life. Plus, change doesn't happen if you follow the rules."

"I don't think I'm able to change anything," I said to Pavel after a few minutes.

"You are going to be late, you should probably head over," Abe said standing up. Pavel looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't. I stood up too and made my way out of Guest Housing.

Another day being someone's shadow.

* * *

It was after lunch, Eddie and I were walking Lissa to class. It was eerily quiet. No one had been attacked since yesterday morning. Something was happening. Something big, I could feel it in the air. I knew Eddie could tell too.

The moment we were in the classroom, Eddie nodded at me and went to Lissa. I knew he was asking her to sit in the far back corner on the right. Safest spot if something happened. It was on the opposite side of the door plus there were no windows by it. Eddie stood against the wall that held windows so he was looking at the door. I stood next to him so we made a right angle and I looked at Lissa's back. If a fight did break out we could push Lissa behind us so she was protected by the wall.

The class moved quickly, too quickly. We went to the next one moving into a similar structure. I could tell that Eddie and I were not the only two novices on alert. It seemed that everyone was taking their cue from us and were also on alert.

In years past, sometimes there would be an ambush where multiple Guardians would attack a classroom. But no more than five would usually do that. Now it seemed like too many were resting up. It made me think about the recent attacks happening to families were they trying to stimulate one of those situations.

"Something doesn't feel right," I mumbled to Eddie.

"No, it doesn't," he agreed with me. "There was only two attacks yesterday morning and only one the day before. Something big is coming."

"I agree," I said to him as I scanned the room. "I think we need a plan if shit goes down."

"Well, here she goes by the wall behind us," Eddie explained. "And outside, in between us and that's how we will fight."

"We need a better plan than that," I almost rolled my eyes at Eddie. "I think whatever goes down might not just be Guardians. I think we might have a real problem too."

"I guess we just do what we would normally do and try to get her to the church?" Eddie asked me.

"Now, that's better," I told him. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but I think its best to be prepared."

"Yeah," he whispered as Lissa's class started.

Thankfully this class moved fast too. Only one more and then we would be done for the day. I would still have to walk Lissa to the dorm but once she was there we would hopefully be in the clear. And daylight wouldn't be too far off. Just needed to make it a couple more hours.

We had to leave the building to go to Lissa's next class. That was typically when attacks would happen, outside in between buildings. It was easier to make sure underclassmen didn't get in the way and destruction of the buildings was avoided. Things could get pretty messy so they preferred to have a majority of attacks outside.

The walk between buildings went smooth, well, as smooth as one would hope. There seemed to be an undercurrent rippling through everyone. Something was up, I knew it was. I just didn't know what.

Finally, the day came to an end. All I had to do was walk Lissa to her dorm and it would be another successful day. I decided as we headed out of the classroom for both Eddie and me to near guard. Something felt off, I was just two or three steps behind Eddie and Lissa. Far enough I could see a bigger picture but close enough I could react fast.

I saw them before we had even gone two steps into the quad. They were there and they were closing in. I was right about them attacking in numbers.

I pulled out the practice stake and looked at Eddie. He turned to face me and nodded. I watched as he ran in front of Lissa, his back to her. I did the same thing, back up until I could almost feel her. I knew Eddie was doing the same, sandwiching her between the two of us so she didn't have a lot of space to move.

From the ones I could see coming my way, I counted at least four. But that meant there could be more coming later. I knew from the ones I saw earlier there was three probably facing Eddie.

* * *

 **Shit is about to go down and I know it's another cliffhanger. Just stick with me :)**

 **Remember reviews get sneak peeks.**


	30. Chapter 28

**Hello everyone, sorry this is so late. If you follow my other stories please take a moment to read this author's note, there is information regarding other stories.**

 **I had a death in the family about two weeks ago, right after I sent out sneak peeks. It was very sudden and we were not expecting that. It has been a difficult time getting everything organized an taken care of. As well as my family problems, I got a new job. Life has been pretty crazy for me. I know that doesn't excuse my absence but I hope at least it explains it :)**

 **I decided to post this chapter the moment I finished it because I knew all of you were waiting. I should be back on schedule for next week and there should be an update for Remember I Love You. I'm sorry that there haven't been regular updates for that story, I wanted to go back and make sure it flowed well. That story is nearing the end and should be finished in the next couple months.**

 **If you follow Not How It Should Be, I have decided to finish writing that story completely before posting any more updates. When it is finished, I will go through and post chapters as I edit them. I don't know when that story will be finished but probably not until close to the end of the year. If you follow Love Story, that will not be addressed until 2019. That story will be completely rewritten and posting will not happen until after all other stories are finished.**

 **Lastly, I am working on something super exciting! But, I can't say anything about it just yet. The launch of that project won't be for a few months. Just know that there are many things in the works and that by the end of this year there will be three complete stories. And that a few might be just starting :) Thank you all for your patience.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peek. Remember that reviewers receive sneak peeks, be sure to be signed in to your FanFiction account to receive a sneak peek. In addition, mistakes do happen so if you did not receive one please message me individually.**

 **This chapter is a little on the short side, but I wanted to get it out to all of you. Please forgive all mistakes!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28 RPOV**

Two Guardians rushed toward me and I instantly recognized them as two of Abe's. I had trained with them. I knew their moves and their weaknesses, though, in turn, they knew mine. But I was betting on the fact I had beaten them multiple times before.

I was able to take the one easily. He set himself up for me to stake him almost instantly, bad move on his part. But I was thankful for the opportunity to get an opponent down easily and quickly. It was obvious this would be a long fight.

I felt the other move to my right, I turned and was able to block the hit before it came to me. There were hits coming at me fast, I was waiting for an opening. I knew I couldn't dodge him forever if this was a real fight it could mean death. I finally saw an opening and was able to deliver a kick to his chest that sent him to the ground. As I came down I positioned my stake giving me the opportunity to complete the blow of the stake seconds after he hit the ground.

I had only been standing for a few seconds when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

The next one who moved toward me was Celeste, she and I were pretty evenly matched. I think I was just a tad better than her in the sense that I was stronger so my hits packed more power. I just needed to be sure I kept my speed and was able to use her own moves to my advantage.

I was able to get in a couple good hits right off the bat. She was able to throw a few my way too. I could see her trying to draw me out away from Lissa. I didn't move to her, I stayed near Lissa. I technically should have followed but there was too many near me to leave my spot.

Celeste looped back to me and she went to spin to get power into her kick. I moved so she missed me and stumbled forward giving me the opportunity to thrust the practice stake against her sternum. She moved immediately out of the way allowing for another Guardian to take her place.

I didn't recognize this one, but that didn't mean anything. They could be good, really good. There were tons of Guardians on campus and I didn't know any from the elementary campus.

I was pleased though that I was able to take them down quickly too. My longest fight had been with Celeste. I was saving a lot of energy. I turned to see that no other Guardians were coming my way. I could hear that Eddie had finished and there were a few novices off to the side engaged in battle one on one. I looked at Eddie and without speaking we were able to make a decision.

Eddie pulled Lissa with him and he took her toward Christian who was off to the side. I could see him assuring them so they were backed against a building I looked around thinking that we were in the clear. I was waiting for a Guardian to come up to us critiquing our fights. I went to follow Eddie when I saw him.

He had been hiding in the shadows, waiting for our guards to be down to come out and play. I decided to rush toward him taking him by surprise. It was something I would have done when I first started training, now I was calmer and wouldn't act so irrationally. But, knowing that he was the only one out there made it so the irrational act would surprise him and give me an edge.

He pulled out immediately when he saw me come after him. I was able to land a good kick to him causing him to stumble back. I was angry and frustrated with him right now. He proposed right after sex and didn't have the nerve to bring it up afterward. Who does that? I decided this fight gave me the opportunity to take my anger out on him.

Dimitri immediately went on the offensive as I drew him out of the shadows. I knew I was tired so if I could block him until he matched my fatigue it would be that much easier to take him down. I just needed to be sure he didn't get me on the ground. If that happened I would be done for because his strength was his biggest advantage.

I could feel us moving around the quad using the entire space as we fought. I sent out a few testing moves on the offensive to see how fast he would react. I noticed his reaction time was slower than before. Still able to block but not moving at the speed he started with, understandable since we were both tiring.

Dimitri delivered a painful kick to my side. I was lucky to be standing up right after that blow. I threw a punch toward his unprotected shoulder and followed it up with a high kick in the same spot. I was trying to injure his dominant side so he would have to fight left handed. He was catching on to what I was doing and started blocking his right side more and more. I went for a kick to his left knee. I typically didn't hit his left side twice in a row, I was clumsy when aiming to the left with my left hand so I only did it every second or third hit. A technique that Dimitri taught me so I could take people by surprise. I decided at the last minute to follow up the kick to his left knee with another kick to his left hip, he wouldn't be expecting it and if I put enough power behind it then he could be in pain on both sides.

I kicked out catching his left hip and watched him stumble back, catching himself on one of the benches before he fell to the ground. I noticed that as he put weight on his left leg that it was painful for him. I waited for him to come back into my reach. I could see from the corner of my eye that Eddie had Lissa and Christian off to the side. I guess it was just me and Dimitri now.

My entire body was on edge. I could feel myself getting tired but I was betting on the fact that each time Dimitri leaned his weight to the left he was in pain. He was getting tired too and he hadn't anticipated the double left kick. I needed to get him on the ground so I could pin him. And be in the position to stake him. His long reach meant I was unable to get close enough to stake.

Dimitri sent a nasty elbow to my hand as I went to punch. It was supposed to be a block to my punch but it also served as a hit of his own. I felt like my wrist bent funny with his block. He went to use his reach to send a nasty blow to my right side. I ducked when he went to follow up his hit with a kick to my shoulder. He was tall and our height difference made it so I could occasionally drop low and miss his hits. Something I had to learn early on when I couldn't block well.

I remembered a technique my mother used when fighting tall opponents, it was something she explained to me recently. She told me that tall fighters tended to rely on their longer reach, when you got within a couple inches of them they tended to falter. They were clumsy when they didn't have the ability to pack more power into their hits.

I decided to move slowly closer to Dimitri. Hits came and went but with each, I got a little closer until finally, I was only two inches from his chest. He went to hit my left shoulder and I grabbed his hand spinning as I did. Moving so that his own momentum would thrust him forward. I pulled a little so I could help bring that speed to a flip. I hear a thud and no I successfully got him on the ground.

I know he hit the ground hard so I decided to make sure he stays there. The stake in hand I immediately drop landing on his torso knocking the wind out of him. As I land I bring my hand down with the stake hitting his chest. I hear him grunt and know I hit him hard.

I stare into his eyes and have the urge to kiss him. I see how proud he is of me and I know he is glad I took him down.

I hear a lot of commotion around us but decided to ignore it. I knew his hip was hurting from the kick I delivered and that his landing from earlier was painful. "How's your hip?" I asked him.

"It'll be fine," he grinned at me. "No permeant damage." Dimitri winks at me, letting me know exactly what he means.

"If it makes you feel any better my wrist feels out of sorts from your block," I told him. I realized I probably should move but I had hit his chest hard when I dropped on top of him and the space between my legs was hurting.

"We should get it looked at," he said softly. "Want to get up?"

I heard some cheering from around me and looked around to see all the senior novices cheering. Alberta came over and lent a hand down to help me up right after the words left Dimitri's mouth. I noticed two things at once, Emil helped Dimitri up and Lissa was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked Eddie as he came over to me. I saw Alberta out of the corner of my eye writing things down and crunching numbers.

"She took off with Jesse and Ralph," he explained to me. "I tried to stop her but she ignored me and I tried to grab on to her but . . ." he trailed off.

"Well, Rose looks like you were able to bring your score up," Alberta said to me after she finished with what she was doing. "Since you were able to fend off four Guardians seamlessly, it raised the initial score. It raised your score again when you were able to talk all four down within twenty-three minutes. In addition to your score for today, your total score for the field experience has jumped greatly."

"That's good right?" I asked her.

"Very good," she nodded. "Now, technically speaking, Guardian Belikov was meant to attack Castile. Since you were able to identify him before Castile, you went on the offensive knowing that your charge was safe. You are also the first person to take down Belikov."

"So what's that mean?"

"It means your total score has tied you and Castile for the number one spot," Alberta explained. "Good work." She nodded at me and left with other's following her.

Novices swarmed me to offer their congratulations. I was able to take down the fighting god. It was a big deal for the novices in addition to taking down three others. For the first time, things felt normal since Spokane, actually since leaving the academy. I was revealing in their cheers when I felt a familiar feeling pulling at the back of my head, Lissa.

I shook it off and put up my mental blocks. I needed to put distance between us, she wanted her privacy and that's what she was going to get.

I spoke with my classmates a little longer before they all had to get back to their assignments. I turned to make my way toward my room. I needed to shower and I really didn't want to have to talk to Dimitri. I knew he was going to want to talk. He had been hanging out in the shadows waiting for me finish.

"Roza!" Dimitri called after me as I walked away. "Wait!"

I sighed and stopped waiting for him to catch up with me. "Hi," I mumbled when he met up with me.

"I think you and I should talk," he told me. I groaned slightly. I didn't want to talk but I also knew we needed to.

"About what?" I asked him.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" He suggested, his hand grabbing mine and pulling me with him.

With my hand in his, we walked silently for a good ten minutes. We were nearing the walkway to our cabin, the one we used before he was reallocated. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked him breaking the silence.

"I think you and I had a misunderstanding," he explained to me. "You heard me that night, didn't you?"

"What night?" I decided to play dumb.

"Roza, I know you too well," he sighed. "You heard me that night. I know you did."

"Yeah," I said looking down. We were walking along the Guardian ward duty path now. His hand still holding mine.

"I didn't mean for you to hear me," Dimitri explained. "I love you and I do want to marry you, just not now. I want to marry you when you are ready and done with school."

"So that wasn't a real proposal?" I asked him as we continued walking.

"No, it wasn't," he shook his head smiling at me. "When I propose to you, for real, there will be no doubt in your mind. It will not be after sex, it will be planned for months to be the perfect event. And there will be a ring, I promise you that."

"I feel a little silly now," I said truthfully.

"I feel bad that I caused a problem," he told me softly. "I ruined a very big night for us, all because I couldn't keep my feelings to myself."

"I thought you were upset with me because I didn't answer," I disclosed. "That's why I thought you didn't bring it up. I wanted to avoid you as much as possible. I'm not ready to get married."

"I know you aren't," Dimitri pulled us to a stop. He looked down at me as he spoke. "I know there are many things you want to do before we get engaged. I want to do many things with you before we get married."

"Like what?"

"Well, first I want us to visit my family," he grinned at me. "I think they should probably meet you before we get engaged, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah," I smiled slightly at him. "We should also probably figure out what we want to do with our lives . . . well, I guess that only me. You know what you are doing, protecting me."

"We have time to figure all that out," Dimitri told me. He leaned down so our foreheads were touching. "I just want to be with you."

I could feel that sense in the back of my head again. I slightly shook my head making sure that I was not going to be pulled into Lissa's head. I wanted to be in this moment with my lover and I didn't want her to spoil it.

"I love you," I whispered. I leaned up a little pressing my lips to his. Dimitri's mouth molded to mine softly. His tongue begging for entrance to my mouth almost instantly. My lips parted granting him access. His kisses always took my breath away. My arms went to wrap around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

"If I could, I would only live off your kisses alone," he whispered after he pulled away. I grinned at him, blushing a little when my stomach decided to growl. "We should probably head back to campus, get dinner."

"Yeah," I nodded. Our hands laced together we began making our way back. I decided now would be a good time to bring up one of the conversations I had with Abe. "So, Abe and I were talking about some of my options."

"What did he suggest?" Dimitri asked swinging our hands a little as we walked. There was something so normal and light-hearted the way he did. It made me feel so loved and giddy.

"He suggested a year off," I explained to him. "Basically a year to travel the world and have new experiences. I haven't really traveled, other than the time on the run. But that was more about survival and less about actually trying new things."

"Ivan traveled a little bit but I never really got to see anything," he said to me thoughtfully. "We could travel the world, it would give us both some new experiences and ideas."

"Sometimes I forget you are only twenty-five," I grinned at him. "Still young in comparison to experiences."

"We both are, though technically I'm nearing middle age for a Guardian," he chuckled. "Maybe we take a year to travel and learn everything about each other. And about us as a couple."

"I like that idea," I nodded. "Maybe we could even see how we like the human world. Though Abe told me I should look at all parts of our society, including dhampir communities. That should be one of our stops, maybe even one like Baia?"

"I would love to visit home," he said to me. By now we were almost at the dining hall. Dimitri held the door open with me as we entered. Every pair of eyes were on us as we collected our food and took seats off to one end of the dining hall.

"Do you think this will ever stop?"

"The staring? Probably when we leave," he chuckled. "I don't care though, they can stare all they want. They are just jealous because I get to be with you."

"You sure are a sweet talker, Comrade," I smiled my megawatt smile at him. We caught up on the past few days when things were strained while we ate. Both of us coming to the agreement that no matter how difficult it was we would always be honest with each other.

"How's Lissa?" Dimitri asked when there was a lull in the conversation. "Any better?"

"No, if anything things are getting worse," I shook my head. I turned to look where she normally sat. But when I turned to look she was nowhere to be found. I scanned the cafeteria to double check with her, I glanced at the clock and knew she couldn't be with a feeder because they were in the process of a changeover. "Wait for a second — where _is_ Lissa?"

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger, I know :P I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Shit is about to go down!**

 **Please take a moment to leave a review, I love hearing from all of you. :) Remember that if you review, you get a sneak peek!**


	31. Chapter 29 APOV

**Hello hello!**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful week and that those who received a sneak peek enjoyed them :) This chapter is on the shorter side but I have a little surprise inside for all of you and its a little on the early side. So I hope that it makes up for the length.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and sent their condolences. Remember that reviewers receive sneak peeks, so please take a moment to leave a review. You must have a FanFiction account and be logged in to receive a sneak peek! Mistakes do happen though so please send me a private message if you were supposed to receive a sneak peek but did not. Also, all sneak peeks are not the same so keep that in mind.**

 **Please forgive all mistakes, this story is not edited.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29 APOV**

"Belikov and Rose made up," Pavel informed me as he walked into the room. I was currently seated on the couch reviewing reports and making sure I knew when delivery could be arranged. "It's good, means you and I don't have to speak with him."

"Good," I nodded. Rose and Dimitri probably thought I had no idea what was going on between them, but I knew more than they thought. It was my job as her father. Things rarely happened without my knowledge and I liked to keep it that way. "I'm glad they worked things out. They aren't engaged right?"

"No," Pavel shook his head as he sat down across from me. "From what I gathered, he wants to marry her but not until she is ready. And she is definitely not ready."

"No, she isn't," I told him. Thank god they weren't engaged, I knew it was a possibility but she wasn't ready. I wasn't ready. I had just found her I didn't want to lose her to the Russian Guardian just yet. No matter how good he was for her. "Janine will be happy about that, did she get on the flight okay?"

Janine had left last night and Pavel offered to take her to the tarmac as I had to deal with some pressing business. Well, really that was just an excuse so I didn't have to go with them. Things were strained between the two of us, it seemed that if we weren't fighting this trip we were having sex. I wasn't sure what to do exactly with her. We couldn't go back to how things were, we had tried that and just ended up fighting. Then we tried just being friends and that didn't work, we ended up in bed together. Something need to change just wasn't sure what yet. And I didn't think that Rose needed to be witnessing our rocky relationship.

"Yes she did," he said to me. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked anywhere but him. Pavel and I had been friends now for years, we were more like brothers. He knew me better than anyone. "She should be landing soon. Though she did say she plans to be back in the next few weeks. She also said that if you wanted, you could call her."

I nodded at him. Janine had told me that she wanted to be back soon so she could watch Rose take her trials and graduate. I knew she was trying to repair her relationship with Rose. I think she was making good progress though. I knew the last thing he said was his way of trying to push the two of us to work through our problems. And we probably should before she returned to see Rose. I would make an effort to call her after she settled in, we needed to learn who we both were now.

"Let's invite Belikov to lunch on Friday," I said changing the subject, thinking to myself. "Rose will be with Lissa and I want to speak to him about a few things — more specifically life after graduation for the two of them, the gap year and him leading her security team."

"I will be sure to do that," Pavel told me. "Are you sure you want to speak with him without Rose?"

"I think that it's an excellent idea."

* * *

 **DPOV**

I was laying in bed with Rose, she was laying on her stomach with her head resting on her arms looking at me. I was on my side, my head propped up by one of my arms while stroked the other hand up and down her naked back. We had been up for a long time now, maybe an hour or so. I was awake before she was and I just watched her as she slept. Rose woke up about twenty minutes after me, the two of us just looking at each other, not saying anything. I wasn't sure when we had fallen asleep but it was the middle of the night now.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered to her finally breaking the silence. The sheet was loosely covering her bottom half and she looked so beautiful, sexy and sensual.

"You are just saying that because you just got a ton of sex last night," she teased me. I chuckled softly at her.

"I wouldn't have had sex with you if I didn't find you beautiful," I teased back. I leaned forward and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

She grinned at me, her smile instantly lighting up the room. "Is it always going to be like this?" she asked me.

"Like what?"

"Will I always want you this much? Will it always feel this good?" Rose asked me softly, looking up at me through her lashes. God, she was gorgeous, I could feel the passion burning within me. I saw her eyes travel the length of my exposed torso. I loved when she looked at me like that when I could see the passion burning in her eyes.

"I will always want you," I told her softly. "And in my experience, it gets better, but I didn't think it could get any better from the first time. I was wrong, each time seems to be even more incredible with you."

"I feel like I just want to be in bed with you forever," she blushed a little as the words were out of her mouth. I could feel my lower muscles clench softly at her words, my mind instantly traveling to what we could do in bed together.

"I always want to be in bed with you," I moved so I was pressed against her. All this talk about sex had me almost abruptly and suddenly hard. I was able to get Rose to roll on to her back so I hovered above her. I heard her gasp and I grinned at her reaction. I was pressed up against her body now, I could feel every inch of her. I knew she could feel every single inch of me too, especially the part that was still growing.

Rose's eyes fluttered closed and by her slight moan, I knew she was thinking about last night. Our lovemaking had been pretty intense, I was slightly sore from it so I knew she must be feeling it today. The sad part was with how much sex we had last night, my balls should be empty. Though I could feel myself becoming hard as a rock and my cock begging to be sheathed inside of her. I wasn't sure what was coming over me but I didn't care, I just had to be one with her.

"You're thinking about last night," I whispered as I rubbed my body up and down hers, almost massaging her with my entire body. I pulled her hands into mine, threading our fingers before pinning her hands above her head.

"Yes," she moaned softly, her eyes still closed. I kept rubbing against her, I could feel her hard nipples pressed against me. The head of my cock hit her clit and she let out a groan, I could feel her getting wetter.

"Do you like that?" I asked her as I positioned the tip of my cock to circle her clit.

"Oh god," she groaned. I chuckled at her response, I guess I could take that as a yes. "Please!"

"Please what?" I asked her. I was teasing her now, I knew what she wanted but I wanted to draw this out. My mouth went to suckle right underneath one of her ears. A place I had left too many hickies at but I couldn't help it. I knew she liked it and I liked marking her, showing everyone she was mine. I also knew that spot made her instantly wet.

"Oh! Dimitri!" She exclaimed as I dragged the head of my cock from the bottom of her pussy to the top. "Fuck me!"

"That wasn't very nice," I said as I moved my mouth to hers. I pulled at her bottom lip with my teeth. "I think you forgot a magic word."

"Please!" She almost shouted. I decided to tease her just a little more knowing that it would make the final climax that much better.

"Please what?" I asked her. I dipped just the head inside of her and swirled. My body immobilizing her, I knew from training that the moment I got on top her that she didn't have the strength to defeat me. I had been pleased to find out that in the bedroom it had the same effect. I liked teasing her, probably a little too much but I knew she liked it.

"Oh god!" She groaned again. "Please fuck me. Please!"

The moment the words were out of her mouth I pushed into her hard. Her eyes flew open and her mouth made a perfect O-shape before she whimpered. I set a slow pace, a pace that she could feel every inch of me pulling in and out of her. I knew from her small gasps and whimpers she was enjoying it but I was building her slowly.

It was hard, so hard, to move as so slow as I was. But I knew she probably couldn't take a pounding like she did last night. And I wanted her to feel all of me, especially with my weight almost fully on her. My body sliding up and down hers with each thrust. My pelvic bone pushing into her clit each time I bottomed out in her. I was balls deep and loved feeling how tight she was around me.

"Please," Rose begged me. I knew she wanted me to go faster but I wanted to keep her right on that edge for as long as I could. I could feel her dipping down my cock, I knew this pace was making her so wet. My mouth claimed hers as I kept the same pace, I knew I could keep it up for a long time. She pulled my tongue into her mouth and sucked on the tip reminding me of when her mouth had been around my cock. I groaned into her mouth.

Each thrust brought me closer and closer, I could feel Rose thrashing trying to lift her hips to meet mine. Each time I bottomed out in her she pushed her clit into my pelvis. She pulled her mouth away from mine so she could take big gulps of air. I took her earlobe between my teeth biting softly as I thrust into her. Rose was at the point where she had been on the edge so long she wasn't able to form words anymore. Just where I wanted her to be.

I was so close and I wanted her to cum with me. I transferred her right hand so that I could pin her arms above her with one hand. My other hand slipping between our bodies so I could touch her button. I circled it slowly with my index finger, at first, building as I built to my orgasm.

"You ready, Roza?" I asked her my words coming in between big gulps of air. She moaned hard as I kept moving. "Come on Roza," I whispered into her ear. "Cum with me."

I pinched her clit hard and thrust into her hard and fast. I felt her clamp down and her body thrashing as her orgasm rippled through her mine following half a second behind hers. I pulled her tight into my arms adjusting us so I was on my knees and she was straddling my waist. My cock still inside her, the movement causing her to have another small orgasm.

I held her to my chest as she calmed down. I could feel myself growing soft inside her but I didn't want to move. Our bodies both covered in sweat but I didn't care as I held her to me.

Something was different about this time, I felt much more connected to her. It almost felt like we both really let ourselves go and connected on more than just a physical level.

"Wow," she mumbled after a long time.

"Doesn't seem to cover it," I whispered holding her close. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly.

"Sorry I jumped you," I told her. I didn't expect for us to have sex this morning but I didn't know what came over me. It was like an incredible need for her that wouldn't be quenched until I had her again.

"You can jump me anytime."

* * *

 **RPOV**

I was early for training once, I knew Dimitri was running late because his alarm didn't go off this morning. It was Friday morning and I knew Dimitri had a late shift the night before so I had spent the night in my room. Which was good because I was still sore from the other day. I was standing off to the side of the gym scrolling through the music on my iPod. I wasn't sure what playlist I wanted to listen to as I ran today.

I felt him before I saw him. I could feel him almost pressed up against me, he was standing so close to me. My body was covered in goosebumps and my muscles clenched tightly ready to attack. How? I wasn't sure. My eyes fluttered closed as I breathed in his sent. My mind automatically racing back to the other day.

The way his hands moved up and down my body, how he had pinned me to the bed and had his way with me. I could almost feel him inside of me. I could for sure feel his body heat radiating off of me. My breathing came in shorter breaths, almost pants. My nipples hardened as my mind replayed the morning before. I could feel the way his hands had moved over me, taking control of me as he brought me the greatest pleasure.

I reacted to him being so close to me. The natural lubricant my body produced near him abruptly started to drip down my thighs. There was an ache between my legs from wrapping my most intimate part around him. He made me feel so full. My body tensed again as I thought back to his hands running up and down my body.

And then suddenly, I really could feel his hands on me. His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me so I flush against him. The other hand pulling my hair to one side and I felt his lips taking my earlobe into his mouth. My entire body felt hot and cold at the same time. I could feel the desire literally weeping down my thighs.

His one hand rested on my belly keeping me tight to his chest, the other hand tangled in my hair and was almost painfully pulling my head to one side. I could feel his fingertips brushing the waistband of my workout pants. So close to where I wanted him to be.

We heard a loud bang as the gym door hit the wall. The two of us sprang apart.

I was the first to turn to see who had walked in, I noticed Dimitri was trying to will himself to calm down. I was hoping that when he knew who as at the door that it would help him.

"Abe," I said greeting the man who stood on the other end of the gym with a knowing look on his face. "How are you today?"

"I'm good Kiz," he grinned at me. "Maybe not as good as you two are though."

He wasn't able to say anymore because a few of his Guardians came into the gym. I got the sense that Abe had probably seen more than he was letting on and I could feel my cheeks color with that thought.

"Belikov," Pavel called when he walked in. Dimitri turned around and I took a quick look down noticing that you couldn't tell what we had just been up to. "I want you to run this lot through a training. Would you mind if Rose just did her own conditioning? I want to see how you operate with them."

"Sure," Dimitri nodded. "Rose there is a workout on the board in the weight room, I put it up there yesterday for today. Start with a three-mile warmup and then run through the weight training before ending with a five-mile run for time."

I nodded and made my way to run through my workout.

* * *

 **DPOV**

I had just run through a training with six of Abe's Guardians. They were exhausted, I might have used the opportunity to train them a little harder than normal. Each of them had asked me about Rose in bed at some point or if I was willing to share.

Though from the small smirk Abe had I got the feeling he planned this on purpose. It was all fun and games with him until Rose was his daughter. That promptly stopped the remarks near Abe but they still happened.

"Belikov, you run a hard program," Pavel said as he came up to me. "These men are dead on their feet, but they need to build up the stamina."

"I do, but I have seen what happens to Guardians when they can't run through a brutal workout on a regular basis," I explained to him. "As I'm sure you know. I never want Rose to be in that situation so I train her the same way I train myself."

"Well," Pavel clapped a hand on my back. "Abe and I want to speak with you later today about your new position. We are also going to go through our resources and help you select who you want on your team. They will come into town on Monday and you can begin training them along with Rose."

"Thank you," I told him. "I appreciate that."

That would solve a lot of problems, I knew I would have a team but I was unsure who would be on it. I would need to have people that could handle Rose and would not get in the way. But I also wanted people who were good.

"Good, let's meet for lunch, say around one?"

"Perfect," I nodded at him. I noticed the other Guardians looked dead on their feet. I got a little bit of pleasure out of that. I spoke a little longer with Pavel until I noticed Rose never came in from her ending run. She should have been inside by now. "Where's Rose?"

"Uh she took off toward the woods," Jackson, one of Abe's Guardians told me. "She stopped running and had this glazed look in her eyes before taking off at full speed toward the woods."

"What?" I asked him. My mind not processing through what he had just told me.

"Yeah, it was really odd," he said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him as I ran to my gym bag. I dug throughout it until I saw my extra stake. I grabbed my cell phone as well before taking off from the gym.

"Belikov!" Pavel shouted after me.

"Belikov!" Abe exclaimed.

* * *

 **Did you all enjoy the lemon? I hope it makes up for the short chapter.**

 **A little poll: Those of you who have received sneak peeks, do you think it's worth it? Do you enjoy them? Should I do this for other stories?**

 **Please take a moment to leave a review! I love hearing from all of you and it helps my motivation :) And you receive a sneak peek if you review so be sure to do that!**

 **Also, I have something pretty great in store for the future! I can't tell you about it just yet but I know you all will enjoy it :) Just know that if updates are a little on the short side or not a frequent it's because of things that are in the works :)**


	32. Chapter 30 DPOV

**Hello readers! I hope you all had a wonderful week.**

 **This chapter is a little early because I will be out of town tomorrow and I'm not sure if I will have Wifi access to be able to post. So enjoy the early chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peeks.**

 **I wanted to clear a few things before we started the next chapter, as some people had a few questions. At the end of Chapter 28, Rose wonders where Lissa is but she doesn't act on it. When we begin Chapter 29, it is hours after Rose was curious about Lissa. And does not stray into the past, the entire timeline for Chapter 29 is fully in the present. At no point do we go back into time. Some people thought that the RPOV at the end was from before it is not, that is days after Rose wonders about Lissa and almost two days after the lemon takes place. I hope that clears up any confusion!**

 **Please forgive all mistakes as this story is not edited!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30 DPOV**

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I moved toward the trail I thought Rose might have taken. My feet hit the ground in a rhythmic drumming as I ran. Each step bringing me closer and closer to where I thought Rose could be. The blood rushed through my body as I kept moving. I could hear my heart thumping and my blood moving through my body. I could feel a cold sweat forming across my body. My right hand gripped my stake tightly, my hands were sweaty and I was thankful for the rough grip. I got an odd sense of déjà vu as I ran.

My mind raced back to that day in Spokane. The fear and almost paralyzing worry. The moment I saw her and she wasn't moving, the way my heart sank. I felt like I wanted to vomit just thinking about that day, the similarities were scaring me right now. I shook my head to clear it, I couldn't focus on the similarities. I needed to focus on the matter at hand, finding Rose and addressing the threat.

The moment I crossed into the woods I thanked God it rained earlier today. Because of the rain, I noticed footprints in the muddy ground leading toward Tasha's cabin. I followed them without thought. They looked fresh. They twisted and turned throughout the forest as I passed the cabin. I cursed to myself when I noticed that the footsteps got closer and closer to the wards. What was she doing so close to the wards? What was anyone doing so close to the wards? I prayed that she was still within them.

I could see them now, there was a group of students. A lot of students actually, that wasn't good. Especially since a majority of them should be at breakfast not out here next to the wards. Rose was on top of one of her peers, delivering a beating. I couldn't see exactly who she was on top of I knew this was bad. I could see Lissa off to the side, she was on the ground sobbing. The rest of the students looked almost traumatized. What had happened? This was not good.

I pulled my phone out and called Pavel, telling him our location and to bring back-up. He could call Alberta, right now I needed to focus on what was happening in front of me. I would need to focus on Rose and something was telling me that it was going to take all my attention to deal with her. I stuffed my stake into the waistband of my workout pants and decided to full-on tackle Rose. If I got her to the ground I would be able to overpower her immediately. I could tell as I got closer that she looked deranged.

I ran faster giving myself momentum to take her down easily. I jumped forward when I was a few steps away from her, pushing her with my arms. Instantly, I was able to tackle her to ground, putting myself in a position to straddle her as we landed. I grabbed both her hands pinning them slightly above her head with both of my hands, I had a brief flash to being in a similar only a few days ago when we were in bed. My body started to react slightly to the memory, I willed myself to focus on the situation at hand.

"Rose! Rose!" I exclaimed as I tried to get her to focus on me. She was struggling hard against me. I settled my entire weight on her, knowing that it would be nearly impossible for her to buck me off of her now. Her eyes looked unhinged and they weren't focusing on me at all. It scared me slightly, she looked mad.

I could hear a whole bunch of commotion behind me, I noticed out of the side of my eye Lissa being comforted by what looked like Alberta. The rest of the Guardians made it here fast, that was good. Hopefully one of them would be able to gather what happened, I knew it would be a while before I got Rose calmed down enough to tell me what happened. But I was probably the only person that would be able to get her calm.

"Roza," I begged to the woman beneath me. "Look at me! I'm here, Roza." I almost sobbed out my words at one point.

Rose was swearing and bucking against me, if we were alone I think my body would have had a very different reaction. She kept fighting and cursing. I was able to make out that she wanted to get to Jesse Zelkos, which I now realized was who she was probably on top of earlier. My mind briefly wondered to what would cause this sort of reaction with Rose but I decided to put that out of my mind until I was able to get her calmed down. The main focus was making sure she was sane and calm, it wouldn't do well to try to make sense of anything until she was calm.

"Roza, please," I begged her. I realized that me trying to talk to her wasn't getting anywhere, it was almost like she was running on instinct instead of rational thinking, so I did something crazy. I figured she was in a crazy state so maybe she needed something crazy to focus her.

I leaned down and crushed my mouth to hers. The kiss was brutal but still filled with passion. My mouth quickly dominated her's and I felt her bite my bottom lip so I did the same right back. I bit her lip and sucked it into my mouth to soothe the stink of my bite. My tongue moved into her mouth and searched every crevice. My mouth devoured her's as I tried to help her focus only on my kiss. She bit my tongue and I nipped her's back. I heard her moan before I felt her body relax underneath mine.

I pulled away and saw her eyes were closed. Rose's lips were swollen and red from my bruising kiss. Her breathing had evened out a little bit, it wasn't coming in harsh pants anymore. But more like gasps just trying to get air. It reminded me of the aftermath of a panic attack. I sighed in relief as I saw that she was relaxed and not struggling against me. Her body was limp underneath mine.

"Roza?" I whispered as I stared down at her. She didn't say anything but I saw a few tears escape from her closed eyes. I sighed knowing the worst was over. I moved so I was sitting on the ground with Rose in my lap so I could cradle her to my chest as she silently cried.

"What happened?" I asked the Guardians surrounding us. I noticed all the other students were gone as well as Alberta and a couple other Guardians. There was still a large number of academy Guardians but most had left with the students.

Stan looked at me before scrubbing a hand over his face. "We were able to find out that they were trying to learn defensive magic and they were testing other students forcing them to compel each other," he explained to me. "That's how they were proving that they were powerful enough to learn."

I stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Yeah, Lissa was the latest and apparently she went crazy right as Rose got here," Stan said to me. "The other students described it as surreal. Lissa went crazy and made them hallucinate, Rose apparently was able to talk her down before she went crazy."

"You think it's linked?" Pavel asked from the side. I just noticed that he was here along with about ten other Mazur Guardians. He acted fast, I wondered how he was able to get the other's here as fast as he did. He must have a really good system in place.

My mind traveled through Pavel's question and through the information that Stan provided. I knew that the bond made it so Rose could feel what Lissa felt, I saw it first hand when we rescued Lissa from Victor. I could still hear her screams when I thought about the rescue. Rose also told me about how she would be sucked into Lissa's head when she had strong emotions. The biggest was fear for a long time until a romantic relationship with Christian occurred. I thanked God that the bond was only one-way. Was it possible for Lissa's emotions to leave her and transfer to Rose? Rose was brought back to life because of Lissa, is it possible that Lissa left an imprint of herself on Rose? It would explain the bond.

"The bond," I said thoughtfully. "Maybe Rose absorbed the emotions from the bond. She's able to feel what Lissa feels physically, I'm sure she feels it emotionally as well. It would explain what happened."

"Anna, she went crazy," Rose mumbled in my chest. "Because of Vladimir, I'm going to go crazy too."

I pulled her slightly away from me so I could look her in the eyes. "I will not let that happen," I told her sternly. I would do everything to make sure that Rose was not ruled by this as well. So much of her life was taken from her because of the bond. I refused to let that happen with this too.

"What if you can't stop it?" I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen," I repeated to her. I knew deep down that I meant what I said. I would do everything I can to make sure that she would be safe.

"You don't think they compromised the wards do you?" Pavel asked as he looked into the night. I felt a shiver go through me as I thought over Pavel's words. The students were right on top of the wards. It was a concern and one that was an immediate concern considering the time of day.

Stan looked at Pavel thoughtfully. "Maybe, they had multiple students using different specialties. They were literally on top of the wards."

"Something feels off too," Pavel said. "How fast can you get the wards re-charmed?"

Before Pavel had finished his question Stan was radioing through to have as many possible come to work on the wards, along with Guardian back up. He said something that sounded odd, something that seemed like a code word, but it wasn't any that was used by the academy. I heard an alarm sound off in the distance, it was a lock-down. I watched as multiple SUVs came to the edge of campus within minutes of the call. Guardians and Moroi evacuating them, all seemed to get to work on the wards.

"Stan," Alberta said as she came out of one of the cars before standing in front of the man. "You haven't used that in a long time, explain." I watched the interaction slightly confused.

"I needed you to come fast," he explained. "Pavel thought there might be a possibility that the wards were compromised. He also felt uneasy as did several others. It made me think. Do you remember what's off in that distance?" I watched as he pointed past us.

I saw Alberta's face pale. "The caves," she whispered, "You don't think?"

"I think it's a very good possibility," he told her honestly. "I also think we don't want to find out."

Alberta picked up her phone and dialed a number, "Kirova, enforce the stage 4 lockdown indefinitely. All students must be in their dorm rooms." I watched as she pulled out her radio after hanging up the phone. "Arm the senior novices, I need every Guardian who is rostered for ward patrol today to be at their posts and to be sure they are fully armed. Any Guardian who is not rostered on tonight must be on ward patrol. All other's enact lockdown protocol."

"Roza, are you okay?" I asked her. "We should probably get you back to the dorm."

"Belikov, take her to sit with Abe," Pavel told me. "Alberta, all Mazur Guardians not on duty with Mr. Mazur are on their way here. I also have fifty-four Guardians at a hotel just outside the academy waiting for my call, I just need you to clear their arrival."

"Thank you," Alberta told him. I watched her as she radio through to the gate, I was going to turn to Rose to see if she wanted to head to meet her father.

"Let's go," Rose said as she stood up. I nodded to her as I followed her example and stood from where I was seated. I nodded to Pavel who seemed much more at ease the moment we made the decision to move. Rose and I walking toward Guest Housing to meet Abe. My hand immediately went to hers, interlacing our fingers as we walked.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as we walked. I pulled her to my side so my arm was draped across her shoulders.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm going to go crazy because of Lissa. Fuck, Lissa, she and I will have to talk now for sure."

"I meant what I said, baby girl, I will do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen," I told her sternly. "And we can talk about all this tomorrow. I want to know how you are doing at this moment?"

"I don't know," she whispered as we neared the end of the woods. "Things feel crazy and my hands hurt. It was like I was possessed. I didn't have an option, I wanted to kill him."

"I was worried when I saw you," I said honestly. "All I could think about was you. Your eyes were deranged. I'm sorry I had to tackle you."

"No, I'm glad you did," she said as we walked through campus. "It was probably the best way to get me off of him and to immobilize me. And you got me to recenter myself."

"Yeah though I did have to kiss you to get you to focus on me," I mumbled.

"I wasn't complaining," she said cheekily as we headed into Guest Housing. I shook my head at her. The two of us walking in silence for the rest of the time.

"Kiz!" Abe greeted as he answered the door. I could see he was putting on a happy face for Rose, he must be worried because of the lockdown. "Pavel explained to me what happened, Belikov thank you for taking care of her." I nodded my head at him as Rose and I sat on the love seat. Abe sitting across from us on the other couch.

"Did Pavel say what the plan was?" I asked Abe. "We only heard that he had Guardians on standby for Alberta. They are renewing the wards so that could take some time."

"He told me that our Guardians were about ten minutes out and that they would be there to stand just outside the wards as the first line of defense," Abe explained to us. "He said that a Guardian explained there were caves a couple miles outside the wards. So they want to be sure there wasn't a hideout."

"I think there might be a possibility," Rose said from beside me. "Especially since what happened at the Badica's and Spokane."

"You are right and so are Pavel and Stan," I told her pulling her in close. "They are doing everything they can to make sure an attack doesn't happen. And if it does there are almost a hundred Guardians on ward patrol to be ready."

We didn't say anything after that. It was quiet and we just sat there together. Abe seemed to be messaging someone constantly but I didn't bother to ask who it was. I figured if he wanted Rose and me to know he would tell us. Rose was cuddled into my side and one of my hands was playing with the ends of her hair. It was quiet outside too, eerily quiet. Campus normally was a buzz now but with the lockdown it was dead. My ears were on alert for the alarm. I knew we would be fine and I wouldn't join a fight unless it came to me but I wanted to know when it happened.

"Coffee Belikov?" Abe asked after a long time. He stood up and headed toward the small kitchen. I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost midnight. No alarm had been sounded but we were still on lockdown. I was getting worried.

"Please," I answered Abe. "Roza, do you want anything?"

"Umm Abe, what do you have?" She asked her father.

"A lot apparently," he chuckled softly. "Why don't you come have look? You too, Dimitri; Pavel has kept this place stocked."

Rose and I joined him in the kitchen. I quickly gathered that all the food here needed to be cooked so after checking with both Rose and Abe I began making us lunch. Abe had turned the coffee pot on before he joined Rose at the small kitchen table.

"Pavel explained to me what happened," Abe said to Rose. "I didn't realize that your bond with Lissa was that developed."

"Most people don't," she explained to him. "This has really been the first time something like that happened though, I don't really know what happened. But it was like all of her negative emotions left her and came to me. I guess I will need to talk to Adrian and Lissa about it."

"Adrian Ivashkov?" Abe asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, he's a spirit user too," Rose said softly. "He has been doing a lot of research with her and on his own, that's the whole reason he is here. To learn with her on the same element they specialize."

"I wondered," he said softly.

I quickly plated our lunch setting plates down in front of Abe and Rose, effectively ending any further conversation. I made sure to put a much smaller portion for Abe than I did for Rose and myself. I also was sure to grab two cups of coffee for Abe and myself. It was going to be a long day.

"I'm just glad Rose is safe and that I was able to get there in time," I said during the lull. "Though we did talk about this, when something happens with Lissa next time please tell me first before running off."

Rose smiled slightly before nodding. "I will do my best."

* * *

"It's ominous," Abe said later. It was coming up to the evening for us, early morning for humans. "The last time Pavel was gone in a fight like this it was almost twenty years ago."

"What happened?" Rose asked Abe. I could see she was trying to distract herself and it probably didn't hurt to learn a little more about Abe. He was her father after all.

"I was staying at a Moroi resort in Europe, your mother and I were together at the time," he said lost in his memory. "There was a raid, Pavel persuaded Janine to stay with me. Probably fitting since I think Pavel really just wanted some peace from the two of us." Abe chuckled.

Rose listened carefully to what Abe was saying. She was learning about her parents past and a time when things were different. I knew she wouldn't be able to give that up no matter what was happening around us. I let her have this moment, she needed good family memories. Sometimes I felt like those memories were the only ones that kept me fighting so hard.

"The raid ended up being more than anyone expected. We waited all night waiting to hear something," Abe said softly. "Jean wanted to be anywhere but cooped up in a room. But she understood she was supposed to stay with me. Pavel earned his first zvezda that night."

"I didn't realize he had one," Rose said quietly.

"He doesn't discuss his marks, plus his neck is littered with them," Abe commented absentmindedly. "They will probably need to move to his back soon. That night was horrible, too many lost their lives because of being underprepared."

Pavel was an excellent Guardian. He had to keep Abe safe from not just Strigoi but human and Moroi as well. I wasn't surprised that his neck had so many molnija that soon they would move to his back. It was uncommon and not uncommon for that to happen. A Guardian at Pavel's age with his rank and experience would be expected to have his back tattooed. I had a few mentors at St. Basil's who had a few on their back. Janine Hathaway was the same way, she was running out of space too. I hoped I was never in a position where that happened to me. But I also hoped I lived long enough and was good enough to survive that many.

"I'm sure everything is fine," I said to Abe not really believing it. If everything was fine we would be off of the lockdown and would be resuming the rest of the day. It didn't help that Guest Housing was on the far side of campus completely opposite the side of campus the fight was taking place. If there was a fight happening we wouldn't be able to hear it.

"You are lying," Rose said from her spot next to me.

"I'm trying to be positive," I said softly before giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

I worried about the safety of the school and the few friends I had. As well as the multiple colleagues I knew. This was an occupational hazard but it didn't make it any easier. I also secretly wished I was out there with them. I preferred to be apart of the action rather than in the background. I wanted to do something productive and not just wait around.

I stood up and went to the window. I knew Rose could tell I was going a little stir crazy. I hadn't been this cooped up since Ivan. And even then I felt like I was doing something. I started to stare out the window and looked toward the direction of all the action. I couldn't see anything from here but I desperately tried too.

We all hung around in silence. No one said anything. Abe's phone was glued to him. I think he was willing it to ring. Rose watched me and I watched outside. If there was a fight, I'm surprised they didn't sound the alarm. Or they were trying to make the Strigoi think there wasn't anyone beyond the border of Guardians.

My heart started beating the moment I saw first light. Whatever had happened the campus had made it through the night.

"It's dawn," I said as the sky turned pink. The sunrise beginning was one of the most beautiful sights to a Guardians. I used to feel like it was more beautiful than anything else until I met Roza.

"We have an hour or so until they call right?" Rose asked me as she stood up from her seat. She was soon standing by my side, my arm instantly going around her. The two of us watching the sunrise, hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

I heard the ring of Abe's phone, the shrilling noise breaking the silence instantly. It had barely completed one ring cycle before Abe had it answered. "Mazur," he said into the phone. He listened for some time, I tried to read his face. "And you are taking him straight to the infirmary? Are there any other injured?"

"Infirmary? Injured?" Rose whispered looking up at me. I held her just a little tighter.

There had to be some sort of fight. On what kind of scale? I had no idea. But large enough Alberta felt the need to keep the school on lockdown. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I thought how close Rose and her classmates were. Defenseless too, what would have happened if no one found them? Would they all have been killed? Would the campus have been raided?

Pavel and Stan were both smart. The caves probably held a nest, for who knows how long! I didn't know where these caves were or seen them, but they probably were large enough for groups of Strigoi to hide if Stan was so nervous. The thought of a nest so close to campus was unnerving.

"Thank you, Woods," Abe said into the phone. His voice bringing me out of my thoughts. "You have the information you need for the doctor?" Abe listened again. "I will meet you there, thank you." I watched Abe hang up the phone. Rose and I both staring at him wanting answers.

"What happened?" I asked Abe after a few minutes when he didn't say anything.

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger, again! I'm sure you all are getting really tired of the cliffhangers but I can't promise they will stop. I can promise that next week there won't be a big one.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I actually had a lot of fun writing this one, mostly because I hated the battle scene in Shadow Kissed so it was fun getting to rewrite it :) I cannot promise though that no one died or that no one was hurt, there is much to come in this story. Please be aware that I'm rewriting the ending of Shadow Kissed and the rest of the series so it will be very different.**

 **Please take a moment to review! Reviews receive sneak peeks, so be sure to leave a signed review. :)**


	33. Chapter 31

**Hello! Hello!**

 **This chapter is late and I'm sorry. I was out of town for the past couple of weeks and I didn't have internet access. :( Because of that, I decided not to send out sneak peeks so I could get this chapter to you all sooner!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I so appreciate the support :) If you did leave a review the last chapter and review this chapter you will receive a longer sneak peek for this time around. We are starting to near the end of this story, crazy right?**

 **For those of you who asked about Remember I Love You, I am in the process of finishing it. I am waiting to update until I have all the chapters finished. Once that's done, I will begin updating again. Good news is those updates will be every couple of days. Stick with me for that story. It's been a long time coming!**

 **Please forgive all the mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter 31 RPOV

"What happened?" Dimitri asked Abe when he didn't say anything after he got off the phone. We heard the announcement that the lockdown was being released but that we would be limited to dorms, the dining hall, and the chapel. Kirova also explained that curfew would still be enforced at the same time.

Abe sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "They were able to re-charm the wards quickly, Woods said probably by the time you two were able to cross-campus the wards were done. But, something still didn't feel right to many of them so they decided to start putting the second line of wards about a hundred yards off of the original set."

"That's actually not a bad idea to do for a lot of academics and for Court, a couple lines of wards," Dimitri said when Abe took a breath. I could see his point though, by putting a few wards outside of the standard it would prolong how long it takes to get to Moroi. And also possibly be able to alert other's faster and give more time to organize.

"It's what we have at all my properties," Abe explained. "Well, they were able to complete that fully, but Pavel and Alberta wanted Guardians to just stand watch. Apparently, most of the Guardians felt uneasy. The Moroi who charmed the wards were able to arrive safely back to their rooms before it started."

"I knew it," Dimitri said. Abe gave him a hard look to make him stay quiet. I bit my lip to stop from laughing.

"There were only about twenty, they came in two waves of approximately ten," Abe told Dimitri and me. "Scouting parties most likely, there are still Guardians standing watch. Alberta and Pavel are helping with clean up. They will have a debrief in a couple hours, I'm sure you will be required to attend Belikov."

"You said something about heading to the infirmary," I mentioned to Abe. Twenty was a lot of Strigoi but there were probably almost a hundred Guardians standing watch so the fact that someone was seriously injured was unlikely.

"One of my Guardians, Tanner, was injured pretty badly. He didn't see a Strigoi come up behind him and was hurt. Woods is escorting him to the infirmary where he will fill in the attending physician of all his health history, concerns, and medications. I'm going to head there and find out what all is wrong before I contact his mother and two younger brothers," Abe filled both Dimitri and me in.

"Your Guardians know each other's medical information?" I asked Abe surprised. That was not common, but I could see how it would be useful.

"Yes," Abe told me. "I have found it's better for all of them to have the information on their phones, you never know which Guardians will be rostered together so it's important to know. Also, Pavel always has to deal with logistics he can't take care of providing health history in hospitals. So all my Guardians carry a copy for each of their peers, it means they get much better care when doctors know what they are dealing with."

That made a lot of sense. Life-threatening injuries are hard to treat but not knowing about health history or blood type could make it difficult for them to be treated at a high speed. Having that information up front probably saved more Guardian lives for Abe. It was something that all of them should do but many people didn't.

I thought over Abe's words and realized he mentioned Tanner had a mother and two younger brothers. "You know his family?" I questioned Abe in a little shock. I saw a flash of annoyance in Abe's eyes.

"I know all about my Guardians!" His words weren't exactly frosty but they were certainly annoyed. "I know that Tanner is twenty-six, his birthday was two days ago. He has nine molnija and is a Blood Master Four. He was raised by his mother and he has two brother's, Michael and Josh, fifteen and twenty-three respectively. I know that he is in a long-term relationship with one of my other Guardians, Marg, who I will also contact. Tanner is on prescription medication to quit smoking, his blood type is A positive, and he is allergic to morphine. Now if you excuse me, I need to head to the infirmary."

Abe stood up and left the room suddenly. I turned to Dimitri my jaw on the floor. Abe knew so much about his Guardians. Within the first sentence, he knew more about his Guardians than every Moroi I knew. I don't think Lissa knew the first names of those who Guarded her. I didn't know what to do with Abe's knowledge. It was insane! Dimitri looked at my face and burst out laughing.

"I guess you and I both were surprised by that," Dimitri said standing up. "Come on, let's head to my room, I need a shower. Send Abe a text to let him know."

I nodded and after a quick text to apologize to Abe as well as inform him we were leaving his room, we were on our way to Dimitri's.

The two of us walked in silence to his room. I knew there would be a debrief soon and Dimitri would probably be needed for that. Especially considering he was technically Abe's secondary Guardian. I wonder if he would be able to sneak me in, I would love to be there for that meeting.

We had just settled ourselves into Dimitri's room when we heard the chime that proceeded announcements across campus.

"All students please report to your assigned dorm room. You have twenty minutes before hall monitors will be doing checks to assure that everyone is accounted for," Kirova's voice came through the speaker.

"Someone isn't accounted for," Dimitri said softly. "Let's go to your room as soon as your counted we can find out if you can go to the debrief."

"Guardian Belikov, are you going to sneak me in?" I asked cheekily.

"Let's go," he said as he pulled me out of his room, his hand tightly wrapped around mine. I noticed he was avoiding my question. Maybe he would sneak me into the debrief. We swung our hands as we walked to my room. As soon as I was accounted for, I was going straight back with him. I wanted to connect with him, especially considering how close we just came to an attack.

Once we got to my room we made out a little, keeping it really PG for when the hall monitor came to check. There was a knock on the door before a key turned in the lock. Dimitri separated his lips from mine for Jane to enter the room. I had the same hall monitor since I was four.

"Rose, Guardian Belikov," she greeted before writing something on the clipboard she was holding. "I'm glad you are both here and safe. Okay, Rose, you are all checked. You are free to continue with normal activities that are approved."

"Thanks," I smiled at her before she left the room.

Dimitri and I hung out in my room for a little longer. Both of us too lazy to head back to his place. I knew I should probably check on Lissa, she and I really needed to talk, but I didn't have the energy today. It wasn't like she was going anywhere, plus I needed to know what I wanted to say to her before I spoke to her.

* * *

Dimitri and I were seating ourselves at the debrief. I was surprised when Alberta asked me to join them. So was Dimitri, we weren't sure why I was asked to join but I was thankful I was included.

"Why is she here?" I heard someone ask behind me.

"Who knows," someone else responded. "But she's front and center so Petrov must have asked her to be here."

I could hear similar comments from other's around the room as they joined us. Dimitri and I were here early so we were front and center. Pavel sat across from us in the conference room. He looked surprisingly well rested and calm. I guess when you went through as much as he did you are able to keep it together better than everyone else.

Stan walked into the room and sat next to Pavel. The two nodding at each other with a certain amount of fondness. I guess they created a friendship in this crazy experience.

Friendship, I guess it came in the craziest was for everyone.

I shook my head trying to rid my mind of settling on mine and Lissa's friendship. Though there was another one at the front of my mind. I shouldn't have been surprised that this experience made me think about Spokane and Mason. Especially considering I had been seeing his ghost. Taking a deep breath, I made myself focus on the present.

Alberta walked in and the room fell silent. "Thank you all for coming," she began. "Guardian Pavel and Guardian Alto will outline what happened last night at the ward lines before we go over what happens now."

Pavel and Stan stood before going over the events of last night. I tuned them out just a tad because I already knew what had happened. Everything they were saying was not news to me, so I felt like I could zone a little bit.

"Guardian Tanner Adams from my team was the only one injured," Pavel said as he finished. "He is in recovery and is expected to be back to his normal life within two weeks. Thank you to everyone for your hospitality and your good wishes for him." The two men sat down allowing Alberta to have the attention now.

"And now for the bad news," Alberta started. I was still slightly zoning out when she started speaking. "Hathaway, pay attention, this is the reason you are here. After we raised the lockdown a few students from the junior campus couldn't find a group of their friends. Headmistress Kirova called for a head count and three middle school students are missing. We gathered that they are trying to mimic the actions of their old classmates."

"You mean me," I said interrupting her.

"Yes," she nodded. "They don't understand fully what happened, all they know is that you have two molnija and now are instantly famous."

I hung my head softly. "What am I supposed to do?"

"We don't know where they went or how they went," Alberta explained to me. "Since you have . . . personal experience, we need your help on trying to find them. We need you to put yourself in their heads and explain what you think they might have done."

The room was somber. All I could think about was Mason. I took a deep breath, pushing the thoughts out of my head. I could help these kids. It had only been a few hours. I could stop them by telling people in a position who could help.

"How long have they been gone? Where were their dorms? Moroi or dhampir?" I asked Alberta.

"Their friends that they last saw the trio an hour before the lockdown was lifted, two of them are Moroi and one is dhampir," Alberta elaborated. "One Moroi is a fire use and one is a water user. Their dorms are on the opposite side of the academy from where the fight took place."

"Can I go into their rooms?" I asked Alberta after a few minutes. I needed a little more information about the puzzle.

"Belikov can you escort Rose? I need to make sure we have a group organized when we do get an idea where the students are," Alberta turned to Dimitri. I was sure my jaw was on the floor.

Was Alberta allowing Dimitri and I to do this together? She sounded like she was changing her tune. I wondered what happened to make her realize that. Was it the fact that Abe was here? Or that Dimitri resigned? Maybe it was the fact she couldn't do anything because of both of those facts. Or maybe my mother approved and that calmed Alberta down. I wasn't really sure why she was changing her opinion but I really didn't care.

"Of course, Pavel is that all right with you?" Dimitri asked Pavel, technically Pavel was his superior. I saw Pavel nod slightly. "Where am I taking Rose?"

"Jill Mastrano's room, middle school block Moroi dorms room 417," Alberta explained to Dimitri. "We are confident she was the mastermind in this whole thing, so we are starting there."

Dimitri and I stood making our way out of the room. My hand instantly found Dimitri's as we walked. I didn't want to let it go. We didn't say anything as we walked. I didn't know what to say, I knew what I did in Spokane was foolish. I should never have told Mason where the Strigoi were. The bigger mistake was Christian and me going after them, I should have told a Guardian. I should have told Dimitri. Mason would still be alive and I wouldn't be infamous on campus. I didn't fully understand the consequences of my actions, but now I knew them better than I would have liked.

It was hard to process what these kids were doing, it was even hard when I realized I was their inspiration. I almost laughed when I thought they were kids. They weren't that much younger than me, but they were acting really immature. I know understood how Dimitri felt when he found me with Jesse all those months ago.

We climbed the stairs to the fourth floor the moment we were in the building. The two of us still quiet, there wasn't really anything to say. Dimitri unlocked the door to room 417 both of us walking in.

"Jill has a cell phone," I said immediately when I walked in. I saw the charger off to the side, still plugged into the wall. "She was charging it before she left. I bet she has it with her."

"Those caves probably has no signal," Dimitri explained to me.

"True but, I bet we can see if we can find it through her computer," I said pointing to her laptop. They were both Apple products so I figured like any person with Apple products she had the find me apps on it. "We just need her password."

"Okay," Dimitri said pulling out his phone to take notes.

"Her bag is missing, meaning she packed things. Water, snacks, etc," I pointed to where her school stuff looked like it had been dumped from a backpack. "I bet you she anticipated this going sour so she wanted to be prepared. Or she thought they might get lost in the woods."

"Seems like my lessons have been paying off," he grinned at me. "You notice all the little things instantly."

"Well, having an attractive teacher helps," I smirked at him. I walked toward Jill's photo wall. I pulled one of the pictures down. "I bet you, she's doing this not just because of me."

Dimitri came over and looked at the picture I was holding. "Why do you say that?"

"Because that's Sonya Karp," I pointed to the woman in the picture. "She wants information on her, the best way to find that is to get captured by Strigoi."

* * *

 **SPOV**

"That was nice of you," I told Alberta after everyone cleared out of the room. Alberta had organized who would be on call for the rescue and who would be where for the rest of the day. I knew she was probably working on a longer schedule.

"Giving the fighters the day off?" She asked me as she packed up her things.

"You know that's not what I was referring too," I shook my head. I helped her right the mess in the conference room. Packing so many Guardians in here made it so it was a little disheveled.

"Janine likes him," Bertie said softly. "And I can't do anything. I could accuse him but really all I have is hearsay. Plus age of consent is sixteen, I don't think the two of them know that. But it is."

"I think you are doing the right thing," I told her as we walked out of the room. "Doesn't everyone deserve to be with the one they love?"

"Stan," Alberta warned me. She stopped and I stood in front of her. She was a couple inches shorter than me so I looked down at her.

"I wished I knew more about love at their age," I said looking at her. "Maybe we would be in a different situation. Maybe I wouldn't be looking at the woman I once loved with regret."

"It wasn't in the cards for us," she whispered softly.

"Because you didn't want it to be," the honesty coming out before I could stop it. "Do you think this is better?"

"No, but what was I supposed to do!" She exclaimed at me. The hallway we were in was deserted except for us, but we could hear all sounds stop in the room off to the side. "We shouldn't be having this conversation here."

I nodded agreeing with her. I followed her back to her office. She wanted home turf advantage, it wouldn't matter. But I knew that's what she wanted. I would let her think she was getting a leg up.

"Are you mad I spoke the truth?" I asked her looking out the window in her office. The words were out of my mouth the moment the door closed.

"Everything was fine before Belikov and Rose," she mumbled.

"Everything was not fine and you know it!" I exclaimed at her. "You think having no contact except for work made everything fine? I had to watch you for a long time flirt with so many other's."

"The only reason you are bringing this up now is because of those two," Bertie said her voice hard. "So they are fighting for it, but do you know how difficult it will be for them! The more public they become the more request they will get to be separated."

"I'm not bringing it up because of them!" I fought back. "Yes, I know that! And yes he's working privately now, so that helps. And her father helps her but we would have made it work."

"If you aren't bringing it up because of them why are you?" Her words were quiet and confused.

"I'm leaving," I told her. I turned back to look at her. "I'm putting in my resignation and I'm taking a leave of absence. I should have done it years ago, but I understand so much more now."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I'm leaving our world," I spoke softly. I knew she was trying to conceal it before, but I could hear the hurt in her voice. I knew her too well not to pick up on it.

"You talked about it, right before you graduated," she said softly. "I just never thought you would be serious about it. I always just thought it was a fantasy."

I swallowed and looked anywhere but her. It was true, the thought of leaving was a big deal when I was younger. I never was really serious about it, not until lately. I remember thinking over my interaction with Rose when she first came back to my class, I really should apologize to her because of it. But I remember her saying that they never ran into Strigoi. It got me thinking about why we were hunted, dhampirs that is. And yes my species could become extinct if Moroi died out. But why should I protect those who are idiotic and treated us like slaves?

"I don't want to live like a second-class citizen," I whispered. "Heck, I'm not even that! I'm a fucking slave, I do what I'm told with very little things that I'm _allowed_ to have. I don't want to live like this anymore."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it was a little on the shorter side. Thank you all for sticking with me, there are only a few more chapters left! Insane! But the good news is there might be a sequel?**

 **Please take a moment to leave a review, they are greatly appreciated.**


	34. Chapter 32

**Hello hello! How has everyone's week been?**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I so appreciate your support :) I hope you all enjoyed your sneak peeks. If for some reason you did not receive a sneak peek and you were supposed to please send me a PM. FanFiction gets cranky at me when I send too many messages in a row.**

 **For those of you who have questions about updates for other stories, I have all the information on my profile. I update that regularly for Story News, so please take a look there before messaging me. Most of your questions can be answered there.**

 **Thank you all for sticking with me so long, I know that updates don't always come at the speed you would all like. I appreciate that you have all stuck with me for so long. Though it looks like this story is nearing the end soon. There is a possibility for a squeal though it might not be posted for some time.**

 **Please forgive all the mistakes! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32 RPOV**

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked me after a few minutes. I could hear the concern in his voice. I did my best to try to brush off his worry. He had been worrying too much lately.

"Yeah, just worried," I told him honestly. We were still in Jill's room trying to figure out the best way to go after her and her friends when a strange thought entered my mind. "You don't think she's a Spirit user too?"

"I don't think so," Dimitri said to me shaking his head. "I think her relationship to Sonya is much more personal, they look like family."

"I didn't think about that," I shrugged as I looked around. "They left from here that's obvious. If it was me I would go out this end of campus, Guardians would be occupying the other side so leaving from here would be the best."

"Makes sense," Dimitri nodded. "I'll call for some backup and we will start heading that direction. See if we can find some more clues on the way."

I nodded at him before he went to make the call to Alberta. It was going to be a long night. I knew why Alberta wanted to go after them as soon as possible, the sooner we found them the less likely something lasting could happen. Not to mention the daylight allowed for Guardians to move much safer through the woods surrounding the academy. I listened as Dimitri gave over the information we had before making arrangements to meet with the team of Guardians.

"I didn't think anyone would try to mimic me, heck they aren't really mimicking me right now," I whispered as I heard Dimitri get off the phone. "Mason is who they are really copying. I guess they don't know the whole story."

"Let's not think about that," Dimitri came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I could see his eyes searching my face. "What happened is not your fault. Mason made his choices, he knew the consequences. He did it anyway, you are not to blame for his choices."

I nodded tears in my eyes. I knew what happened wasn't my fault but I still struggled with it. I was doing a lot better but it still affected me when I thought about it. I wished I could go back in time and stop him, or better yet not tell him anything at all. But I couldn't do that. I had to live with what happened every day.

Dimitri kissed my forehead before pulling us out of Jill's room. I think he realized it was better to be out of this space. Too many memories were brought up because of being here. I let him lead me out of the building to the edge of the wards. I knew this was where we would be meeting the others. I wiped my eyes, I didn't want to be seen this way.

By the time I had composed myself, the Guardian team was here. Dimitri quickly briefed them on the information we had before setting out to take the path we thought the kids took. We were fortunate that we could see pairs of footsteps in the dirt and we followed those trying to get a sense of where they were going. We knew that the Moroi would want to stop because of the sunlight so we were keeping a brisk pace but also not super worried about catching up. We decided to travel on foot not thinking that they could be further than a little over two hours on foot. Plus organizing transportation would have taken longer better to just begin the search.

It had been a little over an hour when we decided to take a few minute breathers. Mostly because we just wanted to go over the information we had at hand. And also see how far we had traveled.

"There is two Moroi with them, no matter how good of shape they are in they would need to stop," I said to Dimitri. "And would be traveling at a slower pace, than us, we aren't really winded and we are all jogging. Have been for over an hour, so we probably traveled twice as much ground as they did in that time. Which means we have to be getting close, right?"

"Probably," Dimitri agreed. "It's been a few hours since they have been missing but lets factor in about thirty minutes to get ready and leave. Another thirty minutes to get to the ward lines, especially on lockdown. It would have taken some time to get to the ward line. And let's say on the conservative side we traveled what they did in two hours, we should be about thirty minutes behind them."

A few of the other Guardians nodded and muttered their agreements. I watched as a few double checked their weapons. The likelihood of being attacked by a Strigoi in the daylight was small. But that didn't mean we weren't at risk for other things. Especially now that humans were working with Strigoi.

"Are you worried?" I asked Dimitri as I watched him as he double checked along with everyone else. He looked at me for a long moment before pulling out his second stake.

"Just in case," he said as he handed me the silver. I noticed how he didn't answer my question but decided not to worry about it. Everything was going to be fine, I took the stake and tucked it into the long side pocket of my workout pants. Not really what the pocket was meant for but it worked.

We began our journey once again, moving a little faster through the forest. I think we all were anxious to get to find them. I know I was, especially considering we would need to make a trip back. We were traveling a little parallel of the wards but still a good forty minutes at our speed from them. With two Moroi that time would be at least doubled. The sooner we found them the sooner we could be back within the wards before sundown. Though hopefully, they had the ATVs and four-wheelers ready by now, so they would just be waiting for our call.

I stopped short when I saw a flicker off to my side. Dimitri ran past but doubled back when he noticed I wasn't next to him. He came up next to me. I could see other Guardians coming to stop off to the side. They probably thought I saw something that would be helpful in finding Jill and the others.

"Roza?" Dimitri's deep accented voice rolled over me, he was speaking like you would to a scared animal. Cautious and unsure, but firm all at the same time. He had used that tone with me multiple times. "Roza, baby girl?"

"Mason," I whispered in awe. "He's right there, can't you see him?" I stared at the translucent boy in front of me. I hadn't seen him in weeks and then he appeared magically in front of me.

I heard Dimitri mutter something in Russian. "I knew this would be too much for you! I told Alberta but she didn't listen. No all she cared about was finding those stupid children. She could have gotten anyone but Rose to do it . . ." he continued to rant about Alberta, switching to Russian. I didn't understand what he was saying but I also wasn't paying that close of attention to him.

"Comrade, stop!" I exclaimed as I realized Mason was pointing his hand to one side, his mouth open like he wanted to say something. I turned to the Guardians watching us. "Does anyone have a map?"

I didn't know how, but I knew I wasn't seeing things. I knew that something was wrong and he was trying to help us. I felt it deep in my bones and I had to believe this was more than a figment of my imagination. For some reason, I knew that I had to figure out where he was pointing.

A Guardian I didn't know but saw had a Mazur uniform shrugged and pulled out a map. He brought it over to me, he probably thought I was crazy too. But I didn't care, all I cared about was finding out where they were. I took a deep breath and moved closer to Mason, opening the map.

I watched as he pointed to where I assumed we were and drew his finger toward the edge of the mountains. I didn't get it, but he repeated the motion. My mind flew to last night, Stan mentioning caves.

"The caves! Is there another entrance?" I whipped around to Dimitri who was looking at me with concern.

"The caves the Strigoi were probably hiding out in?" Emil asked from his place next to Dimitri. It was the first time I realized he was on the mission with us. It made sense, he grew up here at St. Vlad's. Who better to know the forest surrounding the academy than him.

"Yes!"

"No one knows," he shrugged. "We used to host parties in them when I was in school. People would wander in the tunnels for almost an hour before turning back the way they came. We used to think they led to another set of caves near here but no one wanders through the tunnels long enough."

I could see every Guardian looking at Emil in shock. Whether it was because of how much he said or what he said, I wasn't sure. But he was providing valuable information. The quiet and most inconspicuous Guardian had very valuable information. And I wasn't about to let my shock at his words distract me from extracting more.

I went up to him and pointed to the ending spot by the base of the mountains that Mason showed me. "Caves that were here?"

"Yeah," he nodded. I watched as recognition crossed his face. "How?"

"I don't know, but I know they are there," I explained to him.

"I know a shortcut, follow me," Emil took off running. The rest of us following after him; running faster than before, a sense of urgency rolling over us.

"Remind me when this is all over to never doubt you again," Dimitri said next to me as we ran. If I wasn't so occupied in following Emil, who was running faster than I ever thought possible at his age, I would have sent a snarky comment back his way.

We covered the distance in a record time, it made me wonder how the others got here so fast. Unless their friends didn't report them missing for a while. Maybe they didn't want to get them in trouble. I knew that feeling.

Sure enough, there was a small cave opening at the base of the mountains. I looked up a little and saw there was another smaller cave opening that you had to climb to reach. Seems like there were multiple entrances and exits through this mountain range. I wondered how many there were, and did they just stop here?

I watched as every Guardian stopped about a hundred yards away from the entrance. Each of them pulling out a weapon, mainly a stake but a few pulled out guns. While the guns would be useless against a Strigoi, it would be helpful against armed humans or even large wildlife. We weren't sure what we were walking into right now.

I could see what looked to be brushed back foliage, someone had obviously traveled through recently. We were in the right spot it seemed. Hopefully, we arrived on time, I shook my head quickly ridding myself of the pessimistic thoughts. Everyone was going to be fine. This wasn't Spokane. Guardians were here with lots of back up, everything would be fine.

"Rose stay here," Dimitri commanded me. His voice was quiet and firm.

"I can help," I snapped at him. I didn't want to be treated like a child. I would be able to help if necessary, I was at the top of my class. I had two molnija, I didn't even have a promise mark yet!

"I don't care, I need you to stay here. We are going inside in waves of three," Dimitri explained to the rest of the group. There were about twelve Guardians including Dimitri, he wanted them to go into the cave steadily but without revealing the numbers. "Rose will wait here, we get the students out immediately. That's the main focus. Not on killing Strigoi, but getting them out. Don't engage unless absolutely necessary. If for some reason we need to stay behind Rose will escort the students back to the Academy. Any questions?"

There were murmurs of agreement among the Guardians. Dimitri's plan made sense and was the safest course of action. He was right though, there could be dozens of Strigoi in the caves. They weren't here to kill them, they were here to get students back to the academy. I knew he wanted me to be the backup, someone needed to stay behind but I wanted to be front and center. Something told me, I shouldn't let Dimitri go in there without me.

"Comrade," I turned to beg my boyfriend.

"Roza, please," he said softly. "I won't be able to concentrate with you in there. It's too similar to Spokane. Stay here, in the daylight. For me, please."

My heart sunk at his pleading voice, he sounded so broken and far away. I guess I wasn't the only one traveling back to that day earlier this year. I looked into his eyes, the dark chocolate color sucking me in. There was no one else but the two of us as we looked at each other. I could see his fear and his worry. This was hard for him too. I searched his eyes begging as well before I finally nodded softly.

Dimitri was strong. He was a Blood Master Seven. He was an extraordinary fighter and he was going to be fine. I had nothing to worry about, he would come back to me. He had too.

"Remember that I'm waiting here for you," I whispered so softly I wasn't sure he could hear it.

Dimitri's hand tangled in my hair, his other hand dropping to my waist pulling me close to him. His mouth covering mine instantly. The kiss swallowing me whole as his mouth moved against mine. I felt him nip at my bottom lip asking for entrance. My arms circling his waist, slipping into his duster. My hands gripping the soft fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer to me. I could feel my entire body pressed against his, his body heat transferring to me. I moaned and his mouth swallowed the sound. He crushed my body to him, my breasts almost flattening against his hard torso he was holding me so close. I didn't know where my body ended and he began. I could feel the depth of his feelings for me, the love he had for me. All consuming just like this kiss. I tried to portray how much I needed him and loved him through this kiss. The same way he was doing it for me.

This kiss wasn't like any other we had. I didn't know how to put a name on it. But it was an odd moment, I felt tears in my eyes as it ended. Dimitri tried to pull back and I took his bottom lip between my teeth trying to hold him even closer to me. He stayed a few seconds longer holding me close before he pulled back a second time and delivered a swift peck to my mouth before turning to the group.

I noticed the Guardians all had turned away, giving us the allusion of privacy. Dimitri spoke again but I didn't really hear what he was saying. I knew he was delivering more instructions but it didn't matter. I knew mine and that's what was important. I willed the tears in my eyes to go away, I needed to focus.

Everything was going to be fine.

I watched as the groups of three lined up in the order they would enter the cave. Weapons drawn, bodies tight like coiled springs ready to attack at any moment. My heart beating widely in my chest as I watched Dimitri head inside with the first group. He was in the center, a few steps ahead of the others. He was leading them.

I desperately wanted to switch places with someone, but I didn't know who to ask. If Celeste was apart of the group I would have begged her to let me switch so I could be in on the action. But she wasn't and I didn't have a close enough relationship with any of the Guardians here. I could feel the blood rushing through my veins as the allotted time passed before the second group followed the first. I had silently hoped there wouldn't be a need for the next group.

The minutes ticked by, seemingly forever though, in reality, it must have been only about ten minutes. I watched as the third and fourth groups entered the cave during their time until it was just me in the protection of daylight.

I held my breath as time came to standstill.

I wasn't sure why I was so concerned. But I was. Could it have been that this was too similar to Spokane? Was this a PTSD episode like Deirdre keeps talking about? Was I actually afraid he wouldn't come back? Did I not think Dimitri was capable of handling himself? Whatever the reason, I wasn't sure, but I knew that this was the worst I had felt in a long time.

I had been waiting for a long time, probably really under an hour, before I saw someone move to come out of the cave. It was coming too late afternoon, a couple more hours before sunset, at most maybe three hours. A Mazur Guardian I didn't know came out with what looked to be a junior Novice.

My breath came out suddenly, we were in the right place. Mason was real and he was right.

"They are depleted, they wandered around the woods a lot longer than we anticipated," the Guardian told me. "I'm radioing Pavel to bring a few Guardians with dirt bikes or four wheelers to make the trip easier for them. We will move faster if the most fatigue doesn't have to make the trip by foot."

I nodded and listened as he called through to his superior. I watched as the young boy sat down on the ground next to me. He looked as if he received a tongue lashing from someone. Perhaps the Guardian who stood in front of me. I felt for the young boy, I was him once. The one who would do crazy things like this, though I got the sense he was the one mimicking me from Spokane.

I went to the backpacks lining next to me. Each Guardian had carried one on the way here. They were filled with water, sports drinks, and snacks. As well as packs of blood for the Moroi. And lots of first aid. We didn't know what we would be walking into. I opened the nearest one, pulling out a water bottle and a sandwich. I handed them to the kid who looked like he was about to cry.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Paul," he said softly. He was quiet for a moment before he started rambling. The adrenaline pumping through his system. "We didn't know she wanted to go that far! And we thought it would just be for a little bit but then she kept pushing. I only went because I heard her talking, I knew they wouldn't be able to handle a Strigoi. I had to go too."

I figured Paul was talking about Jill. She had a reason for being out there, we just didn't know what yet. It also sounded like Paul was the closest person to me in this entire situation. The one that went with his friends to make sure they didn't get hurt or in trouble.

"It's going to be okay," I told him. My voice came out strong and in a soothing manner. It reminded me of how Dimitri would talk to me when I was worried. He nodded at me before digging into the sandwich and downing the water in near minutes. He must be exhausted.

No more than ten minutes later another Guardian emerged with another male student. I assumed he was the other Moroi who had gone with. The Guardian was from the junior campus, I couldn't remember his name but I remember him being really nice. The Moroi student half walked and was half carried out of the cave.

I could hear a rumble off in the distance and knew that Pavel had delivered. The Moroi student was placed next to his classmate. He was instantly handed blood and water. He reminded me how Christian and Mia looked right after that first day in Spokane. It was horrible. I swallowed the bile building in up in my throat from the memories and willed myself to look back toward the cave.

A few minutes later there were about ten four wheelers arriving at our location. I watched Pavel dismount his ride, instantly joining us to start making arrangements.

"Mazur wants Rose back," he told the two other Guardians. "We can take these two back now, along with her. Petrov is waiting at the ward line with medical care."

"I'm not leaving!" I stated firmly to Pavel. "Not until everyone is out of the cave. You can take these two and then come back so we all can get a ride back to the wards. Or you can just leave the rest of you."

Pavel gave me a long hard look. "Jackson, take these two to Petrov," Pavel called toward the back. "And then come back. It will be a tight fit with three of you, but its better than nothing. Marks, do you want to go back or do you want to stay? We have more than enough back up here."

"We can head back, we both are exhausted from yesterday and today," Marks answered, the Mazur Guardian who came out with Paul.

I watched as the four loaded up on to four-wheelers, Paul and his friend were able to make themselves fit with Jackson. But Marks and the other Guardian couldn't fit themselves and another person. So three four-wheelers took off toward the academy.

"Rose you should go with them," Pavel said after they had left.

"I'm not going until he comes back," I told Pavel not looking at him. I had gone back to staring at the cave entrance. "He told me to wait here, I'm not leaving."

By the time Jackson and the other two Mazur Guardians driving the four wheelers got back, Guardians started trickling out of the cave. They came either solo or in groups of two; all looking a little worse for the wear. My heart stopped as I watched them come closer, bruises and scrapes littering their bodies.

Pavel immediately started sending people back, but only groups of three at a time. He would load up three and send them off when they got back another group went. It had been almost an hour of sending people back by the time a younger girl came out of the cave supported by what looked like Emil.

From the distance, she kind of looked a little like Lissa. But when she got closer I recognized her as Jill. I watched her stumble a few times before Emil picked her up. The moment he did he jogged over covering the distance in seconds. Emil spoke to Pavel briefly I couldn't hear what he was saying but I respected it probably wasn't good. He moved from Pavel grabbing some supplies before loading up himself and Jill. The two racing off toward the academy. We were probably close to sundown.

I had been counting and I knew there were two people left inside the cave, Dimitri being one of them.

"Rose, sundown is getting close," Pavel pleaded with me. I tuned him out because a tall figure surfaced from the cave. My heart beat widely in my chest as the elation began but it was short lived as I realized the figure only looked tall from a distance. And it wasn't Dimitri.

I knew now why the kiss felt so weird. It was a goodbye kiss, the last kiss.

* * *

 **Don't hate me! I know so many of you are probably very upset with how I created this chapter, but please don't hate me just yet. I promise that everything will work out in the end.**

 **Please take a moment to review. I so appreciate the support and hearing from all of you. In addition, reviews get sneak peeks! :)**


	35. Story News, please read

**Hello Everyone** ,

Let me begin, by first apologizing with how long it has taken me to update. I know many of you are very upset with me. But please take a moment to read this author's note as there is a lot of information included as well as an explanation for why I have been gone for so long.

As many of you know I have been trying to finish two stories and rewrite an additional two stories at the same time. That alone has spread me very thin in terms of my creativity. I very much love all my stories and I want to deliver the best story that I can give. I know you are all very eager to continue reading as I tend to leave a fair amount of cliffhangers. I want to promise you right here and now, **I will not abandon my stories**. No matter how long it takes, I promise to finish each story. As well as go back and edit all stories. It might take me much longer than I would like but I promise it will happen.

That being said, I have had a lot going on personally so updates will resume after **October 20th**. Because I like to be transparent with all of you here are some of the reason I have been gone: I have had a few unexpected deaths in the family, I have had a miscarriage, a few other health issues, started a business, and moved all within a few months. In addition to all of that happening, my beloved computer died in August. I lost any and all progress I had made with my stories since their last updates. I have tried my best to continue to write as much as I can, as well as trying to remember all that I have already written when I wasn't able to recover lost documents. A little piece of advice, back up your computer all the time!

Many, many of you have sent me PMs asking if I would be continuing when I would be continuing, and a few passive-aggressive messages telling me that people don't want to follow a story if an author doesn't update regularly. Now first of all, to those with genuine messages thank you. I appreciate your support. On my profile I have a section called **Story News,** any and all information regards to stories and updates is posted there. It is updated regularly, so even during this time I posted on their explaining there would be an indefinite pause. I have since then updated it with all new information, so to find the latest on story information please look there first before messaging me.

As for the other messages I got if you are one of those people who can't handle when an author takes a hiatus, I'm not the author for you. I unfortunately at this time do not have the ability to update on a regular basis. I hope for future projects that I will be able to update more regularly. But currently I will do my best and there will be delays, life just happens sometimes. In addition, if you really want to read my stories but don't like how I update perhaps you should wait until the story is finished? I have done that with many authors who are amazing writers but either they have too much suspense and I want to binge read their work or they don't update at a pace I like. But please don't message me.

Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me for so long. I know some of you have been here since my very first story was posted and that has been many years. I apologize again for all that has happened but I so appreciate all of your support. To show my appreciation on each review of each story last updated chapter, I will be sending a 200word sneak peek. Thank you again to all of you!

 _PAB, xoxo_


	36. Chapter 33 PPOV

**Hello, hello!**

 **I wanted to thank everyone for their support on my last update. I know many of you were disappointed because of the hiatus. Unfortunately, life happens and we can't control the circumstances. I have said this in a few AN's but, I will say it again. I promise to finish my stories, it might not happen on your time frame but I promise every single one will be finished.**

 **I am really hoping that I will be able to resume regular updates beginning next week. I will not make any promises but that is the goal. Thank you all for sticking with me, I know it is very frustrating when an author takes a long time to update.** **I hope you all had a wonderful week and those who received a sneak peek enjoyed it!**

 **Here is chapter 33!**

* * *

 **Chapter 33 Pavel POV**

"Rose, sundown is getting close," I pleaded with her for what felt like the hundredth time. I knew she wanted to wait but I also knew she should head back. It had been hours. If Belikov hadn't emerged, I didn't think he was going too.

I watched as Rose stood in the same spot, staring at the cave entrance. I was debating about using brute force to get her back to the academy. Abe gave me one very clear job, keep Rose safe at whatever cost. We didn't know how many were in there, the moment the sun would set we would be swarmed. I couldn't risk that, I had already sent everyone back. The only person who hadn't been sent back was Rose and me.

My arms instinctively crossed over my chest. I looked at the sky and knew I had about twenty minutes before the sun started setting. I would then have about thirty minutes to get back to the academy. She wasn't going to leave willingly, the least I could do was wait until the last possible minute.

I looked back at Rose and my heart broke as I saw the tears sliding down her cheeks. I was thinking about what to say to her, to console her. This never got any easier, especially considering how she lost someone only a few months ago. Losing Belikov would be difficult on Rose and something she would struggle with for a long time. She was still struggling after the loss of her friend in Spokane. I looked at the ground trying to give Rose the illusion of privacy as the silent tears ran down her cheeks.

I heard a few thuds and looked up suddenly, Rose was running across the terrain heading straight for the cave. "Fuck," I said softly as I took off after her. Everyone said she was a loose cannon, I just had never seen it before. I hoped Belikov had the sense of mind to arm her before they came out here.

Rose was fast, faster than me. She probably had no more than a five-seconds head start but she beat me to the cave long enough for her to find Belikov. I had just entered the cave when I saw her crouched on the ground in front of him. They were about fifty feet away from me. A quick glance around noticed a few strigoi bodies littering the area. I'm sure there were more Strigoi further inside.

"Roza, _go_ ," he whispered to her. "They're coming, you have time. _Go_!"

"I'm _not_ leaving you," she said to him. I could see another body on the ground as I approached them. Belikov had a wound on his neck and his left knee didn't look to be in place.

"Please Roza," he whispered to her. I could see that he had come to terms with his fate, he knew the possibilities better than anyone; but now that she was in front of him, he was struggling.

"Help me!" Rose exclaimed looking at me. She was standing now trying to get him up. I knew she wouldn't leave without him. So I did the only thing I could think of, I helped her get him up.

"Belikov," I began as I was able to take some of his weight once he was standing. "I know you are in pain, but run as best you can with me. Run through the pain, you only have to make it a few hundred yards. Rose, get the ATV started. I got him."

I saw Rose nodded and take off once again. Dimitri and I made a decent pace out of the cave. I heard him swear next to me when he was outside, noticing how late it was. The two of us still making our way toward Rose. I could hear a commotion behind us, I knew there were Strigoi in that cave, probably waiting to get near us. For once, time was on our side.

Dimitri got on the back of the ATV, and I was trying to figure out how to get both Rose and me also on it. I was trying to position Rose in a way to be behind Belikov so she could help support him when I heard the noise, a rumble coming from the direction of the academy.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw two more ATVs approaching us. Each with one Guardian attached. As they got closer I noticed Alto and Petrov were the two driving.

"We thought you might have broken down," Petrov explained after they parked. "I can take Rose, is there anyone else?"

"No, just us," I explained to her as I watched Rose climb on behind Alto. I wasn't surprised that Rose decided to climb on with Alto and not Petrov, there was obviously a lot of strain there. "We should get him back to the infirmary, he doesn't look good."

All of us quickly mounted the ATVs and took off toward the academy. We had probably about fifteen to twenty minutes. We could at least get a damn good head start and just make it to the wards before sunset. I could hear off in the distance that there was a commotion in the caves before we fully left. We could push the speed and get there soon.

* * *

 **APOV**

I had waited in the lobby of the infirmary for a long time. Woods had waited with me for a few hours but I sent him back to get rest, he looked awful. I was able to persuade Dr. Oldenski to give me the information so I could contact Tanner's family. Considering I knew them and I thought any information would be better coming from me. I decided to wait to call Marg and Tanner's family until I knew something. It had been taking a while but I wanted an update. I figured if I didn't hear something in an hour, I would see if I could bully my way to get information.

Pavel had given me an update that a few students had run off to go Strigoi hunting and that Alberta had Rose and Dimitri helping track them. Apparently, Alberta thought that Rose's experience of running away would help her track them down. I had given Pavel specific instructions to make sure Rose came back alive, even if she wanted to stay and fight. It might have been selfish but my concern was for my daughter.

"Mr. Mazur," the doctor came up to me a little while later interrupting me from my thoughts. "Tanner has been moved to his room, would you like to see him?"

"Please," I stated standing up. I followed Dr. Oldenski back to the room Tanner would be staying in for the foreseeable future. "Would you mind going over with me what his injuries were and the treatment you administered?"

I listened as she outlined the injuries Tanner had sustained in the field and how she treated him as we walked toward his room. He had been injured badly, his treatment had been very extensive as would be his recovery. Tanner was a great Guardian, I would be sure he would get the proper rehab to recovery.

"Is he expected to make a full recovery with proper treatment and rehab?" I asked her as we stood outside the room. I could see into the room from the window facing the hallway. He was propped up on the bed, eyes closed. I could see some of the bruising on his arms and it made me worried.

"He's young and healthy, he has a long, _long_ road ahead of him. But I expect him to make full recovery with proper rehab after he's released," she smiled at me. "The nurses will take vital signs regularly and I will be back to check on him in the next couple hours."

"Thank you," I told her before I walked into Tanner's room. I immediately took a seat in the chair by the bed. The first thing I did was call Marg, she should know Tanner was here.

"Mr. Mazur," Marg answered her phone. I had instructed everyone, not to informer her of what happened. She had been on the other side of the fight so I knew she didn't know. I didn't want to worry her until we knew what was happening.

"Marg, I have some bad news," I said softly not wanting to sugar coat but also wanting to deliver the news gently. I heard her take a deep breath.

"Is he alive?" Her voice coming over the phone stronger than I anticipated.

"Yes," I told her before outlining his injuries and his treatment. "He has a long road ahead of him, but he's expected to make a full recovery."

"Thank god," she whispered.

"I'm having Pavel give you some paid leave while he needs you," I explained to her. I could hear her appreciation before I gave her the details to call Tanner's family and after I gave her his room number. I expected she would be here within the hour.

After speaking with Marg, I had one of my other Guardians bring me a few things so I could work and a few of Tanner's things. I figured he would be here for some time and I wanted him to have his things.

* * *

It was nearing sundown when I was startled awake by a commotion in the infirmary. I had fallen asleep waiting for Tanner, though I knew from Dr. Oldenski that he wouldn't be awake for some time. Marg was asleep in one of the other chairs next to Tanner's bed.

I stood up stretching a little bit, I was getting too old to sleep in a chair. I heard some more frantic noises and I thought I heard Pavel's voice. Immediately on the alert because Pavel was supposed to be with Rose. I hoped she wasn't hurt. The noises continued as looked over Tanner making sure he was okay before I went to investigate the uproar that was happening.

The first thing I noticed was Dr. Oldenski speaking to Pavel and Rose, who looked ready to pounce. The second thing I noticed was that Rose's clothes were covered in blood.

"Rose I know you are worried about him, but he needs his rest," Dr. Oldenski was explaining to my daughter. "Plus I need to check you too!"

"But he needs me! Please!" She begged the doctor. "I know he will be calmer with me there."

Before Oldenski could protest, I made my presence known. "What is going on here?" I asked moving towards them.

"Dimitri was hurt! I want to see him, be with him," Rose explained to me. "But she won't let me and she wants to check me out."

"Is any of that yours?" I asked her pointing to the blood on her clothes.

She shook her head immediately, "I'm fine! I promise I got them by surprise."

I could tell there was more to the story about Dr. Oldenski not wanting Rose to see Belikov. I assumed he probably was worse than Rose thought. I needed to make her leave the infirmary so Belikov could get the care he needs before giving Rose bad news.

"Why don't you go to your room, shower and change?" I suggested as I thought of the best way to make her listen. "Belikov will worry if you show up in his room covered in blood. Go put yourself together and by the time you are done I'm sure he will be all settled in for you to see him."

I could see her going over my words in her head. She knew I was right but she didn't want to admit it. Rose was fighting my logic knowing that I was right but also wanting to stand her ground, it made me wonder how much she had been fighting. I knew the moment she agreed with me because her shoulders sagged and Rose looked at the ground. Belikov _would_ freak if he saw her covered in blood, especially when he knew it was probably his.

"Okay," she nodded softly.

"Jackson," Pavel commanded to the group of my Guardians off to the side. Jackson immediately came over. "Take Rose to her room and be sure no one bothers her."

"Be the perfect gentleman or you will answer to _me_ ," I said to Jackson. I knew he thought Rose was attractive and he made comments about it to his friends. I didn't think he would try anything, he wasn't stupid, but I thought it best to send the warning.

"Yes, sir," he said to me. I watched as he deferred to Rose, the two of them exiting the infirmary. The moment they were outside the infirmary I turned toward the doctor. "How bad is it?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, I'm assuming he was bitten. I'm trying to learn if he just sprained his knee or dislocated it, he has some extreme bruise and I'm checking for internal injuries as well. That was just an initial overview before Rosemarie got here. Though now that he's not running on adrenaline I'm sure he's feeling a lot more pain and we will be able to locate more," Dr. Oldenski explained to me. "I know she wants to be here but I need at least a couple hours to make sure I have located everything."

"Well, I'm hoping she will take the opportunity to clean up a little so that should give some time," I said thoughtfully. I watched her nod before heading back to take a look at Belikov. I turned to look at Pavel seeing him take a seat in one of the chairs in the waiting area. I silently went to join him. The two of us sat next to each other in silence for a few moments. We had been friends for so long that we didn't need to say anything to each other.

"She's impulsive but talented," Pavel spoke suddenly breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" I knew he was talking about Rose but I had only heard about her impulsive reactions, I had never seen them.

"She ran in after him, he was the only one left and she ran in after him," he shook his head. "I don't know what she saw in _there_ , she was in there before me. But I know there were bodies littering the ground when I found them."

I wasn't surprised that Rose ran after Belikov. The way she looked at him lead me to believe that she would do almost anything for him. I was assured that he looked at her the exact same way. It was obvious they both idolized each other, but not in an obsessed way, more than they saw the best in each other constantly. I could tell that they both brought out the best in each other and always wanted the other to be the best version of themselves.

"Do you think she helped? Made kills?" I asked him.

"I don't know, I wouldn't be surprised if she did," he shook his head softly. "She moved fast, almost as fast as him. If she chooses to be a Guardian she would be as good as her mother, maybe better."

"She is one of a kind. So you don't know what happened in the cave, and Belikov is currently under inspection. Who would know?" I asked him. I was curious as to what happened when Rose ran after Belikov, I'm sure Pavel was as well. Rose was good and impulsive, but maybe she was exactly what the Guardian world needed.

"It was only the two of them," Pavel explained. He looked wrecked. He had been up for more than twenty-four hours. Not to mention, he helped battle and organize the initial attack.

"Do you need to be checked?" I asked him as I looked across at him. "I should have asked earlier, you're always the one to avoid it."

"I'm fine," he shook his head at me. "I didn't get hurt, just tired and hungry."

"I'll call one of the others to get you some dinner," I told him already pulling out my phone to message another Guardian. Pavel and I had a much more personal relationship than most Guardian and charge partners. I wasn't royal so I wasn't raised with the concept of how to treat Guardians the way most Moroi do. It probably helped that I was also raised with dhampirs in the nearby community.

"Thanks," he said to me. I watched as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him, he closed his eyes almost instantly. "You know, when I was allocated you all those years ago, I thought you would be worse than a Royal. How wrong I was," he chuckled softly.

I smirked as I thought about that. Pavel had been with me for so long now it was hard to think about a time he wasn't my Guardian. He was my brother in every aspect except blood. He knew me better than anyone and I knew more about him than anyone else. I remember when he was allocated to me as well. To think that twenty-something odd years later we would be sitting in an academy infirmary waiting to hear about my daughter's older lover.

* * *

 **DPOV**

I knew I was in the infirmary, I just wasn't sure how I got here. I could smell the antiseptic and that almost too clean smell. My body ached, my head hurt and my memories were fuzzy. I couldn't remember what had happened. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them, the light was too bright and my vision was slightly blurry. The longer I was awake, the easier it was to learn where my body hurt.

I could feel an aching on my neck and my right knee was in a lot of pain. I could feel other parts of my body hurting but those initial two were where the majority of the pain was coming from. My throat felt dry and uncomfortable, I cleared my throat softly.

"Comrade?" A soft voice came from next to me. My mind was still foggy and I was trying to place everything that was happening around me. The voice triggered something inside me, but I couldn't place it just yet. The pain and whatever drugs were running through my system were making me foggy.

I cleared my throat again and then I felt something at my lips. I opened my mouth and felt what I assumed was a straw. I sucked and was immediately granted the relief of cold water running down my throat. I drank the water that was offered for a few minutes, drinking until the cup was empty. The straw was removed and I tried opening my eyes again.

"Dimitri," the voice said quietly again. I opened my eyes fully and was able to recognize that I was indeed in the infirmary. At St Vladimir's, I realized. I turned my head slowly to where the voice had been coming from.

I took in the long dark hair, the ends were curling and it looked slightly damp. The slightly tanned skin and dark soulful eyes filled with worry. Eyes that were framed with long, dark lashes. Dark pink lips that were turned down softly with worry. A slight color on her cheeks showed me she had either been running or she was a little wind blow from cold weather. God, she looked beautiful.

Roza.

"Do you need me to get the doctor?" She asked me softly.

"No," I croaked out. My throat still raw it seemed. "What time is it?"

"Late or early," she shrugged. "Depends on how you look at it. You've been out for hours, pretty much since you got to the infirmary."

"Are you okay?" I asked her as the events leading up to my stay in the infirmary came flooding back to me. The events were blurry and a little out of order but I was able to put enough information together to remember that we had been in the caves. Rose came running in after me, I was sure I was gonna die.

I had been on my way out when I had been ambushed. I had battled with the blond Strigoi for a long time. He had hit my leg, the force probably dislocated my knee. I remember falling against the cave wall with the hit. The Strigoi covering me with his body, I had a vague memory of being bitten. I remember thinking I was gonna die and then he was ripped off of me.

"I'm okay," she said. "I ambushed them, there were two others at the entrance. They didn't expect anyone else to come inside. And I was able to get him off of you."

"You made three more kills?" I asked her softly as I processed through the information. I vaguely remembered a commotion happening as I was being drained, but I had the endorphins from the Strigoi running through my system.

"Yeah, feels weird," Roza said quietly. "Anyway, then Pavel came and helped you run back to the ATV. Stan and Alberta came to join us because it was getting close to sundown. I rode back with Stan and you and Pavel came straight to the infirmary. Apparently, you passed out on the ride back."

"Everyone else okay?" I asked her as I remembered the events she was describing. The moment the strigoi was off of me and Rose was in front of me, I fought through the endorphins. I understood how she was able to fight all those months ago when Lissa had fed off of her. The adrenaline pumping through my system was unbelievable and I was able to get here safely. I was lucky, so lucky.

"Yeah, though I think the junior students are going to be in a lot of trouble," she said chuckling. "Probably going to be on lockdown for the rest of the year too."

"Guardian Belikov," a voice greeted from the doorway suddenly before I could respond to my girlfriend. I turned to find Dr. Oldenski standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling? I hope Rosemarie is letting you rest."

"I'm okay," I told the doctor. I tried to hide my grimace of pain as I shifted on the bed. "Rose was just catching me up on everything that has happened."

"I see the painkillers have worn off," the doctor commented as she moved toward me. "I'm gonna do a quick exam and then I'll explain what we did. Along with what your recovery will look like."

I answered all the doctor's questions as she examined my body in addition to looking over the machines I was hooked up to. I finally understood why Rose thought the noises of the machines were so annoying. Before it was reassurance for me that she was okay. But today for me it was just loud and obnoxious.

"So Guardian Belikov, you lost a lot of blood from being bitten," Dr. Oldenski began. "We were able to give you a transfusion and while you will feel lethargic for a couple days we expect you to make a full recovery from the blood loss. In addition, you dislocated your right knee. We were able to readjust it but you will have to be off your feet for some time. A couple weeks at least, you will also need to have some physical therapy."

"A couple weeks?" I asked quietly. I didn't realize I spoke the words out loud until I felt Rose squeeze my hand. During the time the doctor was explaining my injuries, she had taken a hold of it. I'm glad she did.

"At least two weeks, it will all be based off how fast you heal," she explained to me. "We also checked for internal injuries. You had extensive bruising on your torso and when we checked we found that your appendix was largely inflamed. We removed it and you had no other internal injuries."

"I had surgery," I said softly coming to terms with everything that had happened. It was a lot to take in for really only being awake for half an hour.

"Yes," Rose answered me quietly. "But, you are expected to make a full recovery. And if you want, I can talk to Lissa."

"No," I shook my head quickly. My neck aching at the movement. I did not want Rose to talk to Lissa. She was still so upset with her. "I'll be fine."

Dr. Oldenski went over a few more things before leaving the room. I would have to stay in the infirmary for a few days at least.

"You aren't going to say anything about me coming back for you?" Rose asked me after a few minutes.

I chuckled softly. In truth, as her mentor, I was a little upset. You were trained to not go back for other Guardians. I personally thought it was ridiculous. I think more lives would be saved if we had a "no man left behind" policy. But it wasn't up to me. As her boyfriend, I was very grateful and just thankful we both got lucky this time. I was so grateful that I had more days with her. I was thankful that her training kicked in and we were able to get back to the academy safely. But more importantly, I wasn't going to say anything because she knew she got lucky. She knew the risks but she made the decision to do it anyway.

"No, you knew the risks going in," I explained. "You also know we got lucky. I don't think I need to give you a Zen life lesson."

"I was so scared," Roza told me. Her eyes began filling with tears. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again. My last thought before running in after you was that when you kissed me it felt different. You kissed me like you are saying goodbye."

My hand reached out to cup her face. I brushed back some of her hair that had fallen forward. I could see the tears threatening to fall down her face. I felt her pain as I listened to what she told me. And it broke my heart, but I didn't know how to tell her that the reason she thought I was kissing her like I was saying goodbye was that I was saying goodbye.

Our last kiss was a goodbye.

* * *

 **Thank you all again for sticking with me! I so appreciate it! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Yes, Dimitri is alive! But that doesn't mean that it will be smooth sailing just yet :P**

 **Remember reviewers get sneak peeks, so be sure to leave one!**


End file.
